The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Resurrection
by LoZFan96
Summary: Hyrule has been taken over by Ganondorf, it's residents enslaved by the King of Evil. After many centuries, the Spirit of the Hero is born into this world. WARNING: This story is EXTREMELY VIOLENT and features sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I gotta admit- I was kinda scared of publishing this story because I honestly don't think people will react to it very well... The reason I DID was because my curiosity got the best of me... so... yeah...**

* * *

 **Introduction Arc**

 **.**

Prologue: The Birth of a Legend

*cough*... * _cough!_ *, * _cough!_ *

"You son of a bitch!" a man screamed, grabbing another man by the collar.

"Hang in there!" a woman told another as she coughed wads of blood onto the pavement.

"She has no one to blame but herself." the collared man told the other casually, "Besides, I think you need to be more worried about your children for now."

The aggravated man looked back at the woman on the ground as she hugged her enlarged midsection, spitting blood relentlessly.

"She's going into labor!" the other woman panicked.

The man shoved the other away, his focus now on his pregnant wife. "Quick! We have to bring 'er to the shed!"

...

Confused? Perhaps an explanation is in order.

The married couple, as well as the woman with them, were slaves. The man with the collared shirt was their master. The slave master's name was Philip. He, along with many others like him, known as Humans, owned pieces of the kingdom of Hyrule. The slaves, along with countless others across the nation, were descendants of the land's natives, who had been enslaved hundreds of years ago. The native's descendants could be identified by their long ears, which warranted the label given to them: "Elves". Elves were used for all sorts of things. The children were used to plant seeds into crop gardens, and wash the dishes in their master's home, as well as in restaurants in the Human villages. The adults were used as practice dummies for Humans looking to enlist in the army, maids in their master's household, or construction workers and carpenters, forced to build a variety of buildings, and other structures or devises used for Human convenience in unfavorable conditions. Some Elves, of both genders and most ages, were even bought and sold for the sole purpose of performing sexual favors for their masters. The slave masters, and others of their kind were identified by their round ears. They convinced themselves that those with long ears weren't human as they themselves were. Eventually, even the slaves did not consider _themselves_ human. In fact, the only person with long ears that wasn't a slave was the king of Hyrule, who had reigned over the country since the slavery began.

One slave in particular, was pregnant with twins by her husband, one boy and one girl. She had been waiting to give birth to her babies, as it would've happened at any time. Unfortunately, in the midst of being forced to work despite her condition, she found herself unable to perform any of her strenuous duties, resulting in the anger of her master. In his rage, he puched the woman, intentionally aiming for her womb.

"Hang in there!" the man told his wife on the way to the shed.

The couple had already picked names for their twins, Link for the boy, and Linkle for the girl. In the shed the soon-to-be mother was situated properly on a thin sheet atop a makeshift bed of hay. For those who want to know, the shed was a small structure with a dusty interior environment where the slave master's gardening tools were kept in. Due to the underwhelming size of the shed, entire families, regardless of their size and number, were forced to sleep in makeshift beds made for one person.

" _Push_!"

For what seemed like forever, the woman pushed, and pushed, and pushed until, finally, the baby had completely left her womb.

The other woman held the baby in her arms for a split second before bringing it closer for for better inspection.

...A moment of silence passed by...

"It's a quiet one isn't?" the new father asked, noting the baby's silence, "So is it the boy or the girl?"

The mother glanced up at the woman as she stared at her baby.

"It's... I-It's..."

"Th-The other one's coming!" the mother exclaimed.

"It's..."

The father looked at the mother, then at the woman.

"...dead..."

"...What?" the father asked in silent horror.

"Th-The baby... It's... dead..."

"Let me see!" The father took the baby from the woman to see for himself. He placed his ear over the baby's heart.

...No breathing...

...No heartbeat...

...The baby was indeed... _dead_.

The entire room was completely silent. Not even the crowd of other slaves that had formed around them made a sound as they realized...

Their master had just murdered an unborn child.

Then, like a ray of light piercing through the darkness, the sound of the second baby's cries sliced through the thickened silence.

Life had returned to the shed, followed by desperation.

"Q-Quick!" the father stammered, "It's almost out!"

The mother gasped upon learning her second baby was alive, the pain of childbirth previously numbed by shock.

The baby came out faster than expected.

The woman held the infant in her arms as it opened its eyes for the first time.

"Can I see it?" asked the mother.

"O-Of course."

The mother turned her head to the side and watched as her child was lowered onto the thin sheet separating them both from the makeshift bed made of hay.

"...My baby..." she sobbed as tears of joy left wet trails on her face.

The father leaned forward to see the baby better, "I'm assuming its the boy?"

The mother inspected the baby's body as best as she could in her weakened state. "Yes..." she confirmed with a relieved, albeit exhausted, smile, "...and a healthy one at that." She looked at the baby, "Happy birthday... Link."

"Enough of this."

The crowd turned to the entrance of the shed to see Philip, the slave master, with an unapologetic look on his face. As he moved toward the crowd, the slaves opened a path for him lest they suffer his wrath. Philip looked down at the mother, who placed a weary (and wary) arm around Link.

"Hmm... At least now I have _one_ extra pair of hands." he said with a nonchalant tone of voice. He glanced at the deceased first born baby and picked her up by the ankle, "This won't be of any use." He turned to the mother, "Once I properly dispose of this this, I wan-"

" _WHAT_?!" the father interrupted, outraged.

"P-Please, Master." the mother pleaded, "Can we at least give her a proper burial?"

Philip turned his body completely to face her, "When a tool breaks," he began, "Do you give _it_ a proper burial? Or how about an eating utensil?"

Every slave in the room listened to their master in utter disbelief.

"That's exactly what I think of this baby; of all of you. Nothing but tool-"

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" the father screamed.

Philip smirked, as he slung the stillborn baby over his shoulder like a towel, "Now... if you want to kill me, go ahead. But then... your son will grow up just as you did- all alone"

The father paused.

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

The father's fists trembled at his side in unison with his voice as he fought with all he had to hold back his tears, "I... I swear on the very gods that created this land... you _will_ pay for this..."

" _Gods_?!" Philip mocked, dropping the baby onto the ground, "If your _gods_ truly existed, would they allow this fate to befall their people?"

...Silence...

"Hmph. Pathetic." Philip took several steps forward and kneed the father in his private area.

" _GAH_!" he shouted in agony as he fell to his knees. "You... bastar-"

He froze at the feeling of cold metal on his forehead.

...A gun.

"Look at you." Philip mocked again, "You certainly talk big, but when your life's on the line, your nothing more than a coward." He smirked, "Your son must be ashamed of you... Who could blame him? Your nothing more than a pathetic street urchin who resorts to pleading to imaginary gods instead of depending on your own pitiful strength. _I_ on the other hand..." Philip used his free hand to lift the father's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. " _I_ am your god." He rose to his feet before looking around at the slaves surrounding him, "Let that serve as a warning to the rest of you!"

And with that, Philip retrieved the first born's body, and made his leave to dispose of it.

The father clenched fists so tightly, his fingernails almost broke the skin. "DAMN IT!" he he shouted in rage, "Damn it all..."

The mother watched on silently as her husband's tears hit the ground, the crowd of slaves around him dispersing. She deeply resented the fact that only her husband was able to stand up to Philip's cruelty. Not a single other soul had the courage to join him, herself included. And as long as that didn't change, their race would never be free.

...Or so she thought...

 _To be continued!_

* * *

Your name is not your own... You only exist only to fill the void left by the death of another... You were _never_ meant to be...

In light this situation, how would you feel?

Next Chapter: Linkle

* * *

 **Author's Note: If there's one thing I dislike about writing fanfiction, it's that I know how the chapter look and unfold in my head, but I have a difficult time putting it into words.**

 **Anyway, I was SO excited (no sarcasm) to write this story! I wanted a longer chapter, but I ran out of material and I didn't want to reveal too much. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. If you liked it, Favorite or follow (or both) the story. If you don't... well... at least tell me why so I won't make the same mistake in my other stories.**


	2. Linkle

**Author's Note: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank and respond to both reviews for the adt chapter.**

 **Baron O Beefdip: I'm glad you liked the tone set by the first chapter. And, minor spoiler, yes, there will be guns in the story, though they won't be modern guns, so I can't blame you for not wanting to continue the story.**

 **paradoxsteel: Thank you for your support. If you thought the last chapter was messed up, it gets worse. MUCH worse.**

 **I'd also like to thank KaguTheGreat and Hanashi o suru for following the story, and like to give a HUGE thanks to gfrelick02 for adding the story to their list of favorites.**

* * *

Introduction Arc

* * *

Chapter 1: Linkle

.

Linkle awoke to the familiar scent of old wood and worn out tools, as well as the feeling of the air inside the stuffy shed brushing against her skin. She rose to a seated position, and glanced to her right to see her mother still fast asleep, her tunic littered with holes from years of working. Behind her, was her older brother by a year and a half, Link. For whatever reason, Link preferred to sleep with his back facing his family, and his front facing the wall. Linkle glanced toward the entrance of the shed, where moonlight flooded into its interior, illuminating its front half. Her gaze briefly returned to her mother before rising to her feet, and making her way outside. The first thing she did was take a deep breath of the cool, early morning air, which she made a habit of doing after spend many long hours in the shed. She held it in for a short while before exhaling. She took note of the dry feeling in her mouth. She was thirsty. This was unfortunate, because she wouldn't have access to water, dirty or clean, until sunrise, when the other slaves were woken up, when their arduous day would began. For now, she took a seat on the ground, and leaned back onto the outside wall of the shed, and listened.

...Silence, save for the chirps and stirs of the creatures of the night. What a beautiful world it must be out there...

She then wondered what the world would be like without her... the way it was supposed to be...

Linkle had recently discovered that she had an older sister. A sister that had died around seven years ago on the day of her birth... A sister that had her same name.

...Or rather... Linkle had her older sister's name...

Linkle was indeed the name meant for her sister, which more than likely means her birth was her patents' way of coping with the loss of their first-born child. With that in mind... if her sister had never died... would she even exist? She relayed this question to her mother, who refused to answer. She thought about asking Link, but it seemed her brother had his mind on...other things. Her father? She's never even met _him_.

Early mornings like these gave Linkle plenty of time to think and reflect. Sometimes, when she thought of the question of if she'd be here if her sister was as well, she thought of her relationship with her remaining family, and if they'd miss her if she were replaced by her sister. She and her mother usually got along great. The two hid almost nothing from each other, though her relationship with her brother was more complicated. She knew he loved her and their mother,

but... he just... never _expresses_ his feelings; he always keeps to himself. Though they spoke a lot to each other, the two were very different when it came their actions. Link was often rebellious toward the slave master, Philip, like his father before him (according to their mother, anyway), whereas Linkle was more compliant and submissive toward her master, like her mother. But that was one of the few things Linkle and her mother actually had in common. Linkle's mother claimed to not know what it was that made different, but Linkle felt it was because her mother was brought into the world with a significant purpose. While _her_ purpose...

"...Is that all I am?" she often thought aloud, "A replacement?"

* * *

"Link." called a soft voice, "Wake up, dear."

Link didn't move.

"Please, Link. You don't want to sleep in again..."

With a lazy groan, Link rose to a seated position.

Every morning, the slaves would line up shoulder to shoulder for the daily roll call in no particular order. Once, Link had slept in and was punished with fourteen lashes across the bare back.

"Good morning, Brother." Linkle greeted warmly.

"Morning..." Link replied, still groggy.

After sunrise, the sun refused to allow itself to be ignored as it showered the earth in cruel waves of heat, the effects making themselves known on the already moist foreheads of the slaves present. As they all lined up shoulder to shoulder, Link could smell that they were already musty.

Linkle swallowed nervously as the silhouette of Philip caught her eye. Though she lived among slaves and endured the very same inhumane conditions they did, today would be the very first day she would do any work. She saw the condition even a young child like Link was in after a full day's work almost everyday, and it scared her to think she would be going through the same tribulations he did.

Philip strutted his way across the line with his head held high, refusing to even spare a side-glance toward the people he viewed as mere tools. He didn't see them as important enough people to even _dare_ to look upon them. He didn't need to, after all; none of his slaves were dumb enough to not appear before him during his roll call.

None... Save for one.

"Hmph..." Philip grinned as he walked by Link. The boy's head was lowered along with the rest of them.

"We have a problem." he began, "It seems our overall performance rate has lowered."

Linkle looked up at her master as he walked past.

"I'm a man of few words, see?" Philip continued, "If I find any of my tools unable to perform their duties to my standards, I'll have them properly disposed of... _permanently_."

* _uurrr..._ *

Philip paused just as he neared the end of the line. He then turned to his slaves in search of the sound he had just heard.

Linkle froze as she and Philip made eye contact. She could almost feel time itself freeze as her master made his way toward her.

"It seems I have an extra pair of hands." Philip began as he peered down at her with a condescending glare. "What's your name?"

Linkle looked to her right at her mother, who's gaze was locked onto her feet.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice rising in aggravation, "I _asked_ for your _name_!"

"L-... Linkle, s-sir..."

"Pff... What a ridiculous name."

Linkle's stomach growled again.

"Hungry?" Philip asked.

"Yes..."

"First of all, _Elf_ , you address me as 'Master', understand?"

"...Y-Yes, Master..."

"Second, you _work_ for your food now. If you don't work, not only will you not eat, but you'll be sleeping outside."

"Yes, Master..."

"And finally..."

* _SMACK_!*

" _AGH_!" Linkle screamed as she fell to the ground.

" _HEY_!" Link shouted at Philip as the slave master rubbed the back of his hand.

"Don't you _ever_ look me in the eye again! I'm already ashamed to be in the presence of you filthy Elves. I _refuse_ to be disrespected by such trash as well!"

Link rushed over to his sister.

Philip smirked, "...I see now... this must be your brother... in that case..."

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Girl." Philip called to Linkle.

Linkle could still feel the sting of the back-handed slap, as well as the sting of tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at Philip, "Yes, M-Master?"

"I've come to know your family very well in the past several years. I expect you to work just as hard as they do, and I will not accept any _less_. Understand?"

"* _Sniff!_!* ...Yes, Master..."

Once Philip vanished from view, Link turned to his sister, "Sorry..."

Linkle wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's okay... You were just looking out for me... thanks."

Linkle's mother lowered herself at her side.

"Mom..." Linkle whimpered.

"Don't worry, love," her mother told her as she wrapped her arms around her, "Everything will be okay."

After Philip performs his usually wordless roll call, the slaves are expected to head straight to their designated workplaces, which are are assigned by age. Link worked at a restaurant, where he washed piles upon piles of dishes on a strict time limit. Should so much as a single chef have to wait for a clean dish, even on a busy day, he, and his co-workers are beaten with anything from a spatula, to a lash, and even with bare fists at times.

Link's mother worked at a bar as a waitress, having to put with physical abuse, verbal abuse, and even sexual harassment by drunken customers. Though she had a deep distaste for this job, she never once complained as she was grateful that at least she wasn't bought and sold for sex.

Linkle was sent to the crop fields along other children slightly older than her. She moved up and down her assigned row on the field, planting seeds by hand under the harsh heat of the sun. After a few hours of this, she found she was under surveillance by several Humans, who scour the fields, searching for anyone slacking off. Never before had the crop fields seemed so vast, so punishing to her bare feet. Every step was more painful than the last, as the bottom of both feet burned on contact with the dry land. Why would anyone want to grow food in a field like this, anyway? At times, Human children would pass by just to throw rocks at the young workers, going so far as to make a game out of it to see who could hit the Elf furthest away. Whenever Linkle would lower herself to her knees she had to watch for the rocks, lest she scrape her knee just as she did the first five times. Or was it six? How would she know, anyway? She couldn't even tell how many hours had passed with the sun intense heat feeding her misinformation. After a several more hours, she was in critical condition. It was to the point where she couldn't even tell how many fingers she was holding up. She was fading fast...

" _HEY_!"

Linkle sat straight up in her kneeling position. She dropped her bag of seeds, spilling its contents onto the ground. Her fear spiked as a man's voice continued to call out.

"Would you look at this..."

Linkle froze. Whoever this voice was coming from was behind her.

"Get back to _work_!"

* _SMACK_!*

The sound of a child's scream filled the air.

* _SMACK_!*

The scream grew louder and louder with each crack of the whip.

Linkle couldn't believe it. She just couldn't comprehend the fact the Humans would beat a _child_ the way they were doing to the one the row behind her. But at the same time...she felt relieved... Relieved that it wasn't her being beaten.

Just then, in the midst of her conflicting emotions, Linkle felt as if an immense weight had been dropped onto her shoulders. She could feel it... there was another Human... and he was right behind her, glaring daggers into her back. The seeds! He must be looking at the seeds!

Linkle's hand shook uncontrollably as she reached out to gather the seeds she had dropped. She scooped them up, along with some dirt, and placed them in her bag. By now, she could see the Human's shadow raise an arm. Linkle's eyelids snapped shut, bracing for unimaginable pain.

"Henry," the other Human called, "let's get outta here; I'm hungry as hell."

When Linkle finally opened her eyes, the Human was gone. She breathed out. She had never been so afraid before in her entire life. She she turned around to look at the child that had been beaten, to see that his tunic had been tattered and his most of his exposed skin bruised badly. Was she supposed to work in these conditions everyday? Impossible... Linkle didn't believe anyone could last just a few days, let alone last until they were old enough to move to another task. She thought about her brother, Link. How did _he_ do it?

* * *

After a day of work, Linkle trudged along the concrete path that led to her home. Though the sun was setting, the damage had already been done on the sidewalks. Each step was comparable to walking on burning charcoal. She smacked her lips. She hadn't eaten or drunken anything all day. The sheer thought of having to experience this everyday was enough to make her burst into tears. And she would have, if not for a familiar face.

Link stood toe to toe with three young Human boys around his age. These three in particular, were children who made a habit of harassing Link verbally and physically. Already, they were in the middle of an altercation.

"Look how long his ears are!" one child teased, "There long, even for an Elf!"

"Shut up!" Link shouted at him.

"Or what?" A large boy challenged.

Link shoved the boy away, only for the other two to come at him in a frenzy, like hungry vultures on a large corpse. Link tried as hard as he could to fight back, but once the large child began his attack, all hope was lost. Link could do nothing more than curl into a ball, covering his head as his three adversaries stomped and kicked at him. It felt like he was trapped in a stampede, as if-

" _STOOOP_!"

The stomping ceased, though Link refused to moved. As the pain from his beating set in, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

"Let's get her too!" one boy proposed.

A moment of silence.

"Nah." another one answered, "She already looks like she's about to cry. It'd be no fun."

After a few more moments, he heard a new voice.

"...Brother?"

Link finally rose to a seated position to see his sister, Linkle, with worry plastered on her face.

"Brother!"

Linkle hugged her brother, only for him to use his hands to separate them.

After a moment, the realization set in that Linkle had saved him from further punishment.

"...Thanks..." he told her.

"...Brother, I..."

"It's okay, I'm... used to this. Let's just go home..."

Link rose to his feet. He was deeply ashamed that his sister had to see that. And it hurt him to think that she'd experience the same horrors he had at that age. If only he were stronger...

"Ow!"

Link spun toward his sister, "What's wrong?!"

Linkle was seated on her behind, rubbing the bottom of her feet. "...My feet hurt..."

Link sighed before turning, and lowering himself to one knee, "Here, get on my back."

Linkle couldn't help but smile at this. Finally, her feet could have a well deserved rest. "Okay!"

* * *

"Hey." Link called to his Linkle after a few minutes into her piggyback ride.

"Yeah?"

"About what happened back there... don't tell Mom about any of it."

Linkle gave her brother a look of confusion, "Why?"

"She's already going through enough trouble. I don't want to worry her."

"How do _you_ know?"

Link thought back to the previous night, when he listened with a broken heart to his mother crying as she held onto Linkle's sleeping body, terrified at what was to come for her daughter.

"I just do." he answered flatly.

"...Oh..."

Link glanced at his feet. Was this all there was to life? To _his_ life? His _family's_? It just wasn't fair. Why did the Humans get to live better lives than them?

No. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Link looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"Y'know," he spoke to her, "When _I_ was your age, I didn't _have_ a big brother to carry _me_ around."

Linkle giggled, "You're right." she said, embracing her brother from behind, "You're like my servant!"

"Hey, don't push your luck." Link warned her, "This is just a one time thing."

Linkle sighed, "I know... I'll just have to get used to all this."

The two arrived to the shed, where their first, and only, meal of the day awaited. Their meals always consisted of bread crusts, burned meat, and, if they were lucky, pieces of fruit. This was also the only time of day they had access to clean drinking water.

There was no particular order in which the slaves ate, the first individual back to the shed after work, was the first to eat and drink.

After a few hours, Link and Linkle's mother had finally returned from her job, she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized, "It was a busy day today, and a lot of dishes." She moved toward the large bucket situated in the middle of the shed where the food was placed everyday after work hours. She sighed at the sight of the empty container.

"M-Mom!" Linkle called out, "You can have _my_ share!"

Her mother kissed her on the forehead, "You're so sweet, dear. But no. You have to keep your strength up for tomorrow."

Link stared down at the food in his hands. He had gotten a lot, but he eats a lot of the food everyday, and his mother would still always get her share. He walked over to his mother.

"Here." he said, handing her his food.

"Link, I-"

"I'm not hungry." he interrupted, looking his mother in the eye.

She knew this look. She knew that if she turned down her son's offer, he would refuse to eat the food. She smiled at him anyway. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, Link sat against an outside wall to the shed, watching the stars. From the corner of his eye, he could see Linkle leaving the shed, and making her way toward him. She sat beside him, and watched the stars in silence along with her brother.

"Hey, Linkle."

"Yeah?"

"...Is it okay to feel jealous?"

Linkle thought for moment. Had she ever felt jealous of anyone? ...Yes. Just earlier today, she contemplated on whether or not she was just some replacement for her sister, the girl who was supposed to be Linkle. She felt that if her sister was still alive, she would never have been born. She was jealous of the fact that her sister would've had a purpose in this world unlike her, whose purpose was to fill the void left by her sister's death and nothing more.

"Yeah..." she answered, "I guess so... Why? Are _you_ jealous of someone?"

Link hesitated, "...The stars."

"...The stars? ...Why?"

"Just look at them. What do you see?"

Linkle glanced toward the sky, "They're just sitting there."

"They're free."

Linkle gave her brother a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I have such a hard time a work every single day. But whenever I see the stars, they're just floating by. They don't have to worry about work, the Humans, or... anything. They're just... free."

"...Oh..."

A moment of silence.

"...I want to be like them." said Link.

"You want to float?"

"Floa-? No! I want to be free!"

"Oh!"

"...I don't know how... but someday... I _will_ be free. Just like the stars."

"You're being weird." Linkle chuckled as she rested her head on Link's shoulder. "But... I wanna be free to. I don't want every day to be like today. I wanna be free with you. And Mom, too."

Link shrugged Linkle's head off his shoulder, "Look's like I'm not the only one being weird." he teased.

"Whatever..."

As their talking ceased, naught but the chirping of nocturnal insect could be heard.

"Well," Linkle sighed, " _I'm_ going to bed. I don't want fall asleep while I'm working." She kissed her brother on the cheek, "Goodnight."

Link stared forward, still deep in thought, "Goodnight."

 _To be continued!_

* * *

They stripped you of your freedom, taken away your father, and harassed your mother.

And now... they aim to hurt your sister.

Next Chapter: Fifty Lashes

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'd like to thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed the last chapter, as well as everyone who took time out of their day to read this chapter. I'll get to work on the next chapter tonight, so expect it soon!**


	3. Fifty Lashes

**Author's Note: I wanna start by apologizing for taking so long to update. I wasn't able to use my phone for a while, so I couldn't put this chapter into a document on FanFiction. Anyway, I'd like to thank steellord and Devon the Shipper for following the story, Ignatious and Ktap4321 for both following and choosing to favorite the story, and as for the reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC: I know right? Lashes suck big time. By the way, in case you were wondering, I still plan on finishing my other Hyrule Warriors fanfic. And thank you very much for supporting a second story of mine.**

 **paradoxsteel: That's been a problem of mine for a while now. But thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: Trust me, it'll get faaar worse.**

 **Lunlun: Reviews like yours never fail to take away my writer's block. They give me inspiration to try to improve as a writer any way I can. Honesty is always appreciated, and, minor spoiler, Lana and Cia will not be mother/daughter and their relationship will be the same as in Hyrule Warriors.**

 **And before this chapter becomes all bold text, I'd like to thank LolAngel for not only following and favoriting (that's not a word, but I'll use it anyway) the story, but for adding me to their Author Alert subscription.**

* * *

Introduction Arc

* * *

Chapter 2: Fifty Lashes

* * *

Linkle never thought she'd make it past the first day. She had almost passed out from the heat, saw another child brutally beaten, and was almost beaten herself. She wondered how in the world she would last as long as Link or her mother. Not once has she ever thought she'd be able to work in those conditions for four and a half years.

"A, Aaa- _CHOO_!"

Link rubbed his nose.

"Sick?" Linkle asked.

"No. Someone's probably talking about me."

Linkle faced forward as she swallowed nervously. Was someone really talking about her brother at a time like _this_? She decided to change the subject, lest she become paranoid. "This feels gross." She complained, glancing to her left at her mother, who stared at her muddied knees.

The three, along with the rest of the slaves owned by Philip, were situated at a trading post. Once a week, for many, many years, slave owners from the entire region met at this trading post to buy, sell, or trade slaves. Out of everything the slaves had to put up with, this was considered by many to be the scariest. Families were separated, relationships were broken, and the poor souls would never see each other again. Oftentimes, slaves that were sold by Philip were used as practice dummies and beaten to death, used for sex, or tortured by inhumane experiments.

Link sighed. He had been sitting in mud for hours as he listened to the enthusiastic chatter from the Humans.

Linkle listened in as well. As she did so, she noticed how friendly they were with each other. When they spoke to each other, they seemed like very nice people, yet toward her kind, they were cruel beyond description. How bizarre...

She glanced at Link, who sat in the mud on his bottom. She didn't know whether or not if she wished she wore pants instead of a tunic that came down to the middle of her thighs, which was what all female Elves wore. On one hand, if she had worn pants, she'd have to clean the mud off of them, or else they would have dried into dirt, making the task all the more difficult. On the other hand, she already went long periods of time without bathing, so the last thing she wanted was to be even dirtier after _not_ wearing them.

"Which one would you like?" Linkle heard Philip say to fellow slave owner. Just then, she felt her mother, who sat between her and Link, grab her hand. Their mother had always done this whenever they came to the trading post. Linkle knew that it was because it was at an event like this that her father was sold at a high price to another slave owner. Her mother remembered it like it was yesterday, and Link even had vague memories of it. He remembered that her mother fought as hard as she could to keep her husband there, but, of course, was unsuccessful. All she had gotten from that day was a broken heart, and an even worse beating. She had never crossed her master again.

Link didn't agree with his mother thinking that holding hands would ensure that none of them would be traded or sold. She says one of them could be taken away any week now, but it hasn't happened in at least eight years, so why would it happen now?

"This one."

Link peered to his left, at the end of the line to see an adult male rise to his feet.

"Ah," Philip began, "excellent choice. This one is a very hard worker, so you should expect an increase in your overall performance rate." He chuckled, "And if not, there are thousands like him. Losing one won't be such a big deal. Right?" He ended his sentence with a slap to the face of his soon-to-be former slave.

Link grimaced as the humans began to speak of prices. How could anyone allow themselves to be treated like that and do nothing about it?

Linkle let out a sigh of relief.

"It's too soon to relax." she heard her mother say, "Remember, he could sell any one of us, next."

Within the next few hours, two more of Philip's slaves were sold, with five being bought and added into his workforce. Whenever the fact became known that Link's family would remain whole for another week, his mother would always pull him and Linkle into a long embrace as she thanked the gods for their mercy before they returned to the plantation.

The previous day almost saw a record breaking amount of rainfall for the region. There was so much rain that mud puddles still littered the land more than twenty-four hours later. Finally home, the slaves were allowed an hour long break to cleanse their bodies and/or clothes of the muck. In reality, though, the only reason Philip allowed this break was to give himself time to show his new slaves around, and inform them of the rules of the plantation.

Link emptied a bucket of water onto his muddied feet. He wished he feel the liquid on his chapped skin, but the mud covered almost every inch of his feet like a pair of shoes.

"Where's Linkle?" Link's mother asked as he passed her the bucket.

The boy placed his hand on the outer wall of the shed for support as he scrubbed the mud from his feet with a rag, "I dunno." he answered, "She was with us a second ago."

Link didn't listen to what his mother said next; he was focused on the insects he found in the mud on his ankles. Gross...

"Mom!" Linkle's voice called out. The girl jogged over to her mother with a handful of violet-colored flowers in hand, "Look, Mom!" she gushed as she wiped her forehead, "I got you some flowers!"

The woman lowered herself to her daughter's level, "That's so sweet of you." she told Linkle, "If you didn't just wipe mud on your forehead I'd give you a kiss."

Linkle giggled, "Hee hee- wait, what?"

Link glanced at his somewhat clean feet with a triumphant smirk. Next was his-

"Brother?" He heard Linkle speak.

"Yeah?"

Link turned to his sister to see her arm outstretched before him with three flowers in hand. He stared for a moment.

"Erm... no thanks..."

"Aw, come on." Linkle complained, "Here..." She placed the stem of a flower across the top of one of Link's ears, the violet bud of the plant aligned with his face. "You'll look really cute if we-"

"Listen up!"

Link felt any good vibes from his conversation with his sister vanish and his energy sucked into the vacuum that was the presence of his master.

"It doesn't matter how much rain has fallen," Philip spoke, "Your jobs remain the same, now get to work!"

Instead of working in a restaurant washing dishes, Link now worked as a manservant, with his job keeping his assigned home clean. Luckily, the Human toddler that lived in his assigned house slept for most of that day. His sister worked the same job, but in a different house. Their mother still worked as a waitress since she still looked like a young adult despite being in her late thirties.

After work, Link returned to the shed in high spirits. Well... higher spirits than usual, that is to say. Inside, he waited by his family's usual spot in a corner near the entrance for his sister. He was used to his mother being late by now, but now even Linkle was tardy. He couldn't imagine why.

After a while, Link's mother returned from work.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked as she approached her son with her share of food.

"No." the boy answered, "I was waiting for Linkle."

"You mean... she isn't back yet?"

Link's gaze dropped to his feet, avoiding his mother's worried expression.

"Well..." his mother continued, "You should still eat. There may not be enough food for you two after she gets back."

"...Okay..." Link sighed. His mother's worry was contagious. Whatever Linkle was doing, it couldn't be taking her _this_ long, could it?

"Hey." called a base-infused voice. Link looked toward the entrance to the shed to see a Human, most likely one of Philip's workers. "Philip wants you Elves at the town square. It's mandatory, so get'cher asses going."

"The town square?" Link repeated.

"It must be for a public shaming." his mother replied.

Link felt his heart drop. "You don't think..."

"No, dear. Your sister was probably called there first since she was outside. Come on, if we leave now, I'm sure we'll run into her."

On the the out the door, Link caught the sight of the Human grabbing his mother's rear. He had no time to react, though, for his mother knowingly grabbed him by the hand, and led him away.

* * *

Despite what many people thought, the public shaming of a slave was a common occurrence. Philip would have a woden stage set up at the town square, where he would torture a slave who warranted his wrath in any conceivable way in order to humiliate them. Philip had attempted to publicly humiliate Link on more than one occasion in order to, in his words, "break his spirit", which hasn't yet worked apparently. He wondered who was going to be punished this time.

Link felt entirely out of place whenever he visited the Human village. It wasn't too far from where Philip's plantation was, but the two locations were entirely different from one another. The village was a very sanitary environment, and everyone who lived there looked happy to be there. Whereas the plantation was the complete opposite to put it lightly. Everything from the magnificent houses to even the air that smelled of freshly baked bread; it made Link, for the umteenth time, wonder why Elves were treated so cruelly by the Humans.

At the town square, a large crowd surrounded a wooden platform elevated at such a suitable level that any adult in the crowd would be able to see. The first thing one would notice about the platform was the thick, eight foot pole in the center, which a slave would be tied to whenever they were to be given lashes. The crowd consisted of Elves standing furthest away from the platform, and Humans, who stood closer. For whatever reason, one of Philip's workers directed Link and his mother to the front of the standing audience, where Link found that the platform was situated at a lower level than he thought, so much so that he was sure he'd be able to climb onto it with a fair amount of effort. It was then, as Link's eyes scaled the platform, when he saw his sister, Linkle, standing atop the splintery wood, her head hung in what appeared to be shame after possibly noticing her family in the crowd. Link also noticed the presence of Philip himself, and a young, Human, girl standing alongside him, her shiny, scarlet dress peppered with mud stains.

Philip paced back and forth on the platform. It wasn't until he noticed Link and his mother when he began to speak.

"We are here today because this disgusting creature had the gall to push by one and only daughter into a puddle of mud."

Link had never before heard a louder sound than collective responses given by the Human audience surrounding him. There were boos, jeers, and insults using words Link had never heard before. Some even resorted to throwing their trash onto the platform at Linkle. Philip immediately walked over to the girl and whispered something into her ear. The boy pitied his sister. He had been in his sister's position a number of times over the years. He knew that Philip had told Linkle to not move, and allow the hurled trash to hit her.

Philip continued, "So now, this Elf must pay for what it did!"

Thunderous cheers erupted in response. How could Humans make so much noise?

As Philip beckoned two Humans who both held a large trash can, the young girl walked toward the center of the platform, pausing behind Linkle, who faced the audience.

"Get on your hands and knees." she ordered.

Linkle turned, and gave the girl a questioning glance.

"DO IT!" the girl raised her voice.

Reluctantly, Linkle lowered to her hands and knees, forced to either stare at the wood beneath her, or her mother and brother less than a few yards away.

"Now."

Link watched in shock as the two humans on the platform emptied its filthy contents onto Linkle's body, immediately dirtying her tunic.

Linkle froze as if the Humans dropped freezing water on her instead of mud and garbage.. The girl could just feel the Human's hateful gaze like a wave of heat in the summer. "Do you know how it made me feel when you ruined my dress? I'd gotten this for my birthday t'day, and I was headed to my birthday party. But instead I had to go back to my dad looking like a muddy pig!"

Philip walked over to his daughter and whispered into her ear before backing away.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the Human girl asked Linkle.

"I'm sorry..." she told her with a pathetic, defeated voice.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm so-"

The girl kicked Linkle's head, forcing her to the floor of the platform.

"That apology wasn't sincere." she told Linkle in a mocking tone, "On your knees!"

Link watched on angrily, his expression a stark contrast to Philip's daughter, who watched with a cruel smile as Linkle's shoulders began to shudder. By now, the boy's pity had been replaced by anger.

As Linkle rose to her knees, the Human girl grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled back, revealing a face wet with tears.

"And this time," the girl continued, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your mom!"

"M-mom... *sob* I'm s-sorry..."

As the Human released her grip, she kicked Linkle to the floor of the platform again. After a few seconds, Philip walked over to his daughter. "Satisfied?" he asked.

The girl looked at the broken Elf in front of her, then at her father, "No..."

Linkle sat on her bottom as she wiped away her tears of shame, smearing more inadvertently wiping some of the muk on her face in the process. She then rose to her feet when felt an arm wrap around her neck and squeeze.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" Linkle heard the girl say, "I'm not done with you."

Linkle tried desperately to draw air into her lungs to no avail. She felt herself roughly forced to the ground, knocking whatever air she had left out of her body. She then caught a glimpse of one of Philip's employees approaching with a long whip in hand.

"You have two choices." she began, "You can take fifty lashes right here, or I'll have my dad kick you out, and leave you at the mercy of the monsters roaming the fields outside of town. So what's it gonna be?"

As adrenaline coursed through her body, Linkle watched as the employee handed to girl the whip. With every practice swing, her levels of fear climbed higher and higher.

"I'd hate to think about what those monsters'll do to you. But then again, you'll _wish_ you were dead when _I'm_ through with you."

This was an obvious question. Linkle knew that the girl couldn't possibly hit her hard enough to kill her, but the idea of having to endure fifty lashes...

"PICK! NOW!"

"Please..." Linkle pleaded, "It was just an accident. All I did was bump into you and-"

"Lashes it is! Get her!"

Linkle felt herself lifted off the floor by her tunic, and shoved toward the thick, wooden pole, where one of Philip's workers held her down while the other grabbed her wrists, and tied them to the other side of the pole, with her back facing Philip's daughter. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for what could be the worst pain he had ever experienced. Seconds felt like minutes, and the air brushing against her made her feel less and less resistant to pain.

"LINK!" she heard her mother call.

Linkle watched in disbelief as Link climbed onto the stage, and vanished into her peripheral.

"Stop!" he shouted at the Humans, "I'm not letting you do this to my sister!" He walked over to the pole before untying Linkle's wrists. His sister took two steps back.

"Brother?" she breathed in disbelief, "Wh-What are you doing?"

Link grabbed his sister's shoulders. He never felt anything tremble as much as he felt her do so. "It's okay." he told her, "I won't let them hurt you. They can't-"

Link paused as he felt something small, yet solid press against his head. He turned to see some Philip holding some sort of long metalic device.

A gun!

Linkle felt her brother's body stiffen at the sight of the weapon.

Philip's chuckle sounded as if he were a monster from a late-night story Link had heard when he was younger. "Look at you." he began, "You always so defiant as if it'll make a difference." Philip struck Link across the face with his gun, sending him to the floor.

"BROTHER!" Linkle screamed.

"Why don't you understand?! I _OWN_ you! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT PROPERTY! A _TOOL_!" Philip walked over to Link as he picked himself up off the floor, "The beating I give you today will be a historic reminder that you NEVER cross me!" Philip pointed his gun at Link, "As vile as you creatures are I'm not allowed to kill any of you children until you're older." He smirked his signature smirk, "But you'd be surprised at what you can live through."

" _STOP_!"

What happened next was a shock for everyone. Linkle, acting solely on adrenaline, put herself between Link and Philip, placing herself in the path a bullet, should Philip fire his weapon.

Philip, while surprised at first, regained his smile, "Isn't this just precious?" he laughed, "This is the very same way your mother reacted when I sold your father! You think you two can protect each other? Peh heh, I think I know _just_ what to do with you two..."

* * *

Philip's punishment for Link and Linkle was to send them to a place known as The Hole. The Hole was exactly what the name suggested: a hole. A large hole in the ground in which there was a tall ladder granting one access to the very bottom. No one knew what exactly was down there. The only thing anyone knew that whatever was down there couldn't kill.

At least not immediately...

The siblings were to stay in total darkness for three whole days with no food and barely any water. Inside, neither child could even see their own hands, let alone each other. The only light that could possibly reach them would be sunlight from above, shining down on the ladder, which they would be kicked out into the fields for climbing in order to escape. Philip had intentionally waited for the sun to set before sending the children into The Hole, so they wouldn't have any light. Link and Linkle held hands so they wouldn't be separated and become lost in the seemingly eternal darkness.

"Brother?" Linkle spoke with a tiny voice.

The siblings both sat against the ladder. Its wooden, splintery surface was far too uncomfortable for the pair, but what choice did they have?

"Yeah?"

Linkle hesitated, "Why do you act like that with Master?"

Link flinched. The question dug deep, only to resurface with a single emotion: guilt. Had he not interfered with his sister's punishment, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"...I'm sorry. I just wanted to-..."

A moment of silence.

Link continued, "I promise, one day-"

"Brother, I'm sorry, but... it's just not possible."

Link listened in silence as his sister began to sob.

"We'll never be free..." she continued, "It'll always be like thi-"

"Stop." Link interrupted, "Just... stop."

"But you don't understa-"

"No! ... _You_ don't understand. I vowed we would be free. I'll either make that happen... or die trying."

Silence...

Linkle sighed as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder, "Good night, Brother."

Why? Why was he so sure of this despite the fact that it'll never happen? Was he that confident? Or maybe he was just stupid?

Or perhaps... it was his purpose?

Linkle brought her knees to her chest.

To have a purpose... It must be nice.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

You have no freedom, nor any dignity. You aren't even consider a living, breathing being by law.

But you're going to learn... that you still have so much more to lose.

Next Chapter: Gone


	4. Gone

**Author's Note: I've had this chapter finished for a while now, but my phone died just before I finished editing, and I didn't save, so...**

 **Let's just say "writer's block is a b*tch".**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank SirWarehog, warhog, zeko, Cyberleader2000, Ninjakirby7, Enigma infinite, xeko and Meta2000 for following the story; HappyMommy555 bifem20 and Xtreme11 for adding it to their Favorite Stories list; TeslaThePikachu, brownx725, and VideoGameNerd29 for doing both; Ataxian Kaos for doing that AND and adding me to their Author Alert subscription; and a HUUUGE thanks to Leina727 and Ultima Z following and favoriting (I know that's not a word) both me and the story.**

 **ultimateCCC: Yeah, unless they're children lol. ...Or at least if you have a gun.**

 **Leina727: Just thought I'd say this, but your name reminds me of Leixia from Soul Calibur 5. Anyway, no offense to anyone, but this is probably my favorite review for this story. Leina727, thanks so much for your support, and don't worry, I'm more than likely writing the next chapter as your reading this.**

 **HyliasChosen: Yes, I suppose this is a dark story, but don't worry - it gets darker... _Much_ darker! MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, thank you very much for your review and your support. It's very inspiring.**

 **Enigma infinite: Don't worry, I'd never discontinue this story. And I'm glad the story had that kind of impact on you.**

* * *

Introduction Arc

Chapter 3: Gone

* * *

Link opened his his eyes to the sight of total darkness. Or did he close them? By now, he couldn't tell the difference. He could still feel his sister slumped against his shoulder. The two had barely spoken a word to each other after their argument... _how_ many days ago?

The answer came in the form of a blinding ray of light the illuminated his immediate surroundings.

"Your three days are up." a voice called to them, "Come on up."

True to its description, the ray of light had indeed almost blinded Link, and woke Linkle from her slumber. It took a few seconds for the boy's eyes to get used to the light before he began to slowly climb the ladder he had been leaning on for the entire three days. Linkle followed closely behind him.

After finishing his ascension, Link was able to make out the form of the tool shed he lived in, as well as that of the humanoid figure towering over him. Link grimmaced at the sight of one of Philip's workers.

"GAH!" Link heard his sister scream. The girl almost fell off the ladder and back into the darkness as she shielded her eyes from the sun's light.

"Get going." the Human ordered, shoving Link forward with a foot, "I don't have all day."

Link turned to the sight of the Human giving his sister the same treatment. The poor girl tripped and fell to the hot, dry ground, scrapping her knee in the process.

The worker sealed The Hole and walked away after giving the children another order, "Get back to the shed."

After gathering some courage, Link glanced up at the sun. The star seemingly taunted them with its extreme heat. After some thinking, the boy deduced that Philip let them out of The Hole in these conditions on purpose.

"Ow..." he heard Linkle groan. The boy glanced back again to see his sister favoring her scraped knee. He noted her chapped skin littered in bug bites. He walked over to her.

"C'mon." he said, extending an arm, "Let's go get some water."

Luckily, for the siblings, the hottest time of the day just happened to be during the late afternoon - after all the other Elves were sent back to the shed after work. However, dinnertime had already started, meaning they were going to receive an even lesser amount of food than they normally get. Their miniscule shares were nowhere nowhere near enough to satisfy their hunger, even when their mother split her own share amongst them. When it came to water, though, their mother was somehow able to save her children quite a bit. Their thirst was not completely quenched, but their throats were no longer as dry as it had been for the past few days.

The three were in the middle of their meals when Philip entered the shed, and walked over to their usual spot in the corner near the entrance. The slave owner was certain he had broken those damned children's spirits. He smirked in satisfaction as he glanced at Linkle, who avoided eye contact, remembering very vividly the first time she did. Her mother also avoided eye contact, and even lowered her head. But when he glanced at the boy...

Link watched his master with eyes full of resentment; his silence saying more than the boy ever could. However, not even he expected Philip to grab him by the tunic right then and there an beat him with everything he had. It took a few seconds after Link had realized what was happening for the pain to finally set in. Through the pain, he could hear his sister scream and cry as she saw blood, he could see his mother take her into her arms as she looked away, he could feel the unbridled rage behind every fist thrown at him, and soon, every blunt object thrown at him. It didn't take very long for Philip to resort to using some of the tools in the shed to further the boy's punishment. The more time had passed, the more pain he felt. After a while, Link could feel most of his senses begin to fade. By the time he finally lost conciousness, a new feeling overshadowed even the pain from his beating. This new feeling felt as if it consumed his entire being, then erupted from his body in the form of a malevolent aura.

This feeling was hatred. Raw, unprecedented hatred.

* * *

Link awoke devoid of any memory of what occurred before he lost conciousness. After a split second, his senses returned to him little by little. His eyes were too swollen for him to see properly, but he could see that he was outside... but why? Wait... something was coming to him. During his beating, he was dragged outside. Unfortunately, though, the pain kept Link from looking around to see where exactly he was. A second later, noted a moist feeling on his back. He knew then, that he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. From the corner of his eye, he could see a trail that extended further than he was able to look. His pain refused to let itself be ignored, however, as it increased to levels he had not known possible. After another minute, he found himself barely fighting back tears.

 _TCH!_

Link's pain skyrocketed as he gasped. He noted the prescence of blood in his mouth as the sounds grew louder. Suddenly, he felt as if time itself had frozen as he felt a prescence tower over him.

"Brother?"

Link nearly grunted as his eyes rolled toward the familiar voice to see Linkle lowering herself to a seated position next to his broken body.

Linkle struggled to keep her composure as she stared down at the deformed body of her brother. She reached for him, but paused midway, grabbing at thin air.

"A-... Are you awake?"

Link attempted to speak, but all that came out was more blood.

Linkle lowered her head. She couldn't bear to see him like this a moment longer, "Master... he just wouldn't stop... even after you passed out."

Link watched his sister raise her head to look directly at him as she continued.

"I know I'm not in the position to say this, but... you're just a kid. I can't believe he would do this to a little kid... After what I saw... I think I finally understand why you feel the way you do about Master... because now... I feel it too."

Link could hear his sister's finger dig into the dirt as she balled her fists and grabbed a handful of it.

"* _Sob!_ * I... I hate him."

Once again, Link could only pity his sister after realizing what the horrors of their life did to her.

"Link..." she spoke again, A-... A doctor came to see you a few hours ago... and... * _Sob!_ * ...and they said... that there's a good chance you will die..."

The following moment of silence seemed to last an eternity. Is Link... really going to die?

"Master left you out here * _Sob!_ * and told everyone that we weren't allowed to even be near you. And... that's not all... The doctor said that if your injuries didn't kill you; ...that if you didn't die... You'd never be the same again... But... you know what?" Linkle wiped her tears away, "I... I don't believe that. I know you, and I know you'd never let something like that would never happen to you; you're too stubborn!" Linkle tried to laugh her worry away, "Right?" she asked her brother with waning confidence. The girl finally placed a hand on Link's cheek.

Link winced. His sister's hand felt like a hot iron on his skin.

"I just want you to know... that no matter what, Mom and I will always be here for you. And if we have to... we'll take care of you everyday for the rest of our lives. I don't tell you this very often but... I love you, Big Brother..."

And with that, Link watched his sister rise to her feet and walk away.

* * *

Thoughout the entire night, Link was unable to even get comfortable, much less sleep; his pain simply would not will it so. Every single second was nothing but agony. He wasn't sure how much more of fhis he could withstand.

Just as he thought his pain would consume him, a figure crept forth from his peripheral.

Linkle?

No... It was an individual garbbed in a dark, hooded cloak, their face hidden as they stared down at him. The stranger pulled a thick book from one of the sleeves, and proceed to open it, before lowering themselve to a knee. The blue light that emanated from the book illuminated the last thing Link had expected to see.

A young girl's face... a pair of violet eyes... and a few strands of baby blue hair.

"It's okay." the girl told him in a soothing voice, "I won't hurt you."

The light brightened. So much so, that Link was surprised no one else had noticed.

"I'm very sorry," the girl continued, "I hate watching you live this life, and I know you hate living it... but I cannot bring you or your family with me. Not yet."

Link was astonished at the realization that his pain was fading away.

"Please... just hang on a little while longer. As soon as I am able to, I'll come for you... I promise."

Link's eyes began to close as the boy baksed in the blue light, his broken body being soothed by its azure rays. Who was this girl? Link had to thank her for what she was doing. Not to mention the many questions he had after their encounter. He looked at her. Just before his vision faded once again, the stranger smiled at him.

"Stay strong... Link."

...

* * *

Link's eyes shot open before he rose to a seted position. He held out his hands in front of him for him to see.

He... he had never felt this good before...

He shot up to his feet and looked around. He was just outside the shed, near the right outer wall. Link took a deep breath. The fresh air of the early morning felt amazing. His eyes fell to scan his body. His tunic had multiple red stains, but he felt as if the beating he received yesterday had never happened. He started walking toward the front entrance. He wondered what-

* _GASP!_ *

Link froze as the sight of his sister caught his eye.

The girl could only stand there for a moment, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Her arms rose until her hands rested on the top of her head. Her head shook in disbelief as she searched desperately for the words she wanted, eventually giving up in favor of charging at her brother like an angry bull. She wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him down.

"I... I _knew_ it!" she sobbed, her voice muffled as she burried her face into Link's shoulder, "You're so stubborn..."

Link glanced down at his overjoyed sister before noted the presence of the other slaves. And they were all watching him.

Link could his cheeks burn. "Er-, Linkle, get off me."

Linkle sniffed as she released her brother.

"Link?!" he heard his mother call.

Link watched his mother run to where he was, and drop to her knees in front of him.

She, like her daughter, was speechless. The only thing her mind allowed her to do was grab her son; grab him and hold him tight.

"Thanks the gods..." the began, "I thought I was going to lose you, too." She separated from her son. "Link," she continued, "I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Don't ever do anything like that again."

"Huh?" Link looked up at his mother, confused.

Then he remembered.

All he had done was look Philip in the eye. Was his mother serious? Does she really mean to-

" _Link_. This is not a request. I'm telling you to do this as your mother. Now promise me."

Link lowered his head in submission, "...I promise..."

Just then, before he knew it, his mother had her arms wrapped around him again.

Link looked around at the numerous slaves, still surrounding him, "M-Moom." he whispered to her.

"I know you didn't ask for this." Link's mother told him in a shaky voice, "None of us did. But this is just they way things are. I'm your mother; I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, but I can't change any of this. I'm sorry..."

Link struggled to hold in his emotions as he felt mother's shoulders shake.

"I'm so sorry..."

Link buried his face into his mother's shoulders, "Mom... please."

Link's mother separated from her son, "I'm glad you're awake, but you really couldn't have worse timing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time to get ready for work. I know you've been through a lot, but..."

"It's okay, Mom; really, it is! I feel like I could do anything right now!"

"What? But... how could that be?"

"It happened last night. There was this gir-"

Link froze immediately **as a Human passed by the shed**. He didn't know why, but... he felt it was extremely impotant that he not mention the girl from last night.

"Link," his mother called to him, "is something wrong?"

"Oh! Um... no, it's nothing."

* * *

At roll call, Link's mother reminded him of the promise he made to her the about an hour ago. As Philip walked across the line of slaves, he paused in front of Link, who reluctantly avoided eye contact.

"Hm..." he began, "It seems you Elves are more durable than I thought. I thought for sure you'd still be recovering from your injuries... while you're working, of course." he leaned forward and got in Link's face, "I must say," he continued with a smirk, "it looks like you've finally learned your lesson." He took a few steps away to address all of his slaves, "Let this serve as an example for the lot of you! No matter how rebellious you are, you'll all fall in line like the worthless creatures you are!"

Link's fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as he balled his fists. After several more minutes, as Philip Link could hear his mother speak to him.

"I know it wasn't easy," she whispered to him, "but thanks."

Link sighed. He was able to put up with this today, but he didn't know if what little pride he had left would allow him to continue this.

* * *

After dinner that night, Link lied down in complete silence, ready for-

 _Uurrr..._

Link blinked. He knew that was his sister's stomach growling. After all, she had went an entire three day period without eating, and she hasn't eaten nearly enough food to make up for it.

"Get up." Link heard his mother whisper to Linkle. About a second later, he felt his mother gently shake his shoulder, "C'mon, get up."

Link rose to a seated position with a yawn.

"Shhh!" his mother hushed.

"What's going on?" asked Linkle.

"Just come on- I'll tell you on the way."

The past twenty-four hours saw yet another rain shower. The family plodded through puddles of mud towards Philip's house.

"Where are we going?" Linkle asked again.

Her mother was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "It took yesterday for me to realize how terrible a mother I've been. You two have been tortured for years, and I've done nothing but watch it happen. So now I'm going to make up for everything I didn't do."

"How?"

"First I'm getting you two something to eat, then we're leaving."

"L-... _Leaving_?!"

"That's right. The first thing we're going to do is go find your father. Then we're leaving this country."

The trio paused as Philip's house came into view. It was difficult to see in the darkness of night, but the house was a large structure. Larger than any Link had ever seen. It was surrounded by a multitude of flowers and bushes for decoration. Link's mother led her children toward a group of bushes with intentions to hide them.

"I'll be right ba-"

"Mom!" Link shouted, surprising himself, along with his sister and mother.

His mother could read him like a book. She hadn't seen this face from Link since he was a toddler, but she knew exactly what it was: fear. Not fear for his sake, but fear for her's.

"Don't worry, dear." his mother attempted to reassure him with a warm smile, "I'll make sure they don't see me." She ended her statement with a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

And with that, his mother turned and sprinted away towards Philip's house. As she vanished, Link noted a flash, followed by the sound of thunder.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Link's mother finally returned to view. The woman ran toward them at full speed with a basket, presumably filled to the brim with the meal she promised her children. She could see relief and gratitude written their faces as she drew closer. Upon eye contact, she waved at them, glad that she made-

 _BANG!_

Link and Linkle watch as their mother fell to the side, as if she was pushed to the ground. After a few seconds, Linkle rose from her crouched position.

"...Mom?"

...Silence...

"Hey, Mom! Do you need help getting up?"

...Quiet, save for the rain shower that had picked up.

Linkle leapt over the bush and jogged to her mother in the open, leaving her brother, who could only sit there in shock, for he knew what had just happened.

Linkle crouched next to her mother and gave her shoulder a nudge, "C'mon, Mom; it's raining. You'll get wet if you don't-"

Linkle paused as she came to a horrifying realization. As she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder again, she could see that she wasn't breathing. Linkle turned to her brother.

"B-Brother!" she panicked, "I-I think Mom's hurt! She's-"

Just as Linkle turned to her mother, a flash of lightning revealed everything. Her mother's eyes, wide open. A hole near her temple. And the blood... it was everywhere.

Linkle screamed as she jumped to her feet.

"M-Mom?! Please, get up!"

Link finally joined his sister, who dropped back down to her knees before shaking her mother violently.

"She's gone..." Link told his sister with a trembling voice, "Sh-She's..."

"Oh, _my_..."

The siblings paused as they listened to the squishy footsteps that signified the presence of another person. The tall, slender figure that now stood before them was hard to make out. They could see that whoever this was wore a cape, and skin-tight clothing.

"This weapon takes _far_ too long to fire. I think I'll continue to rely on my _own_ abilities."

The siblings could feel the gaze of this stranger lower to them.

"Oh, my..." the stranger said again, "Sorry you had to see that. You see, an associate of mine had finally convinced me to purchase a firearm. I'd never even touched of if these before, much less use them, so I was looking for than opportunity to... try it out." The stranger motioned an arm toward the body on the ground as he concluded. "And as you can see... the opportunity had presented itself."

The stranger paused upon noticing the basket of food, which now lied on its side, its contents sprawled across the ground's wet surface. It took a second to put two and two together.

"...Oh dear... Well I... _apologize_ for-"

Link rushed at the stranger before they could utter a single word more. As one would expect, Link's fist was easily avoided before he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"I know I didn't mean a single word of that apology," the stranger began, "but you could at least _pretend_ I did."

The stranger laughed loudly as Link struggled against his grip.

"Did you seriously think I'd allow a mere child to inflict damage upon me?! What a fool..."

Link gasped for breath as the stranger tightened his grip on his throat.

"You amuse me, boy. But I'm afraid I don't-"

"Wait!"

The stranger paused at the sight of Linkle standing just a few feet away.

"Oh? Would you like to play, too?"

Linkle could feel her body tremble. She knew it wasn't the cold, but the very weight of this individual's presence. It felt it could easily crush her where she stood. She dropped to knees, her hands following suit.

"P-Please." she spoke nervously, "Let my brother go..."

"And why would I do that?"

Linkle was shocked at how quickly she came up with an answer, "He just watched his mother die... He's not thinking straight! So please... please just let him go..."

"...Hmph..."

Linkle could see the tall figure turn its head toward Link, "You're lucky you have such a smart sister. And even more so that I'm in a generous mood, though your actions reminded me of an old nemesis of mine."

The stranger intentionally threw Link into a puddle of mud.

"Besides. The life you people live is a fate worse than death."

What Linkle saw during a flash from the storm was something she'd never forget. The white hair, that pale complexion, and a white smile.

She had seen the face of her mother's murderer.

"I doubt we'll ever meet again," the stranger spoke, "but if we do, one more slight like that..."

The tone of which these next words were spoken made the chilling raindrops feel like boiling water.

"...I _will_ kill you both."

It was hard to see what happened next, but it appeared as though the stranger just... vanished.

...

* * *

Linkle had to carry her barely-conscious brother back to the shed. She wasn't strong enough to carry her mother's corpse, nor was she able to go back for her, because the altercation outside of Philip's home had awoken several Humans.

Linkle sat against a wall near the corner her family gathered. It felt so empty...

Link had somehow drifted into slumber, leaving his sister awake. The girl hugged her knees as tears fell freely, and her voice barely suppressed. She cried herself to sleep that night. Not once did she attempt to curl up next to her brother the way she did with her mother not even a day ago, despite the low temperature of the night; she knew he wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

Link woke up early the next morning with full knowledge of what had happened the night prior. After leaving the shed, he found Linkle sitting against one of its outer walls, her head resting against her knees. He sat down next to her.

"Linkle?" he spoke gently.

Linkle hesitated before she spoke, her voice muffled. "Someone told me what Master did after he found Mom's body..."

"...What did he do?"

"...They threw her away like she was trash."

Link felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as his anger spiked.

"I don't understand." Linkle continued, "Mom's a person too. She isn't garbage; none of us are... So why do they treat us like this?"

Link rose to his feet, his hands trembling in the form of tiny balls of fury, "That's it." he spoke, "I'm done."

Linkle looked up at her brother, "What do you mean?"

"He's not getting away with this."

Linkle could feel her very heart rate quicken as she watched her brother begin to walk away in the direction of Philip's house. She ran after him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

Link kept quiet, his silent rage spoke his intentions in his stead.

"Brother, no!"

Linkle grabbed her brother by the wrist in an attempt to pull him back, only for him to yank it away with alarming strength, causing her to trip and scrape her other knee on a rough patch of dirt. She rose to her feet and bolted toward him, digging her bare feet into the dirt as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You can't do this!"

Link struggled against his sister's grip, "Let _go_ of me!"

"No! I won't let you do this!"

"I can't believe you! You're gonna just sit and do nothing after what just happened?! I get that you're much of a wuss to do anything, but WHY?! Why won't you let me-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Linkle felt her brother's body stiffen. It seems that last sentence hit home. She decided to continue.

"I've lost Mom... and I can't even remember Dad... I know it sonds selfish, but... I can't lose you too, Big Brother... I can't..."

Link lowered to his knees, bringing his sister down with him, "You always had it better than I did. Whenever you cried, Mom was always there to cheer you up. I wasn't allowed to, because you needed someone to turn to when Mom wasn't around. But now..."

Linkle watched brother's head lower as witnessed something she had never witnessed before.

Her brother had began to cry. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was happening.

"...I need her too!" She heard Link tell her, his voiced laced with emotion, "But she's not here anymore! What am I supposed to do?!"

After a few seconds, Link felt his sister release him, only for a pair of hands to fall on his shoulders a second later. He glanced up to see his sister looking him in the eye with a half-hearted smile.

"But, Brother... you still have me."

Link raised his head, though he didn't offer a response.

"When you're down, I'll be there to pick you back up. And when I'm down, you'll be there to pick _me_ back up. I know neither of us can replace Mom, but... as long as we're together, we won't have to worry about not having a shoulder to lean on."

Linkle was surprised when Link lowered his face into her shoulder. All of the emotions he had kept within himself came out at once in the form of tears. Neither sibling knew how long he cried audibly into his sister's shoulder.

Linkle felt like crying herself, but resisted; it was her turn to be strong someone else's sake.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Things will never be the same again.

Next Chapter: Family

* * *

 **Sooo... Election Day... the president hasn't been anounced yet, but either way, some of us, myself included, are screwed. Like a light bulb. F**ked would be a better term. I hope I'm wrong, but we'll see...**

 **ANYWAY, I feel as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders with the release of this chapter. It might not have been as good as I wanted it to, since I kinda rushed through editing so I could get started with the next chapter. Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter, and I'll tell you now that you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.**

 **...Or at least I hope not...**


	5. Family

**Author's Note: vhljvagjegekhqrvdejeg.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank Johny Spectre and Majin-kun for following the story, and tlozkfan for adding it to their Favorites List. It really makes my day to see that people actually LIKE my stories.**

 **ultimateCCC: It'll gonna take more than that to break _Link's_ spirit! ****...Or will it?**

 **Ninjakirby7: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

 **Cyberleader2000: If the last chapter got you emotional (at least a little), you're gonna love this one! ...Hopefully...**

 **Leina727: I don't wanna sound like a creep, but I love your reviews. Writer's block doesn't stand a chance! Lol. I just hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.**

 **ScatterSunshine50: Nothing gets better for them for QUITE a while. As for Lana, she's gonna play a VERY major role.**

 **Ulimit: The intensity will only increase from this point on. Thank you, and I hope this chapter is a satisfying one!**

 **Ataxion Kaos: Oh... I hope this chapter doesn't overdo it...**

 **Majin-kun: "I'm looking forward to seeing Link become something other than a hero."**

 _ **Really**_ **, now? Heh, I don't wanna spoil anything, so all I'll say is "stay tuned".**

 **I haven't gotten this many reviews for one chapter in a very long time, if ever. I truly mean it when I say thank you all.**

 **On a more serious note, however, not all feedback was positive. Just the other day, someone called me "f**king disgusting", so I'd like to remind you all that this is a RATED M STORY, and that I made it so for a reason, as you're all about to see during this chapter, and even more so later on.**

* * *

Introduction Arc

* * *

Chapter 4: Family

* * *

Linkle sighed as she tugged on the rather tight chains binding her wrists behind her back.

Today was the day of the week in which the slaves were brought to the trading post to be bought, sold, and traded. Relationships were ended, bonds broken, and families were split whenever these days came. It goes without saying that every Elf dreaded this day. In fact, it was during a day just like this, when Link and Linkle's father was traded away. Their mother had tried her hardest to keep her husband with her, but, alas, her efforts were only met with heartbreak. A similar, more violent incident had occurred a while ago, resulting in the added rule that the slaves' wrists must be behind their backs at all times. The chains were nothing more than insurance that this rule would not be broken.

Speaking of their mother, four years had passed since Link and Linkle's had passed away. Once Linkle had accepted her mother's death, she was then finally able to talk to her brother about her (their mother) murderer. She could never forget that **pale smile**.

Link couldn't forget either, which was why he had gotten his sister to practice swordplay with him shortly after their mother's death. The two didn't use real swords, of course, they simply searched for large sticks which they would use in _place_ of swords in their free time. Link was an absolute prodigy when it came to swordplay. His skill suggested he was a veteran of the art for many, many years. Linkle, on the other hand, did poorly in this department. In fact, her performance in any combat situation her brother had put her through left much to be desired. She never gave up, though the only thing she seemed to be good at was, oddly, throwing rocks hard enough, yet with enough precise aim, at tree branches in order to get their practice sticks (at the perfect length, to boot). After the two mastered swordplay, they hoped to finally make escape from this cursed plantation, find their father, and leave the country, like their mother wanted.

Linkle shifted in her seated position after one her legs fell asleep. She spent the previous night thinking of ways to best her brother during their practice session today. These thoughts were usually enough to take her mind off the horrors of the day.

"Hey, Linkle." her brother called to her.

Linkle glanced to her left.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, reading her mind, "I have the perfect idea for later today."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Linkle chuckled, "I don't like the sound of _that_..."

 **"This one."**

"Don't worry," Link said again, "I'll be sure to go easy on you this time. Okay, Linkle?"

Silence...

Link turned his head to the right, "Linkle?"

The boy froze at a frightening, and unexpected, sight. His sister was staring up at someone with wide eyes full of uncertainty. Following her gaze, Link could see a chubby man with round ears and a pair of glasses returning her stare with an almost perverted smile.

"I want this one." the man repeated.

Philip walked up from behind the man, "Eh... this one doesn't provide very good results. Might I suggest another-"

"Oh, don't worry, Philip. I'm sure I'll find her useful." The man straightened his glasses to get a better look at the girl, "Yes... _very_ useful."

By now, Linkle's eyes were filling with tears.

"No!" Link shouted, jumping to a standing position in front of his sister, "I won't let you-"

 _SMACK!_

Link was knocked to the side by a brutal, back-handed strike that busted his lip.

"Philip," the man chastised, "You need to learn how to control rebellious heathens such as this one."

"Brother!" Linkle shouted. She rose to her feet in an attempt to rush to her brother's aid when she felt herself grabbed by her wrists.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" the man spoke to her.

Just then, Link rammed into the stranger, shoulder first, forcing him release his sister, and take a few steps back.

"Don't you _touch_ her!" he shouted as blood dripped from his chin.

Philip knocked Link back to the ground with a boot to the face. He pulled out his gun.

"This has gone on long enough!" he told his slave.

Linkle jumped in front of Link, shielding him from the weapon, "Master, p-please! You can't separate me and my brother!"

"And why not?"

"Because... because he's all I have le-"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that line. You Elves always seem to forget your place. You're all animals to be tamed by us Humans! You'll probably forget each after a week, anyway."

"NO!" Linkle raised her voice, "Why don't you understand?! We're NOT animals! We're people just like you! We laugh, we cry, and we feel pain just like you! How can you look at us and think we're anything less?!"

Philip turned to his hopeful buyer, "Oliver... it looks like this one needs special treatment. Make sure you put her to work as soon as you get home."

"Don't worry," Oliver chuckled, "I'll tame this one just like all the others."

Linkle's eyes widened, "Wha-... Why aren't you listening?! What makes us so different from-"

Linkle paused mid-sentence as she was grabbed by the chains on her wrists and pulled away.

"What?!" she gasped, "No! BROTHER!"

Link rose to his feet only to be knocked down again after Philip struck him across the face with his gun. The boy struggled to recollect himself as blood poured from his nose. He looked up to see the gun pointed at him again.

"I've had enough of this!" he told him before lowering his tone, "Just wait until later. You're gonna _beg_ for me to kill you when I'm through with you!"

"Wait!" a foreign voice cut in.

Philip turned to see another slave owner approach him,

"Allow me." the man continued.

Confused, Philip glanced at Link, then back to the man, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm willing to take this one off your hands."

For the first time in his life, Link saw a genuine smile creep its way across Philip's face,

"R-Really?" the Human asked, exited.

The man nodded, "Yes. I've always had a knack for breaking these rebellious types. This one will prove no challenge at all."

"Excellent!" Philip exclaimed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to sell this one away! I'll definitely be celebrating tonight!"

"Heh. I'm sure you will."

After finalizing the deal, Philip walked away, prompting the second Human to turn to look down at Link.

"I hope you're comfortable down there." he spoke, "Because I can guarantee that whatever your owner's put you through will be child's play compared to what _I_ have in store."

* * *

As Link was practically dragged back to his soon-to-be former home, he was plagued with a gut-wrenching worry for his sister. Where was she now? What was she doing? Was she even safe to begin with?

Link was brought by his soon-to-be new owner to a part of the plantation he had never seen before. He was brought to a small wooden cabin, where multiple other slave owners gathered inside. Once inside, the boy could see a smal line of Humans in front of a wooden counter on the other side of said counter, he could see Philip smirking his all too familiar smirk at him, rubbing in every fact his current situation revealed to him.

Link was then brought to a wooden door that led to a side room which, as Link learned immediately upon entry, contained the other slaves, all of which were being sold, bought, or traded. It wasn't long before he spotted Linkle among them. The poor girl rested her head against her knees. He approached her, unsure of what he should say.

"Why?" she sobbed, seemingly sensing her brother's presence, "I don't understand."

Why... It was a question his sister asked often, yet Link could never answer it. He didn't know why the world was like this. He just knew that it was the way it was, and that he wanted to change it.

"We should've known this was gonna happen." Link spoke, "I never thought we'd have to say goodbye..."

"I'm not saying goodbye."

"...What? Why?!"

Linkle finally looked up at her brother, "If we say goodbye, we may never see each other again! I don't want that, so... please... don't make me say it..."

The door swung open. Oliver, Linkle's new master, made his way into the room and toward his new slave, "Get up." he ordered, "It's time for us to go."

As soon as the sentence concluded, Linkle finally broke down, and cried openly.

Link could do nothing but watch. What could he possibly say to lighten such a blow? He felt like crying himself. He wanted to hug his sister and never let go. He froze as he watched the Human put what looked like a leash for a dog on his sister's neck. She glanced at Link, her wet eyes begging and pleading. But Link did nothing. What was he supposed to do?

Linkle glanced at her brother one final time before she was led out of the room, the tears running down her cheeks containing a mixture of sadness from being separated from her brother, fear for what a future without any family to be there for her would hold, and embarrassment from being walked around like an animal.

Link sighed. As he struggled to keep his emotion hidden. Through them, he failed to see his new master approach before he felt himself someone grab him aggressively by the back of his neck.

"We're leaving." the Human told him, "Now."

Link was shoved roughly to the floor.

"Get up!" he heard.

The boy grunted angrily. He could already tell this one of going to be much worse than Philip, just as he said he would.

* * *

For some odd reason, Linkle was the only slave Oliver bought today. She was put in a rectangular prism-shaped wooden carriage that was pulled by two horses. The only source of light inside the carriage was a small, rectangular hole sealed by iron bars. Oliver sat in a fancy-looking chair between the horses and the carriage where he steered. The ride was surprisingly smooth and quiet, save for the carriage rocking as it passed over the occasional bump in the road.

After a few hours, Linkle's tears had all dried up, her face now frozen in an expressionless complexion. As she sat against a wall, thinking to herself, the carriage stopped. After a few moments in silence, the twin doors in the back of the carriage opened. A Human appeared.

"Get out."

Outside, Linkle noted the freezing temperature of her surroundings, as well as the steam coming from her mouth with every breath. Why was it so cold here? It felt as if it was about to snow. She looked around at several ruined buildings. The placed seemed too abandoned to be a plantation. She felt a tug on the leash still around her neck.

"This way." Oliver directed.

* * *

After Link was sold away, he was brought to a carriage which, instead of being pulled by horses, was pulled by other slaves. Thomas (pronounced TOM-us), Link's new master, forced the boy on his hands and knees, and put some kind of handle in his mouth before forcing him to join the other slaves in pulling the carriage, which Thomas rode in, back to his plantation. Link began this task early that morning, and pulled the extremely heavy carriage until after sunset, when he arrived at his new home. By that time, the boy was completely exhausted. Though his hands seemed to be okay, he had holes in his pants where his knees were. His knees were chapped, scraped, and bleeding. On wobbly legs, he, and the slaves with him, were lead to a storage shed, where they were to live. Pain gripped both Link's legs with every step, and his stomach growled incessantly as he hadn't eaten all day. Inside the shed was a large bucket full of food, which many of the slaves already inside were gathered. Link sighed, for he knew this meant he wouldn't get much sustenance.

 _CRACK!_

"GAH!" Link reached for his back as a sharp pain traveled up and down his spine. He moved forward a few steps before falling to his bloody knees as he heard Thomas laugh at him. He turned to look at the Human.

"No food or water for you for three days."

Link grunted angrily.

"Know that if you do try and eat from the bucket," Thomas continued, "I'll find out. And you don't want to know what I'll do after that. In fact..." The Human turned his attention to the other slaves present, almost all of which included adult males, "If any of you see this boy eating, let me know. When you do, you'll be given the day off."

As soon as he felt his words has sunk in, Thomas left the shed.

Link turned and looked at the bucket.

"Hey!" another slaved called, "You can eat from the bucket; I won't tell!"

Another slave laughed out loud, "But _I_ will!"

The men howled in laughter as Link's stomach growled again, demanding satisfaction. Link could smell the bucket's contents. He could tell the food here was much better than what he ate during his stay at Philip's plantation. He sighed as he turned to leave the shed to avoid the smell.

Outside, Link walked for about ten minutes before resting against the thick trunk of a tree after his ear twitched at the sound of thunder. It wasn't long before a rain shower began, soaking Link in water, despite the branches above him. The water soothed his dry skin, as well as his bloody knees. After a second clap of thunder, Link glanced up at the dark, weeping sky. It hasn't rained like this since the day his mother died. He sighed again as he wiped a wet feeling off his face. Was he crying? Or was it just the rain?

Link brought his knees to his chest, hugging them as he stared at the cuts and bruises on his that adorned them. His parents were gone... his sister was gone... what did he have left to lose? He could tell he'd never make any friends among his fellow slaves, who all sought just a day away from their torment at his expense. He was all alone now...

...All of a sudden, the rain stopped.

With a questioning expression, Link raised his head to look at the sky when he happened upon the sight of a young girl. The girl's long ears protruded from long, scarlet hair as large, grey eyes watched him. With a friendly smile greeted him as she held an umbrella over his head, shielding him from the cold rain.

"Hi!" she began.

Link eyed the girl warily. She had long ears like him, yet she didn't wear a tunic like all the other slaves did.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Malon." she answered.

Link held his response. This girl seemed pretty suspicious.

Malon took a step closer, "Sooo, are you gonna tell me _your_ name?"

"It's Link."

"Link, huh? You must be new here."

 _Urrr..._

Malon blinked, "Was that your stomach?"

Link looked down at his belly, blushing in embarrassment.

Malon giggled as she sat down beside him, revealing basket full of apples.

"Here, try one." she told him, handing the boy an apple.

Link glanced down at the apple, still wary of-

"C'mooon!" the girl urged, "I don't bite, y'know."

Link stared at the apple before his gaze rose to meet hers.

"I'm not stupid." Link said, "After I eat it, you're just gonna tell on me."

Malon's arm retracted about an inch, "Why would I do that?"

No response...

Malon continued, "I'm not that kind of girl- I'm just trying to help, honest! So will you take one?"

Giving into his hunger, Link grabbed the apple and bit into it immediately, the juice soothing his dry mouth, and later, his throat. Before he knew it, though, Link had already finished the fruit. His stomach growled again.

Malon frowned, "You must've had a hard day today. Here." She placed the basket in her lap, "Have as many as you want."

Link glanced down at the basket, hesitant.

"It's okay," Malon reassured him, "I have more then enough. Besides, if you _do_ eat them all, I can just get more out of this tree."

Link rolled his head back to see a multitude of apples hanging from the many branches in the tree. He looked at Malon.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Malon paused as she moved to hand Link an apple, "...Well, why _not_? If you see someone in need of help, wouldn't you help them? And it's more than just that... I don't get to talk to, um... **people like me** very often, so I thought... that... um... maybe we could be friends?"

Link's eyes narrowed, still suspicious, "Aren't you a slave? Why aren't you wearing a tunic?"

"Well, _technically_ I _am_ a slave. You see, before Humans took over this country, my ancestors owned a ranch near here. After the Humans came along, they tried some of the milk we made and loved it. In fact, they couldn't get enough of it. After they enslaved us, they tried to make it themselves and failed every time, so they went and found my ancestors and tried to get them to make the milk again. I don't know what happened after that, but eventually, the Humans struck some kind of deal with my ancestors and, well, here we are."

Link sighed. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Malon. How couldn't he with all he goes through?

"Sooo," Malon continued, "are you gonna eat?"

Malon handed the boy an apple, which Link took with a hesitant hand. As he ate, Malon placed her basket between them.

"Hey," Malon spoke with a smile, "There's _another_ reason I helped you too, you know."

"What's that?" Link asked, his mouth full.

"It's 'cause you're really cute!"

Link nearly choked on his apple, "*cough, cough*! _What_?!"

Malon burst into laughter, " _Relax_ , I'm just messing with you!"

Link let out a fake chuckle. He knew Malon was just trying to make him feel better, even if she was being a bit weird about it. Despite this, though, he couldn't help but worry about his sister. He wondered if she had people like Malon with her too.

* * *

Linkle stood in a line with with a mass of her fellow slaves, who all happened to be female for some reason. Her new owner, Oliver, walked across the line with deliberately slow steps, staring down each and every slave as he did so. She didn't listen to what he had been saying as she was occupied with thoughts of her brother.

"BUT!"

Linkle froze. She knew Oliver was right in front of her. As she avoided eye contact, she heard the Human chuckle in satisfaction before she felt her very blood go cold as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"You're gonna be a good one." strange-smelling breath told her.

She watched Oliver take a step back, "I want you _all_ to be like this one!" He resumed his walk.

As Oliver continued, Linkle felt an elbow tap her left arm. She tur-

"Don't look!" another girl whispered to her, "Use your eyes."

Linkle rolled her eyes to her left to see the girl. She stared forward, completely still like a mannequin.

"Be careful." she whispered again, "You don't wanna be his favorite. Trust me."

"Why?" Linkle whispered back carefully, "What kind of person is he?"

"He's a creep. My last owner was close friends with him. I've seen the things he does with my own eyes."

Linkle felt her stomach turn, "Wh-What does he do?"

A moment of silence...

"I... I really don't wanna talk about it."

The two went silent as Oliver walked by again.

"My name's Laila." the girl introduced herself. She took a short step backwards, revealing another girl, who stared down at her feet, "This is Shyla. She's a good friend of mine. We even got traded together!"

Laila's mouth snapped shut as Oliver cast a questioning glance in her direction.

"I will tolerate no disobedience." the slave master continued after a second, "You will all do what I say, when I say it."

Through the corner of her eye, Linkle could see Shyla lean forward.

"Um, excuse me," she spoke before Oliver walked towards her with a hand in his pocket, "but-"

 _BANG!_

Linkle watched as her fellow slave fell back, her body making a sickening _THUD!_ as it hit the ground.

Laila let out a horrified scream as she knelt down beside her fallen friend.

"No interuptions!" Oliver shouted.

Laila cradled Shyla as the latter reached for the former with wet, pleading eyes before her arm fell onto her body, lifeless.

"NOOO!"

Oliver paused as he walked away, turning his head to look at the two. He walked toward them.

"You monster..." Laila sobbed, "YOU MONSTER!"

" _Quiet_ , dog!"

Laila yelped as she felt a hand wrap around her throat before lifting her off the ground with surprising strength, and tossing her away from her companion. She immediately rose to her hands and knees before freezing at the sight of blood on her hands. Just then, she felt a boot to the side of her head that sent her back to the ground.

"The _real_ monsters are you filthy Elves. I give you all a roof above your heads, and you can't even let me finish a _sentence_? How sickening."

A moment of silence passed by as Laila sobbed against the floor.

"Heh," Oliver continued, "I bet you want to join your friend, don't you?"

More silence...

"Well that's too bad. I can't let _you_ die. Not yet, at least." Oliver grabbed Laila by her long, brown hair, forcing her to look at that disgusting smile, "Not until you've experienced what I have planned for you all."

He released his grip, leaving Laila in a pool of her own tears.

Later that evening, Oliver lead his slaves into a large room, where he put all his slaves in small cages reminiscent of the kind one would put a cat or dog into.

Linkle struggled to reposition herself in the cage she was put in. Was this truly how she had to live from now on?

 _SOB!_

Linkle peered to her left, at the cage next to hers. It was Laila. The poor girl was hunched over in her cage with her face buried in her hands, Sobbing quietly.

Linkle's heart broke for the girl, for she knew exactly what she was going through. She couldn't bear to see someone else go through the same thing. Not by themself.

"Hey."

Laila turned her head toward the beckon.

Linkle gulped. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"I... I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I know what you're going through.

Laila sniffed, "You do?"

Linkle nodded, "A few years ago, I lost my mother the same way you lost your friend."

A moment of silence.

"...You said your name was Linkle?"

"M-hm."

Another pause.

"...What's a 'mother'?"

Linkle's eyes widened as she felt her heart drop. Did Laila just...

...What's _wrong_ with this world?

( _To be Continued!_ )

* * *

...How tightly will you hold on to your pride after everything else has been stripped away?

Chapter 6: Submission

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I'm gonna try to get the next one finished as soon as possible, but you all prrobably know I have a terrible track record when it comes to that. All I can ask is that you be patient until the next chapter comes out (which I'm sure you all will). I can almost guarantee it'll be out before you know it!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Submission

**Author's Note: First chapter of 2017. This'll be the third year since posting my first story on FanFiction (don't read it), and the fifth year since I started writing stories. That said, I'll be entering new territory with this chapter and the next. Well... I wouldn't call it THAT per se, it's more like I'm dipping my toe into a pool I've never been to before. Anyways, I'd like to thank Soul of Innocence - Aamuet and snowstar96 (cool names,by the way) for following the story. On to the reviews.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW HOW NERVOUS I GET WHEN I READ THESE FOR THE FIRST TIME!**

 **Majin-kun: Just so you know, you're getting another shout out once I update my story. I'm sorry if this disappionts you, but Link will still get the Triforce of Courage/Master Sword in this story. Linkle will still have a huge roll in the story, though.**

 **Cyberleader2000: The story still gets sadder. And who's Lana? I haven't intoduced Lana yet. JK, Lana returns next chapter.**

 **Leina727: I'm so very glad to see you like the story so much. I honestly can't wait to see what you think of the later events of the story. Only one way to find out!**

 **antoniopb: Well, not every review's gonna be positive. I wrote the chapters the way I did to give the characters time to develop. I can't have character A turn on character B without showcasing the events that put the former in the state of mind they are in when they do so. While I disagree with the story being "boring and predictable", I do appreciate that you were honest in your review, and for that, I thank you.**

 **Ninjakirby7: I know, right? And gets even _darker_!**

 **Um, anyway, I feel I should clarify that "Resistance Arc" doesn't refer to Link's resistance against authority. That would be silly. This arc will focus mainly on Linkle, though Link will have a HUGE moment in this arc.**

 **So that's that, and here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **...I said enjoy.**

 **ENJOY! DO IT, NOW!**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 6: Submission

* * *

On Thomas's large plantation stood a relatively small stadium. It was near circular, a shape that was repeated by the field in the center. The field was outlined by several rows of bleachers, all of which were risen the further away from the field, where Humans sat to watch whatever event was being held.

Today, in the center of the stadium, Link stood, listening to the jeers of the Humans in attendance. The three day time period was up. In those three days, Link was not allowed any sustenance in the form of food and water under any circumstances. Unbeknownst to Thomas, however, Link had saved several apples from his meeting with Malon three days ago, which he rationed throughout the period. He was still hungry, of course, but he was thankful that it wasn't as bad as it would have been had it not been for his new friend.

Earlier that morning, Link was beaten awake by Thomas, and immediately dragged by his arms into the stadium by his workers, where he was forced to strip down to his underwear for whatever was planned for him. Right now, he was waiting for Thomas to emerge from behind the large door that led inside the stadium. He shifted, his feet feeling as though they were situated on burning charcoal, when the door rose, revealing Thomas as he rode on a fancy, chariot pulled by two other slaves. When they neared Link, they were ordered back into the stadium. Thomas descended from his perch, staring icy daggers at Link as he drew close.

"These people came here to see you tortured and to see you submit." the slave owner told Link, "But I can make this easy for the both of us. Simply call me master, kiss my feet, and pledge allegiance to me.

Link balled his fists in defiance, meeting Thomas's icy stare with a burning one.

"No."

"Hmph. You'll wish you've stated otherwise when I'm through with you. On your knees."

"What?"

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

Thomas almost literally pulled a whip from put of nowhere, and lashed Link on the side of the knee, forcing him down to one.

Link suppressed a scream with gritted teeth. His wounded knees had still not healed, so the burning dirt of the stadium floor was magnified due to his exposed flesh. A boot to the back put him on his other knee as the Human audience roared with cheers. He balled his fists, clutching dirt in his hands. He refused to let Thomas, or anyone for that matter, break him. The Humans had taken almost everything from him. His dignity was all he had left, and he resolved to hang on to it with all he had.

"Take this."

Link raised his head with a questioning expression. Philip held put some sort of triangular lever. He knew resisting at this point would do little good. He reached for the le-

 _Smack!_

Link retracted his hand immediately.

"With your mouth." he heard.

Link clenched the dirt in his hands. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, allowing Thomas to place the lever inside.

At this point Link was trembling from the pain, his very breath as jagged as the movement of his pupils.

"AH!" Link shouted in pain with a mouthful, following a whip across the bare back.

The crowd cheered again.

"Go, dog!"

By now, tears stung the corners of Link's eyes. He wondered how exactly he was going to endure all this. He _was_ still a young boy, after all.

"I said GO!"

After the next lash to the back, Link dropped the lever from his mouth.

 _CRACK!_

"Pick it up! NOW!"

With a trembling hand Link reached for the le-

"NOW! NOW! NOW!"

With each word, Thomas cracked the whip across Link's back with all his might.

As Link placed the lever back in his mouth, he could see his tears stain the dirt below. After another second, he went to move, but he didn't expect the massive weight he realized was behind him. It was then when he realized he was pulling the chariot Thomas was sitting on.

 _CRACK!_

Link struggled the pull the weight. Over the course of several hours, Link could only pull the chariot a few inches from its initial position. His back was littered with cuts from the countless lashes across his back, and his hands and knees seared from the scorching ground. Before Link realised it, however, the cracking stopped. He raised his head after a few moments to see Thomas in front of him.

"Now. Kiss my feet."

Link coughed before lowering his head again, "No."

A moment of silence proceeded. Chances were, Thomas was shocked at the boy's stubborn behavior, and the audience was probably holding their breath in anticipation for what the slave owner was going to do next.

"Very well." Thomas finally spoke, to Link's surprise, "But don't worry- we'll meet here again tomorrow morning. You will not eat or drink until then."

After dropping the lever, Link could only stare at the ground- his legs were simply too sore for him to get up and walk away. To add to that, the ground still felt like it had been set ablaze, and the Humans in attendance let their disapproval of Thomas's decision ring loud and clear in the form of an eruption of "boos". He heard them shout words he had never heard before, as well as those he would never repeat. He let his face fold into a scowl. What has he done to deserve this? To suffer such pain and embarrassment, while those Humans mocked and vilified him? With raw anger burning in his eyes, he raised his head, and took a good look at the faces that spewed such hatred in his direction.

He will never forget this... One day... he will be much stronger than he is today. And on that day, he will make them pay...

 **...He will make them _all_ pay...**

* * *

Later that day, after he painfully completed his chores, Link returned to the apple tree he had met Malon. As he sat against the thick of the trunk, the pain in his back intensified. He felt a wet feeling on his back, which he knew was a small amount of blood that seeped through the wounds on his back. After a few moments of thinking about how he would get comfortable, he paused at the view of Malon approaching with her basket. She sat down beside him.

"...I saw what happened today." she told him after a few moments of silence, "Why do you resist? It's pointless. All it'll do is cause you more pain."

Link hesitated before he responded, "A long time ago, my dad told me to be proud of who and what I am. He told me that, no matter what, I always had to keep fighting; to find something to fight for, even when it feels like I had nothing left. Earlier today... I was fighting for the dignity of the person I'm proud to be. And even if I didn't have that..."

Malon listened as Link's voice rose with anger.

The boy continued, "The Humans... they've taken everything from me... My dad... my mom... my..."

Malon put her hand on Link's shoulder. Her mouth formed a word that was interrupted by the boy.

"I refuse to give in to them; I won't give those monsters the satisfaction! I'll _die_ before I do!"

Malon took in the sight of a face that reflected hatred the likes of which she's rarely seen. She smiled, resolving to ease the pain he was undoubtedly experiencing.

"You know," she spoke, "You may not _have_ to die for your dignity."

"What do you mean?"

Malon leaned toward Link before speaking in a lowered voice, "Have you ever heard of the White Sorceress?"

Link shook his head.

"They say she's been fighting against slavery for years now. I though it was just a legend at first, but lately I've been hearing news about slaves from smaller plantations disappearing without a trace! Sooner or later, it's gonna happen to the bigger plantations, and eventually, she'll end up _here_!"

Link finally turned his head to look at Malon. He didn't believe in this "White Sorceress" for a second.

"I don't know how long it'll take, but I know she'll come here someday. Once she arrives, we'll finally be free!"

The two met eyes before Malon's fell to her basket bashfully.

"I thought I should tell you that, to... give you something else to fight for."

Link's expression softened before finally settling for a smile. He deeply appreciated what Malon was trying to do. He glanced at his wounded knees. It felt like forever since he smiled...

Actually... it was just yesterday... He was smiling at his sister...

...Linkle...

* * *

The two days after being separated from her brother had to have been the worst of her life. She remained in the small cage she had been given to live in for most of each day, only allowed out for the occasional restroom break. Her meals were scheduled; she was given a tray with fair amounts of varying foods, all of which were much better than what she previously ate, though it still tasted horrible. During those two days, Linkle learned very little about the plantation, and its owner, Oliver.

One of the things she did learn, was that the plantation was not at all as populated as one would expect after a single glance. Despite the multitude of buildings surrounding the one she was in, it was only that one building that served as living quarters for Elves and Humans alike; all others were simply abandoned buildings, most of which appeared to be connected structurally, and all of which towered over the Oliver's home.

Speaking of which, yes, the place the slaves of this plantation lived in was indeed Oliver's very own home. The house, though, again, smaller than the surrounding buildings, was closer in resemblance to one a richer Human would own. It consisted of two floors, both varying in regards to its inhabitants. The first floor, the floor with the most rooms, held the Elves. During the first two days of her stay, Linkle learned that every slave Oliver owned was female. Their appearances varied from those who looked as young as her, to those who appeared to be in their mid thirties. Whenever a slave aged to the extent to where they looked any older, some of the other slaves say they are taken away by Oliver, and never seen again. Many fellow Elves speculate that they are sold away at that point. Linkle, however, felt different. She thought something much, much worse happened to them, and that the wailing of some of the older slaves she heard on both nights had to do with it.

Like now for example. On the third night, Linkle lied awake in her cage listening with widened eyes at the wailing she heard coming from another room down the hall. The wailings were always accompanied with the sound of crying, along with begging and pleading. Over the course of a few hours, the wailing would grow louder and louder, the slave's breaths swallowing with each scream until she'd hear the slave shriek at the top of their lungs. Usually, though, it'd be a prolonged scream of "NO!"

...He was hurting them...

Sometimes, Linkle would even hear Oliver grunting as the slaves screamed and screamed. He must've been beating them with something... with all his might... And whenever she'd see him after he's finished, he'd always have a smile on his face.

...What a disgusting person. What kind of person derive such pleasure from inflicting so much pain on someone else? She'd never understand...

The next set of sunlit hours were entirely boring for the most part. Luckily, she still had Laila to talk to.

"Soo," Laila spoke, "a 'brother' is what you get when your... ' _parents_ ' have another child that happens to be a boy?"

Linkle nodded, "Uh-huh."

"But why did they have another child? Aren't they supposed to love you?"

"It's not like that. Besides, they had my brother first."

"Oh... well, do you have a sister?"

Linkle hesitated, "...I did, but... I never got to meet her."

"...What, is she... _dead_?"

Linkle nodded, "My mom never liked talking about her for some reason- I don't even know how she died. She'll never admit it, but that's probably why she had me, so I could replace her. She even gave me my sister's name..."

Laila could see her friend was beginning to feel depressed. She decided to change the subject.

"So, this... _brother_ of yours. What's he like?"

"Well... he's nice, and he can be really sweet... sometimes. He doesn't usually express his feelings unless he's angry... which happens a lot."

"So why's he so angry all the time?"

"He didn't like our master, or any Humans for that matter. He always did his work, but he had a rebellious streak more than a mile long. But besides all that, he's one of the nicest people I know."

Laila chuckled, "What a guy. He sounds like he'd be just my type."

" _Laila_!"

The girl burst into laughter, "I was just kidding! You could use some laughter right about now."

Linkle hung her head again. She wonder just ho-

"All right." a voice rang through the room, "Time for your restroom breaks."

One of Oliver's workers, who lived on the second floor, walked by the line of cages, opening them as he passed.

Linkle barely had time to stretch before being rushed out of the room.

Though it was nice that the slaves had a restroom, it was, in a word, filthy. The floors and toilets were almost always covered in urine and/or fecal matter, and there were even small amounts of blood in unusual places. You'd have to actively search, or accidentally happen upon it, to see it. After the break, as the slaves were being led back to their room, Oliver's voice could be heard coming from a nearby room.

"You're coming with me." he said.

Laila, out of curiosity, decided to sneak away from the group, and follow the Human, who had two other slaves accompany him.

* * *

Linkle sighed. She wondered where exactly Laila ran off too. The Human that had escorted the slaves back to their cages noticed her absence, and immediately set out in search for her, gun in hand. She had to admit, she was very worried about her friend. There were no windows in the room, but the silence of the halls told Linkle the Sun had set quite some time ago.

Just then, Laila's silhouette sped into the room. She seemed to be out of breath.

"Where've you been?" Linkle asked as her friend approached her, "Isn't it dangerous to-"

The girl paused abruptly as she saw the panicked expression on Laila's face.

"What wrong?" she asked.

Laila was silent for a moment, focusing solely on trying to get back into her cage, only to find, to her horror, a small piece of wood lodged into the the joint of part of the cage that connected the side with the front face that acted as a door. She pulled violently at the gate before tugging at the wood. She paused to calm herself.

"During our break..." she panted, "I-I saw Master take two Elves into some room near the back of the building, and he..."

"Wh-What did he do?"

Laila began to breathe heavy, "...There was so much blood... I've never seen so much before."

"Wait a second!" another slave cut in, "So you're saying he _killed_ them?"

Laila nodded.

 **" _There_ you are!"**

The room went completely silent at the sight of Oliver standing at the door.

"What a big mouth you have." Oliver sayed with malice as he began a slow walk into the room, "But if you all must know, yes, I killed those Elves. How could I not?! They'd grown old and hideous! They deserved what they've gotten." He turned to face his slaves as he neared the center of the room, "And I'll do the same you all of you once you grow as old as they had!" He turned to Laila, "And as for you. You've been nothing but trouble since you've arrived here."

Oliver approached the girl and grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

Oliver chuckled, "That's right, keep screaming. Shout all the nonsense about how I'll 'pay for this' you want. Because I assure you, these words will be your last."

Linkle watched helplessly as Oliver dragged her friend out of the room. It was happening again; once again, a Human was taking away something dear to her. That's exactly what Laila was, despite the short time she knew her: a dear friend. Linkle cursed her luck.

No... Perhaps it wasn't that Linkle was unlucky... Perhaps...

Linkle _was_ bad luck.

Yes, that had to be it. Everyone she had ever acquainted herself with suffered a terrible misfortune one way or another, even by their standards.

Linkle's hands slid down the front of the cage as this realization tore her heart asunder.

Maybe... it was best for the other slaves if she kept her distance...

* * *

Linkle, and a few others, awoke later that night to he sound of the door to the room swinging open. Through the low lighting, she could see, to her relief, Laila being led into the room before a kick launched her off her feet, and onto her stomach. As the girl walked by, she could see a tear-stained face drenched in sweat, and eyes as wide as saucers, as if she had just witness some kind of traumatic event. There was also a trail of blood coming from mouth and nose that lead to her chin. And, to add to that, she could also smell a strong stench on her.

...A stench that wasn't perspiration...

The Human led her to her cage, shutting her inside before leaving.

Linkle stared at her frozen friend for a moment. "Laila?" she began, "...Laila...? Wh-What did he do?"

Laila glanced at her as the light from the hallway fading with the closing door.

Light... never had it shown Linkle an image as horrifying as what she saw next when Laila opened her mouth...

...Her tongue... it was gone...

Another slave, who had seen Linkle saw, screamed.

After a few moments of silence. A slave spoke up, "...I can't do this anymore..."

"What do you mean?" another asked.

"I mean I'm tired of this. I can't just wait around for that sicko to kill me. I... I'd rather just do it myself..."

"Don't be stupid!" another slave chastised, "I think we've all seen enough violence for several lifetimes! Killing yourself won't solve anything!"

"Then what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We aren't safe here, even if we follow our orders, so there's only one thing we _can_ do: escape."

Linkle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Escape?! Are these people out of their minds?!

This was their life... their fate. They can't just run from it.

A conflicting thought manifested as Linkle began to hear screaming, as well the sound of someone being dragged down the hall.

So what should she do? Wait for that person screaming outside to wind up being her? Her brother wasn't here to protect her anymore; she has to start making these decisions by herself. And whether she'd reap benefits or pay consequences, she'd have to do so by herself.

It was then when she decided. She was going to escape along with her fellow slaves. She was finally going to be free, finally going to end escape from this hell...

And if she died in the process... then so be it...

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Freedom. An ideal many have lost their lives for all throughout history.

But in a world like this... is it truly worth dying for?

Next Chapter: Freedom

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter other than I hoped guys enjoyed. Oh, and another thing: while I don't really know when the next chapter's coming out, I advise you all to check frequently; you never know what you'll find...**


	7. Freedom

**Author's Note: LOL! Did you guys really think I'd upload two chapters in one day?!**

 **...Well you were right.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **But before that, I wanna remind you all that THIS IS A RATED M STORY. Think about that before you tell me how "f**king disgusting" I am.**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 7: Freedom

* * *

Link stood in the field of the stadium, waiting to receive his next form of torture. He had to admit: his body had grown quite used to this. At some point in the past the pain began to dull, and his screams, silenced. Malon told him time and time again to just give in, as she could tell Thomas was getting desperate. By now, it was a battle of will. A long, arduous battle that lasted five long years. But Link wouldn't lose. How could he? Nothing Thomas can do could hurt him enough for him to submit. He was invincible.

As expected, Thomas finally emerged from the great doors that lead into the the stadium. However, the Human had no weapon in hand, nor did he have a monster accompany him with the attention of forcing Link to fight it. He simply came to the boy, by himself, pausing just a few feet away.

"You've got to be the most persistent Elf I've ever had the displeasure of owning." Thomas spoke with a voice drenched in malice, "I can just feel the smug look on your face. You think you've won, haven't you?!"

Link didn't answer.

"Damn you." Thomas cursed, "You think I've nothing left up my sleeve, but you're sorely mistaken!" Thomas's lips curved upward into a disturbing smile, "I've told my superiors in Castle Town about you... And one of them has taken quite a bit of interest in you. In fact, they couldn't wait to meet you."

Link eyed Thomas, his eyes still full of defiance.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Thomas continued, "Submit. Drop to you hands and knees and kiss my feet. Address me as your master.

Link balled his fist, offended that Thomas thought such an empty threat would bend his will at this point.

"No."

"Hmph. I thought you'd say that. Good luck."

Link watched in confusion as Thomas moved to the side of the clearing. Before he could question the Human's motives, however, the boy froze as he felt an ominous presence from just beyond the doors.

This presence was unlike any he's felt before. It was dark... so very dark. It felt as if it would swallow him whole, even from that distance.

The audience waited with bated breath to see just who exactly Thomas had brought to make that disgusting Elf finally submit.

Even Malon, who was sent to the walk the bleachers, selling milk, lent a stare of curiosity.

As the doors opened completely, Link could see a large man standing in the opening. His azure armor clinked as he began a slow, methodical walk toward the boy.

Link could do naught but stand there, frozen. He noted a cold bead of sweat as it fell from his temple. His eyes widened as the man approached him, his flaming red hair a perfect match for the ferocity of his eyes.

A tense silence ensued as Link finally noticed he was trembling.

Trembling... accompanied by a feeling familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

Was it fear? Was Link afraid of this man?

No... Link struggled internally to get a hold of himself. How much could this man put him through that he hadn't gone through already?

"Kneel."

Link drew a short gasp of breath. Air... he needed air!

"What's the matter?" that petrifying voice spoke again, "Are you defying me? Or has fear rendered you deaf?"

Link balled his fists again. What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way around anyone before. Out of all the others who had tried to intimidate him this very same way, what was so different about this one?

" _Kneel_ , boy. This is your last chance"

Malon watched in utter shock as Link lowered to a knee.

His body moved on its own, Link swore it did. The whole of the audience was completely silent as Link's other knee met with the ground before his hands followed. He felt a large boot land on his back, before the Humans in attendance erupted in satisfaction.

Link's nails dug into the dirt as hot tears formed in his eyes. His dignity... his pride... all was lost. He surrendered all he had left, and he did it so quickly, so easily. He was an embarrassment; a shameful waste of air. But despite that... no matter how much we hated this fact...

...He felt he did the right thing...

Link felt insult creep its way forth to add to injury as he heard Thomas approach.

"How disappointing." the man spoke, "Your description of led me to think this boy to be the one I have been waiting for. This display of cowardice would shame his very name. You should be ashamed of yourself, not only dor you inability to tame this boy, but for wasting my time over such a trivial matter. I would have ended this boy's life myself to set an example, but this boy isn't even worth killing. Do not ever waste my time like this again, or _you_ will be the one I'll be ending."

Thomas dropped to a knee, "Yes, milord. My apologies, milord. I beg your forgivene-"

Thomas was interrupted by the retreating footsteps of his superior. The Human rose to his feet.

"I must admit, Elf, even _I'm_ disappointed in the poor show you put on." he chuckled, "I should've known, though. No matter how stubborn you creatures are, you all eventually fall in line like the rest of them."

Thomas walked away, leaving Link an easy target for the hurling of vast assortments of trash and insults from the Human audience.

* * *

Link wanted to be alone. He couldn't stand to be in the shed, where the other slaves rubbed what had happened into his face. He didn't even want to see Malon. He sat against the apple tree, the only place he found he could go where a Human wouldn't bother to search for him.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Malon stood on the other side of the tree, thinking about what to say to him. Could anything she could say cheer him up at this point? Was it even worth the effort? Well, she couldn't just do nothing - he was her only friend, and she knew she was his only friend. She sighed before moving to the other side, sitting herself next to Link.

"...That man..." Link began after a few moments, "...Do you know who he is?"

Malon hesitated, "...Yes... This isn't the first time I've seen him."

"...Who is he?"

Malon's hands began to shake like leaves, "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'd rather not say his name..."

A moment of silence.

"He's the ruler of this country." Malon continued, "The Humans worship him as if he's some kind of god. He's a very frightening man. You shouldn't feel ashamed of what you did - anyone else would've done the same."

"No... He's right... I _am_ a coward. I didn't even put up a fight..."

"He's not a man you can fight, Link. I... I know you don't wanna hear this, but... I hope you take this as a lesson. You can't fight the Humans. You'll never win."

Link rose to his feet, "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Link shouted striking Malon silent, "Just stop, okay?! What, do you want me to be some defeated loser, like everyone else?! Well, I'm sorry, but that's not who I am! If you're trying to change me, then you're just out of luck!"

Malon gaped for a moment, her wide eyes clearly showing her feelings were hurt. She regained her composure before rising to her feet as well.

"I don't _want_ you to be a 'loser'," she explained, "I want you to be safe! I know I'm not as strong as you are, but I'm trying my best to protect you because I-..."

"Because what?"

"...Because I care about you... I care a lot about you... But I guess you wouldn't understand."

The girl turned and walked away, leaving Link, now, truly alone.

* * *

Linkle's fellow slaves had been planning to escape the plantation for quite a while now. Five years to be exact. However logic dictates that they all plan this out very carefully; many slaves have been killed for much less than planning an escape over the years. After much consideration, Linkle decided to join in. This plan came with many sacrifices unfortunately. Only the slaves who had been in the room that night Laila received her... punishment... were in on it. This, in effect, meant several of the slaves would have to leave a number of loved ones behind. They also had to accept that this escape plan would take a large amount of time to plan; if anything were to happen to the girls before the time came for them to leave, they'd have no choice but to accept it. They knew they couldn't just waltz on out the plantation they way they were brought in - they'd be too easy to spot.

One slave proposed a plan in which the sneakier slaves steal a key to their cages, and leave out at night in order to explore the surrounding buildings with the intention of crafting a map. However, chances to even leave the room came rarely; _very_ rarely. This was why the escape plan took so long to finalize. During these excavations, it was confirmed that all the buildings were, in fact, connected. During the escape, the slaves would travel from building to building until they were able to clear the furthest one away, at which point they were to break for the fields. Linkle didn't know what the other slaves planned on doing after the fact, but then again, she didn't even know what _she_ wanted to do after escaping. She had given up hope that her brother was still alive a long time ago. And her father? She doesn't even remember what he looks like, how could she search for him?

But that didn't stop her from thinking about them. Her father, for instance, was someone Linkle had been thinking about a lot recently. What kind of man was he? She's been told he was a lot like Link. If that were the case, he'd have been dead a long time ago.

Though Linkle had planned to help plan the slaves' escape, she hasn't been much use in doing so. She didn't even know how close the plan was to completion. Taking this long to plan something of such importance that everyone wanted to do immediately was extremely stressful, and most of the other slaves weren't easy to speak to to begin with. She felt absolutely useless as she, once again, placed her future, and her safety, in the hands of others.

Linkle leaned her head on the side of the cage in an attempt to relax in this rare moment of silence. Through the years, Linkle and the slaves she shared the room with were moved from room to room, complicating their escape plan with every relocation. However, the room they were recently moved to had a window, allowing light, albeit a small amount, to enter.

Linkle glanced over at Laila. The girl was sound asleep, as confirmed by the slow rise and fall of the side of her body. As the girl lay awkwardly in the small cage, Linkle couldn't help but pity her. She hasn't heard her voice for five years, unless she was yawning. She then decided she wanted to accompany Laila wherever she was going to go after escaping the plantation.

Just then, the door to the next room flew open. Linkle covered her ears. She knew she'd have to listen to the anguished screams of yet another slave otherwise. She still couldn't wrap her head around her master's mentality. At some point, she began to think something was wrong with him; as in he wasn't right in the head. From the corner of her eye, she could see Laila stir before rising to a hunched position inside the cage.

After a while, Linkle uncovered her ears to hear that the screaming had ceased.

 _BAM!_

The door flew open, with Oliver emerging from the dark halls, and into the moonlit room. Linkle watched as he slowly walked toward the window. He turned away, looking to return from whence he came, when he paused at Linkle's cage before turning toward her, moving closer, and kneeling down to her level.

The girl could feel her back press against the back of the cage as she avoided eye contact. She heard him chuckle.

Just as soon as Oliver entered, however, he left. But not before imparting a message Linkle knew she'd never forget.

 **"You're next."**

Linkle felt as if she was going to regurgitate. Her head spun and ached to such an extent she felt she'd lose consciousness. She glanced at Laila, who stared back with expression full of pity. Neither girl knew what to do.

Then again, there was nothing she _could_ do. Nothing outside of submitting to her fate...

* * *

"NO!" Linkle screamed when she woke up the next morning. During her slumber, she had a nightmare about what Oliver was going to do the next moon.

 _You're next..._ she heard over and over again. She dreamt that the Human beat her with a whip again, and again, and again for several hours straight. She could almost still feel the lashes. She shuddered to think of it actually happening. She turned to the slave to her right.

"Hey..." Linkle asked, "When are we gonna... um... you know..."

"Tonight." she whispered.

Linkle gasped. She could feel her heart leap for joy, and then sink immediately upon landing. She should 've known she wouldn't be ready for the answer, no matter what it was. She had never done anything like this before, especially not with potential consequences like in these circumstances. She turned to Laila, who had been listening in. The girl gave her a reassuring smile, a smile Linkle returned halfheartedly. She knew she wanted this... but the uncertainty of it all frightened her.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Linkle didn't know if she wanted the sun to hurry up and set, or for it to linger in the sky for just a little longer. Regardless of how long the day was, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for the planned escape, and she wasn't ready to accept what Oliver had planned for her that night.

Once the sun set, and the skies darkened, the slaves' plan would finally enter its execution stage. One by one, the cages were silently opened before the slaves were amassed by the door, ready to run. As soon as the door was opened, that was exactly what they did: run. They ran like they never had before; they knew, one way or another, their lives depended on it.

Outside, the slaves made their way into the first building west of the on they previously occupied. From then on, it was nonstop running until they into the second building, where they rested to review the map. The most dexterous slave nodded proudly as the others admired her work. Though buildings were neatly drawn, however, it was very difficult for then to see which room they were in, and which floor they were to enter the next buildng on. There were three more buildings they had to clear before they could break for the fields. Once they got into the third building, though, the entire plan went south.

Two Humans, armed with guns, were roaming the higher floors. The map said to advance to the next building through the second highest floor. This made no sense, for the Humans, as far as the slaves knew, never voluntarily set foot into the ruined buildings. How did they know to, not only search them, but to spefically search the floors the needed to climb in order to advance to the next building? The situation obviously posed a problem, but luckily, there another way to enter the next building. However, it was located on one of the middle floors, an extremely dangerous area. Once they got there, they could see some kind of decrepit passageway that led into the next building. It was a very small space, and it would take quite a bit of effort to even enter, let alone travel through. And then there was another problem...

...Not all of them could fit in.

"Quick!" a distant voice directed, "This way!"

Some of the slaves began to panic.

"How did they know to come down here?!" one whispered.

"They couldn't have." another answered, "Unless..."

Silence fell as the realization set in...

...Someone told on them.

"I'm sorry!" a slave confessed, hanging her head in guilt, "I told my older sister about the plan... Maybe... maybe someone overheard us..."

One slave grabbed her by the tunic, "You dirty-"

"Stop!" Another one ordered, "None of that's gonna make our problem better!"

 **"Which way?!"**

 **"Around the corner!"**

The slaves all looked at the passageway, then at each other.

"There's not enough time for all of us to go..." a slave stated.

"So how do we decide which of us do?!"

A second of silence.

"We'll start with the youngest! Quick- who's the youngest?!"

Linkle felt Laila shove her forward before giving two hand gestures: a one, then a six. Sixteen.

Linkle turned to look at her, shocked. The day after they met, they had shared each other's age and birthdates.

Laila was younger by over half a year.

"Alright! Go!"

Linkle felt herself shoved roughly toward the passageway, before struggling to squeeze into it.

" _Hurry_!"

The surface of the wall scraped painfully against Linkle's cheek as she finally entered-

 **"HEY! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"**

Linkle saw Laila move in front of the opening, hiding her from view. Linkle took this opportunity to inch through the passageway as fast as possible as the panicked screams of her fellow slaves filled her ears. On the other side, she ran as fast as she could until she no longer heard any voices. She slid down a wall after stopping to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. She wondered how the others were doing. No doubt they were going through something horrific, if they hadn't been killed already.

...Laila...

Linkle sighed. Her friend's sacrifice was yet another reason she needed to leave this place. She rose to her feet before looking to her right... then her left...

Linkle felt her stomach churn as she realized the others had neglected to give her the map. How was she supposed to get out of here?! She sighed again before starting an aimless roam through the ruined building. There was still more building to clear after the one she was in. Once she got there, things would be much easier; all she'd have to do was find the exit.

After a half hour, Linkle jumped, startled, at the distant scream of one of the slaves. The voice she heard was one she hadn't heard today, yet still familiar at the same time.

...Laila...

She bolted toward a window, where she saw a bright light shine in the distance. After a second, her eyes widened at the sight of the slaves she had been with less than an our ago, tied to each other. They were all watching what appeared to be a ball of fire. Linkle placed a hand over her mouth as the familiar voice continued to scream.

Her friend... they were burning her alive...

There was also a group of Humans surrounding the slaves. They were most likely trying to get them to reveal where Linkle was. They probably used Laila to set an example for what would happen if they didn't speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Linkle jumped, startled. A glance to her immediate right revealed her master, Oliver, just inches away. He pointed a gun at her.

"Don't even think about trying to run." he warned. The Human chuckled as he came closer, "What a shame. If I was never told of your little plan, you'd have escaped. You really shouldn't be surprised that one of your own sold you out. You creatures are only interested in covering your own hides, after all. Speaking of which... It really is a shame you'll have to join your friends. I was really looking forward to toni-"

Linkle bolted past Oliver, hoping to make it around the corner before-

 _BANG!_

"AAAHH!" Linkle screamed as a sharp pain pierced her right knee. Oliver walked over to her.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

Tears streamed down Linkle's cheeks as she grabbed at her knee. She tried to crawl away before she heard Oliver shoot at her again, only this time intentionally missing her head.

Oliver chuckled a most strange chuckle, "Well, at least now I won't have to wait until tonight."

Linkle's ears twitched, the pain in her knee now replaced with an immense fear. Oliver was probably going to torture her for hours before giving her a slow painful death. She rolled into a seated position to see, in surprise, Oliver drop his gun.

...What...? What was he...

Linkle's eyes widened when Oliver lowered to her level before pinning her shoulders against the floor.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Linkle squirmed. As she saw the Human lower himself, she turned her head, shutting her eyes tight. Just then, she felt something wet on her neck. Her eyes shot open.

He was kissing her.

What heck is going on?

As Oliver's hands began to roam, Linkle pressed her hands against the larger body, trying with all her strength to shove him away. Suddenly, he grabbed both her wrists before pinning them above her head with one hand, leaving the other to rest on her chest for a second, before treading down her stomach. His hand went lower, lower still until it touched her-

"NO!" Linkle screamed. She kicked desperately at Oliver, managing to land a blow on his thigh.

Losing patience, the Human punched her cheek.

"Enough of this!" he shouted, "Lie still, or I'm gonna have to-"

Linkle looked up at Oliver just in time to see what looked like a seed blast its way into his forehead, before leaving through the back. She then found herself shielding her eyes from the blood that shot from the head above her. After a few seconds the body fell on top of her. After another second, the body was shoved to the side by a young girl with light blue hair, dressed in a white and blue, somewhat revealing, attire.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Linkle could do nothing but stare. What was happening?

The girl gave a friendly smile, "Don't worry - you're safe now. Here." she extended a hand.

Linkle's eyes sunk, "My... My knee..."

The girl turned around and lowered herself, "Get on - we have to hurry!"

As Linkle climbed onto the girl's back, she noted her long ears.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later."

A moment of silencepassed as the girl began to run.

"It's okay." the girl reassured Linkle, "We'll take care of you."

"Wh-What do you mean 'we'?"

Linkle forgot all about her question as the girl jumped out of a window. She giggled as Linkle screamed all the way down. As soon as she hit the ground, the girl began a run with speed she'd never seen from another person.

"Wait!" Linkle shouted, "You have to help my friend! She's-"

"Don't worry about them!" the girl responded, "The others will take care of them!"

Linkle turned her head to watch as they entered the field, and the plantation vanished from view. She smiled, overjoyed.

She was finally free.

* * *

Linkle relaxed as she lied in a makeshift bed inside of a tent. The girl who had rescued her had introduced herself as Lana before she used some kind of magic to heal the wound in her knee. She even managed to remove the bullet. She had brought Linkle to some kind of campsite where she saw a small number of those with long ears roaming about, doing who knows what. After healing her wound, Lana left her alone, promising to return soon.

And that she did, a few hours later, with a grim expression on her face.

A moment of silence passed by as Lana sat in a chair across from Linkle.

"I assume the slaves we found outside at the plantation were your friends?"

Linkle nodded.

"I'm... sorry to be the one to tell you this, but... your friends... they're all dead..."

This didn't surprise Linkle in the slightest. She had already accepted that the slaves she attempted the escape with were more than likely gone. It broke her heart all the same though. Especially considering Laila should've been the one to escape...

"As for all the others..." Lana continued, "The Humans didn't want to give them up without a fight. But after they found out **who we were** , and what we were there to do, they... they executed them..."

Linkle's body suddenly went cold, "So..."

"That's right... out of everyone there... you're the only survivor."

Just then, before Linkle could react, someone else entered the tent. It was another girl. She looked a bit older than she and Lana. Despite her youthful appearance, she could see a strange combination of wisdom and inexperience in her eyes. What caught Linkle's eye the most was the golden tiara on her head. It was then when she knew who this woman was.

This was Princess Zelda. throughout the years, Linkle had heard all about this woman. She...

She was a very, very bad person. She worked directly under the ruler of this country, and fulfilled his every heinous command without a second thought. It's been said that she even sells out her own people so that she can execute them herself. This woman was a true traitor, through and through.

...At least that's what she's been told.

Linkle froze, cautious as the woman approached her bedside.

"Greetings." she spoke in an unexpectedly kind and gentle voice "I am Princess Zelda."

...Huh?!

As if the introduction wasn't shocking enough, the Princess lowered to a knee before lowering her head.

"I would like to apologize for what happened today." she continued, "What happened to your friends only happened because of my inadequacies as a leader... There is no excuse for my failure. I am sorry..."

Linkle could only stare at the Princesss as she continued.

"I know you must be going through a great deal after today's events, but I have a question I would like to ask something of you."

Silence...

"When I look at you now," Zelda spoke anyway, rising to her feet, "I see vast amounts of potential, yet to be tapped into. If you would like, you could join us, and assist us in our mission to ensure that others never have to experience what you have on this day."

Silence...

"I realize that you may not trust me. I do not need an answer right away, but I must leave tomorrow morning. That said, please do not feel pressured into joining us; I understand if this is not something you want to do. There is a hidden village we can send you to where you can stay until we've liberated this once-great kingdom. Once you've found an answer, feel free to let me know."

Before leaving, Zelda walked over to Lana and whispered somehing into her ear.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked Linkle softly after the Princess made her leave.

"Yeah..." Linkle answered in an unconvincing tone, lowering her head.

Lana smiled. She decided to try to take her mind off of the other slaves. "You know, you remind me a lot of Princess Zelda."

Linkle rose her head, "I do?"

Lana nodded, "I've known her for many years, now. When I met her for the first time, she looked a lot like you do right now. She's changed a lot since then." She chuckled, "She's still not used to meeting new people since she's rarely around when liberate slave plantations, so she may come off as a bit overly formal. That said, she's far from what you'd expect from a Princess."

"How?"

"For starters, not many Princesses beat themselves up the way she does. She tends to put the blame on herself anytime something bad happens whenever she's here. Like today for instance. She planned our mission, but she failed realize what happened today was a possible situation. She one of the wisest people I know despite her young age, but... admittedly, she doesn't perform very well under stress in certain situations. But that's okay; she has people there for her whenever she makes mistakes... Just like you do. So don't ever feel like you have to keep to yourself, okay?"

"...Okay..."

After a moment, Linkle continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Before today, whenever I heard someone talk about Princess Zelda, they talk about her as if she's evil. Why is that?"

As Linkle finished her question, she could see an uncharacteristic emotion flash upon Lana's face.

It was anger.

"To do what she does," Lana replied, "the Princess has to make a lot of sacrifices. But I wouldn't worry about any of that if I were you." Lana rose from her chair. "Oh, and one more thing before I go..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "If the Princess happens to cook you something, don't expect too much; she's a terrible cook!" Lana moved toward the entrance of the tent, "I have to go, but remember: I'm always here if you need me."

Once Lana vanished from view, Linkle's eyes fell to the blanket covering her legs. A single tear fell from her eye, staining the cloth with a single drop. Lana didn't understand. No one could. She had lost everything; everyone she had ever considered friend or family is gone. She was cursed; bad luck. She was only born to be a replacement, and she couldn't even do _that_ right... She had to accept this, for it was the truth... and there was nothing she could do about it.

...Maybe she just wasn't long for this world...

 _To be continued!_

* * *

To realize her dream, she must cast aside her feelings, she must be willing to sacrifice as many as necessary, and stoop to no low in order to avoid being discovered.

Next Chapter: Duty

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'd like to advise against sending me PM's. Why? Because I kinda forget that they're a thing on FanFiction. The only reason I got to one of them was because I just happened to glance toward the left side of the screen while editing. I mean, just look at my Bio. I haven't legitimately updated that sh*t since I was in high school.**

 **Anyway, I already know what exactly I'm doing for the next chapter, so it should be out pretty soon. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Duty

**Author's Note: Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side.**

 **Don't get it?**

 **When the chicken crosses the road, it gets ran over and dies. When it dies, it goes to the "other side".**

 **I blew my aunt and cousin's minds with that yesterday. Just thought I'd share it with you guys.**

 **I'd like to thank ninjiibaseball, co0ldo0d, and Pure Cookies (awesome name) for following the story and Demon War God and weyoun for both following the story and adding it to their Favorites List.**

 **Also, Fire Emblem Warriors, YAAAAAY! *cough* Confirm Lyn already. *cough***

 **Now the reviews.**

 **Cyberleader2000: Well, it didn't go quite the way you wanted, but at least he's dead, right?**

 **Majin-kun: Link having the Triforce of Power is not only a crazy idea, but, for this story, it would have been a GREAT idea. And honestly... I've been beating myself over not having thought of that first... And I'm glad you like Linkle! She's pretty challenging the write for without making her a crybaby.**

 **Majin-kun(2): "Surprised she hasn't broken down yet." Don't speak too soon. Heh, heh, heh.**

 **Cyberleader2000(2): And there are more good things to come! ...Don't hold your breath, though...**

 **ultimateCCC: I know, right?**

 **ultimateCCC(2): Define "free".**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 8: Duty

* * *

Linkle rolled to her side and stared into the opening the tent, where moonlight flooded in, illuminating her surroundings. She had been unable to get any sleep since she last spoke with Lana; every time she closed her eyes it seemed like she relived the events of that day in just that instant. The fear... the fire... and then Oliver...

What exactly are those people fighting for anyway? They may have saved her from Oliver, but she wasn't free. She was still imprisoned by her memories; tormented without rest. It's always been that way... And it always will be...

...Unless...

Linkle made her leave of the tent she had been given to rest in. There was nothing outside but her and her thoughts. She started walking. There was a small body of water she saw on the way to the camp. After a few minutes of walking, she spotted it. She paused just behind a large rock as the water began to glow a strange, light-blue color.

What was happening?

"Hey!" she heard.

Linkle peered over the rock.

No one...

"Down here!"

Linkle obliged.

"Hey!" Lana waved with a smile.

"BWAH!"

Linkle fell onto her bottom.

Lana burst into laughter. "What's the matter?" she chuckled, climbing into the rock to look at Linkle.

"I wasn't expect- oh!" Linkle covered her eyes.

"Oh, calm down. We're both girls."

"Um..."

"...Fine."

Linkle heard a splash as Lana dropped back into the water. She opened her eyes.

"So have you thought about whether or not you wanted to join us?"

No answer...

"You don't still think Princess Zelda's a bad person, do you?"

No answer...

"...I know what you came here to do. And I'm not letting you do it."

"...Why not?" Linkle finally spoke.

"Princess Zelda has ordered me to watch over you. You're the only survivor of your plantation, so it's understandable that she'd be worried about you."

"...You don't understand; there's nothing left for me to live for. Even with a saved country, I'll still be tortured by memories of those horrible years, and I'll have no one to help me deal with them. That's no way to live... I can't go on like this... I _won't_ go on like this. I'm hurting, and I just want it to stop. So please... let me find peace."

Lana stared into the glowing water, her expression softening into a serious one. She climbed out of the water and put on raggedy outfit of a simple shirt, littered in holes, and shorts with sign of forced tearing at the bottom.

Linkle watched on. Strangely, Lana didn't appear to be wet after having just gotten out of the water. After several strange gestures, what looked like a glowing bright blue orb appeared in her hands.

"I wasn't planning on showing you this until later, but here. Take a look.

Linkle gasped out loud.

"...Brother?"

Lana smiled, "I didn't know for sure, but you look a lot like him. I guess I was right in assuming you two are related. Here - take a closer look."

With trembling hands, Linkle took the ball and stared into it, her eyes wide.

"...He's not dead, is he?" she asked.

"No!" Lana giggled, "He's just sleeping."

Linkle ran her hand across the orb's smooth surface, "So you can see him through this?"

Lana nodded.

"How's he been? Is he okay?"

Lana's smile vanished. She decided to change the subject.

"With this orb, I can see what he's doing, but I don't know where, exactly, he is. I tried to go see him a few years ago, but it looks like his old master traded him away."

"C-Can he hear me through this?"

Lana shook her head, "No. Sorry."

A moment of silence.

"So," Lana continued, "What're you gonna do now?"

Linkle handed back the orb, "...I still have to think about it."

"I understand. Sooo, off to bed?"

Linkle nodded.

Lana chuckled, "That's more like it!"

Linkle turned to return to camp, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She looked at Lana.

"One last thing." Lana began, "Don't tell _anyone_ about this. Don't even say your brother's name out loud in camp."

"...Why?"

"Princess Zelda might hear it, or someone else may hear it and go tell her. You see, the Princess is extremely busy, and she has too many things on her plate right now. She doesn't need any distractions."

Before Linkle could speak a single word more, Lana moved ahead of her, proceeding toward camp.

Linkle furrowed her brows in confusion. Why would knowledge of her brother distract someone who didn't even know he existed? She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts; her brother was alive, and she desperately needed to see him. She needed to be by his side and protect him, just as he's protected her. With her resolve replenished, she knew what she needed to do...

* * *

Zelda straightened the saddle on her horse as she prepared to return to the castle.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called.

As Zelda climbed onto her horse, she caught the sight of Lana approaching.

"You're leaving already?" the girl asked.

Zelda nodded, "The only reason I was able to join you yesterday was because Ganondorf had left the castle. I need to be sure to return before him."

"Aren't you gonna wait for that girl from yesterday to answer your question?"

Zelda shook her head, "If she's anything like most of the others we've rescued, she'd have been raised to hate me. I'm no fool; I know whe-..."

Lana sensed her, too. "Well, it looks we're gonna have our answer pretty soon."

Linkle panted as she approached the Princess.

"I take it you've come with an answer?"

Linkle nodded, "Yes. I want to fight with you!"

Zelda's eyes widened a bit, surprised, "I must say, I wasn't expecting this answer from you. What led you to this answer if I may ask?"

Linkle glanced at Lana. Zelda took note of this.

 _"She doesn't need any distractions."_

"I've found something to fight for." she answered.

"What is it?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"*AHEM!*" Lana cut in, " _Princess_! Don't you need to get going? You don't wanna be late, _do_ you?"

"...Yes, you are correct. Have her see Impa; I place command on her shoulders until I return."

As Zelda rode away, Lana gave a relieved sigh.

"Who's Impa?" Linkle asked.

"Second in command. Well, third technically, but Princess Zelda usually puts her in charge when she's gone. She's the one who all the new recruits see." Lana smiled, "She's nice, but she can be a bit of a downer sometimes. C'mon - let's go meet her!"

* * *

Once, she approached Castle Town, Zelda put on her hooded robe. That, along with shade from the afternoon sun, was sure to hide her face. The Princess made sure to enter the castle from the rear entrance in order to avoid suspicion. This was a common practice for whenever Zelda had the chance to leave the castle. Admittedly, she had gotten quite good at it. There was only one problem, however.

"Hello, Princess."

Before she even entered the castle, Zelda could see Cia, a witch who worked directly under Ganondorf, as well as one of Zelda's superiors, walking towards her. For some reason, she seemed to hate her; the witch had always suspected her of leaving the castle to provide aid for Ganondorf's enemies, but she's never been able to provide any proof. Zelda's made sure of that.

"How goes your day?" Cia asked.

Silence...

"Ignoring me? How rude. You wound me, Princess."

More silence as Zelda moved to walk around Cia.

The witch extended an arm, baring the Princess access into the castle.

Zelda paused, "Milady, would you kindly step aside?" she asked, refusing Cia the courtesy of eye contact.

Cia chuckled, "Not today, Your Highness. You see, you've been summoned by Lord Ganondorf."

What?! Ganondorf?! He's returned already?!

Zelda made sure to hide her shock from the witch, who towered over her, searching for a hint.

"Very well." Zelda responded.

Cia finally moved out of the way, granting Zelda passage. The Princess's ear twitched at the sound of Cia's footsteps just behind her. She was following her.

...This did not bode well.

Zelda, though an expert in the art of hiding emotions, allowed her annoyance to be displayed by way of her body language.

Cia wasn't the only one who worked for Ganondorf; there were others who, along with her, were promised anything they wished for in exchange for their allegiance. First, there was Zant, the Usurper King, whom Zelda only saw on special occasions. In exchange for his services, Zant was given his very own kingdom to rule. Zelda had no knowledge of where this kingdom was, nor did she care. As long as his endeavors kept him too busy to interfere with her designs.

Then, there was Ghirahim, the Demon Lord. Ghirahim was, perhaps, his closest ally. He was also one of two individuals working directly under Ganondorf for free. He was another one Zelda rarely saw. If he wasn't doing a job for Ganondorf, he was usually wandering the country. Perhaps he was looking for something.

...Or someone.

There were also two who worked for Cia. One was Wizzro, the Twisted Wizzard; he was the second individual working under Ganondorf for free. When it came to Cia, his loyalty knew almost no bounds.

The second individual who worked for Cia was Volga, the infamous Dragon Knight. Volga was actually the General of Ganondorf's army, promised powerful opponents in exchange for his service. Sometimes, Volga would even challenge Zelda, herself. The Princess would always turn him down, however.

And finally, there was Cia, the Black Witch. Zelda had no knowledge of what she was promised in exchange for her services.

Ganondorf, the one Zelda worked for, went by several other names including the King of Theives, the Dark Lord, the Prince of Darkness, the Demon King, and even the King of Evil. However, all knew him as the ruler of this country. A year ago, he told Zelda he haad no further use for her, and attempted to sell her to the highest bidder. Zelda, however, stated that, since she was the Princess, she should be given more control over her fate. The two came to an agreemet that anyone who wishes to own her must defeat her in combat. Slaves owners from around the entire country, most of which being male, to either face her themselves, or have a representative battle in their stead. The Princess was not allowed to kill any Humans, but was allowed to kill the representatives if as long as they happened to be from other races. Representatives , if they didn't include Humans, included monsters, all of which Zelda did kill, or slaves, who were forced to fight their Princess as punishment. At that point, the slaves' masters would decide whether or not Zelda would kill them after losing. If the slaves owners wanted them dead, she'd be forced to kill them, or risk suspicion by Ganondorf. By winning these battles, not only was Zelda able to keep what little freedom she had, but it kept her close to Ganondorf;a valuable position to have if one wished to gather information about him and those who worked for him.

Inside the throne room, Zelda noted that Ganondorf had, indeed, returned before her. Zelda could feel his gaze on her as she paused just before the short flight of stairs that led to the throne. Through the corner of her eye, she could see a man with a tall helmet enter the room from a side door.

Zant...

The masked individual turned to Ganondorf, "You summoned me, sire?"

"Yes." Ganondorf answered, "It seems one of the plantations near the northern mountains have been attacked. No doubt that puny sorceress and her colleagues were behind it. They couldn't have gotten too far, considering it happened just last night. I want you to find them, and report back to me. Do not return unless you've completed your task."

Zant lowered to a knee, "As you command, sire. It shall be done."

Zelda watched as Zant walked by her. He paused just beside the Princess.

"Hey." he spoke, "Girl. If you keep looking at me like that..."

He turned to her.

"I'll kill you..."

Zelda faced forward, struggling to hold in her anger, "My apologies, milord."

"Hmph. 'Princess'... What exactly are you the princess of, anyway? If it were up to me, I'd have given you a slow, painful death."

"...I understand, milord."

He turned and walked away.

"...Useless wretch..."

Zelda ignored Zant's insults, and proceeded toward the short flight of stairs before the throne. She paused.

"You summoned me, sire?"

"As you've just heard, a plantation in the north was attacked, with no one, Human or slave, making it out alive. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"No, sire."

"Oh, really?" Cia cut in, "Then why were you absent from the castle the entire time Ganondorf was gone?!"

"With all due respect, milady, have you not considered the possibility that you just haven't seen me?"

"Don't try to play that. I've been inside the castle the entire time Ganondorf was gone; how come the first time I see you, you're outside, with a hooded cloak to keep yourself hidden, no less?"

Zelda could feel her heartbeat quicken as she felt Ganondorf's eyes rest on her once Cia's sentence concluded. She had to think fast.

"When you saw me outside, I was simply taking a stroll through the castle gardens for fresh air. I had been in my quarters for the past day, which explains why you haven't seen me during our King's absence. I brought my hooded cloak with me to help avoid detection from the Humans. I'm sure you know why. My plan obviously worked, seeing that you failed to notice until you spotted me outside."

"Rrgh..." Cia growled.

"Will that be all, milady?"

Cia smirked, "No... In fact..."

 _Snap!_

A side door opened, with two Bokoblins dragging a man along with them, his arms tied behind his back. Behind him was a woman and a child.

"Please!" the woman, begged, "He's done nothing wrong!"

"I was supposed to execute this man today." Cia began, "But I have a date today, so I don't feel like getting my hands dirty today, you see."

Zelda watched as the monsters tossed the long-eared man toward Zelda's feet.

...She knew this man...

"And so," the witch continued, "I wanted to know if you'd do me a favor and take this chore off my hands."

Zelda turned to Cia, "May I ask what this man has done to deserve such a punishment, milady?"

Cia chuckled, "Simple; I just don't like him."

"With all due respect, milady, this man has committed no crime; your distaste for him does not qualify him for execution. If you'll excuse me."

The witch could her anger rise with every step Zelda took away from her. Why that pompous little...

"STOP!"

Zelda obliged.

"As your superior, I _order_ you to execute this man, NOW!"

Zelda could do naught but stand there, her dilemma freezing her in place. She knew exactly what Cia was doing, but she couldn't afford to disobey her now; she's come too far for that...

"Oh, come now." Cia began as her returning smirk creeped across her face. "Spilling a little blood shouldn't be _that_ much trouble; you _are_ one of us, _right_?"

"...Right..."

The Princess turned and drew her Rapier as she approached the man.

"P-... Princess... you aren't really going to... k- _kill_ me are you?"

Zelda ignored the man as she paused in front of him.

"Princess, please! I've been a friend to the Royal Family for years! M-My wife helped deliver you; we were there when you were _born_!"

Zelda watched as the man teared up. She felt horrible for what she was about to do, but she mustn't show any emotion. She must do all she can to keep so much as a hint from being displayed on her face or even her body language. She answered the man's plea with a cold, emotionless stare.

"Lower your head." Zelda ordered, "I wish to get this over with quickly."

"No... you can't-"

"Do as I command; face your death with dignity. Or do you wish for your family to remember a coward instead of a father?"

After a moment of silence and disbelief, the man lowered his head.

"Mark my words." he began, "You will live to regret what you've done today. This regret will tear you apart. Even so, the the gods' themselves will still have no sympathy or mercy for you. You shall pay for this, and for all the others you've executed for the remainder of your life. But even that will be nothing compared to what you'll experience in the next world."

Zelda remained emotionless. She had to make this convincing.

"Are you done wasting my time?" the Princess spoke.

Silence...

"...Very well."

 _SLISH!_

Blood sprayed across the throne room floor as the sounds of the woman and her daughter's screams filled the air.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU?!" the woman cried, "After all he said, how could you still _kill_ him?!"

"I have completed the execution." said Zelda to Cia, "I ask you again: will that be all?"

Cia chuckled again, "Yes, that will be all."

The Princess turned to leave, when the voice of the woman stopped her in her tracks.

"I didn't want to believe the others... But now I see they were right. You're a MONSTER! A BLACK-HEARTED _DEMON_! *sob!* YOUR MOTHER WOULD ASHAMED OF YOU! _ASHAMED_!"

"A slave?" Cia continued, "Bad-mouthing the princess?" she chuckled once again, "I believe that deserves another execution. Princess, if you'd please?"

It was getting increasingly difficult for the Princess to hide her emotions. She obliged, however, turning to move toward the woman, her Rapier in hand.

"Oh, and the little girl may end up growing up with ambitions of revenge. Better execute her, too."

Zelda froze, again.

"Enough." Ganondorf finally intervened, "The Princess has shown her dedication." he turned to the Bokoblins, "Return them to their master."

After several crazed screeches, the Bokoblins led the slaves out of the throne room.

"Very well." Cia sighed, "That's enough excitement for one day." She bagan a walk toward the front entrance to the room, tapping Zelda on the shoulder as she walked by.

"Good job, Princess." she spoke, "You truly are one of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll spread the word that, after what happened in the north, that sorceress and her little troupe have taken the lives of both Humans _and_ slaves. Ta- _ta_!"

* * *

After finally locking her quarters, Zelda collapsed onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

 _"And so..."_

The Princess balled two fists full of the pillow.

 _"...I, Princess Zelda, hereby vow that I will not shed a single tear more until the day I reclaim my kingdom!"_

The Princess rose to sit on the edge of her bed. She glanced to the nightstand to her right. An all-too-familiar outfit consisting of a green tunic, blue scarf, among others lay on top, neatly folded. She grabbed the folded pile and held it against her chest, arms wrapped around its cloth. She sighed. Whenever she faced intense hardships like today, whenever she began to question what she was doing, she would wrap her arms around that tunic. It gave her hope, it gave her strength, it reminded her of her feelings fo-...

No... **that** would have to wait until _after_ her kingdom was saved.

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

Zelda put the outfit back on her nightstand, "State your purpose."

"It is I." a deep, familiar voice answered.

"Come in."

Emerging from behind the opening door, Zelda's father shut the door back as he entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, "I heard what happened today."

"Yes, Father." Zelda answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes, Father."

"...Very well. Just remember: if anything is troubling, anything at all, you can tell me."

"...I'll keep that in mind, Father."

The King of Hyrule turned and made his leave of the room.

Zelda sighed. The only time her father ever seemed to speak with her nowadays was when he was asking her about something that had happened that day or the day before. She never told him the truth, however. Especially considering the way he's changed since after her mother died. It was...

It was as if he wasn't the same person as before...

* * *

Linkle stood outside a large, blue tent for what felt like hours. Lana talked her ear off almost the entire time, likely trying to take her mind off the boredom, but she failed to keep her from being nervous. Surely there had to be some type of initiation. She worried about whether these people would find her worthy of joining them.

The past few days had certainly been stressful for Linkle. Just twenty-four hours ago, she was a slave expecting... whatever Oliver was going to do to her, and now, after finding out her brother was alive, was anxious for a way to get to him.

Suddenly, Lana retreated around the corner of the tent with leaping steps.

"Shh..." she warned with a finger on her lips.

Linkle stared, confused, until she saw someone emerge from inside the tent.

" _HAA_!" Lana shouted, jumping out from around the corner.

The individual sighed, "What is it, Lana?"

"Don't be such a downer, Impa. *AHEM*! Anyway," She extended an introducing arm toward Linkle. She paused before looking at her, "Hey, I never caught your name."

"...It's Linkle..."

"Linkle." Impa cut in, "I don't suppose you're thinking of joining us, are you?"

Linkle's eyes fell to her feet. This woman was very intimidating. She nodded.

Impa's expression softened into a smile, "That is very fortunate; not many of the slaves we rescue ask to join us. Have you any combat experience?"

"Um... A little."

Impa took a step closer, "Good. What exactly have you done to gain that experience?"

"U-Um..."

"Impa!" Lana interrupted, "You're scaring her, you dummy!"

"No," Linkle cut in, "it's okay." She forced herself to look Impa in the eye. If she allowed a potential ally to scare her, she'd have no hope of saving her brother.

"My brother taught me how to use a sword. I'm... not very good at it, but I'm sure if I practice-"

"You don't have to worry about that." said Impa, "As long as you're willing, we can train you if you aren't comfortable with your own abilities. Finding someone to train you in the art of swordplay, however, would be a problem. The only ones with any kind of expertise in swordplay are myself and Princess Zelda. The Princess is rarely around, and I have to return to the castle."

"That's okay!" Lana said as she put an arm around Linkle, " _I'll_ train you. After all, Princess Zelda told me to watch over you, right?"

Impa scratched her head, "Hmm... Linkle, what it? I wish you luck. You'll need it."

"This'll be a bla-! Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Impa chuckled, "Lana, you're in charge until the Princess returns. We're to relocate to the eastern border to the desert. You must get going by sunset; the Princess reported that an enemy is one their way, and they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Right. We'll pack up as soon as I introduce Linkle to everyone."

Princess Zelda was capable of telepathic comminication, and telepathic perception. When asked about it by Impa and Lana, she told them she picked up the ability after a strange dream she had one night. Lana didn't question this claim, but Impa was admittedly skeptical until Lana talked to her about it. Impa and Lana are the only two Zelda uses this method of communication on; she trusted no one else with knowledge of this ability, and forced her two companions to promise to keep their knowledge to themselves. Zelda has yet to master the ability due to her rare usage of it, however. If she uses it for even a short amount of time nonstop without long periods of rest, she'll get excruciating headaches.

As Impa vanished after a flash produced by a Deku Nut, Lana led Linkle into the tent.

"Now that you'll be fighting with us," she explained, "we'll need to introduce you to everyone. Most of the people with us are slaves we rescued from other plantations who're traveling with us until we can get them to safety. You're actually the only former slave fighting with us right now."

Linkle froze as she entered the tent, and saw the people inside.

One looked like a large, brownish-orange rock with blue eyes.

One looked like a tall fish-person.

One looked like a short imp.

And, finally the last one appeared to be an actual person, but something was... off about her.

Lana spun around toward Linkle, "There are-"

She paused after catching a glance Linkle's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh!" the strange girl spoke, "And who might this be? A new friend, perhaps?"

Lana grabbed Linkle's wrist, "Uh, heh, heh. Let's get on with the introductions, shall we?"

The two approached the rock.

"This is Darunia, he's the leader of the Goron Tribe in his time."

Linkle blinked, confused, "...'His time'?"

"I'll explain that later." Lana reassured her.

Darunia folded his arms, "Apparently, the Gorons of this time are being forced to work in the northern mountains, mining resources used to make jewelry. I'm here to make sure my descendants never have to suffer such a fate one day more."

Lana took a few steps past Darunia with Linkle's wrist in hand, gesturing toward the fish-person.

"This is Ruto, Princess of the Zora's"

"...'Zoras'?"

"Yes." Ruto spoke, "You may not know of because... in this time, the Zoras have gone extinct."

"...How?"

"It happened after the Humans took over." Lana began, "They considered everyone here before them animals. They enslaved us, along with the Gorons, and hunted the Zoras for food."

"That's right." Ruto balled two fists, "Those savage beasts will pay for what they've done to my people! I'll make sure of that."

Lana led Linkle to the imp.

"This is Midna. She looks like this because she was cursed by one of our enemies."

"Oh," Midna sighed, "It's not all bad. As unfortunate as it is to say it, I've gotten pretty used to this form."

"Midna was once the Princess of the Twilight Realm. Another one of our enemies usurped the throne from her, and rules the realm to this day."

Lana led Linkle to the girl.

"This is Agitha. She's, uh..."

"The Princess of the Insect Kingdom." the girl finished.

"So that means you're a bug?" asked Linkle.

Agitha giggled, " _No_ , silly! I just _rule_ over them."

"...Oh. Okay..."

Lana released Linkle's wrist.

"A few years back, Zelda, Impa and I went back in time to recruit these four."

"How did you get them to trust you?" asked Linkle.

"We agreed after we found out who Lana was." said Darunia, "Well, all of us except for Agitha, anyway. After watching over the balance of the-"

"DARUNIA!"

"Oh! Sorry. After we found who Lana was, he couldn't refuse; we owed her too much."

Lana turned to Linkle again, "These four will help me train you until they set off on another mission. Unfortunately, they won't be much help since they don't use swords, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we need to pack up and leave before we're discovered."

As it turns out, there were only seven people who fought for this group, Zelda, Lana, and Impa included. Literally everyone else was a former slave waiting to be dropped off somewhere they can be safe. Linkle would make this number eight with her eventually inclusion. Yes, she was definitely nervous over being amongst their ranks; such a small number of individuals had to be extremely powerful and extremely skilled in order to free an entire plantation in just a few hours. She couldn't let this stop her though. Now that it was known her brother was alive, she would stop at nothing to see his face again.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

The seeds, of the future will soon be sown. It won't be long now, when a single event will trigger a chain more...

...and nothing will ever be the same again.

Next Chapter: Into Motion

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can't wait to get started on the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! And with, I'll see you all next updae!**


	9. Into Motion

**Author's Note: It took a while for me to update the story, not because I'm publishing two chapters at once (this one and the next one), but because there's a scene in the next chapter that I felt pretty uncomfortable writing. And as for why I'm uploading two at one time, I felt this chapter was pretty boring, so I'm going to upload the next one right after this one. If you don't see it, it's either because I'm still editing it, or because I'm dead.**

 **So chances are, the next chapter will be up by the time you finish reading this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank Paximl106, Magatsulza, peace456, and AHugePeasant for following the story; Majin-kun, sharksfan44, and crazygamer9375 for adding it to their Favorites List; The Elemental Qc and sonicxjones for doing both; big thanks Larsmen for following me, and a _HUGE_ thanks to Vudian for doing all that and adding me to their Favorite Authors List.**

 **I feel like I missed someone, so if you're reading this, and I missed you, I'm sorry.**

 **And as for the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC: The next big timeskip happens during the final chapter of the story. However, things will begin to pick up by Chapter 11, sooo... yeah...**

 **Pure Cookies: Well, the wait is finally over! I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for wishing me luck 'cause I'm going to need it.**

 **Cyberleader2000: Thank you! And no, Skull Kid will not appear in the story. HOWEVER, I _have_ been going back and forth as to whether or not to make a sequel to this story. If I do, I'm planning on Skull Kid being the main villain**

 **FEELS IS REEL (Guest): I know this is a review for Chapter 4, but I'll respond, anyway. Well, you're the first person (that I know of) to be affected by that chapter like that. Thank you.**

 **The Elemental QC: Thank you! Uniquity and character development just happened to be the two things I focused on the most during the planning phase of this story, I I'm very grateful you feel that way aboyt it!**

 **Before the chapter starts I want to thank The Elemental QC again because their Review was the 36th Review for this story, giving it the most reviews out of ALL of my stories.**

 **Alright. Now that I'm done kissing arse, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 9: Into Motion

Link paused, staring out at the open field as the crickets chirped, and the fireflies illuminated the darkened grass below. Never had emptiness looked so lovely. He breathed it all in before letting it flow from his mouth in an effort to contain himself.

Link had been practicing his swordplay after sunset for quite a while now. Thomas had eased up on him after the boy's run-in with the strange man from the day before, so training was much easier. Admittedly, his lack of contact with Malon today gave him more time to train as well. To add to that, Link had gotten used to going long periods of time without sleep, which made his workouts that much easier.

Link swung at an imaginary foe with a stick. He was feeling quite confident in his skills at this point. Soon... very soon he'd be able to finally leave this place. Then he'd find Linkle, and then his father...

He smiled as he tightened his grip on his stick. Has he ever felt this good before?

Link spent the next hour honing his craft, pausing only to rest against the apple tree.

 _Rustle..._

"Who's there?!" Link shouted, turning to look behind him, beyond the tree.

After a few seconds, Malon sheepishly made her way into the open.

"Oh." Link sighed relaxing, "It's you..."

Malon nodded.

"Here to pick some more apples?" the boy asked, noting the basket in the girl's hands.

Silent, Malon walked over to the tree, before sitting at it's trunk.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized suddenly, "for... yelling at you the other day. I meant what I said, though, about wanting to keep you safe, but I never took your feelings into consideration."

Link sighed again, moving to sit next to Malon, " _I'm_ the one who should be saying that... You were just looking out for me, and I repaid your kindness by being stubborn. I was so obsessed with keeping my dignity and trying to be brave, that I..."

"...But you _were_ being brave."

"How?"

"I know you, Link. And I know I bending the knee was something you'd never dream of doing. But sometimes, that's the brave thing to do."

Through the ensuing silence, the two listened to the echoes of the crickets around them.

"I don't think I remember a night this lovely." Malon said with a smile, "On nights like this, my mom would take me outside, and she'd sing to me, and then we'd just sit and listen to the ambiance of the night. To this day, I still remember those notes... I don't think I've ever sang to you, have I?"

"No."

"Well, then, you're in for a treat! *Ahem!*"

...Silence...

Malon giggled, "I'm sorry; I guess I'm a little nervous." She began to sing.

The melody Malon sang sounded strangely familiar to Link. The wordless song seemed to sooth his very soul with it's divine sound. The boy could feel his worries melt away with each note.

When suddenly... it ceased.

"So?" Malon asked, "What do you think?"

"It was amazing." Link told her with a smile, "I almost didn't want you to stop."

Malon giggled again, "You know," she said, inching closer to her friend, "I could sing for you whenever you're done for the day. I wouldn't mind..."

Link nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that."

"You know... before we met, I've never imagined myself singing for anyone... let alone a boy... It's funny how these things play out, huh?"

Link nodded, silent. An idea was creeping into his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Malon's hand over his own. Link balled a fist of the moist greenery beside him.

"...Malon?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...Come with me..."

"Wh-...What? Come with you where?"

"In five days, I'm leaving this place. I... I can't leave you here, so I want you to come with me."

"...I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't leave my dad..."

"Then we won't; we can take him, too."

"I-...I dunno... What if-"

Link moved to sit in front of Malon, and turned to face her, grabbing both her shoulders. "Malon, we can't live our lives on 'what if's'. This isn't how I want to live for the rest of my life, and I know you and your dad feel the same way. I'm leaving, regardless of any consequence that 'might' happen, because anything's better than spending one more day here."

Malon's eyes dropped, fear of the unknown striking her silent.

"We're going to be free, Malon. We're going to leave here together, and for the first time, be free together. And we're caught, we'll face the consequences together. Either way, we won't have to go through this anymore."

Without warning, Malon lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Link.

"You're right!" she relented, "I'll... I'll go with you! I'll-"

 **"Oh, isn't this sweet?"**

The two froze immediately. As they were distracted with their conversation, the fail to notice Thomas, their master, approaching them.

"What a touching moment I seem to be interrupting." he said with a vague expression, "So tell me, Malon, where is it you said you're going? With _him_?"

Malon released Link, turning to face Thomas, her lip trembling, "U-Um..."

"And _you_!" Thomas shouted, grabbing Link, who had turned to face him, by the front of his tunic, lifting the boy to his feet, "What do you think you're doing with her? You know you're not allowed out here!"

The Human stared in disbelief at Link's defiant expression.

"You... you _planned_ this, didn't you?!"

"What are you talking about?! I don-"

Malon gasped as Thomas struck Link across the face with a balled fist.

"You _knew_ Lord Ganondorf wasn't going to return here! You gave in on purpose, knowing he wouldn't come back, didn't you?!"

The Human watched as Malon moved to check on Link.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning over him as she placed a hand on the boy's cheek. She backed away as Thomas approached.

"From now on, you two aren't allowed to see each other. Ever."

"But-"

" _Ever_!"

Malon hung her head in defeat.

This didn't surprise Link in the slightest. Once again, these low-life Human scum was trying to take something important from him.

Malon watched with heartbroken eyes as Link rose to walk away. Once the boy vanished under the hill, Thomas turned to Malon.

"That boy is never good company to have around. He's nothing more than a filthy reprobate, like the rest of his kind. But you..." Thomas made his way over to Malon before kneeling down to her level, "You're different. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you aren't like the others. You're to magnificent to even be seen among such trash. Your true place is among us; by my side. Surely you've seen how grotesque in nature those creatures are, after being around that boy. Perhaps now you'll reconsider my proposal."

Malon shook her head, "I'm sorry... I just don't feel that way about you..."

"...Very well. They say good things come to those who wait. I trust you'll come around." Thomas stood to walk away, but turned to face Malon after just a few steps with a strange look in his eye, "No... I _know_ you will."

* * *

The cross-country trip to the eastern border wasn't nearly as easy as Linkle thought it'd be. The group had to stick to the shadows mostly, an easy task, according to Lana, due to the small size of the group, plus the horses they apparently stole from several cities a while back. Now, the group was resting near a small body of water.

"Are you sure we should be sitting out here in the open?" Linkle asked, worried, as Lana approached her.

"Our enemies are used to us attacking during the night." Lana explained, "They don't know our exact location, so we could be prepping for an attack tonight as far as they know. So don't worry- we're safe here for now."

Linkle relaxed her muscles in relief. She moved to help unpack-

"Nah-a." Lana stopped her, "The main reason I chose for us to rest near some water us because _you_ need a bath."

"A... 'bath'?"

"Ew..." Lana said under her breath, "Look, just come with me- _I'll_ help you."

After Lana had Darunia fill several containers of water for later use, Linkle got herself settled into the cold body of water after removing her clothes. After a few minutes, Lana returned, bringing Agitha with her.

"The first thing we'll do is comb your hair; this may hurt a bit."

Linkle grimaced as she felt the comb travel through her matted locks.

"Oh, _goody_!" she heard Agitha exclaim after pulling something out of her hair.

"What it is?" asked Linkle.

"Nothing." Lana cut in, "Just relax- we'll be done in a sec."

Linkle could feel several strands of her hair being pulled out as the combing of her hair continued. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would... At least not compared to what she'd been through over the years.

After about twenty more minutes, Lana handed her some kind of soft object.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Soap. You use it to clean tour body."

Linkle smelled it. "What's it made of?"

"It's made out a lot of things: potash, mutton fa-, u-um... we don't have time to talk about that- we still have to get started on your training."

"Oh, that's right!" Linkle rembered. She glanced down at the soap with puzzled eyes.

"Just rub it over your body and use the water to clean the soap off." Lana explained.

Following another thirty minutes after Lana left to, in her words, "get her new clothes", Linkle had finally finished bathing. However, Agitha instructed her to stay in the water until the sorceress returned, which didn't take too long after the fact. The sorceress returned with a green, hooded tunic; a white, short-sleeved shirt; a short, brown skirt; black undergarments; and brown, knee-length boots.

"Here!" Lana began excitedly as she set the outfit by the water, "This new outfit should look _much_ better than your old one."

Linkle stared at the clothes, "Where'd you get them?" she asked warily.

"I made them."

"How?"

"Linkle, I'm a sorceress. An experienced one at that. No matter what Impa says, you shouldn't question my methods."

"Um... okay..."

After drying, Linkle, with Lana's assistance, donned her new attire. The tunic felt a little baggy, but aside from that, it was a perfect fit.

" _Ta_ -daaaa!" Lana sang. She turned to Agitha, "So? What do you think?"

"Awww!" Agitha began, "She looks like a cute, wittle gwasshopper..."

"I think it's cute, too." Lana agreed, "And it's easy to move around in, too! I really outdid myself! But..." Lana leaned forward to take a closer look, "Your hair's still a mess."

"I'll take care of that!" said Agitha.

With a second comb, Agitha combed some of Linkle's hair onto her forehead, and spent the next few minutes braiding the locks of hair that spilled down both sides of her face.

"There!" she finalized.

"Is all this really necessary?" Linkle asked.

"Sure it is!" Lana answered, "With my training regimen, you'll be kickin' butt in no time! Don't you wanna look cute while doing it?"

"That doesn't really matter to me."

"Fair enough, I guess. Anyway, let's get started with your training! Agitha? Would you kindly go and retrieve a wooden sword from the barrel in Impa's tent?"

"Right away!"

Linkle swallowed nervously.

"Don't look so nervous." Lana told her with a kind smile, "I promise I'll go easy; you have nothing to worry about."

After a few moments, Agitha returned with a wooden sword.

"Alright." Lana spoke, "Let's move this somewhere else so neither of us fall into the water. Agitha, if you don't mind, could you assist me?"

"Of course!" the girl answered, "Helping each other out is what friends are for, right?"

The trio moved relocated to the opposite side of the campsite, where Darunia, Ruto, and Midna gathered to watch.

Linkle held her wooden sword in both her trembling hands. She knew she wasn't scared; not of Lana, at least. But what if...

No. Now wasn't the time for that. All she has to do now is focus on her goal.

Linkle's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Lana conjuring what looked like a thick branch from what seemed to be a portal.

"All right." the sorceress sighed, "Come at me!"

"W-What?!"

"Don't worry- Impa says this is the best way to start a training course. That's because, through sparing, I'll get a general idea on where your skills are, and what we should focus on during training. Impa and I did the same thing with Princess Zelda before we trained her."

Lana settled into a battle-ready stance. She wielded the branch as if it were a staff.

"Now let's go; imagine I'm one of the Humans you've known through the years."

Linkle's trembling ceased, her brows lowering into a focused furrow as as she imagined Oliver-

No! No... Someone else...

...Phillip...

Suddenly, the Human stood before her. She charged, cocking her sword back as she prepared to strike.

Lana dodged with a jump over Linkle's body, landing behind her.

Linkle stumbled for a few steps, but was able to maintain her balance.

"Stop." she heard Lana say. She turned with a questioning expression.

"If there's one thing I learned from Impa, it's that you can infer someone's mentality from their first attack. Like just now. From what I've just seen, you have a clear goal in mind, but you haven't thought of what you'll have to do to get there. For example, you're focused on finding your brother, but you haven't thought of the things you'll have to do on the road there. Another example, you were focused in striking me down, but you didn't think about what you have to do to do it; you just went for it. That's all for today."

"W-What?! But..."

"To be honest, it's gonna take some time for me to come up with a training regimen for you; Impa's the one who usually handles this kind of thing, but it's not wise to wait for her to come back. We'll have to pick this back up tomorrow. Until then, you'll have to be patient."

Linkle's shoulders slumped in disappointment as Lana put her branch away. As the others dispersed to regain their focus on whatever they were doing prior to watching, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Darunia spoke, "Don't look so down- if this brother of yours is anything like I've heard, he'll hang in there a bit longer."

Linkle sighed.

"It's just like me with the other Gorons. If I could set them free a day sooner, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I know these things take time; I have to trust in them to hold out until I can rescue them."

Linkle stared at the ground. She knew what Darunia was saying was true, but his truth wasn't an easy one to accept.

Darunia continued, "It's especially important for you to be patient right now because Lana's right- without Impa here, it will take time to train you. But that doesn't mean you can't sharpen your skills yourself before your next training session."

Linkle turned to Darunia, "Thanks." she told him.

The Goron smiled wide, "No problem!"

* * *

Princess Zelda and Impa returned to the campsite about two days later. By then, Linkle hadn't made any progress whatsoever. Lana took this opportunity to ask for help.

"You tried to train her yourself?" asked Impa, "It's no wonder she didn't make any progress."

"Sh-Shut up!" Lana responded defensively.

"How exactly are you training her?" asked the Sheikah.

"I had her swing at me once, then I had us stop for the day so she'd be more eager the next day."

Impa sighed.

"What?"

"Lana, we did that with Zelda."

"I know! So it should've worked with Linkle, right?"

"No. I meant we did the same with Zelda because it _was_ Zelda- as in it would only work on _her_. It's because I had already known her, and so, the effect it would have on her. You've only known Linkle for a few days. With the little experience you have with training others, you'd have no way of knowing what method of such would work on her."

"Wh-... I..."

"Impa," spoke Zelda, who had been sitting with the two in her tent, listening to them, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like a few moments with Lana. Alone."

"...Yes, Your Grace. I'll go check on our new recruit."

The room seemed to darken once the Sheikah left the tent, setting a somewhat grim mood.

"Sooo, what's up?" Lana began, "Did you need something?"

No answer...

"...Did something happen at the castle?" the sorceress continued, "Don't worry- we'll be done with that soon enough."

Still no answer. The Princess stared at Lana as if she were... studying her...

"Zelda, is everything okay? If... someone did something to you, it's okay to talk about it."

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked suddenly.

"...What?"

"Linkle was the girl's name, yes? You wouldn't happen to know something about her that I don't, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I hide something from you?"

No answer...

"Zelda... don't you trust me?"

The Princess sighed, "Of course I trust you... Maybe it was just my imagination..." She stood, "Come with me."

Outside, a few yards away from the furthest tent away from the center of the camp, the two found Impa with Linkle.

"You said you were training her, correct?" Impa asked Lana.

"Yeah. It's not that she's bad, she just hasn't improved. Like, at all."

"It's because she shouldn't be using swords. Her lack of improvement should've made this obvious."

Lana crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Linkle couldn't help but chuckle. Her smile vanished once she saw Zelda blankly staring at her. She swallowed nervously.

"My apologies." the Princess began, "You bear a heavy resemblance to someone I've seen before. Especially... with that tunic..."

 _"...she doesn't need any distractions."_

Linkle looked away.

"So what weapon _does_ she need?" Lana asked to change the subject.

"If she's not improving at all with a sword, I doubt she'll improve with anything like an axe of a staff. What she needs is a ranged weapon. Lana would you please get me a bow and a few arrows from my tent? As well as a chair for the Princess?"

"Sure."

Impa turned to Linkle, "In a few moments, we'll see just how ready you are to count yourself amongst us."

Linkle could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"So tell me, what exactly is it you fight for?"

"To save my family." the girl answered.

"And how do you know this 'family' of yours isn't dead?"

Linkle felt her body go cold.

"Those Humans are ruthless." Impa continued, "They are the types to do anything to maintain the feeling that they are in power. They won't think twice before ending the lives of one of their slaves."

No answer...

"Did you know that Princess Zelda works for the ruler of this country? She's had to execute many of her own people to prove her loyalty to them. How do you your family hasn't had their blood spilled by her blade?"

Linkle lowered her head.

"And better yet... If it comes to light that Princess Zelda had indeed killed your family... what will you do? Will you turn your weapon toward her? Or would you blindly continue to serve your family's murderer?"

All of a sudden, it was as if the entire camp had been deserted. Not a sound could be heard for miles.

"Do you truly mean to tell me that you'd planned on joining us without taking those possibilities into consideration?"

Linkle brought her hand to her chest before balling it into a tight fist of determination.

"You're right- I don't know whether or not my family's still alive. But I have a gut feeling that's telling me that they're out there, alive and well, and that they need me. That's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see them again, and to save them from suffering like I have."

"...Well said."

"*Ahem!*" Lana cut in, "I have the bow, I have the arrows..."

"Right." Impa sighed, "Linkle. Since you don't seem to be making any progress using a sword, we're going see how you perform with a ranged weapon; like a bow. Lana, may I borrow your Deku Branch?"

Again, through some kind of portal, Lana retrieved her Deku Branch. She handed it to Impa.

The Sheikah held the stick high after moving a few yards, "Your first task is simply to hit the top of this branch from where you are with an arrow."

Linkle stared down at the bow; she had never even _seen_ one before, much less used one. She pulled on the string before glancing back up at the branch. Closing one eye, she focused her sights on her target, and, before she even knew it, the arrow had buried itself deep into the branch's wood.

Impa lowered the branch to survey the damage. She looked at Linkle.

"Excellent." she began, "But perhaps that was just luck."

Linkle watched as Impa backed away toward the huddle of tents. She paused over ten more yards away, thirteen in total.

"See if you can hit it now!" she heard Impa shout, "If you miss, I'll move closer. This way, we can determine your skill with the bow with more efficiency!"

Linkle pulled on the string, an arrow in hand, before letting it fly.

Bullseye.

"Wow..." Lana breathed, "You may end up being a better shot than Princess Zelda!" the sorceress turned to look at the Princess, "No offense."

"None taken." Zelda replied.

"You've obviously great skill with the bow." Impa told Linkle as she approached, "Why didn't you tell us from the start?"

"I didn't know." she answered, "Until today, I didn't even know what a bow was."

Impa nodded, "While it's true you aim with great precision, our next problem is your drawing speed."

"Not to worry!" Lana cut in, "I have just the weapon in mind for her. With it, all she'll have to do is aim and fire!"

"Very well. I leave management of her weaponry to you."

Lana grabbed Linkle's wrist, "C'mon! I can't wait to show it to you!"

As Lana practically dragged Linkle away, Impa made her way over to the Princess.

"You've been very quiet since we've arrived. Is something the matter?"

"It's that girl." said Zelda, "I can't help but feel she's connected to the one I've been searching for."

"The 'Hero'? Lana has told me of him. You shouldn't think too much about him, especially out here, where you should be on guard at all times."

"...I understand..."

* * *

"Here they are!" Lana exclaimed as she dug through a chest.

Linkle watched as Lana turned toward her with two strange instruments in hand.

"These are crossbows." the Sorceress explained, "Here, take a closer look."

Linkle took a crossbow and inspected in carefully. The mechanism near the top was very similar to a bow.

"You had these already made?" she asked.

"Yeah. I originally made them for someone else, but they... never mind that."

Lana paused as she saw Linkle's eyes suddenly widen.

"What is it?"

Linkle ran a thumb across the handle of the crossbow, which heavily resembled a gun.

"My mother was killed by a weapon like this... right in front of me..."

"S-Sorry. I can make you something else if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. Not using this weapon won't change the fact that she's gone... Besides, I need whatever weapon suits me best if I want to save my brother."

"...Right. Let's get you started with these- they're pretty different from your standard bow."

* * *

Five days have almost passed. Link was determined to have Malon and her father escape alongside him. With no other way to find Malon without getting caught in the act, Link settled on waiting for her by the apple tree. He was surprised to see she was already there.

"What are you doing here?!" Malon whispered upon seeing him, "If Master finds out-"

"He won't." Link interrupted, "And it doesn't matter- we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Malon sighed.

"What's the deal with you two anyway? He doesn't treat you like he treats the rest of us."

Malon froze. Her she tightened her grip on the handle of the basket as she leaned leaned back onto a tree and slid into a seated position.

"I never, ever wanted to talk to anyone about this... I haven't even told my dad yet..."

"Whatever's going is obviously one-sided." Link deduced, "Is it like some kind of attachment?"

"...Attachment is an understatement. He's..."

Malon lowered her head, her breathing, heavy.

"...obsessed."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

In life, sometimes it takes losing something precious to achieve your goals.

Chapter 10: Two Shades of Red

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like I said, slow chapter. This was necessary because this chapter was just me getting all the "slowness", if you will, out of the way before the next few chapters.**


	10. Two Shades of Red

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 10: Two Shades of Red

Linkle trained with her crossbows well into the next two days, with minimal sleep, and into the second night. The others were immensely surprised at how fast she'd mastered them. Lana, the only exception, even jokingly told her, "It must run in the family."

As the girl practiced, Zelda and Lana sat together on a pink sheet that separated them from the moist grass below.

"It's been a while since we've spent time together like this." said Lana.

"...It has." Zelda responded, "I believe the last time we did was shortly after we met for the first time."

Lana snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! That's when you made me that cupcake to... what did you say? To 'commemorate our friendship'?"

"Erm, Y-Yes, I suppose I remember something like that..."

Lana giggled, "It was the cutest little thing, too. Too bad it didn't taste all that goo-..."

"What was that?"

"I... I said the cupcake was adorable! And so were you! In fact, you're _still_ adorable!" Lana reached over and pinched Zelda's cheek, "Isn't that wight?"

Zelda pulled away, "L-Lana! I'm not a child anymore!"

Lana chuckled again, "Really? It feels like just a week ago when you were shorter than me. The years really fly by, huh?"

"Speaking of which... that reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"What is it?"

"How old are you, exactly? You've aged even less than Impa since the first time we met. In fact, you literally look exactly the same."

Lana froze, "I... um... _Zelda_! Shame on you!"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? _Hmph_!"

"Er-... My apologies."

Lana sighed, smiling, "Still... it's great to see how much you've grown."

"Yeah..."

Zelda raised her head to gaze at the stars. After a few moments, she sighed.

Lana's smile vanished- she knew exactly who the Princess was thinking about.

"Zelda." Lana spoke, "Maybe you should get some sleep. We're gonna be up pretty early tomorrow."

"...Right." Zelda stood to retire to her tent, "Goodnight, Lana."

"Goodnight, Princess!" Lana shouted teasingly. She began to fold the pink sheet she had been sitting on. She sighed again. Zelda seemed to more and more distracted every time she saw her. Perhaps she was getting desperate to find the Hero.

The next time I want to see him, is when I save him.

Impatience was a trait Lana had never once seen in the Princess, even during the eight years that followed her vow to save her kingdom. She had to know that the Hero wasn't dead, otherwise Lana would have told her...

Perhaps Zelda's desire to find him was more than just a princess finding a champion to save her kingdom...

Speaking of which...

"Linkle." Lana called as she approached, "It's getting pretty late. Don't you think you should be getting some sleep?"

Linkle lowered her extended arm.

"I'm... I'm not sleepy." she lied. The only reason she hasn't went to sleep yet was because she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. The same thoughts that ran through her head the day her friend was killed.

"I wanted to surprise you in the morning," Lana began, "but I convinced Zelda to let you come with me on my mission tomorrow."

"Wh-What?!"

"Come on, don't give me that face- you won't have to do much, I promise. I wanted you to come so you'd learn the mentality you have to be in during more important missions. Trust me, you'll need it later."

"...All right..."

"Hey! You never know- we just might find 'you know who'."

Linkle swallowed a lump in her throat, "You're right. I just didn't expect this to happen so quickly."

"Well don't just stand there!" Lana chuckled, "We have a date tomorrow morning! Go on, get some sleep."

Lana turned to walk away when-

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd really like to see my brother again... For inspiration..."

The sorceress gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sure."

After a few movements of her arms, the orb manifested in between them.

Linkle's eyes widened at the image of her brother. He was seated against a tree... talking to someone... Her eyes narrowed.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at a girl with red hair.

"That's a friend of his." Lana answered.

Linkle eyed the girl warily as she began to hear her voice.

"It started when I was just eight years old. He would always tell me how 'pretty' I was, and... sometimes he'd even run his fingers through my hair when my dad wasn't looking. Whenever we were alone, he'd call me 'darling', or 'my dear'. It... it made me feel so uncomfortable, and it got even worse as I got older. I never told my dad because I'm scared something bad will happen... I just don't know what to do..."

Linkle placed a hand on the orb before nudging it away.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana.

"That... sounds like something meant to be said in private. I'll ask my brother about it when we see each other again."

Linkle took both her crossbows into one hand as the orb vanished, "Goodnight." she told Lana. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Linkle," the sorceress spoke, "we'll find him- I promise! And it's going to happen soon, so stop worrying so much."

Linkle nodded before the two parted ways for the night.

* * *

 _Liar..._

...What?

 _Liar._

Linkle opened her eyes.

"Liar!"

"Wh-Who's there!" Linkle shouted into darkness. She turned to look behind her to find a horrifying sight.

"LIAR!" Link shouted at her. The boy looked down at her with his complexion wrinkled into one that radiated malice. He was tied to a thick wooden pole, his feet off the floor.

"B-Brother!" Linkle screamed, horrified.

"You lied to me!" Link screamed at his sister.

"Wh-What?"

"You said you'd save me, and you lied! And now I'm going to _die_ because of you!"

"But... no, I-"

"You what?! You thought that just because you wanted to save me means it'd just happen?! This isn't a fairytale, you dumb bitch!"

Linkle gasped, "B-Brother! You can't talk to me like that!"

Link spit on her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, "ALL YOUR FAULT! IF I WASN'T TIED UP, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Look, I'll get you down! Just hold o-"

Just then, Link burst into flames.

"BROTHER!" Linkle screamed.

"ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted again and again, his skin and flesh melting away until there was nothing but a skeleton left.

Linkle watched on, her eyes wider than a saucer, and her body frozen and trembling. This was the very same way her friend died...

"NO!" Linkle screamed, shooting upwards in bed. She panted as she felt sweat run down her temples. She wiped it away.

"Linkle?"

Linkle looked to her right, at the sunlight flooding into the tent, where Lana stood.

"Is everything alright?"

"...Yes. It was just a dream."

Lana blinked as she leaned her head further into the tent, "C'mon! Everyone's waiting in the center of camp!"

True to her word, the others were grouped together in the center of camp, where a strange, red and yellow box-esque object sat atop a wooden stand.

"What's going on?" Linkle asked Lana.

"Oh, I just thought that we should all take a group picture with our new recruit! I already convinced everyone to do it! It'll be great!"

"I've been wondering," Zelda began as Linkle joined the group, "How does that device work? After we liberate the kingdom, I would like one for myself."

"You've seen what it does," Lana explained as she fiddled with the device, "but as for how it does it, the **Pictobox** can be used in two different ways. There's a button on the back that lets you take Pictographs instantly. The other way, if you want yourself in the Pictograph, you can use this slider next to the button to set how many seconds you want the delay between you pressing the button, and the Pictobox taking the Pictograph."

Lana joined the group, "All right! Everyone saaay freedom!"

Everyone obliged except for Midna, Ruto, and Impa.

After a few moments, several sheets of paper slid from the Pictobox.

"Wait, _that_ didn't happen last time." said Zelda, referring to the multiple sheets of paper.

"There's another slider on the bottom that let's you print more than one Pictograph. Here!"

"I don't know what exactly I'm going to do with this," Midna said, "but thanks."

"I share that sentiment." said Ruto, "I live underwater, you know."

"You can both decide later." Impa told them, "Princess, it is time we've gotten started on the mission."

"Right." the Princess turned to the crowd behind her, taking a step away, "Today, we will be targeting two different plantations: one further into the desert, and the other just a few miles west from here. Darunia and Princess Midna will pack up our tents and other belongings, and relocate to our usual spot in the forest south of Castle Town. Lana, Agitha and Linkle, you three come with me. Princess Ruto, you stay here- I'll return shortly and brief you on your mission."

Zelda and Impa led the girls to the eastern edge of camp, where three boxes waited.

"The plantation further into the desert is used to make weapons for the Humans to use. In a few hours, they will receive a shipment of ammunition by horse. Impa will replace the crates onboard with these three here. You three will be inside, and once you arrive at the plantation, your mission will begin. You're to find the rest of the ammunition, and destroy it. Impa, would you please open the crates?"

Impa effortlessly pried open the top of the crate, "Linkle," she began, "you first."

Linkle swallowed nervously as she stared at the crate. Hesitantly, she stepped inside before Impa closed the top, sealing her in a strangely familiar darkness. The heavy smell of wood made it fairly difficult to breath.

 _Linkle..._

...What was that?

 _Liiiinkle..._

No... it's happening again. But... she's awake... What's going on?!

"Linkle..."

That one was definitely a voice.

...A man's voice.

"Linkle."

That one came behind her. However, Linkle forgot all about the voice once she turned to look behind her.

She found herself in her cage, from when she was a slave. She frantically gauged her surroundings.

"No," she said out loud, "this can't be happening! I thought-"

"Linkle."

The girl froze as she heard the eerily familiar voice come from in front of her. Squinting into the darkness, she could make out the stout form of...

"Linkle." Oliver called to her.

Linkle screamed, her back slamming against the back of the cage, "No! You're supposed to be-"

"You're next!"

Oliver burst into laughter as he opened the cage and dragged Linkle ou-

"NOOOOO!"

Zelda, Lana and Impa spun toward the crate they put Linkle in. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as Impa peeled the top of the crate away to reveal the sight of the girl hugging both her legs. Her body trembled uncontrollably as she sobbed into her knees.

Zelda stared, wide-eyed. She had never seen this before. She looked at Lana.

"Sh-She's having a panic attack!" she explained. She reached into the crat-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Linkle screamed as she squirmed away from Lana's touch. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she continued to scream, "STOP IT!"

"Impa!" Lana called, "The crate!"

With a swing of her Giant's Knife, the face of the crate shattered, allowing Lana to get closer.

"Linkle! It's us! You're okay; there's nothing to worry about!"

After a few minutes of comforting, Linkle's condition finally stabilized.

"See?" Lana continued, "It's okay."

Linkle raised her head, revealing a face drenched in sweat and tears.

"Being inside that crate must've reminded her of her time as a slave." Impa explained, "She won't be able to go on this mission."

She glanced at Zelda, who, herself, was still recovering after what she just saw.

"But..." Linkle interrupted, "I _have_ to go on this mission! What if I-"

"None of your family will be working where you were going. Humans believe your kind is inferior in every way. Did you really think they'd have any of your family making weapons designed to defend their lives?"

Linkle lowered her head.

"Maybe she can go with Ruto!" Lana suggested, "Theere aren't very many Humans at the plantation _she's_ going to. How about it, Princess?"

"Er, yes, that could work, I suppose. Linkle, is that what you want?"

Linkle nodded.

"Very well."

"Oh, _hello_ , Mr. Termite!" Agitha's voice rang out from within a crate, "No, I'm sorry- you can't have _this_ wood; I need it for my super-secret mission! ...What? What is it? Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a _secret_ , silly!"

Zelda sighed, "This is my fault."

"Oh, Princess," Lana interjected, "Agitha's not _that_ bad. You've seen what she can do."

"No, I mean Linkle." She looked down at the girl in question, "I should have been more considerate of what you've gone through. My apologies. Impa, you carry on here. I'll get Linkle and Princess Ruto ready for their mission."

* * *

Link opened his eyes to near total darkness. After a few moments, he could feel a dull soreness in his knees. It was then when he found he had been standing on them. As he went to reposition himself, he found that his ankles had been tied up by what felt like rope. The same went for his hands, which were both behind him. What was going on?

"Link?"

"...Malon?"

"Link!"

Protruding from the right wall was a lit torch, which illuminated a set of steel bars that split the room in half. From the other side, though, he could see Malon, gripping the bars with both hands, watching Link with a mixture of confusion, fear, and desperation.

Why were they here? What happened last night? He remembered Malon's explanation of Philip's behaviour toward her... and then he, once again, convinced Malon to leave with him the next day, which would have been today... and then he went back to the shed and went to sleep.

"What's going on?" Link finally asked Malon.

"I don't know!" she answered, "I remember going to bed last night, and then I woke up here!"

Link tugged at the rope on his wrists. There has the be a way-

"Can you get me outta here?" Malon asked.

 **"That won't be possible, dear."**

Gasping, Malon turned to see Thomas emerge from the darkness.

Link felt his stomach churn at the sight of that disgusting Human.

"I had you both brought here during your sleeps. I've been here the whole time, waiting for you both to awaken. It's time for punishment.

"B-But," Malon stammered, "I-"

"Not you, dearest. I mean _you_."

Link balled his fists as Thomas glared at him.

The Human looked down at Malon, "I can't possibly blame you for last night- a creature as pure and delicate as yourself would naturally stand no chance against the trickery and deception those Elves are capable of. All is well." He looked back up at Link, "And as for you... Never before has an Elf irked me as much as you have since you've arrived. You won't obey, you've embarrassed me in front of my lord, knowing he wouldn't come back, and now..."

Thomas trembled, trying his hardest to hold in his anger. Malon slowly eased away from him.

"Now it's time to finally return the favor."

Thomas turned and grabbed Malon by her hand, pulling her to her feet. Next, grabbing her by her upper arm, he moved the girl in front of him for Link to see.

"You love this girl, don't you?"

" _What_?!" Link exclaimed.

"YOU KNOW YOU DO! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

Link could feel his anger at Thomas boil. _Love_ her? The only people Link's ever "loved" were in his family.

"Now I'm going to take away the one thing you have left! And you're going to watch every second of it. Or else..." Thomas pulled a gun from his pocket, "I'll shoot her."

Link watched as Thomas took a few steps away from Malon...

...and unzipped his pants...

Malon gasped, "Wh-...What are you going to do?"

Thomas walked toward her, "I'm going to take what is rightfully mine."

"W-Wait! I-"

"There will be no more waiting. I've waited nine years for this moment. Nine long years of being forced to relieve myself through other means... But no more."

"Don't do this!" Malon pleaded, backing away, "Please, j-just let me go!"

"I'll let you go when I'm finished."

Malon shook her head as she continued to back away. Once her back hit a wall, she dropped to her hands and knees, "Please!" she cried, "I'm begging you! *sob!* _Please_!"

Link tugged violently at his binds as Malon cried openly and sobbed uncontrollably.

In one swift motion, Thomas rolled Malon onto her back and mounted her before devouring her lips with his own. He kissed, bit and sucked until moving down to her neck. It wasn't long before he removed her scarf, and proceeded to her chest.

Malon continued to scream and beg and plead as Thomas untucked her shirt before lifting it to shoulder level. He didn't leave a single inch of Malon's chest untouched. Then, like a vicious predator, he tore away the front half of Malon's dress.

"No!" Malon screamed, "You _can't!_ "

Thomas pulled away her undergarments before pausing. He glanced at Link with a smile, "Aahh, looks like she's unmarked. That's all the more unfortunate for you... and all the more fortunate for _me_!"

Malon screamed at the top of her lungs as Thomas thrust into her.

Link gasped, startled, "What are you _doing_ do her?!" he shouted.

Malon brought her hands to Thomas' chest, trying in futility to push him off. Eventually, the Human noticed, once the screaming ceased, that Malon had begun to stifle her voice.

No... he wouldn't have that...

Thomas spread Malon's legs further away from each other and angled himself before thrusting again, with increasing speed.

The girl screamed again, though it wasn't a scream of pain. After several more minutes, Thomas grunted in unison with a final scream from Malon. The Human collapsed on top of her. After a few seconds, Thomas stood.

"Look what you've done." he told Malon as she broke into tears again, "You've gotten me dirty. It's only right you clean me up." He turned to look at Link, "Don't you agree?"

Link gritted his teeth as his fists trembled.

"Please..." Malon pleaded as Thomas approached, "No more..."

Thomas grabbed her roughly by the hair, forcing her into a seated position. He smirked.

"No..." Malon shook her head, "NO-MMPH!"

Link stared in disgust and disbelief as Thomas thrust into Malon's mouth.

After a few more minutes, Malon gagged before Thomas took a step back. She turned to spit something out of her mouth. Immediately, the Human was upon her. He forced her onto her hands and knees, tore the backside of her dress away, and repositioned her to where she faced Link. Before the girl could even speak, however, she was interrupted by her own scream as Thomas thrust into her from behind. Again, after the first twenty minutes, Malon began to hold in her voice.

Thomas burst into laughter, "Do you see now, _boy_?! You've _lost_! I've made her feel better in less than an hour than you have your have since you've _met_ her!" He pulled her hair, forcing her head back to reveal a face dripping with sweat, and half-closed eyelids that hardly concealed her glazed eyes. She panted as a thin stream of saliva dripped from her open mouth.

"You're no competition! You _never_ were! And now she knows that! She knows that I'm a _far_ superior option than you! Now she knows who she truly wants!"

After forty more minutes, both Thomas and Malon shouted in unison. The Human fell back onto his bottom, while Malon collapsed into a puddle of... something.

The poor girl glanced upward at Link once before covering her eyes as she began to cry for a third time. All the horrible things Thomas did to her... all the embarrassing sounds she made... all the things her body did... he witnessed all of it. She couldn't bear that fact; she hated for him to see her like this. It was just too much to bear. She cried louder.

Thomas stood with a confused expression. Didn't he make her feel good? Didn't he grant her pleasures she'd never experienced before? Certainly that _Elf_ hasn't... so why was she crying? As if he'd done something terrible to her? Sighing, he opened the cell, closing door back as he exit, and made his leave of the area.

Link inched closer to the bars.

"I'm sorry..." she wept, "I'm so sorry..."

...What was she apologizing for? Link ignored it.

"Hey, Malon," he began, "I... know you've been through a lot, but everything's gonna be okay- we'll get through this, I promise."

"You don't understand... *sob* I was... *sob* saving myself..."

"You... what? What were you saving yourself for?"

Malon looked up at Link. Then lowered it again.

"*sniff* ...It doesn't matter anymore..."

* * *

"Understood?"

Linkle and Ruto nodded.

"Very well. After completing your mission, you two are to return to the southern forrest, with all the slaves in tow. Impa and I will be returning to the castle, but we should be back before sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright, Linkle," Ruto said, "We should get going now. The sooner we get there, the better."

"Alright." Linkle responded.

* * *

An hour later, Zelda and Impa had finally returned to the castle without detection.

...Or so _Impa_ thought...

The afternoon sun shone above Castle Town, the view was a sharp contrast to the true nature of the city.

Inside the castle, a creature covered in a violet robe adorned with various macabre decorations floated through a hall

 _Stop._

The creature paused as a sword was brought to eye-level. It trembled in fear.

"Wh-...Who-"

 _Silence. Speak to me through your mind._

 _P-... Princess Zelda?_

 _Don't try to phase through the floor. My reflexes are far superior to yours- one sudden movement, and I'll execute you immediately_.

 _Wh-What do you want from me?_

 _Where, exactly, were you going, Wizzro?_

 _I... I was simply searching for milady-_

 _Stop lying. You were headed to the throne room._

 _But... why would I be going there? Lord Ganondorf hasn't-_

 _You saw me leave._

Silence...

Zelda continued.

 _And, instead of reporting this to Ganondorf right away, you waited for me to return to try to report what you saw. You merely wanted to see my reaction when you told Ganondorf of my exit route and my mode of transportation, didn't you?_

 _...Y-... You aren't going to kill me, are you?_

 _No. I'm not as merciless as you are. But if I even_ think _you told anyone... your life is mine. Understood?_

 _U-Understood..._

Zelda's sword vanished into light.

 _Very well. You're free to go._

* * *

Link sat in silence for multiple hours. He watched as Malon finally stood, and retreated into the darkness. After about a second, he heard water run. He knew she was trying to clean whatever that liquid was off her body and her shirt. When she rerurned, he could see that tears still ran down her face as she descended to her knees to put her underwear back on. She tried to do the same to what was left of her dress.

Just then, Link heard the door behind him open. It was Thomas.

The Human ignored Link's death stare and proceeded toward the cell.

"It seems pleasure wasn't enough to get you to reciprocate my feelings." Thomas said with the voice of a broken man, "I was right though; it seems you _do_ know who you want... and it isn't me. I was told that if you love something, to set it free... And that's exactly what I'm going to do, now."

Both Link and Malon stared in shock as Thomas unlocked the cell door and opened it. He then proceeded to untie Link.

"You're both free to go." Thomas said as he returned to the cell door.

Malon slowly rose to her feet. She walked, warily, past Thomas, and paused once she laid eyes on Link, tears of joy glistening in her eyes. She ran toward him.

" _Link_ -"

 _BANG!_

Link's eyes widened as Malon fell onto the floor right next to him, blood from her wound spreading onto the floor.

"Here." Thomas said, "You can _have_ her."

"MALON!" Link screamed. He crawled over to her before taking her body into his arms.

"Malon! ... _Malon_!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes as tears continued to fall. She reached upward and touched Link's cheek with a trembling hand. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Malon!" Link spoke, "Stay with me! _Please_!"

Malon shook her head, "Link... I don't think I'm going to make it..."

"Don't say that! You're going to-"

Malon placed her index finger over Link's lips.

"Hey... it's not all bad..." she said, "At least the last thing I got to see... were your eyes... Those... beautiful... eyes..."

Malon's body went limp.

"Malon?"

No answer...

"Malon!"

No answer...

"Malon... don't you do this to me... Don't you... damn it..."

Link embraced her body as the tears began to fall.

"PAAH, HA HA HA HA! _HAA_ HAHAHA-HAA!"

With rage he's never felt before, Link rose his head to look at the laughing Human.

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

Link dropped Malon's body, rushing at-

"Ah."

Link paused as Thomas pointed his gun at him.

"I don't think so." he said, "We've both seen enough death for today. Besides... don't you ever want to see your dear sister again?"

Link could feel his heart almost stop at the mention of his sister.

"I thought so. And before you ask, yes, I do know where the plantation your sister was sold to is. And I can reunite the two of you... for a price..."

"...What is it?"

* * *

"Princess Zelda!"

Zelda paused at the doorway to her quarters, "Yes?"

The Human kept his distance, "Lord Ganondorf has summoned you- another slave master wishes to earn to right to own you."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Chapter 11: At First Sight


	11. At First Sight

**Author's That feeling of victory when you've finally found your 3DS stylus.**

 **I'd like to thank alpha jd for following the story, and I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to The Elemental QC for following me (as an author, not... not literally) and adding me to their Favorite Authors List, and Azure Legacy for following and favorite'ing both me and the story. That really means a lot.**

 **Now the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC(1): There are all kinds of people in the world. ALL KINDS of people.**

 **ultimateCCC(2): Oh, you have no idea.**

 **The Elemental QC: Lol, sorry, but Malon's entire purpose for this story was for Link's development. Besides, Lana can't _everywhere_ at once.**

 **anonymous rs: OMG! I can't believe Anonymous reads my stories! :D Lol, jk. But thank you for your review.**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 11: At First Sight

Linkle and Ruto stood atop a cliff, hidden by several trees and their greenery. They were staring down at the plantation they were to liberate. The plantation in question was a very small one. Princess Zelda told them they were to quietly sneak in, retrieve the slaves, and leave; no battle would be required unless absolutely necessary, which was why Linkle was allowed to join Ruto. The number of Humans with a job there could be counted on a single hand... so...

"Why are there so many?" Linkle asked Ruto.

"I don't know. I've never learned about the customs those creatures keep, so I can't think of what it could be."

"So... should we wait for them to leave?"

"No. They could be here guarding the premises, as far as we know; they may even know we're here. And we can't have you shoot any of them, because there's more than likely more of them inside."

Linkle struggled to calm herself. Did Ruto really think about having her shoot at them?

"And we can't wait too long," Ruto continued, "because Princess Zelda wants us back by sunset- it's already in the middle of the afternoon, so we only have a few hours left, not to mention the amount of time it takes to head back, with the slaves, who aren't used to traveling. We have to move _now_."

* * *

Link sat with his back against a wall inside a steel cage made for prisoners, pulled by a duo of horses. He was still recovering after what happened a few hours ago. He rose one of his hands to eye-level. It was trembling. He was still very angry at Thomas for what he did; he... wanted to kill him.

He couldn't let his anger get the best of him, though. He knew Humans couldn't be trusted, but he had to take even the slightest chance if it meant seeing his sister again. He was willing to do whatever it takes for that to happen.

After a few hours, everything paused. After a few more seconds, the door opened with a loud creek.

Thomas smirked at Link before instructing the boy to follow him.

Outside, Link was slightly awed by the size of the stadium that stood before him. It was much larger than even the one Thomas owned. Link could hear the vile Humans in attendance, even from outside.

"Put this on."

Link's thoughts were interrupted by the steel collar and chain Thomas handed him.

"I don't have all day." Thomas rushed, "Or did you change your mind about wanting to see your precious sister?"

Link swallowed his pride. He lowered his head, allowing Thomas to place the collar on him. He felt the Human tug on the leash.

"Let's go."

Link could see a mass of Humans entering the stadium. Some glanced at him and laughed, some hurled insults at him, and made fun of his ears, and some of the ones around his age threw trash at him.

Oh, the shame; the sheer embarrassment of being paraded around like some kind of wild animal. What he would do to these Humans if he weren't under these circumstances.

Link paid no attention to what Thomas said to the other Humans inside the stadium. He could hear the Humans joking about him in his presence, they said a wide variety of cruel things to, and about, the boy, just like the Humans outside. He could feel their gaze, their condescending stares, like a brand on his skin. They thought they were better than him.

How dare they...

"So you're having your slave fight in your stead?" a Human asked Thomas.

"Yes. Though it's more of a punishment than anything. I did tell him that if he won, I'd let him see his dear sister again."

The group of Humans burst into laughter.

Link balled his fists.

"What a fool!" a Human said, standing right front of Link. He pointed his finger at him, poking him as he continued, "Maybe I should _buy_ his sister; I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, depending on how she _looks_ of cour-"

Link swung hard, and punched the Human on the cheek.

"ERGH! Why, you-"

"Wait!" Thomas intervened, "Just be patient- he'll get his just-desserts in due time."

"Rrgh... Fine!" he walked away, "Just as long as that filthy Elf gets what's coming to him."

Link was then brought to a room where he waited for an additional half-hour before a duo of Humans entered, and grabbed him roughly by both arms. One removed the collar Thomas put on him.

Link didn't protest, however. He couldn't lose his temper again and give these savages a chance to take this opportunity away.

"Heh, look at this Elf." one taunted, "It has no idea what it's gotten itself into."

Both Humans laughed.

A large door rose, nearly blinding Link with the sunlight that poured into the room. He felt the Humans drag him into the light, before shoving him onto the ground. The boy stood as the audience blasted him with a chorus of "boos". His vision barely had time to adjust to the light before he heard a loud voice.

"It would seem that Thomas is going to have this Elf fight in his stead!" an announcer told the audience, "Does he not want to own the Princess? Or perhaps this is a punishment?"

Once Link's eyes finally adjust to the light, he took in the sight, and sheer size, of the field. He then looked up and around at the audience. He froze as he caught the sight of the red-haired man from a little over a week ago, seated in a fancy chair on some kind of balcony. He couldn't see his face, but he knew he was being watched.

"At any rate," the announcer continued, "let us proceed with the introduction of his opponent!"

Link watched as the door on the opposite side of the field rose to reveal a young girl.

"Let's hear it for **Princess Zelda**!"

The audience, again, showered the field in hatred. They even called her all sorts of names such as "worthless", or "good-for-nothing", as well as words Link would never repeat.

For once, however, Link and the Humans seemed to agree on something. He'd heard of Princess Zelda multiple times from other slaves, and he's yet to hear anything good about her. According to them, she's even killed some of her own kind. Disgusting...

The Princess proceeded toward the center of the field with a thin sword already in hand. She froze once she got close enough to see his face before continuing.

Once Zelda paused, just a few feet away, both she and Link felt their minds go completely blank. Both parties could feel something inside them begin to change, but they couldn't think of what it could be. They ignored it.

Link gave Zelda the coldest stare he's ever given anyone. He couldn't believe this traitorous-

"Who are you?"

Link blinked. Was she really doing this right now? He withheld his answer.

"I'm sorry, but you look very much like someone I've seen before. If you could just tell me your name, I-"

"Shut your mouth."

"...Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. You're not going to distract me, so just stop."

"...I see."

A Human approached Link with a box, "Pick your weapon." he said as he revealed its contents. Inside was a sword, and axe. Obviously, Link chose the sword.

"Here are the rules." the Human continued, "Neither of you are allowed to kill each other. One of you can achieve victory by either getting your opponent to surrender, or by knocking them unconscious. As soon as I'm a safe distance away, you two can begin."

Immediately, Zelda took several retreating steps away, her guard up the entire time. She stopped two yards away before holding her sword out in front of her, the tip facing Link.

Once the Human was put of the way, Link began a slow walk toward his opponent, searching for a weakness. The stance Zelda took would allow her to counter almost any attack, should Link blindly rush her. Even if Link was too fast for her to react to, her extended sword would ensure she wouldn't take too much damage.

Suddenly, he charged. Zelda lowered her blade slightly, nullifying Link's planned attack. He paused a few feet away. The Princess somehow knew exactly what Link was going to do; she was obviously very skilled and experienced in combat. Link began to question if he could truly defeat her...

No. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Especially when he was this close to finally being reunited with his sister.

Unbeknownst to Link, however, Zelda, herself, was quite distracted by her own thoughts. This boy wielded his sword with his left hand. Just like-

Link charged to the right. This way, because the two had differing dominant hands, Link would be in an advantageous-

Zelda quickly intercepted the boy, startling him. The Princess was fast, _much_ too fast.

His reflexes taking over, Link swung at the Princess, only for her to raise her leg and block his arm with her foot, before she countered with a swing of her own. Link leaned backwards to dodge, falling onto his back after losing balance.

Using her other foot, Zelda performed a short hop into the hair before bringing her sword down for a stabbing attack. Link rolled the right, out of the way, before rising to one knee to find Zelda already upon him. He blocked her sword with his own before rising to head-butting the Princess, stunning her.

The audience gasped as Zelda stumbled back a few steps.

Looking to take advantage, Link leapt into the air before-

"AGH!"

Zelda had somehow already recovered. She plunged her sword onto Link's right shoulder, forcing it to emerge from the other side.

The pain that burned in Link's shoulder intensified as Zelda pulled the sword out of the wound, causing it to bleed freely.

"Perhaps you are more willing to listen now." Zelda said.

"Screw you." Link bit bitterly. He swung at Zelda again.

The Princess easily blocked the attack with her sword before raising her leg to kick the wound in his shoulder.

Link shouted in pain, backing away. Zelda followed with a relentless assault with her blade. Link was somehow able to block each attack, but was eventually backed into a wall. Zelda went for a lethal stabbing attack, one too fast for Link to dodge. He used his right hand to take the hit, altering Zelda's aim as the sword went into his palm and out the back of his hand, before penetrating the wall next to Link's head. Link suppressed his voice.

"Why did your master bring you here?" Zelda asked, "Does he trust in your fighting ability to such an extent to where-"

Link swung his sword again. Zelda, though forced to release her sword, was fast enough to dodge the initial attack, but not even _she_ could see what happened next coming.

A whirling beam of light emerged from Link's sword, striking Zelda. The Princess fell onto her back.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he watched.

Zelda rose to her feet after a few seconds of shock. She looked at Link.

"I see. _That_ must be why your master chose you to fight in his stead."

Link panted. With his teeth, he grabbed the handle of Zelda's sword before pulling it out of the wall, and out of his hand. He dropped it onto the ground in front him before planting a foot on it. Despite the pulsing pain in his hand. Link smirked, realizing this left the Princess without a wea-

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the sword beneath his heel vanishing into particles of light.

...What the...?

Next, Link saw another sword manifest into Zelda's right hand.

"Damn it..." Link muttered under his breath. He panted as he separated himself from the wall before tensing up preparing for another speedy attack.

"I cannot afford to lose this battle." Zelda continued, "I apologize for this, but I'm going to have to get serious."

Link watched as Zelda rose her sword skyward. The blade began to glow a golden glow when, suddenly, it vanished, the weapon being replaced with a glowing bow.

Just then, Link dodged what appeared to be a beam of light. He rose to a knee and looked back at the wall to see a strange, golden arrow protruding from the wall. Link turned to face Zelda just in time to see dodge another beam of light. He grunted as he landed on his injured shoulder. He rose to stand on his left knee. Just then another beam of light went through his left thigh.

Link screamed as his left leg bled profusely. He slowly rose to his feet before backing into a wall to keep him standing. Zelda walked up to him. In desperation, Link swung his sword, only for Zelda to catch his wrists before pinning it to the wall. She then leaned forward to whisper into his left ear.

"Tell me- what will your master do if you lose?"

"Rrgh..."

"He won't kill you, will he?"

No answer...

"What exactly did he offer you if you were to win this battle? Was it freedom? Did he offer to reunite you with a loved o-"

With all his strength, Link grabbed Zelda's head with both hands, and proceeded to ram it into the wall behind him.

Did... that really just happen?

No! There was no time to be shocked now! He may never get another opportunity to win this battle!

Taking advantage of Zelda's shocked state, Link rammed her head into the wall again. Then, following with a burst of energy, he did it again, and again, and again, and again.

Link lost count of how many times Zelda's head bounced off the wall. He only stopped when the wound on his right shoulder forced him to. To his complete shock, Zelda fell back, and landed onto the ground...

...unconscious.

The ensuing moment of silence seemed to last forever; no one knew how to react to what they just saw.

"To the complete shock of everyone in attendance today," the announcer began, "Princess Zelda has _lost_!"

Thunderous cheers rang out through the arena. Link stared down at Zelda. Blood gently flowed from a wound on her forehead as she lay there.

A Human approached the Princess with a bottle containing a ball of light. He lowered himself to a knee, as close to the Princess as possible, before opening the container, granting the ball freedom. It circled over Zelda's body before vanishing. She opened her eyes before quickly rising to a seated position. She placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes widening when she caught a glimps of the red on her palm.

"I... _lost_?"

Link watched as Zelda froze upon the realization. She shook her head in denial, her breathing going shallower by the second.

"You _did_ it!" he heard Thomas shout, ecstatic, "You actually _did_ it!"

Thomas laughed hysterically as he ran out onto the field.

Zelda's racing thoughts were halted by Thomas' approach. The Human smirked as he stared down at her.

"You're mine now." he said, "Stand up."

Zelda glared up at the Human.

"I said _stand_!"

Zelda complied.

Thomas laughed again as Link approached him

"Hey." Link called, "This is what you wanted me to do right? Now you have to take me to my sister."

Thomas' laughing ceased, his back still turned to the boy.

"Do I?" he asked, "It's quite the contrary; I should end your sorry life right, here and now."

"WHAT?! But you said-"

"I know what I said- and I didn't mean a single word."

"You... _LIAR_!"

"Oh, please. You've merely replaced what you've taken from me. After all, when you someone's toy, the proper thing to do is to replace it."

"T-... _Toy_?! That's... That's all she was to you?! A _TOY_?!"

"That's right."

"Then why... why did you treat her like she was better than the rest of us?!"

Thomas turned to Link, "Because she _looked_ better than the rest of you- why else would I love an Elf?"

Link trembled in absolute, raw fury as Thomas turned back to Zelda, "And now I have an even better toy to play with! And what a magnificent sight you a- AAAGH!"

Zelda used her arms to shield herself from the blood that burst from Thomas' chest. Lowering them, she could see a sword protruding from where the Human's heart was located. Thomas gasped for one last breath of air before falling to the side, dead.

" _SEIZE_ HIM!"

A trio of Humans appeared from each door. The six of them violently apprehended the boy, tying both wrists together.

"No, not yet!" a Human shouted as one tried to take him away, "Let's teach this son of a bitch a lesson!"

Zelda watched on as the six Humans brutally stomped and kicked at Link. She had to do something... She glanced up at Ganondorf through her peripheral. The Gerudo was watching her.

After a final kick to the side of Link's head, the Humans finally took him away.

* * *

 **WARNING: THIS SCENE IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT**

By the time Linkle and Ruto made their move, the sun had already begun to set; Ruto was finally able to breach the tight security, and, alongside Linkle, make her way inside the lone building in the plantation. The interior was barely lit, and was filled with variety of delicious aromas.

"Linkle!" Ruto whispered, "I think I found them!"

The girl joined Ruto by the doorway to a room lit only by moonlight that flooded into the room by way of window. Inside were a group of slaves, all with long ears.

"Maybe it _is_ a good thing we had to wait until sunset to break in." Ruto whispered some more, "You being here makes this a lot easier, too."

"How?" Linkle whispered back.

"Well, you see... those people in there have never seen a Zora before, seeing how I'm the last one, and they'll already be excited over escaping. If I suddenly appear before them, it may prove to be too much stimulation. These things need to happen one at a time. That's why I want you to go in there and do the talking."

"Wh-What? But..."

"No 'buts'. We have to hurry!"

Linkle nodded nervously. She never was any good at this. Usually it was her brother who 'did the talking'.

Link...

With a deep breath, and renewed determination, Linkle took her first few steps into the room.

"Hey!" a voice called immediately, "Who are-"

"Shh!" Linkle interrupted, "We're here to free you! Everything will be okay, just come with us!"

"'Us'? Wait, are you in league with that sorceress?"

"Well... yes, we are."

Every slave in the room, who were all awake by now, tensed in fear.

"I've heard of you guys!" one said with a trembling voice, "You invaded the plantation in the north and killed everyone there! Both Humans _and_ Elves!"

"What?! No, I-"

"Look, unless you can prove to us that you _aren't_ savage murderers, we're not going anywhere with you!"

Linkle swallowed a lump in her throat. She could really use Ruto's help right about now...

"We haven't killed everyone there. I know because I used to be a slave there."

Silence...

"Do you think we're stupid?! Ho-"

"Wait."

An older slave stood and took a few steps closer to Linkle.

"She isn't lying."

"How do you know?"

"This girl doesn't have the eyes of a liar. I can tell she's been through so much..."

He turned to his fellow slaves.

"You can all do what you want. I know I've lived most of my life as a slave, but at least now I get to die a free man."

The old man moved to stand next to Linkle.

"Thank you." she told him.

"No problem."

More silence as the slaves all glanced at each other, unsure of what they want to do.

"I'm going too." another slave, a woman, decided, "My beloved and I have been separated for years now- maybe... if you are telling the truth... maybe I'll finally see him again!"

One by one, the remaining slaves all joined Linkle by the doorway.

"I'll finally get to see my children again!" one declared happily.

"I've never been outside before!" another said excitedly, "Thanks to you , I'll finally get a whiff of that outdoor air!"

"My aunt was sick the last time I saw her." a third revealed, "If you've already rescued her, I hope you've taken good care of her."

Linkle felt an intense warmth in her heart as all the slaves who were formerly suspicious of her, now smiled at her, and placed their trust in the girl.

Was this... how her brother felt all those years he's protected her?

"There you have it." the old slave told her, "Our lives are in your hands."

 **"So not one of you are willing to stay?"**

Everyone turned to the doorway to see a Human baring the exit, a gun pointed into the room.

"What a shame." he continued, "Round 'em up."

Just then, four more Humans entered the room, all armed with guns.

"C'mon. The first Human continued, "Out of the room."

The five Humans led the Elves through the halls of the building, and into a large, square-shaped room. The room's only feature was a decrepit cabinet that stretched across half the room's length. The slaves were directed into a straight line upon arrival. It was there where Linkle saw Ruto.

"I'm sorry." the Zora apologized immediately, "These creatures were just too fast; they caught me as soon as you entered into that room."

"On your knees." the Human directed.

Linkle could hear the sobbing of a girl further down the line. The sounds frightened her. What exactly was about to happen?

"No point in explaining what you did wrong." the first Human, most likely the leader, began, "You all know what you did wrong. And besides, even if you've learned your lesson, it's not like you'll be able to do anything about it. Ain't that right, girly?"

The girl sobbed, "Please don-"

 _BANG!_

Linkle's body froze, along with her blood.

Was... this really happening?

 _BANG!_

From the corner of her eye, Linkle could see the Human walking down the line, pulling the trigger once for every Elf he walked by.

 _BANG!_

Linkle could feel her body begin to tremble. She was the second to last member of the line, with Ruto, to her left, being the last.

 _BANG!_

The reality of the situation set in like a nail being hammered into wood, with each shot of the gun being an individual strike.

 _BANG!_

He was getting closer... What can she do to stop thi-

 _BANG!_

By now, fresh tears of fear fell from Linkle's eyes, moistening the floor beneath her.

"Don't cry, young girl."

Linkle looked to her right to see the old man.

"Even if we can't be free in this world, we'll all be free in the next one. I... I was hoping to see my son again... one last time before I pass... But I guess some things were never meant to be..."

 _BANG!_

The Human paused in front of the old man.

"Aw, shucks." he sighed, "I'm outta bullets."

Another Human moved forward to hand over his gun, but was silently turned down. The first Human pulled out a long knife.

 _SPLISH!_

Linkle's eyes widened at the sound of blood rushing out of the old man's head. Her breathing intensified as she realized...

...she was next...

Time itself seemed to freeze when the Human paused in front of her.

It was over... it was all ov-

"Wait a second... I believe I caught you two were with that sorceress?"

Linkle didn't dare to look up at the Human.

He chuckled, "We've got something special in mind for the two of you. But first... which one of you's the leader?"

" _I_ am!" Ruto answered immediately.

A moment of silence.

"Oy!" the Human called to the others, "Lookee here! It's one'a them fish people!"

Linkle could see a the others draw near.

"You're right." another Human said, "I thought they were extinct!"

The leader looked down at Ruto, "Nice try, but we know you're not the leader; we were just trying to see if Elfette over here was a big a coward as the rest of her kind. Looks like she is. Well, only one thing to do about that." He turned to his comrades, "You two. Take the fish to the kitchen."

Linkle could feel her very breath begin to tremble as Ruto was taken away.

"Alright." the leader began, "I can see that this is all pretty rough on you, so we're gonna try and make this easy for ya. Now, I'm not asking for much; I just wanna know where your hideout is."

Linkle needed to find a way out of here. She decided to tell the truth.

"...I don't know."

A second of silence...

"Looks like we'll be doin' this the hard way. Take 'er out back."

"What? No! I-I really don't know!"

"An' you expect us to believe that? Don't be foolish."

Linkle was grabbed by both her upper arms, and dragged through the halls, not even being given the chance to walk.

* * *

Link had been taken to an area of the stadium that acted as a prison. The sight of bars brought back terrible memories from just this morning, but the feeling being bound by chain was new to him. His prison cell was lit by a single torch protruding the wall above him.

The boy felt absolutely horrible. In just a day he lost, who he considered, his best friend, and had the hope of seeing his sister again dashed after just barely defeating Princess Zelda. The only time he'd ever felt this bad was the night his mother died...

Just then, Link heard the sound of several small pieces of metal rubbing against each other. The sound of the cell opening proceeded.

And there... emerging from the darkness... was Princess Zelda. The Princess closed the cell behind her.

For a second, she just stood there. It was then when Link noticed the layers of bandages that covered her forehead, moistened by a spot of red. She also held a medium-sized bowl in her hands, it's contents steaming.

"Greetings." she settled with.

Link's eyes narrowed. He knew this woman was not to be trusted.

Especially after what he did to her...

 _To be Continued!_

"The two most important days in your life is the day you were born, and the day you find out why."

Chapter 12: The Spirit of the Hero

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was fairly easy to write. I don't know if it was because I knew exactly what I wanted in it. I dunno, I get the feeling it was a short chapter compared to the others. Doesn't feel very short tome, based on the standards set by the previous chapters, but obviously, it's not when you take into account that it took me a few days to a week (genuinely don't remember) to write, and I wait until I can barely keep my eyes open to edit for some reason. Well, whether it was or not, the next chapter should be up soon, so keep an eye out!**

 **...Or just wait until you get an E-mail telling you that I posted a chapter.**


	12. Spirit of the Hero

**Author's Note: I was gonna upload this chapter sooner, but... March 3rd happened.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank Hazelnut70 and Author Pending for following the story, as well as Umi no Suiro and Enigma infinite for adding it to their Favorites List.**

 **And the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC: It's definitely not the most brutal thing Link's gonna do in this story.**

 **Enigma infinite: Since we're being honest, I was randomly thinking about slavery in America when I thought to do this story. The difference is, black people don't have magical powers like some Hylians do. But hey, at least we never had to deal with ReDeads. Those creepy motherf**kers.**

 **irmadbro: I r mad, too, because I almost missed your review. Thanks, Gmail. And it's good to see someone else knows the struggle that is the 3DS stylus. Anyway, I hope this isn't a disappointing answer, but I can't really explain how I'm able to write this stuff. I guess it's because it takes a LOT to make me feel uneasy about writing it. To be fair, though, some scenes were difficult to write. Take what happened to Malon for example. I could have done A LOT more with that, but I rushed through it because... well, I'll just say I knew what I wanted to have happen, but writing it was another story (no pun intended). But if I _didn't_ write it, I would've had to slow down the story EVEN MORE. I had to have Malon die, but seeing how she died the same way almost every other character did, I had to make her death as different as possible, while also getting the reader to hate Thomas, and feel sorry for Link, even more.**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 12: The Spirit of the Hero

"What do _you_ want?" Link asked maliciously.

"I've come to offer my thanks." Zelda answered, "You've saved me from a most terrible fate."

"Tsk. I didn't do it for you."

"Regardless, you have my gratitude."

Link watched, surprised, as Zelda lowered her head. The Princess seemed very sincere.

"Stay back!" he shouted at Zelda after only two steps in his direction.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said stay away from me! I know what you're here for- you want revenge for what happened earlier!"

"I assure you, I bear no ill will towards you for what happened."

Zelda continued.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She paused, "Tell me- why are directing your anger toward me?"

"Because you're one of _them_!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because-... Because..."

"Because you were told of my so-called infamy by others? You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Zelda resumed her approach, lowering herself to both knees once she got close. She set the bowl onto the floor before nudging it toward Link.

The boy glanced down to inspect its steaming contents, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's soup. I thought, after all that's happened today, you'd need something to help calm you down."

Link turned his head away, "Thanks, but I'm not hungr-"

* _uuurr..._ *

Link blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't making a very good ca-

"Hm-hm..."

W-... Was that a chuckle Link heard? He looked at Zelda.

"M-My apologies." she said, flustered, "Please, eat your soup; it won't taste as good cold."

Link tugged at his restraints, "I can't hold anything in my hands..."

"Very well. Here."

Zelda filled a spoon full of the soup, and offered it to Link.

Hesitantly, the boy opened his mouth, allowing the Princess to place the spoon inside. He froze, shocked at how delicious its contents were. He'd never tasted soup like this before; the only thing he recognized was the presence of meat, but he didn't know what kind it was...

"Hey." Link called to the Princess as she lowered the spoon back into the bowl.

Zelda looked up at him, "Yes?"

Upon eye contact, Link's eyes fell into the bowl, "J-Just so you know, this is just a one time thing; don't expect this to happen again. A-And don't tell anyone about this, either!"

The Princess chuckled again. But... why? This boy isn't that funny; what's gotten into her? She cleared her throat before offering Link some more soup.

"Me telling others of this encounter should be the least of your worries." she told Link.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked with a mouthful.

Zelda lowered the spoon into the bowl, "...I understand what you've been throu-"

"No you don't."

"...Excuse me?"

"I _said_ you don't understand what I've been through. After all, you've lived in a castle all your life- what could you, of all people, possibly understand?"

"...Where are your parents?" Zelda asked suddenly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"...My dad was sold away, and my mom... she's dead."

"My mother is gone as well." Zelda revealed to Link's shock, "She took her own life... right in front of me. Though, she didn't know I was there..."

"What? But... why did she kill herself?"

Zelda sighed, "I don't know... Perhaps she was tired of living life in this world... As for my father, he's still alive, but... simply put, he hasn't been the same since my mother passed."

"How?"

"He's gotten colder and more distant by the day. I rarely see him, and when I do, it's as if I'm being interviewed."

"...Oh..."

"That isn't all, either. Look."

Link watched as Zelda removed the bandages on her head, revealing, to his shock, that the wound on her forehead he inflicted on her had already healed. She brushed aside some hair that covered the side of her forehead to reveal a scar.

"This happened after the very first time I executed one of my kind, during a public execution. On my way back to the castle, Humans and slaves both hurled insults at me. Stones soon followed. That's where this scar came from."

Next, Zelda turned her back to Link, and moved her hair to the side to reveal a second scar dangerously close to her spine.

"This happened because I was naive enough to believe that all Humans weren't the same. After an altercation with one of them, I foolishly turned by back to him. He then drew a knife, and attempted to murder me."

Zelda turned back toward Link before tilting her head to reveal a third scar, on her neck.

"And finally... this one happened when I was only seven years old. I had killed a Human in self-defense, and his wife had one of his slaves attempt an assassination. I'd have been dead if it weren't for..."

"...What? What happened?"

"...Nothing. I'm certain you've gotten the message by now. Just because I am the princess, it doesn't mean I live an easy life."

Link lowered his gaze. He suddenly felt terrible for what he said. And... even after all that... he still felt there were things even worse than what she revealed that she wasn't telling him...

The soup was finished in complete silence. After it was done, Zelda made preparations to leave.

"I would like to thank you again for saving me. I will return, but for now, I have some business to attend to. But..."

"...But what?"

"I was wondering if I could ask your name."

Link's eyes narrowed. Surely, perhaps, after feeding him, she at least deserved to know his name...

"It's Link."

* _GASP!_ *

"What is it?!" Link asked, alarmed.

Zelda, who was standing by the cell door by now, took several nervous steps toward Link, her eyes wide.

"Wh-... What did you say your name was...?"

"...Link..."

Zelda lowered to her knees, in front of Link, speechless. She reached a trembling hand toward his face before pulling away.

"You... I finally found you... a-after all these years... I finally..."

"What're you talking about? We haven't met before, have we?"

Zelda shot upward to her feet, "M-My apologies- I have to go!"

The Princess almost jogged out of the cell, locking the door behind her. After just a few seconds, she was gone, leaving Link to wallow in sheer and utter confusion...

* * *

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS EXTREMELY VIOLENT**

Linkle panted, half-sobbing, from the intense agony as she lied on her side. She couldn't tell if that wet feeling on her face was her tears, or her blood. The Humans had taken her to a room near the back of the building, where they tied her arms to her body with rope, and a cloth around her head and over her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Are you gonna tell me where the sorceress' hideout is?" the leader asked again, "I've got aaall day, kid."

"I don't know!" Linkle replied.

She heard a sigh.

Linkle had been in the room for several hours now. She hadn't heard a peep from Ruto at all during that time. Perhaps she was being held elsewhere. During those hours, Linkle had been beaten relentlessly by the leader in an attempt to get information out of her.

"My arms are getting tired." he complained.

"Hey, Capt'n." a subordinate called, "Why don't you use on o' them weapons we took from 'er."

"Eh... sure, why not? Seems much better than swingin'. Bring 'em here."

A moment of silence.

"Crikey! The handle looks just like a gun, but the top looks like a bow!"

"Maybe it shoots arrows?"

"Maybe..."

Another pause.

"Alright, kid. Now'd be a good time tell me where that hideout is."

"I _don't know_! I swear!"

"You know what? Uncover her eyes. I _want_ 'er to see this."

After another pause, Linkle was brought to her knees before the cloth around her head was removed. It was then when she saw the leader pointing one of her crossbows at her. She gasped.

"Let's see what we're workin' with, here."

"AAGH!" Linkle screamed as the arrow penetrated her shoulder.

"Hurts, doesn't it? And I didn't even have to lift a finger... so to speak. Are you gonna tell me where your hideout is, now?"

"I keep telling you!" she sobbed, "I don't know!"

"How do you reload this thing...?" the leader mumbled.

A moment's silence.

"Crikey!"

The leader turned to one of his subordinates, "The thing reloads it- _self_! After we get this information out the Elf, we'll get 'er to tell us where she got this baby."

He aim-

"CAPTAIN!"

That one moment, in which the leader was startled by the other Human, altered his aim. Instead of the left shoulder, the arrow penetrated the rope between Linkle's body, and her left arm. It still cut her skin, but it loosened the rope's grip on her body as it sliced through, creating a small hole.

"What is it?!" the leader shouted, "I'm busy, here!"

"It's sorceress! She's here!"

"Aw, crap." he turned to the others, "Leave the girl! Let's go survey the situation."

Linkle watched as the Humans sped out of the room. Once they were gone, she looked down at the tear in the ropes, where the arrow was still lodged. She wiggled her left arm for just a split second, hissing as she felt the arrow's head cut deeper into her arm. No... she couldn't stop now. She continued, wincing as the arrow cut further into the rope until it fell to the floor. She wormed her hand into the ropes, forcing it out the hole as blood ran down her forearm. After grabbing the arrow that had fallen to the floor, Linkle cut the rope that held her other arm to her body, though the pain of the arrow still embedded in her right shoulder kept her from moving it once freed. She never removed it, though, out of fear of having more pain inflicted on herself.

Her heart racing, she frantically searched the room for her crossbows. The leader had taken one of them with him when he fled, but the other rested on a table by the door.

Linkle made her leave of the room, her body sore. She still panted from the lingering pain, but she made her way through the hall as quietly as possible. After calming herself, she could hear distant gunshots, evidence that perhaps someone _had_ come to help her. However, due to the large amounts of guards outside, she knew she shouldn't expect to be saved anytime soon. It didn't matter either way, though- she still needed to find Ruto. She believed she remembered the leader telling the other Humans to take her to a place called 'the kitchen'.

Linkle happened into a large room with a multitude of chairs and tables, all made entirely of wood. Perhaps this was where Ruto was? She began searching the room. After peeking under a few tables, she began to feel the search, in that room, was going nowhere."

" _There_ you are."

Linkle spun toward the door that led into the hall to see the leader of the Humans on security, standing with other crossbow in hand.

"It just so happens that your friends out there are out-numbered. Since the sorceress is with them, I don't really have much use for you, anymore. And I see you've got one of your weird weapons with you..."

He raised a crossbow up for Linkle to see, "...so what's say we play a little game?"

Linkle swallowed nervously as the Human continued.

"We're gonna see which one of us is the better shot with this weapon. The winner... well, let's just say we should be more worried about what happens to the loser."

He turned his back on Linkle.

"Ready?"

Linkle stared in disbelief. Was he really treating this like a game?

"Set..."

She tightened her grip on her crossbow.

"GO!"

The Human spun toward Linkle and fired immediately. Linkle was only fast enough to barely lean to the side while attempting to dive behind a table. The arrow left a cut on her left cheek.

"Oh." he sighed in disappointment, "That was a bad shot. Lucky for me, this thing's got unlimited ammo."

Linkle rose to a knee, still behind a table. Her heart rate increased as she felt blood run down her cheek. She then realized there was only one way out of this.

"Oh, come on out." the leader called to her, "I know that arrow didn't hit you."

She had to move, _now_...

Linkle leapt from behind the table, aiming her weapon in the process. Her aim true, she fired. She was slightly surprised to see the arrow dug itself into the Human's shin.

"GAH!" he yelled in both pain and shock, "Heh, heh. That was good one. But the fun and games are over."

Linkle, who had landed behind another table, froze at the sound of slow footsteps. She quietly moved toward another table, hoping the Human wouldn't see.

"You can't hide from me forever." she heard.

Eventually, the leader walked past her hiding spot, giving her the chance to attack a second time, which she did.

"ERGH!" he shouted at the arrow in his back, "...You're starting to annoy me, you brat!"

Linkle travelled from table to table, hiding beneath them as she went. Soon, yet another opportunity to strike presented itself. She aimed.

Suddenly, the Human turned toward her. Panicking, Linkle shot at him prematurely, resulting in the arrow missing its intended mark completely as it buried itself into the Human's wrist, forcing him to drop the crossbow.

" _There_ you are!" he shouted, sprinting toward Linkle.

Fear of death overwhelming her, Linkle shot straight up to her feet, and turned to run. Suddenly, the splintery wood of one of the tables caught the back of her tunic, stopping her in her tracks, forcing her to lose balance.

That moment's distraction cost her, as the Human tackled her onto the ground, and flipped her onto her back. He then straddled her. Desperate, Linkle brought left hand up in a futile attempt to separate the two, only for the Human to slam it back onto the ground, drawing out a cry in pain added to the soreness of her shoulder. The Human then wrapped his free hand around her neck.

Linkle's eyes snapped shut as she gasped for air. She opened them slightly, searching for a way out of this predicament when she saw...

Oliver...

"Oy! Hold still you little rat!"

Linkle strugled harder than ever before, despite the pain, despite the soreness, despite everything. She needed to be free, she needed survive, and she needed to get away from that pudgy creep.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted, "GET OFF- MMPH!"

Linkle struggled even harder when the Human put his hand over her mouth, while still choking her. He squeezed harder and harder before releasing her mouth, and using that hand to repeatedly punch her as hard as he could.

When suddenly... everything paused.

Linkle opened her eyes wider. She saw her arm outstretched, crossbow in hand; she saw the Human's eyes, wide open; and she saw an arrow, buried deep into his forehead, blood dripping off the handle, and onto her face.

She... she just killed him...

The Human's body fell on top of her.

She... killed him... she just ended someone's life...

Her eyes grew wider and wider as the realization washed over her. Her hands were soiled now.

Just then, that pale smile flashed before her. That same pale smile that killed her mother.

...She was just as bad as him now...

Her stomach churned, her heart dropped- it was too much... it was... it was...

She could feel warm tears roll across her temples as she dropped her crossbow onto the ground beside her.

"Linkle!" she heard Lana call, "Linkle! Are you in here?!"

A pause.

"Linkle!"

Lana shoved the body away, and pulled Linkle into a seated position.

"What happened in here?" she asked the girl.

"I... k-... *sob* I..."

Lana went to hug her, but refrained upon noticing the arrow protruding from her shoulder.

"It's okay." the sorceress told her, "I promise, everything will be okay..."

* * *

" _Mah_ , ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!"

That voice...

"So you've finally taken a life, huh?"

She knew that voice... She'd never forget it...

"It felt good, didn't it? To see the flame of their like extinguished with your very eyes..."

Linkle to look behind her, expecting to see the familiar pale smile,

...but instead saw her mother.

"Tell me, dear..." she began with a cruel smile, "how many more do you plan on sending more to join me?"

Linkle shot upwards in bed. Yet another nightmare... She grabbed her injured shoulder, lingering pain returning alongside the rest of her senses. That didn't keep her focus, however...

Sitting in a chair, on the other side of the tent was Lana. She was staring into her orb.

"Lana?"

The orb vanished.

"Oh! Linkle!" she began, "I didn't notice you were awake! Are you feeling okay?"

"...Yeah..."

"Good!" Darunia's voice boomed right next to Linkle.

"WAH!" Linkle jumped.

"Oh, come on." the Goron continued, "My morning breath isn't that bad..."

"You _scared_ her, you brute!" Midna yelled from the other side of the bed.

"WAH!" Linkle jumped again.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Agitha burst into the tent, "I JUST FOUND THIS SUPER-RARE BUTTERFLY!"

"WAH!" Linkle shouted again.

"Stop doing that!" Midna told Linkle.

"Stop scaring her!" Darunia shouted at Midna.

"You're the one who did it first, you dummy!"

"Who're you calling a dummy?!"

" _You_ , rock-for-brains!"

 **"Ahem."**

Everyone froze upon seeing Zelda at the entrance of the tent, behind Agitha.

"Oh!" the girl sounded, frantically searching for a place to sit.

"Lana." Zelda spoke, "I need to speak with you. Now."

Lana recognized that tone.

"I'll be right there." she told the Princess.

Linkle sighed once the two left.

"Heya, friend!" Agitha called to her, "I'm sorry you went through all that. You're feeling much better after sleeping, right?"

"...Yeah, I am... Hey, do you know where Ruto is?"

Silence...

Midna sighed, "It's... best you don't know what they did to her... All you need to know is... she's dead."

Linkle balled two fists full of the blanket she was under, "And... the slaves? Did any of them survive?"

"...No..."

Linkle stared down at her blanket. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad; she didn't cry, she didn't scream. She just... stared...

"I'm a failure." she finally said, "A useless failure..."

"Don't say that!" Agitha told her.

"But it's true. I couldn't protect Ruto... I couldn't protect the slaves... and at the end of the day... I could barely even protect myself..."

"Well that makes two of us." Midna said as she floated onto the bed and put an arm around Linkle, "I was once responsible for an entire kingdom, but once it needed me, I completely flopped; I couldn't protect any of them. So I'd say we're basically in the same boat."

"Make that three." Darunia began, "When our enemies came back to my time, I was helpless. They even used me and made me hurt my own people. I can never forgive myself for that."

"So cheer up!" Midna continued, "You may think you're a failure, but even if that's true, at least you've got company!"

Just then, Lana re-entered the tent.

"I've got some big news, everyone. We'll going on two back-to-back missions. We're headed towards Lake Hylia, with the first plantation we're to liberate being on the way there."

"How many of us are going?" Midna asked.

"All of us."

"Huh. Seems kinda overkill, don't you think?"

"After we're done there, our second mission is to liberate the plantation at Lake Hylia. That's why all of us are going."

Linkle watched as everyone's expression, except for Agitha's, went from relaxed to serious. Was the plantation at this 'Lake Hylia' so dangerous it warrants all of them to go?

"We aren't supposed to begin the second mission immediately after getting there, though. We're to stand by and wait for Princess Zelda. She and Impa will be joining us before we start. I hope you all know what this means."

"No." Linkle said, "What does it mean?"

"It means we'll have to hit hard and fast." Midna explained, "We liberate the plantation, and then we destroy it to erase any evidence of Impa and Zelda being there."

"What about the Humans?"

"We kill them. All of them- we can't risk anyone seeing those two and living to tell about. Dead men tell no tales, so we have to take them all out, no matter who they are. And because there's a village near the plantation, we'll have to be extremely careful, too, otherwise we'll have to do the same there."

"E-Even the children?!"

"No! Children who don't live in Castle Town don't even know who Princess Zelda is. But if they end up as orphans, Impa takes them. I don't know **where** , though."

"So when do we leave?" asked Darunia.

"Tomorrow morning." Lana responded, "Princess Zelda wants everything done by tomorrow, because she says she's bringing... **someone important** here in two days. As for now, though, we should use this time to prepare."

"Well that's a relief!" said Agitha, "That gives our friend here a chance to rest! Right, Linkle?"

"Yeah..."

"Well since tomorrow's such a big day," Darunia began, standing up, "We'd best start preparations now- better safe than sorry."

"I think I'll go help." Midna said as the Goron made his leave.

A few seconds of silence...

"You should head out," Lana told Linkle, "take a look around."

"...What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? We're in our base of operations: Kokiri Forest!"

Linkle stared in confusion.

"It's best you head out." Lana told her again with a smile, "A little breath of the wild should be enough to clear your head."

"And I'll give you a tour!" Agitha cut in, "This'll be so much fun! Let's go!"

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. After a few seconds, the boy see Princess Zelda manifest within the blurs. That strange feeling returned as he watched Zelda close the cell door behind her. But... something was off; the Princess' body language was a sharp contrast to that of yesterday's.

She cleared her throat, "Hi. I-I mean greetings."

"Hey..." Link answered, still wary of the Princess.

Zelda took several oddly slow steps toward Link before lowering to her knees. She stared at Link.

"...Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I... I guess I'm still recovering from the shock."

"So what happened yesterday? Have we met before?"

Zelda sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor as she chose her words carefully.

"No." she said, "Not properly, anyway. I've seen you once before, many years ago, but yesterday was the first time I've seen you in person."

"Yet you know me by name..."

"Y-Yes, well... what I'm about to tell you may sound strange at first, but I promise you it's the truth."

"...Okay..."

"Your body is the latest vessel in which the Spirit of the Hero resides. Your spirit inhabits a new vessel whenever this kingdom's need of saving is at it's greatest. The same holds true for my own spirit."

Zelda watched Link as she concluded, nervously awaiting his response.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he shouted.

"Shh! I-I know it sounds unbelievable, but-"

"So what the story with our 'spirits', anyway?"

"Erm, yes, well, you see. ...In the beginning, the Three Golden Goddesses-"

"Stop." Link interrupted again, "I've heard enough."

"So you understand?"

"...I hate to break it to you, but these 'goddesses'...

...they don't exist."

Zelda's eyes widened, "W-...What? H-How can you say that?"

"So let me guess- next you were going to say these 'goddesses' created our spirits to help the 'kingdom'?"

"...Yes, exactly."

"If these 'goddesses' cared so much about us, why don't they help us themselves?"

"Wha-... I _know_ they're real! In my dreams, they told me about you; they showed me the events of our past lives!"

"Well if it happened in your dreams, then it must've been just that: a dream. Don't you get it? We can't depend on some imaginary goddesses to help save this country, we have to do it ourselves!"

"Look!"

Zelda removed a white glove from her right hand, and showed the back her hand to Link.

"Do you see?" the Princess asked, "This is the mark of those chosen by the gods themselves! You have it too, don't you?"

On the back of Zelda's hand was a dimly lit, golden triangle.

"Oh, please." Link scoffed, "That's just some weird birthmark."

"Your left hand! You have one there, don't you?!"

"No."

Zelda froze, speechless. She rose to her feet before turning her back to Link.

"I've overheard the ruler of this kingdom yesterday- He's taken interest in you after our battle. I've managed to stall his visit, but I don't know how much longer I can do so."

She looked back at Link.

"I only have to do this for two more days, however... once I return then, you're coming with me whether you want to or not."

And with that, the Princess made her leave, closing the cell door behind her.

* * *

The Kokiri Forest, also known as Faron Woods to most outsiders, was unlike anything Linkle had ever seen. The center of the forest was dominated by a village that seemed to take advantage of said forest during the construction phase. The residents, oddly enough, consisted of children, whom are called the Kokiri. Lana explained that the Kokiri are far older than they appear. Apparently, they never age. Their tribe has been friendly towards Lana for many, many years, which was why her companions were allowed to make the village their base of operations.

"So this is where you send all the slaves you rescue?" Linkle asked Lana.

"No; there's another village. Other than the slaves and orphaned Human children we send there, Impa and I are the only ones who know about it."

"Not even Princess Zelda knows about it?"

Lana chuckled, "Let me rephrase that- Princess Zelda knows _of_ it, just like you and the rest of our friends, but Impa and I are the only ones who know where it is. It's actually how we met! But that's a story for another time."

Lana and Agitha gave Linkle a tour of the village while Midna and Darunia handled preparations. Linkle's right arm had been put into a sling to give her shoulder a chance to heal properly before their mission.

The next morning came much too fast, however. Linkle had yet another nightmare about her brother that woke her only an hour into her slumber. She hadn't slept since.

After having her tunic mended, Linkle stood near the northwestern exit of the forest, favoring her injured shoulder. Lana warned her not to wander too far away, or else she'll find herself lost in the woods.

"Are you ready for this?" Lana asked as the others joined her, "Princess Zelda told me some of our enemies are headed this way, so once we leave the forest, we'll have no time to stop; we'll have to move fast, and strike hard."

"I understand." Linkle replied in a low voice.

"Don't sound so worried," Agitha told her, "you'll do just fine! With the five of us together, there's no way we'll lose!"

After a hour of swift, non-stop travel, the first plantation finally came into view. It occupied a fairly large piece of land; it was around the size of Philip's plantation.

"Alright, here's the plan." Lana began, "Midna and Darunia, you'll draw their attention while Agitha, Linkle, and I retrieve the slaves. Once we're on our way back to the village, I'll come and get you two."

"Seems simple enough." said Midna, "If there're guards, though, I can't guarantee they'll all survive."

"Just do what's necessary. Oh, and try to draw their attention away from the direction of the forest- we can't have them following us."

"Sure."

Lana turned to Linkle and Agitha, "Let's go."

The three girls hadn't began part of the plan until about a half hour later, once all the Humans in the plantation were distracted by Midna and Darunia's attack. Because of the attack, the slaves were all put into a single, small, building, making it easier to collect them all.

Inside, Linkle watched as Lana seemingly effortlessly convinced the slaves to leave with them. She sat on a wooden crate as the sorceress explained the escape plan to them.

"Linkle?" a man's voice called.

Linkle almost jumped, startled. Her thoughts hid the presence of the older-looking man that had walked up to her.

But wait... this man seemed familiar. ...Oddly so.

"...How do you know my name?" she asked.

The man chuckled, before coughing violently, "Come, now. Regardless of how long it's been, you think I wouldn't remember the face of my own daughter?"

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Time heals all wounds... or so it is said...

Chapter 13: Father

* * *

 **Author's Note: You guys have no idea how hard it is (for me) to write for Linkle. I want to have her feel emotion, but I feel like I'm making her a crybaby. I could've given her her "Hyrule Warriors Legends" personality, but I think we have enough "YOSH, YOSH, ALL RIGHT!" characters in the story. She'd almost be the same as Link, and I don't want that.**


	13. Father

**Author's Note: If any of you read Zelda's dialogue with her accent... I _will_ find you... and then I'll eat all your ice cream.**

 **...All of it...**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank,Phantom Knight21, SotDRPAvenger, ajaturaporn, Xillax, and Maya-430 for following the story; DarkEchoes41 and Arrogant-Genius for adding it to their Favorites Lists; warrior of birthright (cool name), RainbowDashAttackOUT, AnonymousStalkerFriend, x102reddragon, PitfalHarry101, RAF-Fire, JediMayukDaAWESOME, and PyroTechnicInsanity58 for doing both; big thanks to Rikotsu for doing both as well as adding me their Favorite Authors List; and HUGE thanks to Flexio-CZE and PuppetBox for doing all of the above.**

 **There were a lot you guys to go over so if I missed you, I apologize.**

 **So I was looking at my stories the other day, and learned that this story now has more Favorites and Followers than all my other stories individually. I'd go through my E-Mails to see which one of you broke each record, but that would take, like, minutes and stuff. Also its almost 2:30 in the morning and my eyes kinda hurt. So, instead I'll thank _all_ of you (which is what I should probably do inbthe first place) because this would not have happened without each and every one of you. So, again, thanks.**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 13: Father

"'Your own daughter'?" Linkle repeated, "So you're..."

The man nodded, "Yep. I ca-"

"Prove it."

He blinked, "...What?"

"I-I said prove it."

"...Heh. You know, I thought Link would be the skeptical one. Guess that goes to show how much _I_ know, huh?..."

Link... she hadn't heard that name spoken since her mother was still alive...

Linkle stared at her father, emotions welling up inside her. She couldn't cry, though- not in front of her... father.

"Do you believe me now?"

"...Uh-huh..."

Linkle leapt off the crate she had been sitting on, looking to hug her father, but the man took a few steps away from her. She returned to the crate, deciding to ignore this.

Her father coughed.

"Dad?" Linkle finally called him, "Are you okay?"

"*cough!* Yeah. So, don't keep me in suspense, how's your mother doing?"

Linkle's eyes fell to the floor.

Her father drew a long sigh, "I see..."

"It happened while we were trying to escape. She went to get us food when..."

"It's okay Linkle. So how about your brother?"

"...I know he's still alive, but I don't know where he is. But he's making friends; I saw him with a girl."

"...You saw him, but you don't know where he is?"

"...I... can't really explain it, but..."

"It's okay; I can tell you're just like your mother when she was a young girl- you don't have a lying bone in your body."

"...Thanks, but don't worry- we'll find him soon enough! Then we'll all be together again, just like Mom wanted!"

Silence...

"...Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you two're safe. I can't believe how much you've grown. You've gotten so pretty!"

Flustered, Linkle turned away, her cheeks red, "Th-Thanks. Um... anyway..."

"Yeah?"

"There's... something I've always wanted to ask you if we ever met..."

"What is it?"

"...Am I a replacement?"

"...What?"

"You and Mom named me after my sister..."

"Linkle, you can't replace a living, breathing being. How could you think you're just a replacement?"

Linkle lowered her head. She guessed it did sound pretty silly now that she heard someone else say it...

"Linkle!" she heard Lana call to her, "It's time to go!"

Linkle leapt off of the crate, "C'mon, Dad, let's go!"

Her father began coughing again as he followed his daughter. He watched as she joined her strange friends. He could never, ever be more proud of his her. And regardless of the circumstances, he was glad he got to see a family member, all of whom he missed dearly...

...one last time...

* * *

Linkle, alongside Agitha and Midna, stayed behind a few kilometers away from the plantation while Lana and Darunia led the slaves back to the village. They were to wait for Zelda and Impa to join them before they advance toward Lake Hylia.

Linkle placed a hand on her injured shoulder before softly squeezing the fabric over it. She's been through so much before the day she was saved; her nightly nightmares made sure of that. Seeing her father, though, greatly renewed her determination.

* _SNAP!_ *

Linkle spun to see what what that sound was.

"Who're you?!" she heard from Midna.

Standing nearly three yards away from the trio was a tall, slender man dressed in a white, skin-tight attire, and a red cape. His hair was even paler than his skin.

"Well, well, well." the familiar voice spoke, "What do we have here? Two girls..." he looked at Midna, "...whatever you are... and all of you have long ears... interesting. I believe the slavers will agree, don't you?"

Linkle stared as Midna and the strange man went back and forth, her eyes growing wider with each passing thought.

This man... he was the one who killed her mother...

"You."

Linkle froze.

The man continued, "I can't help but admire that look of terror on your face- it's giving me butterflies."

" _Ugh_!" Midna grimaced, "Agitha, c'mon; let's get this creep!"

Agitha raised her parasol, "I'm on my way!"

* _SNAP!_ *

Just then, a tall barrier formed a triangle around Linkle and the strange man, trapping them both inside.

"Linkle!" Midna yelled.

"You leave our friend alone!" Agitha added.

Ignoring the two outside, the man proceeded toward the girl.

Linkle, still, could do nothing more than stare, her eyes still wide and her lips, separated as she breathed heavily. With every step in her direction, she heard that gunshot in place of footsteps; she saw, with every step, as the bullet entered one side of her mother's head, and exploded out the other.

No... no! What was she doing?! She... she had to...

Linkle reached for her left crossbow, still uncomfortable with using her dominant arm to handle her right weapon. Slowly, she aimed... until her concentration was ruined by the smile that spread across her enemy's face. She froze again.

That smile... there was no mistaking it...

The man paused once he advanced past Linkle's outstretched arm. He removed her hood.

"I recognize that look anywhere." he spoke, "Do you fear me? Or are you just some kind of choke artist? Or perhaps..."

He leaned forward, leaving only a few inches between his face and hers.

"You remember me... don't you? Yes... that adorable look in your eyes... I've seen it before. Back when I tried those Humans' worthless weaponry out of a woman."

Linkle began to tremble.

"And after she died... a little girl appeared from a group of bushes to check on her."

Linkle lowered her head, a nauseating feeling emerging from within. She felt her chin grabbed by an index finger and a thumb before they forced her gaze back onto her mother's murderer.

"She was followed by a boy, who foolishly attacked me. The girl then begged for her brother's life, going so far as to drop onto her hands and knees to do so."

He chuckled.

"That girl was you... and the woman your mother... Am I correct?"

Silence ensued, as Linkle lowered her outstretched arm.

"So," he continued with a smile, "What are you going to do, now that you stand before the one who took your precious mother away? Will you attack me? Will you sit there and do nothing? Or better yet- will you repeat what you did all those years ago, and drop to your hands and knees and beg?"

Silence...

The man chuckled again, "It doesn't matter, anyway." He pulled away, "I've decided to let you live for now, only so that I can see the beauty of your fear, etched into your skin. And who knows? Maybe I'll bring your brother's corpse with me for our reunion."

That snapped Linkle out of her trance.

"I bid you all farewell." the man said as he walked away from Linkle, "Oh, and I should probably warn you: my comrades won't be as merciful as I have been- as I'm sure you'll all see soon. Very soon."

And with a final snap of the fingers, both the man, and the barrier vanished.

Linkle dropped to her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Midna called to her, "Are you okay? What did that freak say to you?"

Linkle rose to stand on her knees before letting out a scream of anger. She pounded the ground beneath her with balled fists.

"Hey!" Midna called again as she flew toward her.

The girl paid no attention to what Midna, and later Agitha, told her. Her thoughts were flooded by those of anger, shame and humiliation all meshed into one.

"Calm down." another familiar voice ordered, "You'll give away our position."

Linkle rose and turned to see Impa, accompanied by Princess Zelda, draw near. Lana and Darunia followed behind. Zelda carried a cluster of **green-colored clothes** , holding it close to her body as if her very life depended on it.

"What's happened here?" the Sheikah asked.

The next half hour was spent on the explanation, and discussion, of events that had just occured.

"This is troubling news." Impa summarized, "If our enemies know we are here, we should abort the mission and-"

"No." Zelda interrupted, "If we don't act now, we may never be able to liberate the Lake Hylia plantation without any casualties. I don't sense anyone close by, so we should be able liberate the location as planned, and escape before any trouble befalls us."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"So how're we gonna do this?" Midna asked, "That plantation isn't one we can just sneak into if you remember what happened last time."

What Midna was referring to was when Zelda and her team invaded the Lake Hylia plantation when they went back in time to the Era of the Hero of Time, where they recruited Ruto and Darunia. Their small team consisted of a fourteen year old Zelda, Impa, Lana and Midna. The four of them were only barely able to liberate the plantation, where the gate they took to enter that time period, was located. The Lake Hylia plantation of the present had previously been confirmed to mirror that of the past. Zelda was more confident in her team's chances this time around due to its larger size, and the fact that her power had increased immensely since that day three years ago.

"For those of you who don't know," the Princess began, "the Lake Hylia plantation shares its structure with that of a fortress. It is surrounded by a large wall that makes it nigh impossible to go over without being spotted. Through careful inspection by Impa, we've learner that, around noon, there is a blind spot in its northeastern section. However, during that same time, security will be tightest in the northern section, where the entrance is. I alone will fire into the plantation using my Light Arrows from the blindspot, and draw their attention, then, Impa will lead the remainder of you to the entrance from the northwest. She will decide what you all do from there."

"What if you hit the slaves?" asked Linkle.

"The slaves work underground." Impa answered, "I doubt they'll surface before our attack has concluded."

"Linkle." Zelda called.

"Y-Yes?"

"You will not be joining us."

"What? ...But why?"

"Our goal here is not only to rescue the slaves, it is also to eradicate every Human we find, and destroy the plantation. It has come to my attention that you're not yet capable of taking a life without heavy regret that would be added to that of which you already have over what happened to Princess Ruto. A moment's distraction during this mission will cost you your life. Besides... we're going to set up camp in this area, and I needed someone to watch over our supplies. Considering the circumstances I thought you to be the best option."

Linkle said nothing more.

Zelda continued, "It is almost time. We should set up camp now, so we can leave early."

The temporary (or at least more so than usual) camp was set in almost complete silence, save for the occasional giving of instructions for where certain items were to go. As Linkle placed a chair in one of the tents, she watched as Darunia brought a large barrel inside. Normally, the Goron came off as a gentle giant, but as he walked past her, she could feel his very aura contradict her first impression of him. It was menacing, as if he was focusing every ounce of negative energy he amassed during his lifetime in preparation for what he was about to do.

 _"...kill them. All of them."_

She didn't get it; she just didn't understand. Even after everything the Humans had done to her, she could never find it in herself to kill one of them. The one time she did, it haunted her nightly ever since.

 _"And who knows? Maybe I'll bring your brother's corpse with me for our reunion."_

...Was she truly incapable of killing again? Was her own brother not reason enough? What if she _had_ to? To protect him? There are people in the world who will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve their goals. Was the pale man one of them? If it came down to it, would her fear of taking life cost her the one who's continued life is the very reason she still draws breath?

No... never... not after all he's been through to protect her during those years. Now it was her turn; it was her turn to protect him just as he did her, even if it'd cost her her life.

That's why... that's why made a promise to herself.

She was going to kill one more time; one final time. The next time she sees that man... she will either take his life... or die trying.

After camp was set, Linkle was given a chair in which she was to seat herself in in the center of camp should she tire herself out from patrolling. As she stood with her comrades in hopes of seeing them off, she failed to notice Zelda's approach. By the time she'd noticed the Princess, she'd already paused right next to her.

"Be sure to stay up tonight." the Princess whispered, "When next I return, I'll be accompanied by another. I want you to be the first to meet him."

Before Linkle could respond, Zelda quickly turned toward a distant hill, as if she expected to see someone...

"What is it, Your Grace?" asked Impa.

"...Nothing. We must hurry- I want us to be out of this area as soon as possible."

The grouped departed, leaving Linkle to watch over the camp alone. The girl patrolled the site for only a half hour before they returned with a small group of slaves in tow. Most of them reeked of blood, a scent Linkle was very familiar with by now.

"Take the slaves to the village," Zelda ordered, "and leave the area immediately. I want you all to return to the eastern border, and await my return. I will return to the castle, but I'll rejoin you all tomorrow morning. Until then, take care."

Linkle didn't hear much of what Zelda said to Lana after she gave her orders. The only thing of interest she _did_ notice, though, was Lana giving Zelda what appeared to be a large nut.

"Use it only when it's absolutely necessary." she heard Lana tell the Princess.

* * *

The group immediately set out to do what they were told, pausing only to leave the former slaves at the village. After making their leave, they made for the northwestern exit of the forest.

Instead of taking part in the discussion of her companions, Linkle was occupied by her frustration over not being able to visit her father during the group's stop at the village. Perhaps that was for the best- her father would be absolutely delighted to see her return with Link the next time he saw her.

"WATCH OUT!"

Just then, what appeared to be a giant, golden beetle sent Linkle flying several feet, out of the way of a large fireball that exploded as it hit the ground, setting the forest floor ablaze.

Linkle rolled into a seated position. She couldn't see any of her comrades beyond the flames.

"LINKLE, RUN!" she heard Lana shout.

The girl obliged without thinking; she sprang to her feet before putting distance between herself and the heat of the fire.

"What was _that_?!" Midna asked from the other side of the flames.

"We're under attack!" Impa announced, "Where's Lana?!"

"I haven't seen her!"

Impa eyes scanned the flames for any si-

 **"Perhaps she was incinerated by my flames?"**

The three girls glanced up at a tree to see a man dressed in red standing atop one of the high branches of a tree.

Impa drew her sword immediately, for she knew exactly who this man was.

He was the Dragon Knight... Ganondorf's general... Volga.

* * *

Linkle panted as she sat a the base of a tree, hidden by a cluster of bushes. She needed to quiet herself, and fast- whoever attacked her was undoubtedly still near. They'd probably aim for her, since she was by herself. No, that's not what she be thinking about; she needed to find a way back to the others...

The girl peeked out into the open just in time to see a figure dressed in a black and blue attire, along with a tall helmet. The person took slow, methodical steps across the dirt trail. She watched as the man travelled further and further away.

Linkle rested her back on the trunk of the tree and sighed, her eyes closed in an effort to calm herself. "That was close." she whispered.

 **"I'll say."**

Linkle's eyes shot open. Her breathing, heart, nay, every sensation came to an abrupt halt once she noticed the man she was just hiding from standing before her.

"Hello." he spoke, oddly formal, "My name is Zant, and I am the last person you will ever meet."

Linkle yelped as her instincts took over. She fired an arrow at Zant, only for it to bounce off his helmet. Just then, without thinking, she got up and ran, not bothering to look back.

Suddenly, Zant appeared in front of her. He used his knee to strike her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her, and stopping her in her tracks. Clutching her belly, she gasped for air as her knees hit the ground.

"How pitiful." he spoke, "If you answer some questions for me, I promise to make your death quick and painless."

Linkle balled her fists. No... not this again...

She used her left hand to support her weight as she slowly rose, extending her still-injured right arm to pick up the crossbow she dropped. Her body still weak from the pain, she stumbled back into a tree behind her. She winced at the feeling of splintery wood on her back. Her eyes opened to see Zant calmly walking over to her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were fixed on her. Even with one of her crossbows drawn, this man still didn't perceive her as a threat. Why? Was he that sure he could best her, even with no weapons drawn?

...She couldn't do it... she couldn't possibly defeat this man... she was in trouble again, and this time, no one was there to save her. Not Darunia, not Lana, not Link...

...Link...

 _"And who knows? Maybe I'll bring your brother's corpse with me for our reunion."_

No... she'll never let that freak so much as _touch_ her brother...

 _"...you're focused on finding your brother, but you haven't thought of the things you'll have to do on the road there."_

"So are you going to speak?" Zant continued, "Or will I have to beat the words out of you?"

Linkle shot upwards to her feet. She drew her other crossbow, and held both triggers down, causing a continuous stream of arrows to fly at her adversary. Zant lowered his head, ducking the attacks as he drew a sword from his sleeve. Linkle leapt to her left, dodging the forehanded swing. Taking advantage of Linkle's subconscious pause in her attack, Zant teleported in front of the girl, who was still off the ground. The girl rose her leg and kick Zant's helmet, inadvertently sending her higher in the air, and away from Zant. Just as Linkle's back hit another tree, her opponent teleported again, appearing right in front of her as he drew another sword. He extended both his arms, looking to bisect his opponent. Linkle shouted, shooting haphazardly at Zant as she shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to see his swords...

...not hit her?

"AGH!" she heard Zant yell.

Linkle opened her eyes to see that both her arrows had dug into Zant's shoulders, rendering his arms almost useless.

Zant continued to scream like a madman, stomping the ground like an angry child as Linkle fell to ground-level.

"YOU!" Zant shouted, "You're a COWARD! Using those arrows like that... UGH! I'll leave for now, but the next time I see you, I'll KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL _KILL YOU_!"

He vanished.

Linkle put her hand over her heart, feeling it pulse faster than ever before. That was too close...

She couldn't worry about that now, though- she needed to find her comrades, and fast.

* * *

Volga landed onto the ground, on his feet, with a loud thud.

"Curse that princess!" Impa shouted at Volga, "She must've told you of my departure from the castle! I'll deal with her after I'm through with you!"

Volga stared for a moment, "I should have known you were in league with the sorceress. I thought the princess would be with you, but clearly I am mistaken. I'll have to explain your death to her when I return to the castle. It isn't all bad though- the leader of the Sheikah sounds like a truly worthy opponent to test my abilities, don't you agree?"

Impa took a battle-ready stance, "Everyone- prepare for battle!"

Volga immediately jumped into the air to dodge a large, golden beetle. He glanced to his left to see Midna, atop a large, strange-looking wolf, which she launched at him. Volga countered with a fireball, neutralizing her attack. As the smoke cleared, he was momentarily stunned in shock when he saw Agitha flying at his level with golden butterfly wings. With a single, hard flap, a strange wind sent Volga careening toward the ground. Using his Dragon Pike, Volga broke his own fall before his free hand morphed into three dragon claws to block Impa's attack. Then, he pulled his pike out of the ground and swung at the Sheikah with it, whilst redirecting his claws at Midna, who was coming straight for him, her ponytail formed into a large fist. After swing his claws, three waves were launched into the air, with one of them hitting Midna. Then, after having dodged Volga's pike, Impa trapped the Dragon Knight inside a large sphere of water.

"AGITHA, NOW!"

Just then, the large beetle was dropped onto Volga, trapping him underneath its bulk.

"I'll get you this time!" Midna yelled as her large hair-fist, destroyed the beetle before landing on Volga's abdomen.

The Dragon Knight spat up a glob of blood before swinging his pike again, only for Impa the block it with her blade. Then, Volga, again, morphed his free hand into that of a dragon's, and swung at Midna, knocking her into Impa, and sending them both a yard away. Volga then shot a large fireball at the large, golden butterfly speeding down at him from the air.

"AAAH!" Agitha screamed.

Volga back-rolled out of the way of a downward slash by Impa before launching a stream of fire at the Sheikah, only for her to block it with a barrier. Just then, a large ball of energy, fired by Midna hit its mark, sending Volga flying. He kicked off a tree and fired another, even larger, fireball at Impa, Midna and Agitha, who had just crashed onto the ground. Impa created another, larger, barrier to nullify the attack.

Volga landed onto the ground, growling with a wide smile on his face, "Yes!" he began, " _This_ is the kind of battle I've been looking forward to!"

The Dragon Knight let out a roar as flames surrounded his body as an aura would. Then, with alarming speed, he charged at the trio. The flames that outlined his path burst forth with so much force, Midna and Agitha were knocked to the side, even as Volga rushed past them. Impa was barely able the block the Dragon Knight's attack with her sword.

"I wonder," Volga began, his voice booming, "Just how much of my power do I need to defeat the three of you?!"

Impa struggled against the raw power of Volga's attack. The heat that radiated from his body felt as if it could melt her very flesh.

 **"HAH!"**

Volga was sent flying two yards away, though he landed on his feet. He gazed in Impa's direction to see a young girl landing onto _her_ own feet.

"Lana!" Impa breathed in relief.

The sorceress turned and smiled, "M-hm! That fireball messed me up pretty badly, but Darunia made sure to help me outta there before I healed myself. He and the other me should be headed to wherever Linkle is, now."

"The other wh-... never mind. As long as you can help us win this battle, any explanation will do."

Just then a figure manifested next to Volga.

Lana gasped, " **Cia**?!"

"Hmm..." witch smiled as she glanced at Lana. She turned to Volga, "You're needed at the castle. Ganondorf himself has summoned us."

Volga growled, "Curses."

"Oh, don't worry." Cia continued before looking right over at Volga's opponents, "What's to come will be _far_ more entertaining than some little fight. Let's go."

Cia placed a hand on Volga's shoulder before the two vanished.

* * *

Linkle wandered aimlessly through the forest. She had to find away back to where her comrades were but... every tree looked the same; every path, identical. Perhaps if she traveled in the same direction, she'd come across the forest exit eventually, right?

"Linkle!"

"Huh?"

Linkle searched with her eyes for the voice, but saw nothing but tree after tree.

"BAH!" Linkle shouted as Lana landed on her feet next to her. Darunia soon followed.

"Is everything okay?" asked the sorceress.

Linkle nodded, "Yeah. But I ran into this really weird guy."

"Was it the one with the red cape?"

"No; another weird guy."

"In a helmet?"

"M-hm."

Lana stared for a second, "D-... Did he see you?"

Linkle nodded.

The sorceress sighed, "You're lucky to still be alive. Very lucky."

She turned around, looking into the forest, "But you can't rely on luck every time this happens, though. When we get back to camp, we're gonna go through some special training with those crossbows. But first, we need to find the others."

* * *

Apparently, Lana has the ability to split into two separate beings. She used this ability to help Impa and search for Linkle at the same time. According to her, she doesn't use this ability in battle because both beings share the same consciousness- acting with both of them was extremely difficult for her to do, especially considering the fact that she never makes any attempts at sharpening her mind to where such a task would be made easier.

"I made it seem as though the princess wasn't affiliated with us." Impa explained as the group reunited, "However, now that they've seen me with you all, I won't be able to return to the castle. Things will be much harder on Princess Zelda from now on."

"Speaking of," Lana began, "I... think I'm gonna pay the castle a visit myself."

"What? ...Why? You know what'll happen if they see you."

"I know, it's just... I'm really worried about Zelda..."

"...Why?"

"I dunno- after what happened in the forest I just feel uneasy. Look, I'll only be a few hours, so don't worry about me. I'll be sure to join you guys later."

Lana took a hooded cloak from one of the storage crates, took one of the horses from the rear of the group, and departed in the direction of Castle Town."

"Yeah, right." Midna scoffed, "She probably just didn't want to help us unpack. Right, Impa?"

Impa offered no answer as she watch Lana ride away.

"Impa?"

The Sheikah refocused on the task at hand, "Let's go."

"Pff." Midna continued under her breath, "Buzz-kill."

* * *

Zelda closed the door to her quarters behind her. Her thoughts raced as she walked across the room, before lowering herself on her bed. She glanced out the window, and watched the Humans as they carried on with their day. Ten years ago, she stared through this very window at the Humans, her eyes full wonder and curiosity over what they were like, and what kind of lives they lead. Oh, how much has changed since then; oh, the pain and torture these people have put her through. They gave her countless scars of both the physical and emotional variety. She glanced over at the top of her dresser, where a lone, stringy piece of fabric, from the green tunic, lay.

The Hero... every time she thought of him, she gelt emotion well up within that she hadn't gelt since she was a little girl. She knew how she felt about him, how she still feels about him, even after their previous meeting.

No; her duty was to her kingdom first- she'd only worry about her feelings after her kingdom was saved, and every plantation liberated.

The door opened.

Zelda glanced up and stared for a moment, surprised, at the sight of her father, the king.

"Zelda." he began.

"Yes?"

"Ganondorf would like to see you."

Zelda dug the tips of her white gloves into her sheets. "I understand." she spoke, "I'll join you momenta-"

"No. He wants you now."

Zelda stared, shocked at her father's rudeness, "...Yes. Right away."

Zelda followed her father from behind on their way to the throne room. Not once had he so much as glanced at her, let alone spoke to her.

The Princess froze the second she stepped inside the throne room. Her heartbeats quickened.

Ghirahim, Zant, Volga, and Cia. All her superiors had been gathered for the first time since she met them all. All except for-

* _SLAM!_ *

Zelda quickly glanced behind her to see her father had shut the door behind him... and locked it.

She turned to face Ganondorf, who sat on the throne on the far side of the room, watching her.

Zelda spoke, trying desperately to hide her nervousness, "May I ask why I've been summoned, Lord Ganondorf?"

"Come closer." the man responded.

Hesitantly, Zelda made her way down the blue carpet, and past the marble pillars, fear of the worst spiking with each sound her footwear made on the floor. She paused as she found herself at the center of circle her superiors made around her, including her father, who trailed behind her.

"Yes?" she spoke again.

"Where were you earlier today?" Ganondorf asked.

"I've been in my quarters for most of today." Zelda answered.

"Is that right?" Cia cut in, "Are you sure you didn't leave the castle for a little cross-country horse ride? Around, saay, Lake Hylia?"

"...No. If anyone believes otherwise, I would like to see proof."

 **"I can provide the proof you ask for."**

Zelda's eyes widened at the sound of her own father's voice. She turned, struggling to hold in a gasp when she saw a Pictograph in her father's hand.

"...Father?" Zelda spoke in a barely-audible tone of voice.

Just then, the King burst into a sea of purple smoke. It cleared, revealing Wizzro, who floated where her father stood.

"Where's my father?!" Zelda blurted out.

"That should be the least of your worries." Wizzro told her with smug grin. He floated toward the Princess, extending his arm to offer the Pictograph, "Here- look."

Zelda snatched the sheet of paper, her eyes falling upon it immediately. She gasped.

"Oops!" Cia began excitedly, "Someone has some explaining to do! I wonder who those people are you're standing with. Oh, and is that the _sorceress_ I see in the Pictograph, too?"

Zelda squeezed the Pictograph in her hand.

"Well?" Ghirahim began, "We're waiting, young lady."

"...I... I didn't..."

Zelda turned to Wizzro.

"So that was _you're_ presence I felt!"

"Of course it was! What did you expect?! You think I was going to stand by and do nothing after being threatened by an inferior creature such as yourself?! The nerve!"

Zelda's sword manifested into her sword, "Why, you-"

Just then, Ghirahim teleported in front of the Princess, grabbing her arm.

"Now, now. We don't want this little problem to escalate, do we?"

"Princess." Zelda heard Ganondorf call to her.

Zelda's sword vanished as she turned to meet her ruler's gaze.

"Come here." the Gerudo commanded.

"But-"

"Now."

Zelda nervously swallowed a lump in her throat, as she began a slow walk toward Ganondorf. She was going to die... as soon as she's within swinging distance, he'll kill her...

With each step, events throughout her life flashed before her eyes.

* _Tch..._ *

 _"My apologies, Your Grace, but your parents have ordered me to not allow you to leave this room unless you absolutely have to."_

 _"But I_ do _have to... ...I'm dying of boredom!"_

* _Tch..._ *

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Lana! Nice to meet you!"_

* _Tch..._ *

 _"M-hm! His name is Link, and he's the one who's going to save this kingdom."_

 _"...Link..."_

Zelda had been told that, in their previous lifetimes, Link was always there to save her... perhaps...

No... there was no way Link would be able to help her out of this...

"Remove your glove," Ganondorf commanded as Zelda approached, "and show me your hand."

Zelda's hands trembled uncontrollably as the removed the white glove from her right hand. As soon as she removed it, Ganondorf grabbed her by the wrist. The Princess yelped behind a closed mouth.

For the next several seconds, Ganondorf stared in silence at the brightening of the triangles on the back of both his and Zelda's hands.

"Yes..." Ganondorf began, "After several centuries, I've finally found it! The crest of Wisdom..."

The Gerudo King rose to meet Zelda's, "And to think I could've sold you away, without even knowing of your little secret."

At this point, Zelda could only stare, her internal panic having struck her silent.

"You thought freeing a few slaves could save your precious kingdom? How laughable. Hmm... what's say we strike a deal?"

"A... deal?" Zelda finally spoke.

"Yes. And this is a deal you'd be even more of a fool for refusing, if you'd dare to do so."

Zelda's wrist ached terribly as Ganondorf released her, "What kind of deal?"

Ganondorf smirked, "It's more of a wager. If I win, you'll give me your Triforce of Wisdom. And if you win..." the Gerudo rose his right hand as the triangle on its back shone brilliantly, "I'll give you my Triforce of Power... along with your kingdom."

Zelda's heart almost stopped right then and there, "...Truly?"

"You have my word."

"...And how will we settle this wager?"

Ganondorf rose to his feet, and looked down at the Princess as he towered over her.

"Single combat."

* * *

Link sighed, as he tugged on his binds. His limbs were beginning to ache terribly after being stationary. He had gotten used to the dusty scent of his cell quite a while ago. How many days had he been imprisoned for? Was "days" even the appropriate term to use?

The sight of a hooded figure approaching the cell door snapped Link out of his doldrums. He couldn't see how, but the individual somehow removed the lock before opening the door and walking in.

"Who're you?!" Link shouted at the figure.

"Shh!" a high, oddly familiar, voice responded.

As the figure drew closer, the low light of the cell illuminated a young girl's face. The girl lowered herself to a knee, before taking a shiny object from her sleeve. She giggled at Link's reaction.

Link stared at the darkness outside the cell in utter shock as the girl used a key to free him from his binds.

"Now hold still." she continued, "It looks like you have some infected wounds on your body."

Link had completely forgotten about the wounds inflicted on him by Princess Zelda during their battle. His eyes focused on the girl's face as the familiar blue light filled him with a much-needed boost of energy. After a few minutes, the girl rose to her feet.

"Alright." she started, "Now we need to-"

"Wait!"

She turned to him, "Hm?"

Link grunted as he stood on his feet for the first time in what felt like forever. His knees and ankles ached, but the pain was nothing in the face of his newfound resolve.

"You... you're the one who helped me all those years ago, aren't you? You're the White Sorceress, aren't you?"

"...Yes... I am."

Link rushed her suddenly, and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, "Please! You have to help my sister! She's-"

Link paused abruptly when the girl gave him a wide smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She's safe and sound, I promise you."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat, he struggled to keep his voice steady, "...You... You saved her, didn't you?"

She chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say-"

Link nearly knocked the girl off her feet when wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as he burried his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you!" he told her over and over again, holding back tears of joy.

The girl waited a few moments before returning his embrace, "Aww..." she chuckled.

After a few more moments, the girl backed away.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to calm down for a minute. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Princess Zelda is in great danger- she needs your help."

Link frowned.

"Tomorrow morning," she continued, "Princess Zelda's being forced to fight the ruler of this country. He told her if she won, he'd give her her kingdom back, as well as the Triforce of Power."

"The what?"

It's one of three relics created by the Golden Goddesses. When they're all united, whoever touches the completed Triforce will be granted one wish."

Link could feel his fingernails dig into his palms. **One wish**...

"...Where are the other two pieces?" Link asked.

"Princess Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and as for the Triforce of Courage..." she pointed at Link, "It's asleep... inside you..."

"How do I wake it up?!"

"...I dunno..."

Link growled.

"Anyway," the girl spoke, "I tried to talk the Princess out of her battle tomorrow, but the mere thought of saving her kingdom is keeping her inside the castle. She's being naive; she's oblivious to the fact that she can't possibly win her kingdom back. Even if she _can_ somehow defeat him, he'll never give up control of this kingdom, or his piece of the Triforce."

"So what do you want me to do?"

The girl reached into her sleeve, her hand re-emerging with what looked like a wooden ball.

"This is a Deku Nut." Lana explained, "I placed a spell on it that teleports you to where I am once you throw it onto the ground. You have to be close to it for it to work, though. Tomorrow morning, I need you to grab Zelda, and throw the nut onto the ground. Use whatever means you have to to get to Zelda, even if you have to hurt her. But whatever you do, however you do it, you _have_ to be touching her when you use the nut; it's _very_ important you follow my instructions _exactly_. They fate of this kingdom rests in your hands... no pressure."

Link held the Deku Nut in his hand. He knew what she wanted him to do...

 _"... **one wish**."_

And he knew what _he_ wanted to do...

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

She could never decide which fate was worse: living her life without knowing the truth,

...or dying after being told everything.

Chapter 14: Revelations


	14. Revelations

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank kreivan animator, Acorbe, and theshadowrave for following the story. Beleive me when I say your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **.**

 **Now to my Review.**

 **ultimateCCC: He's going to learn that very soon. And it's going to push him to do things you'd never expect from your typical "hero". Also, thanks for being the one and only reviewer from the last chapter.**

 **.**

 **Before the chapter begins, I'd like to announce that this story has passed 10,000 total views! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading, and I hope you all stick around 'till the end of the story.**

* * *

Resistance Arc

* * *

Chapter 14: Revelations

.

.

Linkle sighed as she sank deeper into her chair. She had been awaiting Princess Zelda's return for hours now.

 _"Be sure to stay up tonight. When next I return, I will be accompanied by another. I want you to be the first to meet them."_

Who exactly did the Princess want her to meet? She dared not hope it was her brother, but the thought would always creep back into her head, no matter how many times she tried to block it out. The idea of staying out in the dark of night wasn't very enticing at all, but it definitely beat sleep. After all, every time she's made the attempt, she was met with yet another horrid nightmare. She decided to stay- it gave her an excuse to not return to her tent.

* * *

Zelda drew in a deep breath, tightening her grip on the metallic feel of her sword. Today was the day- the day she was going to save her kingdom.

 _"That's Link, and he's the one who's going to save this kingdom."_

Link...

The burden that was the safety of Hyrule was older than the very kingdom itself. _Surely_ it'd be okay if he was given a break just this once, right? For everything he's done throughout all his past lives, he deserved just _one_ without any more hardship... right?

With each passing moment, Zelda's heart pounded harder and harder. Ganondorf told her that if he won, he'd take her Triforce of Wisdom, but would that really be all he'd do? What if he sold her to a slaver? What if he tortured her as punishment for what she'd been doing for the past three years? What if... What if he _killed_ her?

She lowered herself onto her bed- she needed to calm herself, and she needed to do it now. She glanced out at the the rising sun. One way or another, by the time it sets, her life will have changed forever.

* _SNAP!_ *

Zelda followed the sound with her eyes to see Ghirahim standing in the center of her room.

"These are my private quarters." Zelda told him immediately, "You're not welcome here."

The slender being chuckled, "Now, now. Is that how you truly want to greet an old friend for the final time?"

"...'Final time'?"

Ghirahim chuckled again, "You do realize what you've been doing was an act of treason, do you? Treason is punishable by death. If, or _when_ I should say, you lose to my master, he's going to end you. Then he's going to find all your little friends and end them, too. Heh, he may even let you live long enough for you to see them all put through worse pain than they could ever fathom before they're given a slow, painful dea-"

"Stop. I've heard quite enough."

"Hmm? But why? You know I'm telling the truth."

"No you aren't. My comrades will not die, and neither will I. Ganondorf will not defeat me-"

Ghirahim burst into laughter, "Do you _truly_ think you can defeat my master?! What a preposterous notion! My master's been alive for many a millennia. That's more combat experience than you can imagine!"

He walked over to Zelda-

"Stop." the Princess told him firmly, her anger as visible as the rays of light entering through the window, "You will not move a single step closer."

The Demon Lord obliged, "My, I haven't seen you display any emotion since you were but a little girl. That must be why you're acting so childish right now. Oh well. It's time to go- I'll be escorting you to the stadium."

* * *

Inside the stone walls of the stadium, Princess Zelda proceeded in silence- she absolutely needed to remain calm; focused on the one only thing that mattered today, that being her battle with Ganondorf to decide the future of her kingdom. As she walked through the halls, she ignored Ghirahim's many comments, as well as those of the Humans inside, some of who went as far as to whistle at her as she walked by. She ignored her other superiors, especially Cia, on her way out into the stadium's field, where the Human's treatment of her worsened. They shouted mean words at her, and some even aimed trash and inappropriate gestures at her. She closed her eyes as she neared the center, still resolved to remain calm. Still, she ignored the Humans; her superiors, who had situated themselves in the bleachers; even the announcer, who announced her arrival.

After several, nerve-wracking minutes of waiting, the Gerudo King finally emerged from the great doors on the far side of the field. Zelda could feel her heartbeat quicken as she saw Ganondorf wield two swords. Ghirahim said that the Gerudo possessed the experience advantage by far. The Princess needed some way to compensate for that... but what?

A Human, who had entered the field from the door behind Zelda, stood between she and Ganondorf.

"No killing will be allowed." he began as Ganondorf stared down at Zelda with a smirk, "The winner will be the one who either gets their opponent to submit, or knock them unconscious."

Zelda returned her king's cocky stare with that of defiance. She was done working for him; done with being his slave, and having to submit to her superiors. She was done putting up with the Humans, done fighting to liberate plantations, and most of all, done watching the very people she was duty-bound by birthright to protect, suffer, and not be able to do anything about it. She was done with it all. On this day, _she_ would be the one to save her kingdom, and send Ganondorf, her superiors, and the Humans packing.

"Once I'm a safe distance away, you can begin."

Zelda's sword immediately manifested into her hand. With each retreating step the Human made, her adrenaline rushed faster and faster.

Just then, Zelda took several retreating leaps away from her opponent. Right now, she needed to gain an immediate sense of Ganondorf's battle style. His approach may give her an idea of what he was up against.

Ganondorf began a slow walk towards the Princess as she watched.

Zelda could tell by looking that she was out-matched when it came to raw power. Then there was the fact that he had two swords and a longer reach, so going on the offensive immediately would be a bad idea. She would have to remain defensive if she ev-

Suddenly, Ganondorf rushed her. Zelda was barely able to duck the first, horizontal, swing of the blade, though it still managed to cut away her thin braid that dangled near her lower back, freeing the rest of her long, golden locks. She was quick to dogdge the downward strike that proceeded, though. As she flew to the side, she spun in midair before using her feet, and left hand, to slow her slide across the ground. When she rose her head to see what was coming next, Ganondorf was gone. Where did he go?

...Above her!

Zelda leapt backwards, away from the downward attack from up high. Ganondorf gave her no chance to rest, though, for as soon as he landed, he rushed the Princess again, performing simultaneous, backhanded swings with both his blades as he neared her. In midair, Zelda leaned back to dodge the attack, before her sword vanished, having been replaced by her Bow of Light, and a Light Arrow. Ganondorf went for returning, forehanded swings, but was stopped when Zelda blocked both the Gerudo's arms with her legs, before firing an arrow directly into his face.

"AUGH!" she heard in satisfaction.

Trading her bow for her sword, she used her left hand to perform a kick-up, attempting a swing of her blade to follow up the attack, when, suddenly, her sword was blocked by her opponent's left. Zelda used a foot to kick at Ganondorf's midsection, sending her away from the swing of the right sword, but unfortunately was slashed across her belly.

Zelda yelped as she landed onto her back. She gathered her bearings just in time to roll out of the way of a stabbing attack. The Princess held her left hand to her belly as it bled. She deflected yet another swing before tripping as she dodged the second. She raised her sword to defend herself, but it was knocked out her hands by Ganondorf's larger one. The Gerudo rose his blade again, prompting a defenseless Zelda to gasp while raising her arms as if it'd do her any good.

" _Heh_ ha ha ha ha!"

Slowly, Zelda lowered her limbs, one returning to her wounded midsection, as Ganondorf cackled.

"Look at you." he taunted, "You're just a little girl fighting a man's battle!"

Angered, Zelda rose to her feet as her sword returned to hand, thrusting at the Gerudo King, who knocked her blade out of her hand again, using his own. He buried the tip of his blade into the dirt before using his now free hand to strike the Princess with a backhanded fist. Next, he struck her wounded midsection with his knee, forcing blood out of her mouth, then he used his other knee to strike her on the side of her face, catching her lip and busting it, allowing more blood to run down her chin. Finally, he grabbed her by her throat before lifting her off her feet.

"Tell me," he began, "how foolish do you think you were to think you could defeat me?"

Refusing to surrender, Zelda traded her sword for her Bow of Li-

The Princess gasped as Ganondorf tightened his grip on her throat. He took one step forward before throwing her.

Zelda's back hit the wall, forcing any air in her left, out of her body. She struggled to remain standing as her opponent approached her. She fell down to one knee as Ganondorf drew close.

"Since you're about to die," he spoke, "I think it's time you know the truth about what happened to your parents."

The Princess looked up at him.

"Your father," he continued, "has been dead for over ten years."

Zelda half-gasped, "W-What?!"

"It happened right after your mother died. He found out what happened to her before trying to poison me. Once I found out, I had him executed immediately. I used Wizzro to make you believe he was alive so you'd be easier to manipulate.

Zelda's eyes widened. All this time...

 _"Whatever you do."_ Lana once told her, _"Don't tell your father about me."_

So _that_ was why...

"And as for your mother... do you remember the day you claimed your first life? After which you were imprisoned and sentenced to death? Your mother came to me, desperate for your survival. She was willing to do anything for her little girl's survival. ...Anything." Ganondorf smirked again, "In exchange for your freedom... your mother sold me her body."

"STOP!" Zelda shouted at him, having lost the composure she had left, "You're lying! There's no way that happened! NO WAY!"

"...Then tell me, why do you think your mother took her own life?"

Those words struck Zelda completely silent.

"She did it out of guilt over having been unfaithful to your worthless father. She couldn't bear to see his heartbreak should he ever learn, nor could she handle the thought of what her only child would think of her once she learned the truth. It's a shame, though." The Gerudo smirked again, "The things your mother did that night... it almost makes me wish she were still alive!"

"HAAAAAH!" Zelda screamed as she charged at her opponent. She swung a new sword, aiming for Ganondorf's throat. At this, the Gerudo swung his blade as hard as he could, shattering Zelda's.

The Princess' eyes widened once again as she stared at the shards of lights that floated through the air.

Using his free hand, Ganondorf grabbed Zelda by her hair, before repeatedly striking her wound with his knee. He then released her and, with the same hand he held her with, punched her across the face.

Zelda struggled to stand, stumbling in a half circle before her opponent forced her head into the stone wall, reopening the gash on her forehead from her battle with Link.

Stubborn with her attempts at keeping a vertical base, Zelda finally fell onto her right side. She panted as Ganondorf approached her.

She couldn't do it... he was too powerful... she... she should have listened to Lana when she had the chance...

Ganondorf spoke again, "Now that I think about it, perhaps I'll claim ownership of your body instead of killing you. It definitely seems fair, don't you think?"

Zelda stared at the approaching Ganondorf, her eyes still wide, and her pupils trembling. What was this feeling? It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. She wanted Ganondorf to just go away; to leave her alone. ...She didn't want to be in that stadium anymore. This feeling increased in magnitude with every inch closer the Gerudo came.

...Was it fear? ...It must be. ...No... she never wanted to fear again; to feel so helpless. She hated it... she absolutely _hated_ it. Confound it.

Ganondorf let out a loud shout of agony, before falling to his knees. His hands fell to his groin as his forehead hit the ground.

...What...?

Zelda's confusion was replaced with immense shock when Link emerged from behind the Gerudo King.

"You..." Zelda breathed as he rushed towards her.

"No time to talk!" Link told her. He turned and lowered to a knee, "Quick- get on!"

"O-Okay."

Link immediately reached into his tunic and pulled out the Deku Nu-

"AH!" he shouted as the nut was shot out of his hand before it hit a wall, resulting in a bright flash of light.

Link's shoulders slumped as the reality of situation hit him.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Ghirahim spoke as he appeared in front of Link and Zelda.

Link turned to run, but was intercepted by Wizzro.

"Not so fast!" he shouted at them, "The only way that princess is leaving this stadium is without her head!"

Just then, Link was blinded by another flash of light. His eyes snapped shut as he stumbled several steps. They opened to see to see nothing but darkness. Once Link's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he made out several fuzzy shapes throughout what was apparently an indoor room.

Zelda sighed. She had nearly forgotten about the two Deku Nuts in her possession, one of which she received from Lana the previous day. She had absolutely no idea how Link was able to get to Ganondorf, but she was glad he did. As she tried calmed herself, she couldn't believe what an emotional rollercoaster the last two minutes were for her. When Ganondorf spoke of her parents, she felt more anger than she had at any other in her entire life; when her sword shattered alongside her hopes of winning her battle, she felt nothing but immense apprehension; but when she saw _him_... she felt... safe. Even after Ghirahim and Wizzro appeared... she felt safe. Even now, with all the uncertainty that was this moment... she felt... _safe_. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in many, many years. After all the years of worrying whether or not Ganondorf would learn of her plots behind the scenes, as well as the years she spent walking around on proverbial eggshells around the Humans... it was a welcome feeling. She gave his body a slight squeeze.

"You can let go now."

"Oh! M-My apologies."

As soon as she stepped onto the floor, the wound on Zelda's belly began to ache terribly, deriving a hiss in the initial seconds. She stumbled back into a wall before sliding down.

"Are you okay?"asked Link.

"Y-Yes." Zelda answered through the pain. She placed a hand on her stomach before a dim light enveloped her wound.

"What're you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm... trying to heal my wounds, but... it looks like all I can do at this point is stop the bleeding."

Link's eyes narrowed in guilt. He sat down a few feet away from Zelda. "...Hey." he called to her after her light vanished.

Zelda looked over at him, "Yes?"

"...I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Zelda took a few seconds to soak in the words she heard, "For what?"

"...I saw what happened between you and that guy... I guess you aren't 'one of them' after all... I'm sorry for thinking that..."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at the boy, "It's okay- I understand why you thought the way you did."

"...That's not all..."

Zelda's smile faded, "It isn't?"

"No... I... I wasn't planning on saving you. I... at first I was going to attack you both..."

"...Why?"

Link lowered his head, "...I wanted to take both pieces of the Triforce away from you two..."

"So you believe what I've told you after all?"

"I don't know..."

"And what were you going to wish for?"

"...I was going to wish for my parents to be alive and with us."

"...'Us'?"

"Me and my sister. ...She doesn't deserve anything she's been through- she deserves a happy life, with all her family alongside her; I just wanted to give her the life she deserves..."

At this, Zelda said nothing. If everything went according to plan- _her_ plan- **Link would not get his wish.** After everything was said and done, she would use the Triforce to resurrect Hyrule. She thought, though, that even though she couldn't give he or his sister their family back, that they at least deserved to be togther again. But for that to happen...

"...Link?"

"...Yeah?"

"...There's a group of individuals I am involved with, whose collective goal is the freedom of this kingdom. I would like for you to join us. ...But first..."

"Yeah?"

"...How do you feel about the Humans?"

Link didn't answer.

"You hate them... with every fiber of your being... don't you?"

Still, Link did not answer.

"...Before you join us... I need you to let go of your hatred."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Link screamed at the Princess, "After everything those freaks have done, everything they've taken from us, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET GO?! _HOW_?!"

"...I... can't answer that question... I just ask that you-"

"No. ...I can't. After everything they've done... they have to pay." Link balled his fists, " **They're _going_ to pay**..."

"...Tell me, what would your sister think of your attitude?"

Link was struck silent.

"Or your father?" Zelda continued, "Or your mother?"

Link gritted his teeth.

"Your sister is the only family you have left, and vise versa. Do you think she'd want to lose her remaining family to hatred?"

Link frowned. He knew Zelda was right, but...

"Think it over." Zelda told him, "We're going to be here a while, so you'll have more than enough time."

And so, for the next several hours, Link weighed his options. During that time span is when it hit him: what exactly would his hatred toward the Humans accomplish? It wouldn't get him anywhere closer to finding his sister, so that right there should be reason enough to just let it go. He sighed.

"Hey." he called to Zelda, who had literally been sitting there for the last few hours.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What is this place, anyway?"

"We're in the basement of the castle."

Link froze. Did she mean... _the_ 'castle'? Never, not in his wildest dreams, did Link ever think he'd ever set foot inside the castle.

"How did we get here?" he asked.

"A friend of mine had placed a spell on two Deku Nuts before giving them to me. When I use them, or at least the two in particular, I am taken here. I still have one left."

Link looked her up and down, "...Where do you keep it?"

"In here." Zelda reached into the armor covering her bre-

" _Ew_!" Link shouted, his face completely red, "A-All you had to do is tell me! _Warn_ me next time!"

"Of course. My apologies."

Link cleared his throat, searching for something to change the subject, "S-So how long're we gonna be in here?"

"Until a few hours past midnight. That way, we won't be seen by any passers-by."

Link glanced upward toward a small ray of light from the outside. Judging from its colour, it was well into the afternoon. There was still several long hours of waiting until after midnight, and, admittedly, the basement environment was already growing colder.

"What're we supposed to do until then?" he asked.

"Pass the time."

"How?"

"...I don't know. How do you normally pass the time?"

Link frowned at her, "I _was_ a slave, you know."

"Oh. ...My apologies, that was inconsiderate of me."

"Well what do you do to pass the time?"

"During situations like these, I usually just think to myself."

"What are you thinking about?"

"...My parents..."

Link's expression softened.

"During my battle," Zelda continued, "I... learned more about them..."

"If it's bothering you to talk about it," Link told her, "You don't have to."

"...That's kind of you to say. I..." Zelda pulled her knees inward before resting her arms on top of them. Her head followed, "I just don't know what to think about it..."

"I don't know what you're going through," Link told the Princess, "But... you don't have to hide your emotions- it's okay to let them out every once in a while."

"...I'm afraid I don't have that luxury."

"How come?"

"I am the leader of a group dedicated to saving this kingdom. As such, I must keep maintain a level head at all times. Otherwise, my cohorts will have no one to look to when they, themselves, are in my current situation, or another like it. It's been this way for years now."

Link stared at the floor in front of him, the Princess was a lot stronger than he thought; he'd never be able handle things the way she did. He deeply admired that about her. He decided to change the subject again, hoping to take her mind off of her troubles.

"...Hey."

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you cleaned that blood off your face, yet?"

"I don't have anything to use to clean it with."

Link tore away his right sleeve, "Here. You'll have to wet it, though."

Zelda took the fabric. It was much cleaner than she thought it'd be. "Thank you."

She rose to her feet before walking away into the darkness.

After a few seconds, Link was surprised to hear the sound of running water.

The Princess returned to her spot, where she rubbed-

"Ow..."

"You're doing it wrong." Link told her.

Zelda stared at the cloth.

"Here." Link continued as he moved to lower to a knee in front of Zelda, where he held his hand out. With the cloth, he slowly rubbed the cloth back and forth across her skin, gently patting the areas where her wounds were.

Zelda's eyes darted away, her cheeks flushed as Link continued.

"How's that cut on your stomach?" Link asked her.

"There's still pain there, but it doesn't feel very deep at all."

Link finished in relative silence, "There." he said.

"You have my gratitude." Zelda told him, still avoiding eye-contact.

After several more hours in silence, Link's eyelids began to feel heavy. Perhaps a few hours of sleep was a good idea. He looked at his hands. His body was still warm for the most part, but fingers were freezing. He placed them under his thighs before glancing at Zelda.

The Princess was curled into a tight ball; she hugged her shims as her face lay on her knees. Link couldn't tell very well from where he was, but he believed she was shivering, which came as no surprise- look what she was wearing for goodness sake.

"Hey." he called to her.

"Hm?" she replied, her face still in her knees.

"If you're cold, you could just sit closer to me."

Zelda's head rose to where her eyes were exposed, though she stared forward, "W-Why would I do that?"

"Haven't you heard of body heat? If you're close to someone in the cold, it'll warm you up. It's what I used to do with my mom and sister."

"...I've never heard of such a method of keeping warm..."

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

Zelda finally glanced over at the boy a while after he lowered his head. 'Body heat'. ...She had never heard of such a concept before, but... it wouldn't hurt to _try_ , correct?

She inched closer to Link, slowly so she wouldn't wake him from his possible slumber. So how would she go about acquiring this 'body heat'? Does she just take it from him? ...How would that even be possible? ...Perhaps it was something an individual had to bestow upon another, like a piece of the Triforce? ...Maybe she had to wake him up after all?

It wasn't until the Princess came to where she was only a few inches away when she felt it. Heat... it was coming from Link's body. She moved an inch closer. The heat grew warmer the closer she came. She paused just close enough to where she was moderately warmed, but far enough to where they weren't touching. She glanced at him. This close, she could see the way his golden locks-

She looked away. She should really be getting some sleep right now. The heat radiating from Link's body made her's feel incredibly weary. Her eyelids moved at the steady patterns of ups and downs, and ups and downs, until finally, the Princess fell into a well-needed slumber.

* * *

How cruel reality was. To take Link away from the sweet dream he had of his family. Sometimes he truly detested it.

The boy opened his eyes to the feel of a weight on the right side of his body. At some point during her slumber, the Princess' body subconsciously followed the warmth until it came as close to the source as possible. She was curled into a tight ball as her body leaned against his. Link watched for a moment as her head lay on his shoulder; as her own shoulders rose and fell with each breath. She certainly looked comfortable.

He sat her up before moving away. He checked the beam of light as it moved, its pale colour telling him that the moon was sailing across the darkened sky. Perhaps now would be a good time to head out.

Link moved in front of the sleeping princess and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking to wake her.

Just then, the beam of light passed over the Princess, illuminating her face. Link froze, and stared- he'd never noticed how beautiful Princess Zelda was until now. He had never seen such beauty on any other-

Zelda's eyes opened. They immediately locked onto Link, but the constant blinking said that she wasn't fully awake yet. After a few seconds, the blinking ceased, and her eyes widened.

"U-Um...!" Link stammered as he released her shoulders, "It's time to go!"

Zelda glanced up at the silver ray, "Yes; I suppose it is."

Link looked around, "So how're we gonna get put of here?"

Zelda rose to her feet, "My guardian had an underground tunnel constructed several years ago. It leads into the castle's horse stables, where we'll make our escape."

Link furrowed his brows as the Princess ran her hand across a wall. What's a 'horse stable'?

As soon as Zelda found the spot, the triangle on the back of her hand began to glow, catching Link's attention. Just then, a section of the wall vanished, revealing a path dimly lit with torches protruding from the walls. The two walked down the darkened hallway in silence, until they could see a growing light at the far end of the path that illuminated a flight of stairs. After climbing them, they emerged outside, where the moonlight eliminating all traces of darkness.

Zelda took advantage of Link's distraction and sealed the path from whence they came.

Link gasped, "Look!" he whispered at Zelda, "Monsters!"

"Those aren't monsters." Zelda corrected him, "They're horses; we're inside the horse stable."

Link turned and turned to take in the sight of the four-legged creatures abound.

"We must hurry." Zelda told him, "We have no time to lose."

Link followed the Princess to a white stallion, which already had a saddle on top of it. Zelda climbed on.

"Here." Zelda instructed, "Take my hand."

The Princess pulled Link onto the horse, before she led the animal to the gate. She proceeded to climb down to quietly open the gate before climbing back on, and turning to Link.

"Hold on tight- you won't want to fall off."

"Hold on to what?"

"Here- give me your hands."

Link obliged. He felt blood rush to his face when Zelda led his arms around her body.

The Princess paused for a moment before releasing his hands, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Yip."

The horse sped through Castle Town as fast a it could. Link and Zelda headed toward the eastern exit of the city. After enterihg a vast field, the two rode on the horse for the next half hour-

The horse let out a loud neigh of agony as it was blown to the side, launching Link a few feet away, whereas Zelda screamed when the horse landed on her leg.

 **"I'm surprised at you, Princess. Trying to take to hero all for yourself."**

Just then, out of a mass of violet smoke, a dark-skinned woman, with a mask reminiscent of a bird, appeared.

Zelda watched the woman with enlarged eyes. No... why _now_ , of all times. She struggled to free herself, but the weight of the horse, and the pain in her leg, was just too intense.

"Hello, Princess." the woman greeted with cruel kindness. She looked over at Link, "And hello... _Hero_."

The woman walked over to Zelda, who froze upon her approach.

"AAAAHH!" Zelda screamed when the woman penetrated her palm with her heel.

"Leave her alone!" Link shouted at the woman.

She looked at Link, "Oh, come now- you're truly worried about this nobody? You could do _so_ much better than _her_."

Zelda frowned, "Link! Just keep heading east! Don't worry about me, just g-"

The woman kicked at Zelda's face with her other heel, leaving a deep cut across her cheek that bled immediately.

" _Shut_ up, you filthy tramp!"

Link had enough. He charged at the woman, unarmed, swinging his fist as he approached her.

The woman effortlessly sidestepped the attack before wrapping an arm around Link's body, pulling him close.

"Oh, don't you worry." she told him in a low tone of voice, "I have _special_ plans for _you_."

"Don't touch him!" Zelda shouted.

The woman looked down at the Princess as Link struggled, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll satisfy his needs better than you ever could?"

"You're crazy, lady!" Link strained, "Let go of me-"

Zelda gasped as the woman struck him hard with her sceptre, knocking him out cold.

"Cia, no!" she shouted, desperation climbing higher.

"It's okay." Cia responded, "I'll take this boy off your hands. Meanwhile, you can lay there under that horse until you starve. Ta- _taa_!"

"NO!" Zelda screamed as Cia vanished with Link. She pounded the ground in frustration. Curses! She was so close! She needed to get out of there.

Just then, Cia reappeared before the Princess.

"Oh, don't mind me." Cia spoke as the tip of her sceptre extended to where it looked like a whip, "I'm just here to let out a bit of pent up frustration."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

She's devoted her life to seeing him again; she's been through things no person should ever have to endure, just to see him again.

Soon... she will find that it was all worth it.

Chapter 15: Reunion

* * *

 **Author's Note: With this chapter, the Resistance Arc has come to a close, with the Descension Arc beginning next chapter. The "Descension" in "Descension Arc" refers to Link. That's all I'm going to say for now.**


	15. Reunion

**Author's Note: If you thought _this_ story was dark, you should watch Hunter X Hunter. My goodness...**

 **At least now I know how some of you felt after Malon and Ruto.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank theleprachaun7, lopezchristopher785, and vraze1 for following the story; derpington12 (lol), and BrandonBGamer for adding the story to their Favorites List; pikaswag, BlackKoala, and miguelc0090 for doing both.**

 **And now the Review...**

 **ultimateCCC: Once again, you are my only Review. Thank you very much. And to answer your question, yes descension does mean "fallen" or "go in a downward direction" if you care to split hairs. In this case though, it's supposed to mean, like, "a fall from grace". I probably should've chosen a better word for it, though.**

 **And with that, let's begun the longest chapter I've ever written (which isn't saying much, but whatever)!**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter 15: Reunion

.

 **WARNING: THIS SCENE IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.**

.

As Link regained consciousness, he happened upon a horrific realization: he couldn't move his arms or legs. He opened his eyes, prompting the blurs to clear out, and have more detail given to his sight. He could see that he was on a large mattress, outined by a white sheet, that hung from a frame above, which hid the bed from every possible angle aside from the front. The mattress was covered in a violet sheet made of a material Link had never felt before. Upon further inspection of his condition, he found that is wrists were bound to the bed by glowing chains of color matching the sheets. He looked down at himself. Nothing was different about his clothes or his body. And that's when he remembered.

 _"Oh don't you worry- I have_ special _plans for_ you _."_

Link froze when he saw a figure roaming outside the enclosure, its curvy shape presented as a shadow by the outlining white sheet.

"Hello." the woman who had attacked he and Zelda greeted, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Cia."

Link's eyes widened at the sight of several traces of blood on Cia's body.

"It's okay." Cia continued, "You can stare all you wan-"

"What did you do with the Princess?!" Link asked the woman.

Cia frowned, "You're worried about that wretch while a more qualified woman is standing in front of you?" Cia placed the back of her hand over her helmet, feigning hurt feelings, "Oh, how you wound me. But if you have to know..." Cia looked directly at the boy with a wicked smile, "Let's just say she won't be bothering us for quite a while. But I digress- the only thing you should be worried about is us."

The witch climbed onto the bed.

"Get away from me!" Link shouted as Cia hovered over him.

She sat down on top of Link's knees, "Huh. Well this won't be much fun. Of course, I could take advantage of you now, but I'd much prefer it if you consent."

"Consent to what?"

Ignoring the boy, Cia placed a thoughtful index finger and thumb on her chin. "How about this," she began, "I'll grant you anything you desire in exchange for your consent. How's that sound?"

"...Anything?" Link repeated.

"Anything."

"I want my family back."

"That's awfully vague; you'll have to be clearer than that."

"My mom's dead, and I don't know where my dad or sister are. I want all of us to be together again."

Cia held out her hands in front of her as if she were holding something when, suddenly, a violet orb appeared and hovered above her palms. She then placed one hand over Link's heart. Just then, the orb lit up, revealing a man, a woman, Link, a girl, and a baby. Under her mask, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl- she was one of the Princess' affiliates she saw in the Pictograph Wizzro showed Ganondorf.

"Are those the only family members you want back?" Cia asked, "I know you've probably never met your extended family, but it seems you have an older twin sister who died during infancy. Would you like her back, too?"

Link blinked. An older sister? ...Oh. She must mean the girl Linkle was named after.

"Sure." he answered.

The orb vanished.

"Very well." Cia spoke, "I can lead you to your sister, but **the rest are deceased**. It's beyond my power to bring them back, but there _is_ still a way to do it, though."

"What is it?"

"The **Triforce**. You already have one piece, though it's dormant inside your body, the Princess should still alive, although barely, so taking her piece should be easy. As for the last one, well, I can pull a few strings to get it, so you shouldn't worry about it. The truly difficult task would be rousing your piece from its slumber. Any ideas?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"Can you let me off this bed, now?"

Cia looked at him. "I suppose." she sighed.

Link rose to his elbows, "Can you get off me, too?"

Cia sighed again as she rose to her knees before backing away to stand on the floor.

Link sat upward, "So how're we gonna go about this?"

"Well, first off, I'd imagine Ganondorf would be quite upset after that little stunt you pulled yesterday. He's probably offering a lot for someone to bring you to him alive. If we're going to go out and retrieve your sister, we're going to have to survey the damage, so to speak. I'll be right back. Volga!"

Within seconds, a tall man dressed in red walked into the room. Link could barely see him.

"I want you to watch over our guest until I return."

"As you command."

And with that, Cia vanished into a sea of violet smoke.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes, shocked to find that all the pain Cia had inflicted upon her had ceased. After several seconds of blinking, she could see Lana looking down at her.

"Hey there." a kind smile greeted.

Zelda found herself lying on her back, with the back of her head resting in the sorceress' lap.

"Are you okay?" asked Lana.

"Yeah." answered the Princess as she rose to a seated position.

The sorceress' smile faded. "Good."

 _SMACK!_

Zelda stared, her eyes wide, as her head turned to the side from the force of the blow.

Did-... _W_ _hat_?

"I _told_ you fighting Ganondorf was a bad idea! Why didn't you _listen_ to me?! Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was about you?!"

Zelda turned to face Lana- she had never slapped her before... Nor had ever make the face she was making now at her.

"You could've _died_!" the sorceress shouted at her as tears welled up, "How could be so _careless_?! You're always talking about not taking unnecessary risks, so why would you do what you told us _not_ to?!"

"That's enough, Lana." Impa cut in, "The others are almost finished setting camp. Why don't you go oversee its completion?"

Without another word, Lana rose to her feet and made her leave.

"Interesting..." the Sheikah began, "It seems she's grown quite attached to you without even realizing it."

"I don't blame her..." Zelda responded, "She's practically raised me after my parents passed away... I've never seen her act that way before..."

"It's because she's disappointed in you. And so am I- very much so, in fact. You formed this alliance in the first place because you knew you couldn't save Hyrule on your own. Did you truly think it wise to face Ganondorf alone? You'd have had better luck trying to free every plantation in this kingdom on your own. And if you were to fall in battle, what effect did you think it would have had on your subordinates? Or on Lana and I? I know you're still young, but you still need to think about these things before you take such large risks, and stop being so naive."

And with that, Impa made her leave as well, leaving the Princess to her conflicting thoughts.

* * *

Late that night, Linkle screamed as she jolted upwards in bed in a cold sweat. Not again... Every single night, these nightmares seemed to get worse, and worse, and worse... But why, she wondered as she sobbed quietly into her hands, all she wanted to do was sleep. ...It was all she wanted...

* * *

Link's eyes flew open. Curses! He had fallen asleep! He rose to his elbows-

...and stared, almost disappointed, at Volga, who had remained in the same position as he was in when Cia departed yesterday.

"At ease." the man told Link, "Despite what you did yesterday, you are of no threat to me or this temple; I shall bring you no harm."

Link eyed the man, still suspicious, when Cia manifested, blocking his view.

"Well," the witch began, "Looks like you'll have to keep a low profile- Ganondorf wants your head. He's having his most trusted subordinates track you down to the ends of this kingdom."

"'Ganondorf'?" Link repeated, "Is that the guy who fought the Princess?"

Cia frowned at the mention of Zelda, "Yes. Speaking of, I went to go take her piece of the Triforce, but she wasn't where I left her. It seems the sorceress got to her first."

The boy's body tensed, "So, what, are you gonna turn me in?"

The witch burst into laughter, "Oh no; of course not! With the mood he's in right now, he'll want to inflict unimaginable amounts of pain on you."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat, _"He's the ruler of this country."_ he remembered Malon telling him, _"The Humans worship him as if he's some kind of god. He's a very frightening man."_

"Besides," Cia continued, "after I bring your family back together, I expect for you to keep your end of the bargain. So let's just say... I'd rather not mess around with...damaged goods."

Link grimaced.

"Anyway, like I said before, the first thing we should do is go find your sister. Any idea where she might be?"

The boy brought a thumb and index finger to his chin as he recalled, "A girl called 'the White Sorceress' told me she already saved her, but she never told me where she took her."

Cia smirked, she already knew Link's sister was with the sorceress- she merely asked so Link wouldn't be suspicious of her if they found her too quickly. "Is that so?" she spoke, "Well, I think I have a few ideas as to where we'll begin our search."

"'We'?"

"Yes, 'we'. She's _your_ sister, so it's only right you help me look for her. Besides..." Cia leaned forward, pressing her hands against the mattress, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I get my reward."

As the two prepared to set out, Cia ordered Volga to remain inside the temple. The witch also got Link a sword and a shield.

"You know how to use those, right?" she asked.

"Er... sure." Link inspected each item carefully- he knew there'd be a plethora of monsters roaming around in the fields, so it was likely that he'd have to use them.

"Here." Cia handed Link a hood.

"What do I need this for?"

"Oh, you know, just in case someone recognizes you. You don't want to be taken to Ganondorf, do you?"

At the entrance of the temple, Link donned the hood as Cia helped properly position the sheathed sword and shield on his back. He tried his hardest to mentally prepare himself for a reunion with his sister, though he doubted they'd find her anytime soon.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Cia directed.

Link eyed the witch, wary, "Why?"

"You don't think I'm going to _walk_ to where we're going do you? I already have a place in mind to begin our search, so we're going to use another method of travel. However, I can't bring you along unless your touching me..."

Hesitant at first, Link obliged. As he found himself surrounded by what appeared to be violet smoke he could feel his heart pound against his chest in anticipation.

However... he'd have never guessed that the items given to him by Cia would lead him to make the decision that would change everything...

* * *

Cia led Link around the country until a few hours into the afternoon. She had discovered the location of Link's sister hours ago- she was simply stalling time to decrease the chance of the boy growing suspicious of her. It wasn't until she could tell Link's overall enthusiasm was running low when she finally led him toward a group of tents. She made sure to stay far enough to where Link would be unable to see any people. She paused atop a hill that overlooked the camp and turned to Link, who intentionally trailed behind her at a distance.

"It looks like there are some people down there." Cia told the boy, leaning her sceptre in the camp's direction, "Here's what we're going to do: we-..."

The witch immediately leapt out of the way of a familiar gold-coloured projectile aimed at her.

Instinctively, Link drew his sword and shield. Just then, a woman with the largest sword he had ever seen swung her blade at him from above. Link was just barely able to dodge.

"We've separated them!" the woman announced.

Link had no time to listen to what the woman said next, as a large, orange creature swung what appeared to be a large hammer at him. Had Link dodged in any direction other than his left, he'd have fallen victim to the explosion of molten rock that resulted from the attack. The heat forced him to retreat another yard away.

From this distance, he could see that there were three who stood against him: the woman, the orange creature, and a smaller individual, probably a girl, clad in knee-length boots, and a green, hooded tunic that hid the upper half of their face.

The woman charged. Link dodged the horizontal swing before looking to pary. After blocking a downward swipe, the woman spun to the side, swinging horizontally again with increased momentum. Link followed her lead, spinning around to block the attack with his shield. It was at this moment where the boy surprised himself- his usage of the shield he'd only received a few hours ago suggested many years of experience, which he obviously lacked.

The sheer force behind the attack sent Link flying. The orange creature took advantage and leapt toward him, hammer in hand. Blocking its attack nearly knocked the wind out him.

After a painful landing, Link rose to a knee-

"RRGH!" he grunted at a pain in his shoulder. After quick inspection, he found an arrow protruding from his right shoulder. He grabbed at the pain as he eyed his opponents, searching for the culprit.

The hooded figure in the rear of the enemy formation lowered their arm, revealing all the boy needed to know. He growled. Now that he knew that whoever this person was was capable of projectile attacks...

...he had to get rid of them first.

Link sped past the creature, and ducked an attack by the woman behind him. As he approached, the hooded figure quickly rose their arm before another arrow flew, burying its head into his right thigh.

The pain caused Link to drop his shield. As he he tripped after two more steps, he grabbed the figure by the throat, pushing them down as he fell on top of them. He immediately raised his sword looking to end this person with a stab to the head. The person let out a panicked shout before they shot one last arrow as the sword came down...

...and just barely missed their face.

Link's sword partially tore the fabric of the person's hood away, whereas the last arrow fired completely removed that of Link's. The two both froze immediately at what they saw. The next half second seemed last an entire minute as the two stared, eyes wide in shock, and disbelief.

"...Brother?"

Link blinked, "Wha-"

 _BAM!_

* * *

Link opened his eyes to see that any and all pain from his fight was nonexistent. For a split second, he wondered if that fight actually happened. ...Wait, where was he-

"Hey!"

Link drew a quiet gasp, startled at the high-pitched, familiar voice. He rose to a seated position to see a young girl with blue hair tied into the weirdest ponytail he'd ever seen.

"Sorry about earlier." she apologized, "But if I didn't knock you out when I did, Darunia would've killed you."

Link's furrowed his brows, "Who?"

"Erm... I'll explain later. But for now...there's someone who wants to see you."

Link-

"Hold on." the girl said before Link could respond, "I'll go get her."

She left what seemed to be some kind of large tent, leaving Link to his racing thoughts. Thoughts that paused the second he caught a glimpse of the girl who replaced the other one.

He stared, his mind completely blank, at this new girl who looked alarmingly familiar... Was it-...

No... He dared not even think that, lest he set himself up for disappointment.

But then... why would this girl want to-

"Brother?"

Link froze. Did...he just hear that right?

"...Link," the girl continued, "is that you?"

The boy couldn't imagine why he nodded. This...this was a dream... It had to be. Yes...he must still be unconscious. After all, why would those people let him live after the weapons and attacks they used while fighting him? And what girl would wear their hair the way the blue-haired one did? None of it made any se-

"BROTHER!"

Link was caught off guard by arms that wrapped around him, followed by the bawling of that familiar voice.

The girl cried openly, and loudly, into his shoulder.

No, Link concluded, this wasn't a dream... It was real...

He put one arm around the girl's body, and the other over her shuddering shoulders.

...It was _too_ real...

"Linkle..." Link spoke, prompting the girl to tighten her embrace.

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed into his shoulder, "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Linkle sobbed uncontrollably, and cried without restraint. After everything she's been though...everything she had to endure. All the horrible things she saw...all the demented nightmares...

It was all worth it. If given a choice, she would go through it all again, twofold, for this one moment. This one, precious moment...

Link sighed. He could tell by the trembling in her voice, the uncertainty of the steps taken toward him, and by desperation in her eyes as she approached, that she'd been through more than he could comprehend.

After a while, the room fell mostly silent as the crying ceased; nothing but sniffles could be heard. Linkle still clung to her brother, however; she held him as if he would fly away if she let go.

"I missed you so much..." Linkle muttered into Link's shoulder. She pulled away only slightly to look at him. She sniffed as she wiped her tears away, her bittersweet expression replaced by one of excitement, "W-...We have so much catching up to do!" She grabbed her brother's hand with both of hers, "C'mon, let's go!"

Outside, the camp seemed to be completely deserted.

"Huh." Linkle began, "I wanted to introduce you to everyone, but it looks like no one's out right now."

"Check inside one of those tents." Link suggested.

"I'd rather not. One time, I looked inside one of my friends' tent, and... I saw more than I wanted to."

Link chuckled. One thing he noticed was the usage of the word "friend". So his sister had friends... That was good- very good.

"Oh well." his sister continued, "There's more for us to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like, erm... We could spar!"

"...'Spar'?"

"Yeah! Let's go; I have something neat to show you!"

In reality, everyone _was_ still in camp- they were merely avoiding Linkle and her brother, by order of Princess Zelda, and keeping quiet so they wouldn't be heard. The Princess wanted the two to have as much time together as possible before the group moves on.

Linkle poked her head out of her tent to look outside at her brother. She chuckled, "Sorry- I still can't believe you're here!"

Link couldn't help but smile- he hadn't seen his sister this elated since...well, _ever_.

"Look!" she bounced excitedly as she she showed Link her crossbows.

"Oh." Link responded, "So that's what you were using earlier."

Linkle nodded, "M-hm!"

"Speaking of which, how did you guys know to ambush us?"

"We didn't. We were on our way back to camp after hunting and you two just appeared out of the blue a few yards ahead of us."

Link's eyebrow twitched at how unlucky Cia must've been for that to happen.

"A-Anyway, watch this!"

The girl extended her arms and concentrated. She made her brother wait...

...and wait...

...and wait...

She chuckled, "Sorry- I guess I'm a bit nervous. Alright..."

Link's eyes widened in shock and two smoking arrows were shot into the distance. After a few seconds, they exploded upon impact.

Link gaped for a second, "What was _THAT_?!"

"They're Bomb Arrows! One of my friends taught me how to use them!"

"But-...how did-... *ahem!* Okay."

"So anyway...eeehm, oh yeah! She taught me this, too!"

Linkle aimed her weapons forward and paused. She lowered her arms, "Wait here."

The girl jogged away, returning just moments later with a steel pot lid. She handed it to Link.

"On three," she instructed, "toss this into the air. One...two... _three_!"

Link tossed the lid directly into the air. He watched as the tips of her crossbows begin to glow a green color. When she fired, the arrows tore through the steele without any trouble at all, filling it with holes.

Link stared at the lid, wide-eyed, as it hit the ground.

"So what weapon are you gonna be using to spar with?" he heard his sister ask, "A sword, right?"

"U-Um...maybe we should spar later. What else did your friend teach you?"

Linkle put her crossbows away, "Well... Oh yeah! C'mon; I have something else to show you!"

The girl lead her brother away from the campsite, over a hill, and near a small body of water. Before the two went on their way, Linkle made sure to bring with her some firewood and a fishing rod. She couldn't wait to show her brother what she'd been taught over the last few days.

Link watched, curious, as his sister handle the wood with near expertise as she piled it together. After several minutes, a growing flame began to darken the pile.

"WHAT'RE YOU _DOING_?!" Link shouted, panicked at the flames.

"It's okay, it's okay! Look!"

Following Linkle's finger, he watched the flames dance above the wood, and noticed it was no longer growing.

"Cool, right?" Linkle asked, "I didn't even know you could _do_ this with fire!"

"Me either..." Link answered as he stared. His father once told him that fire was extremely dangerous. Yet, as he continued to stare, he couldn't help but be amazed at how-

Linkle stood, catching his attention.

"What's that?" he asked as his sister took a foreign object into her hands.

"It's a fishing rod. We use it to catch fish. Neat, huh?"

"S-Sure... Wait, what's a fish?"

Again, Link watched as his sister swung the odd-looking stick, launching some kind of hook, tied to the stick by a thin rope, into the water. He glanced at her.

"So what're you doing now?" he asked.

"Waiting for a- oh!"

"What is it?!"

Linkle swung the strange stick over her head, pulling the hook out of the water to reveal-

"What the heck is that?!" Link shouted.

Linkle took the struggling creature into her hands, "It's a fish."

"So...what do you do with it?"

"You cook it and eat it!"

Link grimaced, "'Eat it'?! It looks gross!"

The girl chuckled, "Just wait until after we cook it!"

Linkle caught another... 'fish', and impaled the two creatures through their mouths with a stick before placing them by the fire.

Link grimaced, but this time, didn't say anything. What a brutal way to die...

The two sat together by the fire, silent as they watched the fish cook. Link wanted to say something, but his mind was still blank, for the most part, after having seen his sister for the first time in years. In truth, though he didn't show it, he was happy- happier than he's ever been. Typically, sitting with one's sibling was a regular occurrence, with no thoughts offered to the fact, but Link had never, not once, been able to simply sit with his sister without having to fear what was in store for her the next day. For once she she simply sit without the look of suppressed fear in her eyes; without the paranoia of a Human inflicting harm upon her. For many years now all he wanted was for her to be safe. To see her be able to just sit like a normal person meant the world to him. He looked over at her as she sat to his right, her chin resting on her knees. After a few seconds, she turned to look at him , and returned his gaze with a wide smile.

"So," she began, "Have you made any friends over the years?"

Link's gaze returned to the fire, "...No."

"Really?" Linkle asked, thinking her brother was messing with her, "Not even one?"

"...No."

She giggled, "Not even the red-haired girl?"

Link froze.

"A- _ha_!" she snapped her fingers. She leaned toward her brother, nudging him with her elbow, "It looks like you two are pretty close- _very_ close."

Link lowered his head.

Linkle giggled some more, "You don't have to be embarrassed- as long as she treats you right, I-"

"She's dead."

Linkle froze, "...What?"

"...She's dead."

Linkle drew away from her brother. She squeezed the caps of her knees as intense guilt washed over her, "Brother, I-... I didn't mean..."

"...It's alright."

Silence... During which Linkle's guilt was fused with pity. That red-haired girl seemed so nice when she saw her with her brother.

"...How did she die?" she asked.

"A Human shot her."

She looked at Link, unsure of what to say, "...I'm sorry..."

Silence...

"Th-The food's done!" Linkle changed the subject. She hurriedly collected the sticks before offering one to her brother, "Here; take a bite!"

Link eyed the stick, and obliged. The fish was much crispier than he was ecpecting. Still, it was, perhaps, the best thing he had ever tasted. Before he knew it, however, he'd finished his meal.

"Good, huh?"

Link nodded. "Yeah..."

Linkle frowned. She really put a damper on things...

The sun had nearly set by the time the two made their way back to the campsite. Linkle sighed. Even from behind, she could see that her brother's mood had yet to improve. She must've brought back some terrible memories. ...She had to do something- she got him into this mood, and now she had to bring him out of it. Her face lit up as an idea crept into her mind.

"YAH!" she shouted as she leapt onto her brother's back, knocking him down. Amidst his confusion, Linkle rolled him onto his back and pinned his shoulders to the grass.

"What're you doing?!" Link asked her.

Linkle smiled, "You'd better move before I count to three!"

She burst into laughter as Link rose to a seated position, trying to shove her away.

"Get off me!" he insisted.

"Nuh-uh! You have to beat me first!"

Link tried to stand, only for his sister to jump on him again. He grunted as he landed on his back. Luckily for him, his sister was much smaller than he was. He rolled her onto her own back, "Stop messing arou-"

Linkle let out a playful growl as she knocked his arms away, and clung to him as she tried to switch positions. She let out laughing yelp as the two began to roll down a hill. Immediately, Link tried to stop as the two gained momentum, but paused as he heard his sister laughing loudly on the way down.

She was having fun...

The siblings hadn't played together like this since before Link was old enough to do slave work. He hadn't heard her laugh this hard since-

"ACK!"

The siblings heard a thud as their rolling ceased. Linkle, having ended up on top of her brother, rose and saw...

...that they had knocked over Princess Zelda...

Linkle's eyes widened as she rose to her feet and took a few panicked steps away.

Link sat upwards when he looked over and saw the Princess rubbing her hip. Though her expression was mostly blank as she glanced at he and his sister, he was the only one who could see a sliver of annoyance in her eyes. He snickered.

As the boy struggled to hold in his laughter, Zelda's eyes narrowed at him as her cheeks burned red in embarrassment

"I-I'm sorry, Princess!" Linkle apologized immediately, "It was my fault! If I hadn't-" The girl paused as Zelda rose to her feet.

"All is well." the Princess told her. Her gaze returned to Link. She had never seen him smile before- he was actually quite hand-

"*Ahem!*" she continued, "It is very fortunate that the two of you are here- I feared we would have had to start without you."

Link blinked, "Start what?"

Zelda stood on her feet, "Dinner; on most nights, we situate ourselves around the campfire share a meal."

Link turned to look the rather large flame to see a variety of strange figures seated around around its light.

"Perhaps introductions are in order." a woman walking up to the fire spoke, "I am Impa. You may remember me from our battle several hours ago."

Link frowned at her.

"I'm Darunia." the orange creature added with a wide grin.

Link frowned at him as well upon recognizing him.

"I'm Midna." a small creature spoke to him.

Link stared, silent.

"Over here!" the blue-haired girl called, catching the boy's attention, "I'm Lana! Nice to formally meet you!"

Link stared at her ponytail.

"Hello!" a young, blonde girl called to him, "I am Agitha, Princess of the Insect Kingdom!"

Link wrinkled the bridge of his nose as he looked at the girl. The... _what_?

Silence... Awkward silence...

"Link," Zelda whispered as she approached him, "Introduce yourself."

"Oh." Link rose to his feet, "My name's Link."

" _LINK_?!" Everyone repeated.

Linkle blinked in confusion as Darunia, Midna, and Agitha crowded around her brother.

She heard Lana chuckle as she approached, "Confused?" she asked.

Linkle nodded, "What's going on? Do they know him?"

"Erm, sorta- it's a bit of a long story; I'll explain later."

"It's good to see you again, brother!"

Linkle's head snapped in Darunia's direction.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Lana chuckled again, "That's what Gorons call their comrades."

"How come he hasn't called any of us that?"

"Well...we aren't boys."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on, here?!" Link shouted in frustration.

"Link," Impa began, "These are just a few of the many you've helped throughout your past lives. It is an honor for them to meet you, and I second the notion."

"'Past lives'?" Link repeated, "...So how've I helped these guys?"

"You saved Darunia's people from starvation by ridding their habitat of a Dodongo infestation,"

...Dodongo...?

"...you saved Midna's people, along with her entire kingdom,"

Kingdom?!

"...and... Agitha?"

"He helped me set up my insect party by collecting them from _aaall_ across Hyrule!" Agitha told Impa.

Link turned to face the strange girl, "So you're telling me I scoured an entire country for some bugs? "

"Uh-huh!"

"At any rate," Zelda cut in as she sat by the fire, "we must proceed- now that you're here, we must discuss our plans retrieving the Master Sword."

"The wh-, DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN ANY OF THIS?!"

"No. It is your destiny to use the Master Sword to save this kingdom."

" _What_ , the Princess is trying to say," Lana interjected, "is that she knows this is a lot to take in, but for now, just enjoy the meal, and get a good night's rest."

"...That doesn't sound like what she was saying..."

"Oh, but it's what she was _thinking_ , right Princess?" The sorceress nudged Zelda with her elbow after a second of silence, " _Right_ , Princess?"

"Er-, yes, quite."

Link sighed. What a bunch of weirdos...

The proceeding meal consisted mainly of fish and what Impa called "boar". There was plenty of it, so everyone was able to get their desired amount. The meal was being eaten in almost awkward silence as everyone sat around the large campfire.

"So," Darunia spoke to Linkle, "This is the guy we've heard so much about? Your brother?"

"Clearly, you dumb rock." Midna cut in before turning to Linkle, "...Right?"

Linkle nodded.

"You mean you're related to the _Hero_?!" Darunia shouted in disbelief, "So...why were you fighting each other?"

"We weren't fighting," Linkle corrected the Goron, "we were wrestling. It's what we used to do when we were younger."

"Wrestling you say? Like, sumo wrestling?"

"'Sumo wrestling'?."

"Yeah; it's when you try and forced your opponent out of a circle. It's what Gorons do to pass the time, or to find out which of us were stronger."

"Oh. No, we were just trying to pin the other to the ground for three seconds."

"Speak for yourself." Link told his sister, "I was just minding my own business when you jumped on me like a psycho."

Linkle giggled, "Come on, Brother, don't act like you weren't having fun."

Lana joined in, "I know it was a lot of fun for the _Princess_ ," She leaned towards Zelda, "right?"

"No- I could have been seriously hur-"

Lana elbowed her, "Oh, Princess, what a kidder you are!" She leaned toward her again, "I was just kidding- you really need to work on your people skills."

"Hey." Link called to the sorceress.

"Yes?"

"You sound familiar... You wouldn't happen to be that girl with the hood from yesterday, would you?"

"Lana," Zelda began, "what is he talking about?"

"I dunno."

Link leaned forward, "But-"

"Sooo, Link, was it? You haven't met the Princess yet, have you?"

Link glanced at Zelda. The Princess averted her gaze in favor of the campfire.

"This is a really awkward conversation," Midna spoke after a few seconds of silence, "so I'm just gonna head to my tent. We have to be up early tomorrow, anyway."

Darunia stretched as Midna floated away, "Yeah, I'm gonna get some sleep, too- it's dangerous, being around those Humans when you're not fully awake."

Zelda looked around at everyone. Already, everyone had finished their meals, and there was another plantation nearby she wanted to have liberated in the morning, "Very well." she spoke, "Linkle, would you please help your brother find his way to his tent?"

"M-hm."

As requested, Linkle led her brother back to the tent he was brought to earlier that day. The way there was prolonged by the girl's hesitant footsteps.

"I'm sorry for earlier." she said suddenly when they reached the tent, "I thought you'd have fun wrestling after so many years, and... I just wanted to make you feel better."

"It's alright." Link said as he stared into a tent that lacked anything inside, not even a bed or sheets. He turned to look at Linkle, who, herself, stared into the night with worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Goodnight, Brother."

"Goodnight..."

Link watched as his sister began a slow and hesitant walk toward her own tent .

Weird...

* * *

 _Rustle..._

Link's eyes shot open- someone was outside the tent. He rose upwar-

...Wait...a blanket?

Link glanced to his right to see Linkle, sound asleep a foot away, curled into a ball.

She must've brought him this... And...somehow fell asleep.

He covered her with the sheet-

 _Rustle..._

Link's eyes darted toward the entrance. There it was again...

After a few more seconds, the fabric sealing the entrance to the tent was moved aside to reveal Lana. The girl glanced around the interior before she froze upon making eye contact with Link.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!" she stammered, "I swear!" She seated herself in front of Link as she began to explain herself, "You see, I was worried about your sister, so I got up to go check on her. She wasn't in her tent, so I decided to check here."

"Wait...why were you worried about her?"

"You mean she didn't tell you? About her nightmares?"

"...'Nightmares'?"

Lana nodded, "I think they're from when she was a slave. She barely gets any sleep because of them. She won't tell me what went on there, but when I found her for the first time-...one of the Humans were...trying to take advantage of her..."

"'Take advantage'...? You don't mean-"

Silence... Link took the girl's silence as confirmation.

Those sick, disgusting Humans...

"As for the other slaves..." Lana continued, "they burned one alive, and shot the others when we came to rescue them. The slaves just so happened to be female, every single on of them. So if all of that's any indication of how they were treated, we can both come to a conclusion that she's seen, or perhaps been through things no child her age should ever have to see or go through ...even by our kind's standards. She's even had a panic attack thanks to her time there."

More silence ensued as the two glanced at Linkle. Lana smiled.

"Look at her... I've never seen her so sound asleep before. You must really be a calming presence..."

Link sighed as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder-

"NO!" she screamed suddenly, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Link jumped, startled as Linkle shot upward. It took a few seconds for her to realize what just happened. She brought her hands to her face.

"...I'll leave you two alone." Lana told the two before leaving the tent.

Link watched his sister try desperately to steady her breathing. Interrogating her would probably worsen the situation. He decided to act oblivious.

"What are you doing here?" he decided on asking.

Linkle looked over at him, her expression suggesting she had forgotten he was in the tent. "Oh!" she exclaimed, raising her head, "Um...I thought you'd be cold, so...I brought you a blanket!"

"But you stayed..."

"Well...yeah! I-, um..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Silence...

Link chuckled, looking to lighten the mood, "You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"

Silence...

His expression softened, genuinely concerned, "...Are you?"

Linkle rose to her feet, "...I-I'm going back to my tent."

"Wait."

"...Yeah?"

"...That 'Lana' girl? She told me everything. You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

Linkle hung her head, "...Yes..."

"...What were they about?"

"I-...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Linkle... I'm your brother- you can tell me anything!"

The girl lowered onto her bottom and hugged her shins, "...It's not that simple..."

"I understand that, but if you don't get it off your chest, it'll bother for a long time. Is that what you want?"

"...No..."

"Then tell me. There's no harm in that, right?"

The girl hugged herself tighter. She squeezed her elbows before letting out a defeated sigh.

"The Human who bought me...his name was Oliver. On the very first day, he...he killed one of the other slaves...right in front of me... For years, after that, he...did terrible things to the others. I still don't know exactly what he did, but..."

The image of Oliver hovering over her flashed in her mind.

"...something's telling me it was worse than anything I could imagine... And then...one night, he... *sob*..."

Link's worried eyes remained locked onto his sister- perhaps getting her to tell him about her troubles wasn't the best idea after all...

"...he came to me and told me that...that I was next. *sniffle* I was so scared I didn't know what to do..."

Link listened on. Though one would be unable to label his mental state from just looking at him...there was a storm brewing on the inside- a storm the likes of which he'd never experienced a single day prior.

"And then there was my friend, a girl named Laila. One day, she came back after sneaking away for a few hours and told us that Oliver was killing the slaves that had gotten too old. And as punishment, he...he did something horrible to her and...and then he cut out her tongue... One day...we finally attempted an escape...but someone told on us and... *sob* they...they burned her alive... They killed my friend..." Linkle lowered her head into her knees, "They killed all of them! ...I was the only one who made it out alive..."

Despite Link's intense inner rage, he was able to notice that his sister left something out...

 _"...but when I found her-...one of the Humans were...trying to take advantage of her..."_

"After they saved me," Linkle continued, "that's when it started...the nightmares. Every single night; they just wouldn't stop... At fist they were about Oliver...and then they were bout you and Mom. But...I don't mean to worry you... After all, they're just bad dreams... I'll get over them...eventually..." She looked at her brother with a fake smile, "So don't worry about me...okay?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Link asked.

The smile faded, "I, um...I just will."

Link brought his palms to his thighs with a single _PAT!_

"Well that settles it!"

Linkle blinked as she glanced at her brother, "Settles...what?"

Link glanced down at the sheet that lay in front his sister.

 _"You must really be a calming presence..."_

"You can sleep in here, with me, until you feel you won't have any more nightmares sleeping by yourself."

"...Really? Is...that okay with you?"

"Of course- this isn't a problem you can solve by yourself; what kind of brother would I be if I just ignored your problems?"

Linkle nearly toppled her brother as she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Brother."

"...Sure." he replied, "But don't sleep too close to me."

* * *

"This first thing we should do," Lana spoke before pointing at a spot on a map, "is head for the Temple of the Sacred Sword. There, we'll find the-"

"No." Zelda cut in.

Impa and the sorceress both looked over at Zelda, confused, "...What?" Lana asked.

"I want to stick to the original plan. We'll liberate the two plantations in the south before we advance north."

Lana glanced down at the map and froze as Impa spoke, "I understand, Your Grace. We shall make preparations tomorrow morn-..."

"What is it, Lana?" asked Zelda.

The sorceress pointed at the map, "The southernmost plantation... That's where Link and Linkle were born..."

Impa glanced down at the map, then back at Lana, "Your point?"

"...Nothing..."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

He was glad to finally be reunited with a piece of his past. But as they say, "Too much much of a good thing, can become a bad thing."

Chapter 16: Recollection


	16. Recollection

**Author's Note: It occured to me while writing this chapter, that in the 20 years of my life, I've never, not once, have ever seen a sunset.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank ultimateCCC (is there two of you?), abngg, Brandon ShadowWalker, Dark Lord Link, and Shadow229 for following the story; remixofdestiny, and TheDisneyFan365 for adding it to their Favorite's List, Slayer 'Gnome Child for doing both; and HUGE thanks to Basse21, and Ilovesomething for following and favorite'ing both me as an author, _and_ the story.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **Andrew227: Whatever happens between Link and his former slave master happens next chapter. All I have to say is, "Be careful what you wish for."**

 **ultimateCCC: Same as in Hyrule Warriors, but to a slightly lesser extent; she wants Link, but she doesn't want his "soul" or anything crazy along those lines.**

 **The Hylian Chronicler: Thank, you, but after I finish this story, I won't be publishing any more until after I finish my other, incomplete, stories. If...that was what you meant.**

 **TheMoonThatFell: Which character dies next? Well, you'll have to wait and see! :p Thank you for your advise regarding the description of the story. After giving it some thought, I ended up changing the warning, as you probably saw. As for the story, I tried going a bit slower, but some people stopped reading because I was taking too long to advance the plot. I'm gonna be honest and say I sped up the pace of the story out of panic because I thought I was doing a bad job at writing by slowing things down (I didn't really have a choice for this chapter, though). As for the characters...well...I'm not quite sure how to develop them at this point, but I'm sure I could if I applied myself more. Though, it may be too late for some of them because. And about the violence, after the events of the next chapter, there's not gonna be much more for the rest of the story, outside of the two major battles to come.**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

.

Chapter 16: Recollection

.

Link's body surfaced with a loud _SPLASH!_ Originally, he was a bit skeptical of...what did his sister call it again? "Bathing"? Well, whatever it was, it left him feeling quite refreshed and rejuvenated. It was when the boy had nearly went to sleep when Linkle told him of his stench. With the help of Lana, who hadn't yet went to sleep for some reason, he was able to bathe in the small body of water his sister had caught fish from without killing the rest of the marine life present with the strange substance called "soap". This was done by use of a magical barrier that prevented the chemicals from spreading. Of course, though, he made sure this was done before the removal of his clothing. The substance in question was mostly responsible for this new feeling Link was experiencing at the moment. It also helped that it smelled...well...better than it tasted, anyway...

Lana had left him a very worn-out tunic and pants for him to change into. After he finished, he returned to his tent to find Linkle fast asleep. He situated himself a few feet away, and glanced at her. How odd...he doesn't remember ever having seen his sister sleep before... Whenever they slept together, he'd always have his back turned to her. Looking at her now...her round face was actually quite adorable as she lay facing him. His gaze fell to the sheet, that stretched across the ground to cover both his sister and his lap- he wasn't even remotely sleepy. After all, he had spent most of the day unconscious to begin with. He sighed. Maybe some night air should help at least a little.

Outside, the campsite seemed even bigger than a few hours ago. As he roamed about, he could see a group of horses situated by a tree, he saw Princess Zelda seated several yards away from camp on a pink sheet, and he walked passed Impa, who was making her rounds. It was so quiet and peaceful, Link almost thought he was dreaming.

The boy found a comfortable spot under a tree to be alone with his thoughts. The life he wanted his sister to live was not too different from the day they just had together: a life of happiness, peace, and tranquility.

But therein lied a problem...

It wasn't enough for him; he still wanted the rest of his family back. According to Cia, gathering the pieces of this "Triforce" would grant his wish. He was willing to do anything for that to happen.

 **Anything**.

Zelda, Cia, and the hooded girl he still suspected to be Lana all told him that a piece slept inside of him. He then remembered when the Princess showed him her piece.

Speaking of which...how was he going to take her piece from her...? He knew for a fact she wasn't going to just give it to him. Was he going to have to fight her for it? No... He remembered what happened the last time they fought.

But if he were to get her from behind...

No! How could he even _think_ of doing that?! The Princess basically saved his life from that Ganondorf guy- how could he repay her by-...

No... he can't let anything, no matter what it is, get in the way of his goals. If he had to fight the Princess, or anyone else for that matter, to fulfil his ambitions, then so be it.

* * *

"*YAAAAWN...*"

Linkle shut her eyes tight as she stretched her limbs as far as they could stretch. She felt completely reinvigorated! Last night's sleep was undoubtedly the best she ever had! She glanced to her le-...

Her brother was gone...

What?! No, that can't be! She knew she'd seen him yesterday- it couldn't possibly have been a dream!

She burst out of the tent-

"GAH!"

Linkle paused, as she watched Link fall to his bottom in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, rubbing his his hip, "That seriously hurt!"

The girl sighed in relief. Thank goodness...

Link opened his mouth to yell at her for smiling after knocking him down, when he paused. "I guess this is what I get for laughing at the Princess yesterday, huh?"

"Enough dawdling, you two." Impa interrupted, "We're about to set out on a mission."

"...'Mission'?" Link asked his sister as the Sheikah went on her way.

The girl nodded, "We travel the country, liberating plantations. It's a good thing, because now I get to help make sure other people don't go through what we've been through."

Oh yeah...

 _"...There's a group of individuals I am involved with, whose collective goal is the freedom of this kingdom. I would like for you to join us."_

"C'mon!" Linkle told him as she grabbed his wrist, "Let's go!"

Around a deceased campfire sat Linkle's companions.

Over the course of two days," Zelda began as the siblings took their seats, "we'll be liberating two plantations. I've had several extra tents set up for when we bring the slaves here. We will split into two teams. The first team will consist of Princess Midna and Impa, while the other will consist of Darunia and myself." She turned to Lana, "Lana. You and Agitha will remain here to watch over camp during both missions." She turned to the siblings, "You two will accompany both teams on their missions. This is so Link will grow accustomed to moving about as a unit. Linkle, you're with him to ease any any case of the nerves your brother may experience. None of you are allowed to take the lives of any Humans unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

"After liberating the plantations," Impa spoke, "We will pass through the our base, and we'll advance north toward the Temple of the Sacred Sword."

Zelda continued, "Today, the first team, led by Impa, will proceed toward the nearest plantation. Then, early tomorrow morning, the second team, led by myself, will advance further south, toward our final target. Impa, you may set out once you're ready."

"Understood. Midna, Linkle, Link. You all have thirty minutes to prepare for your coming tasks."

"Yeah, yeah." Midna sighed as the everyone went their separate ways.

"Where're you going?" Link asked as his sister stood.

She looked down at him with a smile, "You cut up my hood pretty bad yesterday." she told him, showing the deep tear in her hood. "I'm gonna go ask Lana if she can fix it."

"...She can do that?"

"Of course- she's a sorceress!"

"...Okay..."

Linkle giggled, "You can come with me if you're too shy to be by yourself here."

"Sh-Shut up..."

Link followed his sister to a violet tent with four strange markings on it above the entrance.

"One of my friends've been teaching me how to read." Linkle told him.

"Was it Lana?"

"No. It's pretty easy once you learn each character in the alphabet."

"A-Alpha...bet?"

"Yeah- like those up there on the tent! There're four characters, but only three of them are different. See? L-A- _N_ -A. It spells 'Lana'."

"Eh... That sounds complicated."

Linkle chuckled, "Don't worry- I'll tell more about it later!"

Just then, Zelda emerged from inside. All three parties froze. The Princess glanced at Link, then quickly at Linkle.

"Good day." she settled with.

The siblings watched her as she walked away.

"Well that was awkward." Linkle whispered, "I don't think I've ever seen her do that before."

Link turned away from the Princess. Weird...he'd always assumed she was just an awkward person.

Upon a peek inside, the two could see Lana still watching the entrance as they entered.

"Hey!" she greeted with a friendly wave, "Here for a short chat? Or a little pep talk before your mission?"

The sorceress paused once she noticed Link.

"No," Linkle replied before showing her hood, "I just wanted my hood mended."

"All right. Come sit down in front of me so I can work my magic."

Link stood, motionless, at the entrance of the tent, even as Linkle obliged the sorceress. His eyes narrowed at the blue light that filled the space between her hands and his sister's hood.

There was no mistaking it.

"Ten years ago," he began, "A Human put me in critical condition. In fact, my sister told me I'd never be the same again. That night, a girl in a hood came to me and healed me. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Link froze, slightly dumbstruck by the lack of hesitation in Lana's answer, "Th-Then it was you who came to me two days ago!"

"Uh-huh."

"Wh-, Th-, THEN WHY'D YOU TELL THE PRINCESS IT-"

"Shh! I did the things I did because I had to. Princess Zelda already has too much on her plate to be worried about my safety. Unlike her, Hyrule can afford to lose me."

A moment of silence.

"Wait," Link began, "so how old does that make you?"

"Since we're asking questions," Lana spoke as she looked directly at Link, "what were you doing with Cia yesterday? From the looks of things, it didn't look like she was holding you captive. In fact it looked you two were in cahoots."

Linkle stared forward as she listened in.

"...She told me she'd bring my family back." Link told the sorceress.

The boy saw his sister turn her head to look at him, her eyes wide. He avoided her gaze.

"I see..." Lana spoke as her expression softened, "Well...I'm sorry, but resurrecting the dead is beyond her power. No one in Hyrule has the power to bring your relatives back to life. They're never coming back."

Link subconsciously balled his fists after hearing such words. Cia already told him she couldn't bring them back- it was the Triforce he was after.

"So..." Linkle began, "...You know what happened to Dad, then?"

The boy looked at her, "What? What're you talking about?"

"...I...saw Dad a while ago-"

"Where is he?!"

"He...died. A few days ago..."

Just then, a bleak silence filled the tent.

"Apparently," Linkle continued, "he'd been sick. From the conditions his master put him in over the years..."

Link's nails nearly tore into the skin on his palms. Damn those Humans... Damn them, damn them, damn them!

"...Brother...? Are...you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm going outside."

Outside the tent stood Impa, who may or may not have been listening in. Her back faced the tent as she spoke to Link.

"I know exactly how you feel." she told the boy, "The feeling you experience when you couldn't protect something you care about is truly horrible one to feel. But you must not lose yourself to hatred. Nor must you lose sight of what's important: ensuring that others do not feel what you're feeling now."

Link sighed.

"It's time to go." Impa spoke as Linkle emerged from the tent. Her arm rose to reveal a blade of iron, as well as a sheath. "Link, this is yours."

The boy took the sword without a word. He stared at its sharp edges with an odd look in his eyes.

"HEY!"

"BAH!" Link shouted as he fell backwards onto his bottom. His ears twitched at the sound of Lana laughing at him from within the tent.

"Ah..." Midna sighed, "Just like old times."

Link looked up at her, "You really thought it was a good idea to do that while I'm holding a sword?!"

"Oh, please- you can't hurt me with that thing."

"It could've hurt _me_!"

" _Enough_ , you two." Impa spoke with a hint of impatience.

* * *

Link, Linkle, Impa, and Midna began their trek across the fields that lasted around forty minutes. Dispatching the monsters they came across had managed to ease some of Link's stress. However, feelings of regret and anger still lingered.

"After some reconnaissance," Impa began, "We've learned that the slaves we're to rescue are mainly used for fieldwork; tilling the soil, planting seeds, and the like."

Link stared down at the ground- he remembered when he did the things these slaves did.

"Apparently," Impa continued, "there's some sort of large-scale celebration being held in a village south from here that will take place the next day. Most of the Humans who work at our target plantation have already left to begin preparations. This means we won't have to worry as much about having to take any lives. Though, it also means there'll be tightened security. Have caution.

The peaceful breeze sent waves of varying shades of green across the verdant fields. The view in it's entirety acted as a mask, hiding the deeds done to make it look this way. Square-shaped areas of brown blemeshed the land, admitting its incompletion. They were close...

"Feelng nervous?" Linkle asked her brother.

"No." he told her.

She chuckled, "Well you're doing a lot better than I did- I couldn't even breathe right my first mission."

"How did it go? Your first mission?"

"Um... Well-"

"Hey Link!" Midna knowingly cut in, placing a forearm on the top of his head as she floated above him, "Remember when I used to hide in your shadow?"

"You _what_?"

"Quiet, everyone." Impa ordered, "From here on, we must be vigilant, and move with all possible stealth."

As the four drew near a trio of small houses, probably where the Human workers stayed during their long shifts, they found a concrete path that Impa gave the "okay" to traverse due to the lack of Human presence.

After a few short minutes, the team came across what appeared to be a tool shed, the most common place of residence for slaves. Impa opened the twin doors as quietly, yet quickly, as possible.

Link could feel himself cringe at the horrible memories that flooded into his mind upon the familiar scent.

Silence ensued for a few short moments as those within gawked at the foreign sight of Impa.

"As of today," the Sheikah announced, "all of you are free from your lives of labor." Impa paused to gauge the slaves' reactions.

The slaves, all men and boys, traded nervous glances at one another, looking to use each other's courses of action to decide their own.

"We must hurry." Impa continued, "I'm sure you're all well aware that your master has left, but there's sure to be several Human guards roaming about.

After a few more seconds, one of the men rose to his feet before making his way toward the light of the outdoors. "So..." he spoke in an uncertain voice, "we're...finally free?"

Impa nodded, "Yes."

Just then, the now former slave wrapped his arms around the Sheikah. As he thanked her over and over again, she gave him a few pats on the back.

Link watched on, as a familiar emotion crept forth from the depths of his subconsciousness.

Where were these people when _he_ was a slave? Surely had Impa rescued his family all those years ago, he and his sister would never have been separated, and their mother wouldn't have-...

And then there was his father. What took Zelda so long to rescue him? If she had just acted with more consistency instead of fooling around with Ganondorf, he'd still be here, too. Link balled his fists.

And then there was Lana. She seemed to always be around when he was in desperate need for help, so where was she when Malon-

" _Link_." Impa called to him firmly.

He looked at her.

"I said let's go- we've no more time to lose."

Link joined Impa, making his way past Linkle, who had been watching him since ever since the air about him changed. Perhaps this shed brought back memories of living on Philip's plantation years ago...

Yes...she knew her brother better than anyone currently alive, so that had to be it... But...something told the girl that...there was something else...

Under Impa's orders, Midna led the group of twelve male slaves back to camp, while the three remaining carried on. According to what one of the slaves told the Sheikah, they weren't the only slaves in need of rescuing; there were female slaves as well, but they were being kept separate of their male counterparts. As luck would have it, the second shed was located on the other side of another group of houses. Impa had to knock a Human guard unconscious on the way there.

Linkle gasped as the body hit the pavement.

"At ease." she was told, "He's merely unconscious."

Link paused as he moved past the body. He looked down at the Human. What a disgusting creature; knowledge that such filth continued to draw breath truly bothered him... He ought to just-

"Brother?"

Link glanced at the girl.

"Aren't you coming?"

Without a word, he followed his sister as the trio proceeded.

Convincing the female slaves to come along took almost no effort at all- most them were overjoyed to such an extent that they cried hysterical tears of joy. Who knows what horrors they had to endure...

The trip back to camp, though tense, bore no difficulty whatsoever. Once there-

"MOM!"

Link, Link and Impa paused as a young boy darted into one of the women's arms. Linkle walked away as the tearful reunion ensued.

"You see, Link?" Impa spoke, "This is what we fight for; why we scour the kingdom each and every day."

Link eyed the grass in front of him. There was a fuse of joy for the reunited family, and bitterness at-...

Link sighed...

* * *

Link spent the next few hours out hunting alongside Impa and...Agitha. He volunteered to do so to take his mind off of...lingering regrets.

"Hunting is best performed by use of traps, or a ranged weapon." Impa told Link, "Drawing too close to your prey almost ensures you will be noticed, resulting in failure."

"Has the Princess ever hunted?" Link asked.

"No- until now, the Princess always had her hands full planning our future missions, and gathering intelligence on our enemies."

"Hm." Link responded.

"Even if that weren't the case," Impa continued, "if the Princess were to successfully hunt our meal, she would insist on being the one to cook it. Such a thing is completely out of the question."

"Why? 'Cause she's the princess?"

"No- it's because she can't-"

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!" Agitha screamed, jumping backwards onto Link, who caught her.

"What is it?!" Impa asked, drawing her sword.

"I-It's..." Agitha's trembling arm rose to point at something in a tree, "a-a-a-a spider!"

The Sheikah sighed as she sheathed her blade.

Just then, an elk sped it's way through an opening ahead.

 _FWIP!_

The animal let out a shout of pain before falling onto it's side, dead.

Impa lowered her arm, after having thrown some kind of odd knife at the elk. She turned to look at Agitha, "It seems you've essentially caught our meal for the day. Not bad for your first time."

"YAY!" Agitha looked up at Link, who was still holding her, "Did you hear that?! I caught our meal!"

Link lowered the girl onto her feet as she celebrated.

"Link." Impa called to him, "Help me carry our catch back to camp."

"Princess," Impa began after returning to camp, "with our latest catch, we've enough sustenance to last two days from now."

"Understood." Zelda responded.

"And _I_ helped catch it!" Agitha told the Princess.

"Er...yes...you've done well."

The majority of the day's remainder was spent helping the slaves, with most of Zelda's subordinates being tasked with different chores. Darunia was tasked with carrying a variety of supplies (all of which were stored in barrels) around camp, Linkle and Midna were tasked with setting up tents for the slaves, Lana cooked meals for them all, and Impa oversaw everything.

Link was given no task, much to his chagrin. He didn't at all like the idea of being around a crowd of people he didn't know without his sister present, so he avoided the slaves, electing a spot further away from camp to pass the time. He sighed.

He missed his family... He missed them so much. He wished they were here... If the Humans weren't so-

The Humans...it was all their fault-

"Greetings."

Link nearly jumped as his head spun toward the voice of the Princess, who approached from behind with her hands hidden behind her back.

"...Hey." Link responded.

"Did I startle you?"

Link faced forward, "N-No. I...just wasn't expecting you is all."

A few seconds of silence...

"Did you need something?" he asked her.

"Well... neither of us have been given anything to do, so I...thought I'd take this chance to get to know you better... Would...that be okay?"

"...Sure."

Zelda lowered herself onto the grass, about a foot away from Link, still keeping whatever was in her hands hidden.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping the others?" the boy asked.

"Yes, well, normally, whenever I'm still in camp this long after a mission I'm usually planning the next one. Besides, I can't pick up any of the barrels, I don't know how to set up a tent, and Lana refuses to let me help cook for some reason. Isn't that why you're out here, too?"

"Yeah..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments as the late afternoon sun shone above them. Its rays were warm, relaxing, though it was inevitably fading fast.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Zelda asked suddenly.

Link looked at her, "All of what?"

"About being the one who will save Hyrule."

He faced forward, "I hadn't really thought about it." He sighed. He guessed he belived what she told him after all. Even so, the only thing he had on his mind of late was his family.

"I've always dreamt of being free." she began, catching Link's attention, "Of not having to awaken to the news that a slaver wanted me as their property and literally having to fight for what little freedom I had. I've always resented watching my people suffer, and not being able to do anything about it. I resented it even more so when I was the one causing said suffering. It hurt me, more than any wound I've received in my life, to see my own people lend me such hateful stares. It made me feel...like a monster."

Link lowered his gaze to the grass in front of him.

"Whenever I stare into the sky like this," the Princess continued, "it feels as though I'm staring into my own soul; as if I can see my hopes and regrets plastered across its canvas." She turned to Link, "If...you don't mind me asking... Do...you have any fears?"

"Bees."

Zelda blinked, "B-...Bees?"

Link nodded, "Have you ever been stung by one? I'd take an arrow any day over that."

The Princess brought a half-closed hand to her mouth as she chuckled at the boy.

"What about you?" Link surprised himself by asking, "What're you afraid of?"

Zelda's smile faded, "...Being helpless..."

"...What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was a young girl, that's the one feeling I felt most frequently, I was tormented frequently by my superiors, and as I said before, I was unable to stop the suffering of those I was supposed to protect. And I could do nothing about any of it. I was helpless."

"...I hate that feeling too." Link admitted, "If I wasn't so helpless, my family'd still be here. I lost them because I wasn't strong enough. I got Linkle back, but I couldn't protect her from everything she'd been through. She smiles whenever I look her in the face, but all I see is a scar I was too weak to save her from. And now I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Zelda smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

Link turned to her, "What?!"

"N-, I-I mean I'm glad you understand how I feel! And... I'm glad you feel you can be open with me..."

"Hm." Link rested his chin atop his forearms.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Zelda asked, "After Hyrule is saved?"

Link sighed, "I haven't thought about it. You?"

After a second in thought, the Princess finally revealed her hands, both of which held onto a folded, green piece of clothing. She placed it on her lap.

"What's that?" Link asked, eyeing the cloth.

Zelda squeezed the edges of the clothing. She stared down at it with an extremely nervous expression. "These pieces of clothing are bestowed upon the one destined to save this kingdom. That would be you..." She sighed, "I have safeguarded these for many long years, though I always kept them close by, because-..." She swallowed, "Very often was I subject to bullying as a young girl, whether it be by some of my superiors, or by Humans who worked at the castle. One of my superiors in particular had an odd habit of ordering me to do terrible things to my people. I'd always tried to disallow it to get to me, but...sometimes it was just too much. Whenever I felt like I couldn't take it anymore...this tunic would always remind me that one day...it would all be over...that everything would be okay...because someday the Hero would appear...he would save the kingdom...save my people...save _me_...and now...here you are." She handed him the clothes, "Will you accept these?"

Nothing but silence ensued as Link glanced down at the outfit. "Well," he spoke, "it's a lot better than what I'm wearing now."

Zelda gave the boy what was revealed to be a green tunic, along with tan-colored pants and a green cap. Link inspected the fabrics as the Princess reached to her left (away from Link) again.

"And...I made you this."

Link's questioning glance was met with a long, blue piece of cloth. "What's that?" he asked.

"A scarf. I-I know the nights grow cold very often, so I..." Zelda handed over the cloth.

The boy toggled the scarf with his fingers. It was extraordinarily warm and soft. "Thanks." he told her.

The two sat in silence a few more moments. The silence was involuntarily broken once the skies above began to change color.

"I love sunsets..."

Zelda looked at the boy.

Crap, Link thought as his cheeks grew warm. Did he just say that out loud?

"Truly?" she spoke, "I don't think I've ever seen one before."

Link returned her glance, "...Really?"

Zelda nodded, "I've never thought to watch one."

The boy watched as her eyes enlarged as soon as they refocused on the sky. He could see the light from the sunset in her pupils. He couldn't help but stare at this... What beauty...

Zelda continued to stare into the sky well after it had darkened. She looked as though she was expecting an encore. Her eyes lowered after a few more seconds.

"Link..." she began.

"Hm?"

"My primary focus is the resurrection of my kingdom, and the safety of my people. To that end...I know that, as the princess, I've already asked you for so much... But...once everything is finished...there's more I'd like to ask of you... Not as a princess, but...as a woman. I...don't want to pressure you toward anything, but...on that day...would you please hear what I have to say?"

Link blinked, confused. "Sure."

...

"Well," Link continued after a few seconds, "I'm gonna go get some sleep- we still have another mission tomorrow, right?"

Zelda nodded.

Link rose to his feet. He turned to walk awa-

"Goodnight."

Link could feel his eyes narrow at the emotion he detected in that voice. He offered no reply- he couldn't allow himself to grow any closer to this woman...

...He still wanted his wish.

* * *

As he expected, he found Linkle in his tent, seemingly asleep under a large, thick sheet she must've gotten after she finished working. He didn't know whether or not she was asleep, but didn't say anything to make sure as he sat next to-

"Brother?"

Link jumped. He wished people would stop doing that. "Yeah?" he answered.

"I talked to Impa about an hour ago about our next mission."

"...O...'kay?"

"She told me...that we were going to the plantation we were born on."

Link's body stiffened in an instant.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Now was the time- vengeance will be his.

But amidst it all...he will become the very thing he hated the most.

The Descension...has begun.

 **Chapter 17: Hatred**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm getting started on the next chapter immediately, so I shouldn't take as long to upload that one as I did this one.**


	17. Hatred

**Author's Note: I've noticed after going back and reading past chapters that there's a small plot hole within the first few chapters regarding Link and Linkle's ages. I know most of you most likely don't care, but it's been bothering me for a while so...yeah. To clear up any possible confusion, Link is 17, and Linkle is 16, meaning it's been over 10 years since the events of Chapter 1. I've also noticed that, while numbering the chapters, I skipped over Chapter 5 like a dummy. Even though it's kind of embarrassing to, I'm sure it'll just be a funny memory to laugh at a year from now.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank adngg and PhantomLordKaito for adding the story to their Favorites List, lunatheninetailfox for doing that, and following me as a author, and for following the story as well as me as a writer.**

 **.**

 **And the Reviews...**

.

 **ultimateCCC: Truer words have never been spoken.**

 **abngg: Thank you for your support. To say Link will do some pretty messed up stuff will be an understatement. Hatred'll does a lot to someone.**

 **Light (Guest): But...Humans suck though. Lol, jk. There's an explanation for why no one stands up to the slave owners, but you might not get it in this story (hint hint).**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter: 17: Hatred

.

 _"Eh-heeheehee! Mommy, come on; you can't sleep on the ground! ...Mommy? Mommy, wake up! ...Hey! Excuse me, mister, but my Mommy fell and she won't get up! Can you help her? ...Over here. ...*GASP!* Hey, what're you doing?! Why are you hurting my Mommy?! ...No! No, please!"_

Link's fists flinched as the sound of his very first lashings echoed through his mind.

The boy stood atop a hill that overlooked the one place he never wanted to see again. No...he did want to come back... But only so he could inflict his vengeance upon every Human in sight. He stared at the structures beneath him with a raging inferno in his eyes- an inferno that could only be quenched with the destruction of all existence within the confines of his view. A sound behind him caught his attention.

"I see you're wearing the Hero's clothes." Zelda spoke.

Link withheld his reply.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"...I heard you were born here."

"Yeah."

The Princess glanced to her right, at the boy. For whatever reason...she was beginning to worry about him. She wanted to ask him of his memories of this place- to ease the strain on his mental state however she could. But...she relented- she just couldn't bring herself to possibly add to whatever mental conflict he was more than likely going through. "Very well." She told him, "We will leave momentarily. Just...please, remember to stay calm- I cannot begin to imagine what you may be going through right now, but a moment's distraction could cost us the mission."

"...I'll try."

* * *

Linkle sighed as she stared down at one of her crossbows, which lay across both her hands as she sat on her makeshift bed. The mission she was to embark on was perhaps the most difficult one yet. She squeezed the weapon in her hands as eternal conflict lay waste on her mind. One part of her wanted to at least try to convince the Princess to allow she and Link to stay behind, whereas another part of her told the girl that she needed to do this, and that running from her past wouldn't accomplish anything. But then she decided to ask herself...what would Link do?

Yes...her brother! No matter what task lied ahead, she knew that, as long she was with him, everything would be okay.

But still...what if-... what if she saw _him_?

Linkle felt her hands begin to tremble as she thought of it. What would she do if she encountered her former owner? Would she be able to neutralize any threat he could pose to her or her comrades? Or even kill him if need be?

No...she couldn't... Even the mere thought of killing anyone made her stomach churn. Seeing death was, perhaps the one thing she feared most in almost any situation.

"Linkle." she heard Darunia call from outside "It's time to go."

"I'll be right out!"

Linkle's heart dropped as soon as she put on her hooded tunic. It was as if a bad omen of things to come was woven into its fabric.

* * *

Link, Linkle, Zelda, and Darunia began their mission in total silence. It went without saying that the siblings both hated their destination, though the two experienced differing emotions during their approach.

Whereas Link felt intense hatred, Linkle felt intense fear. Not of the mission, but of the memories the things she'll see will undoubtedly trigger. Like the field they were passing for example. Linkle remembered the first day she began slave work. She remembered being struck across the face by Phillip, she remembered the apprehension she felt whenever a Human worker walked by her, and she remembered hating the fact that she had to wake up the next morning and go through it all again.

"Link," Zelda spoke, "you and Linkle were born here, correct?

Link nodded. He didn't know why the Princess had to ask again.

"Do you remember where you were kept as a slave here?"

Link nodded again.

"Excellent. Once we free the slaves, we'll retreat to camp immediately. I don't sense the presence of any Humans nearby, but that could change in an instant."

"Then these houses must be empty." Darunia told the Princess, "If amy Humans came for us, which direction would they come from?"

"Impa informed me that there would be a celebration today hosted by Humans. She said it would take place in a nearby village, but she may be wrong. Seeing how close this plantation is to the village, the celebration may be held here, so that the slaves can serve all who attend. We've spent most of the morning moving our campsite closer to this plantation, so we may not have much time left before the Humans appear. Link, I would like to hear an answer for Darunia's question; we could better infer the direction they would come from if we knew where their loving quarters were. Do you know?"

Link could feel his anger deepen. Of course he remembered where Philip's house was- it was near there where his mother was killed right before his very eyes.

"No." he lied, "I don't."

"What about you, Linkle?"

Linkle gauged her surroundings in search of an answer, "No..." she answered, "I don't remember."

"I see. That means we must move with all possible stealth and speed."

As the four crept their way deeper into the plantation, they could see a number of decorations, including a large sign that towered over the group, it's wooden legs acting as signpost that told anyone passing through that they were nearing the slaves' working quarters.

Linkle tried to read it. "Haaaa-peeee, 16th, beeeerrrt, huh-"

"It says 'Happy sixteenth Birthday'." Zelda corrected her, "It means there's a child here."

"'Child'?" Darunia chuckled, "That's only a year younger than you, Princess."

Linkle swallowed nervously. A Human the same age as her... She knew that the Human in question was none other than Phillip's daughter, the girl who publicly humiliated her in front of her family, and almost had her sent to the fields, and left a the monsters' mercy.

"We must be close." Zelda spoke, "Remember, everyone: you are not to take the lives of any Humans you come across unless absolutely necessary."

"Um... Princess?" Linkle began, "That shed... Over there..."

"Is it where the slaves are?"

"M-hm."

"Right. Let's proceed."

Evan as the three advanced, Link remained where he was. Once they were at a comfortable distance, he slipped away.

It was time...

* * *

Link remembered this very trail as if it was traversed just a few hours ago. He remembered his mother leading him by the hand during their attrmpted escape that resulted in a miserable failure. The wooded area, assisted by the gathering of darkened clouds above, acted as a wormhole to that day ten years ago. Despite his weary state back then, he remembered everything. He paused.

...A clearing...

Yes...this very clearing...was where his mother was killed. And that meant...

Link stared forward at the house him mother once snuck into.

 _"...They threw her away like she was trash."_

A dark shadow fell over the entirety of Link's face as he drew his sword and proceeded.

 _BAM!_

The door flew open. After a few seconds, Link could hear the sound of a door slamming in the hall on the right side of the far wall. He advanced.

It was then...just as he entered the hall...when he saw _him_.

"A common burglar?" Philip spoke, "What an inconvenience." He drew a sword, "Unfortunately for you, I'd just finished fencing practice."

Link took several slow steps into the hall.

"Let me ask you something." he spoke, "Do you remember me?"

"Puh. Why would I? I don't associate myself with petty thieves."

Link balled his free fist, "Fine then... I'll _make_ you remember!"

The boy charged. Philip awaited his approach with a confident grin before thrusting his blade. Link struck the blade with his own before a fist sent the Human stumbling backwards. The boy's next swing of the blade was blocked.

"So you have some skill?" Philip said, "Heh- that'll make this more intere-

Link kicked the Human in the groin before slashing him across the body.

"AGH!" the Human shouted as he fell to his bottom. "You...dirty-"

The boy rushed forth and, using his momentum, kneed his opponent right over his nose, shattering the bone beneath the skin. Next, Link forced Philip onto his back, and put his foot down hard over his throat.

"Shut your mouth." he told him, "A pile of trash like you doesn't get to talk unless I say so. Now...look at me."

Philip looked up at the boy.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Do you remember me?"

"I-...I don't-"

" _THINK_ ABOUT IT!" Link shouted as he pressed his foot down harder, "Think like you life depends on it!"

"I-I don't remember!" Philip answered, his voice barely intelligible, "Please, j-just take anything you want! I won't tell the authorities, I promise!"

"The only thing I'm here to take," Link spoke as he released his target, "is your life."

"W-What?! I-I don't even know you! I could I have possibly done to deserve-"

Link raised his sword.

"PLEASE!" Philip screamed as he switched positions to stand on his hands and knees, "Today's my daughter's birthday! Y-You can't do this on her birthday!"

"...Really."

"Y-Yes. I planned on-"

"Then maybe I'll take her life, too?"

Philip froze. With a trembling gaze, he looked up at Link, "You...You wouldn't..."

"Why not?" Link asked as he stared down at the man, the cold in his eyes almost otherworldly, "You took my family from me... So it should be fair for me took take yours from you...right?"

"Wait a second..." Philip breathed upon a glance at Link's ears, "You... You're the boy with the rebellious streak. Yes...the one with the sister and the mothe-..."

Oh dear...

Philip's eyes widened as he rose to his knees.

"You sold my father..." Link continued, "Sold my sister...and you tortured my family for years... And now your going to die."

"NO!" Philip shouted as he lowered onto his hands again, "Please! I'm b-begging you! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I can change! Please! Forgive me!" The Human's forehead tounch the wooden floor as his breathing grew heavy, "F-Forgive me..."

Link tightened his grip on the sword as he raised it higher. How dare this lowlife trash beg for his life after everything he's done...

 _"...Tell me, what would your sister think of your attitude?"_

Link froze. No... He-... He needed to do this!

 _"Or your father? Or your mother?"_

No! This scum had to pay! They _all_ had to pay!

 _"Do you think she'd want to lose her remaining family to hatred?"_

Link lowered his arm.

...Damn it...

He looked down at the pleading Human, whose forehead still rested on the floor.

"You disgust me." he told him. He turned to walk away before sparing one last parting glance, "Make sure you remember this; remember that every action has a consequence. And be grateful that I didn't give you the death you deserve."

Philip looked up at the boy as he walked away. This Elf... This... Elf...

How dare he! To do this do him in his own home, and then talk down down to him as if he did something wrong... As if-... As if they were _equals_?!

"Hey, boy." Philip spoke as he rose to his feet, "Would you like to know what I did to your mother's body..."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun before pointing it at him.

"... _before_ I got rid of it?"

* * *

 **WARNING: THIS SCENE IS IMMENSELY VIOLENT!**

 **.**

Linkle ran down the dirt trail as fast as she could. Darn it... She should've known her brother would do this!

And now look at her... Running down the trail to Philip's house just like she did the night her mother died.

...The parallels were terrifying...

Linkle froze as she happened across the bushes that failed to bar entry into the clearing ahead.

 _"Brother! I-I think Mom's hurt! She's-"_

Linkle shook her head, warding the haunting memories away. She had to find her brother- she _had_ to!

Upon a glance up at the house before her, she could see that the door had been forced open.

Perhaps-...

Linkle ran toward the house at full speed, drawing her crossbows as she neared the doorway.

Inside...a bleak gray seemed to have fallen upon the indoor environment, accompanied by a foul stench that stung her senses.

Just then, Linkle heard an odd sound, reminiscent of the sound one would make if they were stomping in something wet.

It came from the right hall...

Slowly...nervously, Linkle snuck toward the entry of the hallway. She burst into the opening with her crossbows pointed forward, prepared to shoot-

...Her brother?

Blinking, Linkle began a slow-paced walk that ceased immediately upon noticing what Link was looking down at...

It was a body... A completely unrecognizable one at that... The midsection and limbs looked as if they were torn apart, followed by an attempted reassembling with the accuracy of a two year old.

And the head... Nothing remained but puddle and mush.

"Brother..." Linkle spoke with a voice that trembled in unison with her arms, "What-... What did you do...?"

Link raised his head, so his eyes could meet hers, "I finally got revenge for Mom..." Link stepped to the side, further exposing the mess he made to view.

Linkle gasped as her hands flew to her mouth after dropping her crossbows, "You mean...that's-..."

"That's right." Link answered as a half smile spread across is face, "I made that son of a bitch pay."

The girl lowered her hands as she processed her thoughts. Yes...she hated this man... But even so...she would never, _ever_ wish this on him...or anyone for that matter.

"O-Okay, Brother," said Linkle "let's go."

"No." Link told her, "There're still more here."

The boy turned to the side before kicking down a door to his right.

Just then, another Human, a woman, pointed a gun at him from inside, "Stop right the-"

With a single swipe of his blade, Link separated the gun from his target, along the upper half of her arm. Ignoring the scream that followed, he impaled the Human with his sword the blade tore through her body, exiting through the right side.

"BROTHER!" Linkle shouted at him, tearing up, "Stop! You've gotten your revenge! Let's just go!"

"No." Link answered, "Don't you see? These monsters are all the same. We may have escaped them but we're not free. And we won't be free until they're all wiped from the face of this country! That's why I have to kill them; that's why I have to kill ALL OF THEM!"

 _sob..._

Link spun toward a closet door.

"Brother?"

With fast and heavy steps, Link rushed toward the closet before tearing it open, prompting the young girl inside to let out a helpless scream.

"Brother, no! She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"You're wrong... This is his daughter. I know you remember her."

"But...you can't-"

Linkle paused as her brother rose his sword high.

"NOO!" the girl screamed, "Please! *sob!* I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Link watched the girl tuck her head between her knees, and cover the back of her cranium with her hands; he watched as intense fear of death grip her, and shake her uncontrollably. He watched this girl...but all he saw was the same thing he saw when he looked at any other Human: a murderer...a coward...a shameless, wortless creature trying to ward away judgement.

He couldn't stand the sight any longer.

 _SPLISH!_

Linkle could feel her heart almost stop when Link brought his sword down upon the Human girl. She fell to her knees in disbelief as her brother continued the motion.

 _SPLISH!_

She shook her head. This-...,This was just a dream... It _had_ to be...

 _SPLISH!_

Her brother...would never do this...

 _SPLISH!_

Linkle felt a drop of blood land on the side of her face, before streaming down to her chin.

No...this was real... But _why_?

 _SPLISH!_

Why was her brother doing this?

 _SPLISH!_

"Brother..."

 _SPLISH!_

"Stop..."

 _SPLISH!_

"Please..."

 _SPLISH!_

 _SPLISH!_

 _SPLISH!_

"LINK, STOP!"

The boy obliged. Linkle peered up at him as he turned to face her. She saw the front of his tunic stained red with the collective blood of his victims, the same substance covering most of an expression that ignored it's presence.

"There." he told her as the blood dripped from his chin, "Now we can go."

Linkle stared, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in horror as her brother approached her, and offered his hand to her.

"C'mon," he spoke, "let's go."

"I-I'm okay." she responded as she rose to her feet.

"The Princess should be done freeing the slaves- we should hurry and join her.."

Linkle watched as the blank expression that acted as if nothing happened, turn away from her while the two made to leave. Did...her brother not know what he just did?! Did he not care that he just killed a young girl and her father? Did such a horrible act come so easily to him?

 _GASP!_

Zelda dropped her sword while rushing to toward the siblings as they stood in the front doorway. She grabbed Link by his shoulders as she looked his up and down, her eyes wide with worry."Link!" she began, "Are you okay?!"

The boy looked a her, "Yeah. I've never felt better."

Her focus immediately transitioned to his right shoulder, "...You have a bullet wound in your shoulder. Here- I'll try to heal it.

The trio situatiated themselves in the group of bushes in front the house. In the midst of her worry for the Hero, a growing suspicion was creeping it's way to the forefront on her subconsciousness. She decided to ignore it for now as she stared at the wound on Link's shoulder, unsure of how to remove the bullet inside.

"Hold still." Zelda told Link, "This is going to hurt."

Link's face wrinkled into a confused grimace when the Princess placed her lips around the wound. Just then, he felt a sharp that forced him to stifle his voice. He watched Zelda turn to the side and proceed to spit blood from her mouth.

Linkle stared at the Princess as she continued. She'd never seen her display that amount of worry for anyone else. Was...there something going on between them?

Zelda turned to the side and spat out the bullet. "There. Now, I'm going to heal your wound, but I may not be as good at it as Lana."

During the ensuing moment of silence, Zelda managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound, but the pain lingered, disallowing Link to move his arm without said pain hindering him.

"Did you encounter any Humans?" asked the Princess suddenly.

Link remained silent as he rose to his feet.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Linkle."

"Y-Yes?"

"What happened in there?"

The poor girl could feel her heart jump into her throat with every beat. She couldn't possibly speak of what happened- doing so would admit that they happened to begin with. A fact that she, even now, denied desperately. With nervous, trembling eyes she looked up at-

"Keep your eyes on me." Zelda commanded, "Tell me what your brother did. That's an order."

Linkle lowered her head in defeat, "...I-... Inside, there-... was three Humans, and...he killed all of them. Without hesitation..." She looked at Zelda as she finished her sentence. The Princess' expression lacked any visible reaction.

Zelda turned to face the boy, "Link. You will see me in my tent as soon as we return to camp. Understood?"

"...Yeah."

In the midst of everything Link had done, the plantation had been liberated without hindrance of any sort. Darunia was already en route to the campsite with the freed slaves in tow, with the three others trailing behind in silence with a tension the likes of which are rarely experienced.

Linkle watched her brother's back as she walked behind him. For so many years, longer than she remembered, she looked up to her brother; she wanted desperately to have at least an once of the courage he possessed. She had always wanted to walk in his footsteps. But as she viewed said footsteps now, they were stained with the blood she watched him spill. She avoided them. Linkle thought back to a previous mission at Lake Hylia. She remembered Zelda kept her from going due to her inhibition of taking life. And she was right to do so- Linkle just couldn't understand how one could bring themselves to kill another person. When she watched her brother do just that with that cold, unflinching look on his face, then turn and look at her as if nothing had ever happened, she just-... Well... It made her reevaluate her feelings toward her brother. She knew he'd changed...but not like this...

"Linkle." Zelda started upon returning to camp, "I apologize, but I need your brother to accompany me alone."

The girl paused, her eyes deeply worrying over what was to come, "Okay..." she said.

Link found himself standing in the Princess' tent, looking across at her, Lana and Impa, whom she had join them. Impa watched Link with eyes filled with disappointment, while Lana stared at the ground in front of her, as if she'd already known what had happened.

"Link." Zelda began, "I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from you. What exactly happened to the Humans that house belonged to?"

Link's eyes narrowed, "I killed them."

Zelda continued, "And you are aware of my orders to not take any Human life, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me- why did you disobey me?"

"You said not to kill them unless I had to."

"And did you?"

"Yes." Link said firmly, "Those Humans are all same! They all deserve to die!"

"As I said, Your Grace." Impa cut in, "The Hero is not mentally capable of accompanying us on these missions."

"You're damn right I'm a hero!" Link blurted out, "When I killed those Humans, I avenged everyone who's ever been effected by those low-life bastards!"

"Mind your tongue around the Princess!" Impa shouted.

" _Screw_ the Princess!"

Zelda gasped.

"What exactly is she the princess of anyway?! A bunch of cowards too aftraid to do anything for themselves?! I'm the only one doing what's _right_ for all of them, and _this_ is how you repay me?! After all they've done to you?! To this _country_?! As far as I'm concerned, she isn't the 'Princess',"

Link looked Zelda right in the eye.

"She's pathetic."

And with that, Link made his leave.

Impa took several angered steps forward, "Why that arrogant, little-"

"Impa." Zelda interrupted, "Leave him be. Allow him a moment alone with his thoughts. Once he's calmed down, then we'll speak to him."

* * *

Link stormed his way into the tent, where Linkle sat.

" _Damn_ them!" Link cursed, "They just don't get it!"

"Brother?" Linkle barely spoke, "Aren't you gonna change outta that?"

Link looked at his sister, "I'm not worried about that- the Princess just doesn't get it! How could she-"

"Well to be fair, brother...what you did was completely unnecessary." The girl's eyes widened as Link's expression changed for the worst. She stood to leave, "I-... I think I'll go to my tent-"

"You too, Linkle?" he spoke as he barred her path.

"Brother...c-can you please step to the side?"

"You don't think it's right to kill those freaks after all they've done to us?!"

"N-... No, I don't."

"Why, huh?! TELL ME WHY!"

"I-If you do to them what they've done to you, it makes you just as bad as they are!"

Link paused momentarily, "...So that's what you think?" He stepped forward, "You think I'm as horrible as those animals?!"

Linkle stepped away, "B-Brother, you're scaring me! Ah-!" Her eyes widened as her brother grabbed her violently by the front of her tunic, forcing her to watch the bloodied, ferocious face that continued to shout at her.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Link shouted, "DON'T YOU KNOW I AVENGED _YOU'RE_ FAMILY, _TOO_?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST APPRECIATE WHAT I'VE DONE AND STOP BEING SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL _BITCH!_ "

Linkle gasped. She couldn't believe that her big brother...her role model...would say something like that to her.

 _SMACK!_

The sharp pain in Link's cheek forced him to release his sister. He stared at the wall of the tent, his eyes in shock as he took a retreating step away.

"For...so many long years," Linkle's voice tembled, tears from hurt feelings forming in the corners of her eyes, "I forced myself to put up with the Humans, only because I wanted to see my brother again. And when I finally found him, I was willing to die for him; I was going to _kill_ for him. But now I see... You're not my brother..."

She looked Link in the face.

"You're a monster!"

Linkle shoulder-bumped her brother as she sped out of the tent, leaving him to his thoughts...

...His thoughts of increasing anger.

Even his own sister stood against him... Who'd have ever thought?

The truth was, Link didn't regret what he did when he killed those Humans- he was glad he did it! In fact he'd do it again if he could. His only regret was that he never got to see the pain on the faces of his victims as he plunged his sword onto their bodies, and take their lives.

He had no allies here... No one supports what should _really_ be done.

And with that in mind...he knew exactly what he had to do...

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Everything she has dedicated her life toward...is about to fall apart.

Chapter 18: Failure


	18. Failure

**Author's Note: Confession time... Angel Beats made me cry like a b*tch.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank allyblvck for following the story. Your support is very much appreciated.**

 **And the Reviews...**

 **abngg: After reading the first few words of your review, I honestly thought you were going to completely roast me, lol. But I'm very glad to see you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **ultimateCCC: Well...sure, but not for long. I can't have Link go _too_ far off the deep end.**

 **Light (Guest): It was a random idea, and I decided to move forward with it due to no one else having made a story like this (to my knowledge).**

 **The Elemental Qc: Well, to be fair, he kinda deserved it. I mean, I, personally, wouldn't have done what Link did, but no, you're not f*cked up, lol.**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter 18: Failure

.

Linkle rolled onto her right side, now facing the opening of the tent. The moonlight that flooded in was little to no comfort to her. To say she felt uneasy would be nothing more than an understatement. This was mainly due to her run-in with her brother. The look on his face as he grabbed her as if he wanted to hurt her haunted her imagination for hours. There was also the fact that she was afraid of going to sleep due to the fear of her nightmares returning.

M-... Maybe tomorrow...he'll be okay... Yes, of course! She'll-... She'll apologize to him...and...h-he'll apologize to her, and...everything will go back to the way it was... Yes...she was sure of it... And then they would hug...and promise each other that what had happened would never happen again.

* * *

Zelda stared at her tiara in her seated position on her bed.

 _"What exactly is she the princess of anyway?!"_

Impa walked into the tent, and moved to stand in front of the Princess.

"Your Grace," she spoke, "I'd say a substantial amount of time has passed since what occurred yesterday. It's time we go and speak with the Hero."

"Wait." Zelda interrupted, raising her hand to stop the Sheikah from leaving.

"What is it?"

The Princess looked back down at her tiara.

 _"She's pathetic."_

Zelda tightened her grip, "I... I would like to speak with him...alone."

"...Very well. But remember: your duty is to your kingdom; there's a time and place for your personal feelings, but be sure to remember what's most important."

"...I understand... I'll be right back; after I'm done- we're going to head north toward our base. I want you to begin preparations immediately."

"Understood, Your Grace."

Zelda made her way through camp, toward Link's tent, admittedly growing more nervous with each step. She knew the Hero only said what he said because of his anger, but did said anger cause him to use those words to vent? Or did it cause him to voice his true opinion of her? She had to find out; she had to know for sure. After a brief sigh upon pausing in front of the tent, she peeled away half the entrance to find...

...Nothing.

Zelda took three hurried steps inside for a closer look.

...The Hero was missing...

* * *

Linkle stood at a distance as she watched her brother's tent with nervous eyes. What was she waiting for?! If her brother emerged from the tent and saw her just sitting there the way she was, there's no telling how embarrassing that would be. She had to move now!

Just as Linkle made to move, she saw Princess Zelda emerge from her destination. With eyes wide, she watched the Princess give a sigh before walking away. Her eyes refocused on the initial target. Why was the Princess in Link's tent? Was she briefing him on some kind of mission? Or perhaps...

Linkle's cheeks burned a red colour as she thought that...perhaps-

"Princess!" she heard Lana call, "We've got a problem!"

The girl glanced in the sorceress' direction as she ran up to the Princess.

"Lana?" Zelda replied, "What is it?"

"Our map is missing! I went to your tent looking for you when I noticed it was gone!"

"Yes." Impa cut in as she moves to join them, "One of our horses are gone as well."

The ensuing silence was taken by all three as confirmation of their immediate suspicion.

Link had taken their map, as well as one of their horses...and fled... But to where?

Linkle could feel her heart sink in disbelief. Why would her brother leave?

 _"So... that's what you think?"_

She gritted her teeth as her breaths grew short and frustrated. Why?! Why was he like this?! Why couldn't he just think before he acted?!

"UUGH!" Linkle shouted, alerting the three women, before leaving the area.

"I'll go talk to her." Lana told her companions, "Zelda, I know how you're probably feeling right now, but remember to use your head before making any major decisions."

Zelda rubbed at the area behind her elbow, "Alright..."

* * *

Linkle sat against a tree, her arms folded as she let out an angered sigh. Of all the times to do this... And she had just gotten him back, too...

"Oh, it's just Linkle."

Linkle gasped, startled.

"Heya, friend!" Agitha called from the other side of the tree, "Come on over!"

Linkle obliged. On the other side of the tree, she could see a hardened square tile in between where the two were seated. The square featured a checkered pattern of black and white, with small, odd-shaped pieces matching each color.

"What's that?" the girl asked, pointing at what she saw.

"Agitha kept complaining to Zelda about how bored she was, so she gave her this."

"C'mon!" Agitha beckoned, "Come and play with us!"

"*Ahem!* Anyway, the Princess left her this sheet of paper telling her how to set everything up, but she never told her how to play. I'm trying to help her figure it out."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She's not exactly an easy person to get a hold of. Even in camp. You should've seen how long Agitha pestered her."

"Is that right?" Darunia asked as he emerged from around the tree, "Then maybe I can help."

"Oh, sorry," Midna replied sarcastically, "But you kinda need an actual brain to figure these things out."

"A brain, huh? Well, I guess you're right- it takes a special kind of mind to learn how to play chess."

The Goron felt the eyes of all present land on him as he continued.

"Buuut if you don't need me, I guess-"

"Wait!" Agitha blurted out, "C'mon, Darunia, you have to help us!"

"I will." Darunia smirked, "Once Midna apologizes, that is."

Midna looked away, "Tsk. In your dreams, loser."

"C'moooon, Midnaaa!" Agitha whined, "Don't you know how long we've been trying to learn how to use this thing?"

"Ugh, fine!" Midna relented as she folded her arms, "...Ermserr..."

"What was that?" asked the Goron teasingly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huuuh?" Darunia continued as he leaned his head toward the Twili.

"I AM SOR-RY, DA-RU-NI-A. Are you happy now?"

"Heh. It'll do."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group set out for their base. By the time the group neared the forest, the sun was already in the middle of setting. They all came to the decision that traveling through the forest at night wouldn't be wise, and that they should wait for sunrise. Twilight had long fallen by the time tents and meals were set up for each former slave.

Linkle stared in silence at one of the walls of her tent as she lay in bed, her back facing the soft silver rays illuminating the frontmost innards of the flimsy structure. She thought she could try to talk to one of the slaves to take her mind off her brother, but she didn't recognize a single Elf amongst their numbers, indicating the ones she had formerly known had either been traded away, or...well, she'd hate to think of the alternative.

Who was she kidding, anyway? Nothing could ever take her mind off of him. After all, mere knowledge that he was still alive was the one reason she was still here; the reason she wasn't a husk of herself. She brought her right palm up to her face to see. Emotions- strong emotions- could make people do such horrible things. It made her brother lose himself in hatred's labyrinth as he took the lives of Philip, his daughter, and the woman who looked very similar to the latter; it made him scream such hurtful words at her. And her own strong emotions made her-...it made her hit him... She could still feel the vibrations from the contact ripple through her palms. She...hated this feeling.

At the same time, however... emotion could make people do great things as well. It gave her the bravery to save her brother from bullies during their time toghether as slaves, it allowed her to love the warmth and safety of his embrace, rare, though, they may be, and they allowed the effect her brother had on her. He gave her life when she no longer wanted hers, he gave her hope despite the horrors of this world, he gave her a purpose despite being born into this world as a replacement...

And now...it was gone...

A single tear rolled across the bridge of Linkle's nose. She sobbed.

It was all gone...

"Knock, knock." Lana called.

Linkle immediately wiped her face, "Y-Yeah?"

"I just came by to see how you're doing. Can I come in?"

"Yeah..."

The girl watched as Lana's shadow bounced in tune with her steps. After a moment's pause, she lowered herself onto her knees beside her.

"So," she started as ahe attempted to lighten the mood, "I heard you learned how to play chess today."

"...What?"

"Chess. That game the Princess let Agitha borrow."

"Oh...yeah..."

"So how many games did you win?"

"I only played one game... And I lost. After Agitha got the hang of the game, she never lost again."

"Really?" Lana chuckled, "That's not what I was expecting to hear."

Linkle cracked a smile, "Yeah...she said it was like playing with the insects."

"Eh-ew! She didn't put any of them on the board, did she?"

"No..."

Lana sighed with a smile before the enclosure fell silent.

"We'll be making a detour to the forest to drop off the slaves first thing in the morning." Lana spoke, "After that, we'll head north to look for your brother."

Linkle felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Don't worry- we'll find him."

'Don't worry...' ...Those two words went in one ear and out the other...

'...we'll find him'. ...Linkle didn't doubt those words for a second. What she _was_ worried about, however, was what her brother would do once they found him. She knew him very well...and she knew that in his current state of mind...he was completely unpredictable; that he was capable of anything.

... **Anything**.

* * *

"We should stay here and rest for a few hours." Lana proposed to Zelda as the pair walked past several large tree stumps inhabited by the Kokiri, "We could definitely use the opportunity to prepare ourselves for what's to come. You especially."

Zelda's eyes fell upon the dirt path in front of her.

Lana continued in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel about what Link has done, especially given how you feel about him. But you have to prepare for the worst case scenario. At best, he'll realize his mistake, and comply to our requests. At worst...we may have to ki-"

"What's the point in all this?" the Princess asked as she paused.

Lana looked back at her as she halted as well, "W-...What?"

"I'm cursed with the burden of saving this kingdom, yet even if I succeed...the horrible memories of my childhood will haunt me for as long as I live...my people will still detest me...and the knowledge that the peace I acheive is only temporary will sour the taste of victory. After Hyrule is saved, if I save it, I'll have no one to speak of my lingering pain with. The Hero cares not of me, Impa will resume her duties as chief of her tribe, and in the end, the rest of you will leave me as well. So I often ask myself... What's the point?"

Lana blinked, her eyes wide in shock at this revelation.

"I just thought I'd...share that with you..."

"...Zelda-"

"I know." the Princess continued, "My duty is to my people, and my kingdom. I just wanted to allow myself these selfish thoughts... Think nothing of it."

Zelda resumed her walk, leaving Lana behind, when suddenly...she felt the sorceress' presence right behind her.

Odd... Why did it feel like there were two of them?

 _GASP!_

Zelda felt a hand turn her around.

 **"Hello, Princess."**

Just then...everything froze. Zelda's body...her thoughts...her heartbeat...even her very breath.

"Did you miss me?" Cia continued.

Lana immediately charged at the witch, when a shadow burst forth from the ground, and tackled her, sending her back-first onto the dirt.

"Ahgh..." the sorceress groaned under the weight, "Z-Zelda! Get away!"

It was no use... Zelda's body trembled in unison with the pupils in her wide eyes.

"Ohhh..." Cia spoke again with a cruel smile, "That look on your face brings back so many memories! How unfortunate it is that this will be the last time we get to meet like this!"

Lana continued her struggle as she spoke, "What are you talking about?!"

The witch chuckled, "Well, you see...the Princess...and your ragtag little troupe...you are all going to die today."

"What do you mean?"

Cia burst into laughter as she turned to face Lana, "Did you truly think yourselves so elusive? I'd been following you ever since our little battle! I knew where you were each and every step of the way! Ganondorf knows your headed north, and he's currently preparing to meet you all halfway... **in person**."

Cia raised her staff as she prepared to vanish, "That is...if you survive long enough to see him. Oh, and...Lana, was it? Don't you worry- we'll spare you. But only so we can become one once again. Oh, and Princess, I'd get moving as soon as possible- Ganondorf's letting his entire army loose, and he's let all your superiors know that the one who kills the highest number of your comrades receives a hefty reward. And they're out searching for you all as we speak."

And with that, Cia vanished.

Zelda fell into a sitting position in which her legs formed a "W", her eyes still wide in disbelief. Their one safe haven in the entire kingdom...had been discovered by the enemy...

"Zelda?" Lana called, her body finally free.

The Princess' plans were falling apart by the second. And to add to that, Link was gone, which means they couldn't beeline for the Temple of the Sacred Sword to retrieve the Master Sword. This was a horrifying thing to have happen at this point in time.

"Zelda!" the sorceress called again.

Slowly, Zelda's uncertain eyes met with ones that exhumed urgency.

"We need to leave!" the sorceress told her, "Now!"

* * *

Lana led the entirety of the team to an area northeast of the forest. In their rush they left most of their belongings behind in the village.

Most, save, for their weapons, and a crate pulled by a single horse.

None of Zelda's comrades knew the reason for abruptly being rushed to pack their things. Impa had detected Cia in the forest, but was unable to rendezvous with Zelda and Lana in time. She had a general idea of what was going on, but there was too much she didn't know for her to say anything. She kept silent, along with her comrades.

The team had been positioned where they were for about ten minutes. They were at such a state if confusion that if it weren't for Impa, they'd have broken into a panic of mixed emotions, including fear, anger, and mostly impatience.

"Zelda." Lana began as the Princess walked by, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she answered.

While Zelda had definitely calmed herself in the little time she had to herself, the sorceress could still hear some uneasiness in her voice.

"I can tell them if you need me to." Lana proposed.

"No. You telling them would instill the idea that the situation was too grave for me to speak of it. Our comrades, particularly Agitha and Linkle, could break into a panic. With our low numbers, we need everyone as calm as possible."

"...I understand."

Zelda turned to look at said comrades. They were all watching her. The Princess took a deep breath before continuing making her way over to them.

"Comrades." she began, "We are currently experiencing our darkest hour yet. Our enemies have discovered the location of our base."

Zelda paused to gauge reactions. While none of them made a sound, she could tell some of them were growing uneasy.

"Not only that," she continued, "they also know we are headed north. His entire army has been mobilized, and they are searching for us as we speak. Their goal is the deaths of each and every one of us. Even Ganondorf himself is participating."

Zelda paused again to further gauge her comrades' reactions.

Midna closed her eyes and sighed.

Darunia folded his arms with a "Hmm..."

Impa repeated the motion, but with no further visible reaction.

Agitha brought both her her hands to her face, covering her mouth and nose.

And Linkle widened her eyes, and stared with hopeless eyes at the ground in front of her. She didn't know who this "Ganondorf" was, but the thought of having an entire army after her terrified the girl.

Zelda spoke again, "Though we must move forward with our plan immediately, it remains the same as before- to advance north toward the temple, where Link will more than likely be."

"What if we run into Ganondorf?" asked Darunia, "If he's really involved in this, I don't see all of us making it out of this alive."

Agitha covered her face as her shoulders shook.

"If we encounter Ganondorf, you are all to avoid him. I am the only one who will battle hi-"

"Zelda, no!" Lana cut in, "You know what happened last time! What if you-"

"Unlike any of you," Zelda spoke as she raised an un-gloved right hand, the glowing of the triangle on its back second only to her newfound resolve, "I am blessed with the power of the Triforce. I never wanted to resort to this again, but if I can draw power from the relic, I'm certain I can hold him off long enough to secure your escapes, if not utterly defeat him. Worry not- if any one of us dies today, it will be me, and only me. I vow to personally protect all of you with my life."

Silence ensued for several moments.

"Ah well." Midna sighed again, "What can ya do? It's not like this is the first time we've faced impossible situations. I'm sure we'll get through this somehow."

"However this ends," Impa began, "it will end very soon."

"Lana, Impa." Zelda called, "Inside the chest are the rest of our weapons. We'll set off immediately after retrieving them."

"What do we do with the horse?" asked Darunia.

"Set it free- we won't need it after today."

The Goron obliged. As the horse gallopped away, Zelda, Impa, and Lana proceeded toward the chest, and retrieved their extra weaponry.

Out of the chest, Impa took some kind of lance.

Lana retrieved what appeared to be a branch, before a circular, floating object manifested at her side.

And Zelda retrieved and odd-looking wand, and a rod with a glowing green orb at the end.

All the while, Linkle continued to stare at the ground, her mental condition having barely stabilized.

 _"You're a monster!"_

Would that really be the last thing she said to her brother? Speaking of which, what would their enemies do if they were to find him? He had no one by his side to protect him...

"Lana." Zelda spoke, "Do you have our backup map?"

"Right here." Lana replied as she handed over a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Splendid. Everyone: it's time yo move out."

* * *

The team moved north quickly, though not so fast that they weren't able to plan their path.

"There's a fork in the road up ahead." Lana told Zelda, "The path to the left leads to the fields, and the right path leads will lead us into a pass in between two mountains. Which do we take?"

"The right." the Princess answered, "If we encounter the enemy in an open field, the commotion could alert any of their allies close by. We must avoid such a risk as often as possible."

"Aaalrighty then."

Zelda paused. Her comrades behind her, as well as Lana, who walked beside her, followed suit.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Lana asked.

"I sense enemies in both in both paths."

"So are we still taking the right one?"

"Yes. There are more enemies in the left path. We must hurry."

The group eventually came across the aforementioned fork in the road. They proceeded with Zelda's plan of going taking the right path, into the mountain pass.

"Everyone." spoke Zelda in a low, quiet, tone, "Ready your weapons- we'll be very close to the enemy once we pass the mountains."

"But didn't you say there were enemies here, too?" asked Impa.

"Yes, but so far, they haven't made any significant movements. I believe they're on the summits awaiting orders."

"That would mean one of your former superiors are here."

"...An understandable conclusion..."

"But which one is it?" asked Lana, "If we act according to who we're up against, it could give us an advantage."

"It's difficult for me to tell. Whoever it is must be in the fields. I sense their entire number now, but they're clustered- it's very difficult to identify each individual."

Impa drew her Giant's Knife, "So we'll have to make an assumption based on what we know so far."

"Princess," Lana began, "You should know their habits better than any of us. Do you have any ideas?"

"They would have to be someone who's paid close attention to me whenever I battled, and someone with experience commanding others..."

"Its not Ganondorf, if it?"

"No. If it were I'd have sensed him a while ago. It must be Volga. He's challenged me more times than I can count, which means he's certain a battle between us would be one to would match his standards. That wouldn't be if he had no knowledge of my abilities."

Lana blinked, "Well...as long as you're sure!"

"Excellent deduction, Your Grace." Impa told Zelda.

"We need to discuss our formation." the Princess continued, "Volga is a very dangerous opponent. Linkle, Agitha. Neither of you are ready to face an opponent of his level, so you will both be positioned near the rear, and dispatch of any enemy grunts as they approach- we cannot afford to be surrounded."

No answer from either girl...

"Darunia, you're attacks will not be very effective against Volga. You will be positioned behind Linkle and Agitha. Keep them safe."

"The guy uses a lot of fire-based attacks, right? *sigh*, If only Ruto was here..."

"Princess Midna, your attacks cover a very wide area. I need you positioned in the center. If we are surrounded, I need you to attack with everything you have on my order, regardless of how close we are."

"Right. Be warned, though, I pack a wallop."

"Lana, Impa, the three of us will form our own formation in the front. Impa, you will be on the side closest to Volga. Lana, you be on the other side with your Summoning Gate ready. Do not use it until I give the order."

"Understood." Impa responded.

Lana, instead of giving a response, could only smile at the Princess. Despite the situation they were in, she couldn't help but feel proud of the little girl she met eight years ago.

"As soon as we approach the halfway point, I want you all to get in the formation I described to you. We cannot afford any erro-"

The Princess stopped abruptly, her focus immediately rising to the top of one of the mountains.

"Well it looks like I've lost the element of surprise." Cia spoke audibly from one of the peaks, "Oh well. Doesn't mean we can't still have fun here."

"Everyone!" Zelda shouted, "Run!"

Cia burst into laughter as the group obliged. "How futile! Minions, now!"

Soon after Cia spoke, a mass of large boulders began either rolling down both mountains, or being dropped onto the path.

"I don't understand!" Zelda spoke to herself over the sounds of large rocks crashing, "There were only a _low_ number monsters here! How are there so many _now_?!"

"They must've used a Summoner!" Impa answered.

"Curses! I should have considered this!"

"OW!"

Zelda took a look back to see Linkle pause as Agitha stumbled a few steps before turning to look back.

"Keep running!" the Princess told them.

Linkle obliged while Agitha glanced in her direction, behind her, then to Zelda again.

"I dropped my Parasol!" the girl shouted.

"Leave it!"

"I'll only be a second! I'll be right ba-"

 _CRASH!_

Zelda's eyes widened as she stared at a large boulder that stood where Agitha was standing a mere second ago.

"Oops!" she heard Cia shout from directly above.

Agitha's silence struck the Princess frozen as rocks continued to crash around her.

 _"I vow to personally protect all of you with my life."_

Cia howled in laughter, "Smoosh! What a fitting death for a bug, wouldn't you say?!"

"Princess!" Lana called out, "C'mon! Let's go!"

Zelda remained put, as if she expected the girl to emerge from behind the rock.

"ZELDA, NOW!"

Just then, the Princess felt herself lifted off her feet, and draped over a shoulder. She watched as the rock began to fade from view as others cut off her line of sight.

The number of rocks harrying the group steadily decreased the closer they came to the clearing ahead. It wasn't until the group drew as close the said clearing as possible without actually leaving the pass, when the attack ceased.

"Halt!" Impa ordered before lowering Zelda to her feet, "Princess, our formation!"

 **"None of that matters now."**

Zelda turned to the clearing to see Zant, the Usurper King, blocking the path forward.

"Now..." the deranged Twili breathed, "Which one of you will fall to my blade first?"

He spotted Linkle, who froze upon eye contact.

"You..."

Just then, Zant vanished, suddenly reappearing behind the girl before wrapping an arm around her neck, and lifting her off the ground.

Linkle kicked relentlessly as she pulled at the sleeve choking her, to no avail.

"Yes," Zant smiled beneath his helmet, "Keep struggling. Your screams will level these very mountains before I let you die."

 **"You have fun with that."**

On the other side of the crowd stood Cia, who tapped the neck of her sceptre in her palm.

"I'll make sure there are none left when you're done. Oh, and Princess, to answer your question, no, Volga is not here."

She smirked.

"But on the bright side, I'm sure he'll miss you when you're gone!"

 _To be Continued!_


	19. A Desperate Struggle

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank LoneMerc36 for following the story, and give a HUGE thanks to ghost117239 for following and favorite'ing the story, as well as myself as a writer.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **abngg: Thanks, but don't get your hopes up as far as Link goes.**

 **ultimateCCC: Sh*ts about to break lose!**

 **Some Guy: It's necessary to divert the focus away from Link for now so when he comes back, it'll make for a bigger moment.**

 **ghost117239: Thank you, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I appreciate you noting the difference between this story and others on the site, because that's what I was going for. As far as the other story you reviewed goes, it's not exactly finished (as I'm sure you could tell), but I'll continue it as soon as I finish with this story.**

 **anonymousRS: Thanks! I hope you find this chapter just as good if not even better!**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter 19: A Desperate Struggle

* * *

 _Link sighed. The long day he had at work left him craving rest like never before- fulfilling his tasks was even harder than usual today._

 _"Brother!"_

 _Link tried his best to hide his fatigue as he turned to see his sister dashing toward him excitedly, a small bag in hand._

 _"What're_ you _so happy about?" the boy asked._

 _Linkle smiled, "Oh, nothing."_

 _"What's in the bag?"_

 _"It's a surprise! You'll love it, I promise!"_

 _"Hm..." Link hummed, eying his sister suspiciously as she walked by, "This isn't getting you out of practice tonight."_

 _"It wasn't supposed to." Linkle replied, slightly offended at this accusation._

 _After a few moments of silence, Link spared a questioning glance at Linkle when she slowed her pace considerably. A look ahead revealed the sight of three Human boys aged well into their upper teens. To get home, the siblings would have to walk right past them. The boy felt a shaky hand grab his own as they came closer. The two heard a snicker from one of the boys._

 _"Look at these little pip-squeaks." one said loud enough for the siblings to hear._

 _"Their ears are so ugly." said another._

 _Linkle could feel her brother subconsciously squeeze her hand in his increasing anger._

 _"Brother..." she whispered, "Don't... please..."_

 _"Don't what?!" one of the boys cut in._

 _Suddenly, the siblings found themselves surrounded by the three teenage Humans, who all towered over their childish frames._

 _"Say...what's that ya got in your hand?"_

 _"Nothing..." Linkle lied as she hid the item in question behind her back._

 _"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if we took a look, would you?"_

 _"Knock it off." Link told the boys._

 _"Oh, shut up." a boy replied as he stepped closer and shoved Link away by the head._

 _Linkle watched her brother fall to his bottom, her eyes wide with worry._

 _"Give us that bag!" the boy behind her snapped as he grabbed the item impatiently and pulled._

 _"No!" Linkle shouted as she pulled back, "Stop!"_

 _Just then, another boy, from behind, struck the girl's head with a closed fist._

 _After another, painful, shout, Linkle stumbled and fell onto her side._

 _One of the boys opened the bag and peered inside._

 _"The hell is this?" he asked._

 _"Give that back!" Link shouted as he charged. The boy was easily knocked down and immobilized by another of the boys, who sat on his back._

 _The boy with the bag threw said bag onto the ground near Linkle, "You wasted our time for_ that _? That's gonna have to cost you."_

 _"Dude," another boy sighed, "just kick her ass and get it over with."_

 _Linkle's eyes widened again._

 _"No," the boy shook his head as he neared Linkle, "I have a better idea."_

 _Linkle rose to sit upward, "No..." she pleaded, "just let me-"_

 _The Human forced her onto her stomach before planting his forearm onto her shoulder, using his other to pull away at the arm of the girl beneath him._

 _"GET OFF HER!" Link screamed as he struggled under weight too immense to budge._

 _The boy pulled back harder._

 _"S-Stop!" Linkle said again, "Please!"_

 _"Pull harder!" a boy egged on._

 _The attacker obliged. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled even further until-_

SNAP!

 _Linkle screamed as the boy finally released her._

 _Link stared in horror at his sister's dislocated arm as she rolled on the pavement, tears streaming across her face._

 _But Linkle's screams weren't the only thing he heard._

 _As he glanced up at the boys...he could see..._

 _...they were laughing..._

 _The Humans howled in laughter as they pointed fingers at their victim._

 _"Look at her face!" one spoke._

 _"Good luck working with your arm like_ that _!" said another._

 _Link growled loudly as he balled dirt into his fists. He took a good look at the boys, including the one still on top of him. He would never forget this..._

 _Never..._

* * *

Link stared into the Temple of the Sacred Sword, his gaze momentarily confused at its hallow structure. Were there no guards on the inside?

Perhaps he killed them all as they tried to stop him from approaching the building... Those monsters never did stand a chance against him...

Nor did the Humans in the village he visited, who were responsible for the presence of fresh blood on his sword. The same substance peppered his green tunic, as well as his face.

Link never thought he'd see those boys again. The ones who hurt his sister...

Yes...he made sure those savages payed for what they did all those years ago. But not before he hurt their families, just as they hurt his.

He didn't stop there, though. Every loathsome Human in that village had to pay, for they were all the same. Even after all they've done to him, they still had the gall to scream "Why?!" at him; to call him a "Monster!". He scoffed at those ignorant creatures, because they failed to see that it were they who were the monsters. Be they man...woman...or child...they all treated him the same, which was why they all had to pay the price.

The price, of course...was death.

The last twenty-four hours were certainly hectic for the boy as far as his mental state went. He finally tasted the sweet vengeance that was the death of he who tormented his family for years, he was-...

He was betrayed...by the Princess and her lackeys...

Well...perhaps "betrayed" would suggest he cared about them to begin with; he never cared for Darunia, Midna, Impa, or Agitha as companions.

Lana?

...Even though she was nothing but a yes-man for the Princess, he still owed her a great deal after she saved his sister.

The Princess?

Like he said before: "Screw the Princess".

But still...there was something about her...an odd feeling he felt in his gut whenever he was in her presence.

No...he can't worry about that now. As far as he was concerned, they were all his enemies now.

Link slowly crept his way through the empty temple. If there were enemies about, he wanted the opportunity to strike first. The echoing of his footsteps weren't helping, though.

The boy easily dispatched of two lizard-like creatures guarding a second duo of large doors, behind which lied a room reminiscent of a serene section of a forest. Odd...

But what caught Link's attention the most was the sword on the far side of the room.

A sword... The Master Sword...

Impatient, Link tossed his own bloodied sword to the side, and ran towards the pedestal before he gripped the handle eagerly.

This sword... It was much lighter than expected... And it filled him with power comparable to even Ganondorf.

Link held the sword out in front of him, and raised it skyward. With this...

Yes... With this...he'll be unstoppable!

 **"Master..."**

Link spun around to look behind him. What was that?

"Master..."

"Who's there?!" Link called out.

Just then, the boy saw a blue figure appear in his periphera-

Link swung his new sword at the strange creature, only for the weapon the seamlessly phase through the being.

The odd creature stared at Link, its emotionless expression impossible to read.

"Master Li-"

Link thrust the blade through the being's head. However, there was no blood, no screaming, nor any death.

The boy leapt away, "Who are you?!"

"I am the spirit residing inside of the Master Sword; I am called Fi, and I shall be your servant henceforth."

"I don't need a servant. Go away."

"That is one command I cannot obey, Master Link, for it is why the goddess, Hylia-"

"There _is_ no goddess, you idiot!"

"I can assure you, the godess most certainly exists. In fact, she is among us in human form. You know her as Princess Zelda."

"Whatever." Link scoffed as he turned to walk away.

"Master," Fi continued, "I-"

"Stop following me!"

"My apologies, Master Link, but I believe what I have to say will almost certainly pique your interest."

"Fine! What is it?!"

"I sense two pieces of the Triforce, south of this temple, drawing closer to each other as we speak. Due to my limited knowledge of the situation at this point in time, I can only assume the bearers of both pieces will soon do battle."

Link glanced down at the Master Sword as he squeezed its hilt. He knew that, if he was to take both pieces under his possession, he was to do so now.

* * *

Linkle opened her mouth wide in a futile attempt for air.

Lana turned to Zant, "You let her go!"

"Never!" the Twili shouted back, "Not until this wretch pays!"

The sorceress equipped her tome, eager to-

"Nah-ah-ah." Cia cut in as she placed a barrier around Linkle and Zant.

The witch smirked as Lana turned to face her. She glanced at her comrade inside the barrier as her mind went to work.

Yes...the girl should keep him busy as she takes the lives of her opponents. She must hurry, though- she can't lose her bargaining chip. Winning this little contest will definitely earn her Ganondorf's favor, increasing the likelihood of him letting Link live when everything's said and done, even after that little stunt he pulled during his battle against the Princess.

"HYAH!"

Cia leapt backwards to dodge a swing of Impa's Giant's Knife. Her smirked returned after landing.

"Oh _goodness_ me." she feigned distress, "There are...five of you, and one of me...oh what- _ever_ can I do... Oh, that's right!"

The witch raised her sceptre, prompting four more of her to appear.

Impa growled as she readied her sword for-

"Wait!" Lana shouted at the Sheikah, "You all go on ahead! We can't afford to be stalled like this!"

"She's right!" Darunia cut in, "If we stay too long, more enemies will show up!"

Impa nodded, "Right. Lana, I'll leave her to you!" She turned to her comrades, "Let's keep moving!"

Cia frowned at Lana, "How exactly do you think you're going to combat five of me?"

"Like this!"

The sorceress placed her tome on the ground in front of her, before leaping high into the air, landing with a forceful hand on the books surface. Then, out of a blue light, manifested four more bodies, reminiscent of that of the sorceress.

"How frustrating." Cia complained under her breath.

"Your Grace!" Impa called at the frozen Princess, still in shock from what happened to Agitha, "We must advance!"

The familiar voice snapped Zelda out of her doldrums, "Y-Yes. I'm coming!"

"I'm staying behind, too!" Midna announced, "Someone has to put Zant in his place!"

Cia sighed as her enemies left her, "Battling five-on-five with you will only be a waste of time."

After seconds, all of Cia's copies vanished, with Lana's following suit.

"This isn't all bad, though." the witch continued, "I told you we will be one, and now we get to do so early!"

Midna pounded away at the Cia's barrier. She couldn't deal with Zant and save Linkle until it was gone. There has to be a way past it.

"What a marvelous barrier!" Zant called out teasingly before whispering to Linkle, "Wouldn't you agree?"

The girl struck his midsection with the point of her elbows, almost causing him to release her.

"What a nuisance!" Zant growled angrily. He brought the tip of his blade to her cheek before digging it into the flesh and slowly pulling back.

Linkle hissed at the pain before folding one of her legs in order to reach one of her Crossbows.

"You want me to let go so badly?" Zant yelled in her ear, "HERE!"

The girl let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt a blade enter the back of her thigh before leaving through the other side. After pulling out, Zant threw her the the ground in front of him.

As she lay on her side, Linkle reached for the wet feeling in her leg before freezing when her hand felt it too. She brought her palm close to her face before her eyes widened.

Blood... _Her_ blood... She froze when she noticed Zant towering over her.

"I told you," he began, "didn't I? You're going to pay."

Fighting back tears, Linkle's arm trembled as she made a second attempt at her crossbows.

"Perhaps I'll stab the other leg next..."

The girl sat straight up as she pointed her weapon at Zant. She shot at his leg.

"GAH!" Zant shouted as he lowered to a knee, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Linkle shot at the Twili's left arm next. The arrow missed it's target, only catching the sword, though he ended up dropping it.

With outright refusal to lose, Zant closed his now free hand, and crashed his knuckles against the face of his target. He punched her again before mounting her, and grabbing a handful of her hair. He forced her upwards before head-butting the girl. As Linkle pointed the Crossbow at him again, he slapped it out of her hand before wrapping his own around her throat again. He planted his good foot into the ground as he stood before lifting the girl and thrusting his arm forward, causing her to crash back-first into the barrier's wall. Next Zant raised his right arm, gripped his blade, and plunged it into Linkle other thigh, earning another loud scream for his efforts.

As tears streamed down her face, Linkle grabbed her other crossbow before pointing it at Zant's head, the tip glowing green. Next, she pulled the trigger and held it down, desperate to escape from the one giving her so much pain.

Two arrows penetrated Zant's helmet before he vanished, only to reappear a little less than two yards away. Linkle could see that the area around his mouth was exposed.

After a twisted smile, Zant pulled an arrow out of his leg and threw it in her direction before he outstretched his arms to his sides.

Linkle gasped as her opponent rose, assisted by some kind of pillar below him. He then pointed his arms at her. She tried to rise to her feet to run from an attack she knew was coming, but was tripped by the pain in her legs. Through her teary vision, she saw purple orbs of energy launched at her in succession. One hand reached for them while the other folded to cover her face, helpless as the pain that followed spread throughout her entire body.

"Linkle!" Midna shouted from outside the barrier. She knew the girl wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She glanced at the strange markings sliding across the outer wall of the barrier.

Perhaps if she used her Fused Shadow...

Zant landed on the ground as the smoke from his assault cleared. He smirked again as he saw Linkle lying on her side. The front of her tunic was mostly torn apart, exposing the white shirt underneath. He saw that she was now bleeding from multiple smaller wounds on her face, arms and legs.

"I know you're not dead." Zant told her through his half-smirk, "Rise, so I can inflict more pain-"

 _CRACK!_

The Twili glanced upward to see a large, dark, creature stabbing away at Cia's barrier. His smile widened. He knew that the creature was Midna, after having equipped her Fused Shadow. Any visible damage caused by the lance-like weapon she wielded was healed in a fraction of a second. Even if this form, she lacked the destructive force to destroy the barrier in a single blow.

"How eager you must be to join in!" Zant said to her, "Unfortunately for you, I want nothing more to do with you. Once I end this heathen, the Princess will be my next target!"

Linkle opened her eyes, having briefly lost consciousness from the pain. She could see Zant standing in over her, using words she was too woozy to comprehend. She also saw the arrow he threw at her, lying on it's side, a few inches away...

"DYAAAAH!" Zant shouted. Immediately, he glanced down to see that the girl had stabbed his foot with the arrow.

After a moment of seething rage, he reached down and lifted her up by her hair. He chuckled a most deranged chuckle, "You're just begging for me to end your life now, aren't you? Well, that's unfortunate, because I-"

The barrier vanished.

"Wha-"

Just then, Zant was impaled by Midna's weapon, before his body exploded in a fashion reminiscent of their meeting in the Palace of Twilight, ages ago.

Lana, who had turned just in time to see this unfold, looked at Cia with eyes containing a mixture of confusion and outrage.

"Why did you do that?!" asked the sorceress, "You just got your ally killed!"

Cia chuckled behind a smirk, "I have my own designs. And that girl will play a major role in their coming to fruition, so I can't let her die...yet."

"I already told Link you can't bring his family back! What makes you think-"

" _I_ can't, but the Triforce can. I know where the boy is- I'm only here to kill the highest number of your little group that I can to I can earn Ganondorf's favor, and to ensure his precious sister's survival."

"If you know where he is, why won't you kidnap him like you did before?!"

"Have you seen that boy's face? He isn't going to come willingly. And I'd rather not have to fight him, you see, so I thought of a way to get him to choose to come to me."

"And what's that?"

Cia chuckled again, "Well I wouldn't want to spoil too much, now would I?" she took a look around the battlefield, realizing she was outnumbered by Midna, and an opponent that was capable of matching her numbers, regardless of how many copies of herself she made. "Well unfortunately for all of us, I have an appointment to make elsewhere. Ta-ta!"

The witch vanished.

Lana let out a sigh. What Cia just told her was definitely foreboding, but what she should really be worried about is Zelda.

"Lana!" she heard Midna call, "Linkle's hurt!"

Linkle... Cia said she couldn't allow her to die... This had to have something to do with Link...right? She knew Cia told the boy she'd bring his family back...and that Linkle was the only family he had left that he knew of... Whatever it was more than likely had to do with the time they spent together before Link's reunion with Linkle. Yes, that must be it! Link and Cia's meeting was before he reunited with Linkle. Perhaps she offered to reunite them, and bring back his immediate family. The fact that he hasn't taken Linkle and went back to her meant that she must've wanted something in return...something Link didn't want to give her. And he still, even now, neglected to return to her. Even in his current state of mind, he'd still know to get help if he wanted it.

Lana lowered herself next to Linkle as she began to heal the girl. The sorceress felt incredibly sorry for her. To be used in such a manner by Cia... Still, though, the situation may have just saved her life.

"You should check the rest of her body for more injuries." Midna suggested, "With the things I've seen her do with those crossbows, she could've taken Zant out easily. Maybe she couldn't do it because she was already hurt."

Lana's expression saddened as she watched the girl struggle to breath, barely clinging to consciousness.

"...She didn't want to kill him... She was too afraid to."

* _COUGH_ , COUGH!*

Lana sighed, "She wasn't meant to be a fighter... And I don't think she ever wanted to be one, either. Princess Zelda's said she had potential, but while that may he true, she doesn't have the mentality of a fighter. I found her during one of our missions a while ago... She had just killed one of the Humans in self defense. When I found her, she had her hands over her face, crying. I can tell she never wanted to do any of this...she hates it. But she was willing to go through everything she's been through for her brother."

Midna folded her arms, "The girl's too devoted for her own good. You think she'd still be doing this if Link was still here?"

"Undoubtedly. Link's the Hero, so he has to do this. Even if that wasn't the case, she'd probably still be here to make sure other people don't go through what she went through."

Linkle let out a light groan as she placed a hand over her temple.

"Are you okay?" asked the sorceress.

"Yeah." Linkle answered as she rose to sit up, her tattered tunic barely clinging to her. After a short gasp, she pulled its remains over herself, her cheeks red.

"Calm down." Midna sighed, "It's just the three of us."

"Oh...right. Sorry, I guess I'm just too used to wearing this tunic."

Lana rose to her feet, "Well I hate to rush you, but we have to keep moving. We're already in danger, but we're sitting ducks right now."

* * *

Zelda shot several Golden Arrows into the air. The arrows landed with large explosions of light all of which sent the group of monsters flying.

Zelda, Impa, and Darunia had been battling through an army of monsters for hours now. The group was headed north when they were suddenly attacked by an army of the creatures from both their intended direction, and from the south. The battle was slowly forcing the group in a western direction, toward the field south of Castle Town. Impa deduced that their strategy was to separate them from their planned path, but Zelda felt greatly uneasy about what the enemy had planned.

After while, the horde of monsters began to thin out, their numbers well into the twenties by the time the group began to head north again.

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly, Ghirahim appeared before the three.

Zelda rushed him immediately, aiming for the throat to quickly neutralize the threat he posed.

The Demon ducked, before leaping a yard away.

"My," he spoke, "have you not time for any pleasantries? It seems the time yo-"

Impa jumped over the Princess before she brought her sword down for an attempt at a lethal attack.

Ghirahim dodged to the side before a snap of the fingers gave him access to a black sword. He rose his left arm to point his palm at a molten rock Darunia had thrown at him. A barrier deflected the attack. Next he jumped again to dodge a Light Arrow from Zelda.

"Be careful!" the Princess alerted her comrades, "I've never seen him do battle before, so I can offer no insight into his abilities!"

Ghirahim smirked as he opened his mouth to speak, but a quick glance above him treated him to the sight of Impa, seemingly levitating as she spawned a mass of kunai knives made entirely of water. His eyes widening in surprise, the demon formed a barrier around himself as the projectiles rained down upon him.

 _THUMP!_

Ghirahim looked behind him to see Darunia pounding away at his barrier. He smirked.

Just then, the barrier around Ghirahim vanished, before manifesting around Darunia. A snap of the fingers surrounded him by magical daggers.

"Darunia!" Impa shouted, worried.

Before any of the daggers could impale him, however, Darunia lowered himself in such a way that he looked like a large, orange rock. His hardened back allowed him to endure unscathed.

Just then, Zelda impaled the demon's abdomen with her rapier. She could hear him let out a painful grunt. Before the Princess could think to pull her weapon out of her opponent, though, he stood straight, shocking her, before he looked down at her...

...and began to chuckle...

"My..." he spoke in an unsettling voice, "What a beautiful face your making right now..."

Zelda's face wrinkled into an angered expression as she bared her teeth.

He continued, "I can't wait to see the face you make as you beg me for mercy."

Zelda pulled her rapier out of her opponent before she made another attempt at his throat.

Just then, Ghirahim struck the blade with an opened palm...

...and shattered it.

Immediately, the Princess took a retreating leap away, confused.

"As beautiful as your face may be..." the demon continued to speak in that same unsettling tone, raising his left arm to reveal its darkened colour, "I'm afraid it pales in comparison to the beauty of my body."

"Princess." Impa spoke as she rejoined the Princess, "He's playing mind games; don't let him get to you."

Zelda formed another rapier in her hand before she stood straight, "It seems he has the ability to harden his skin at will." she said as Darunia joined them, "He may eventually harden his entire body to escape damage. We'll have to defeat him quickly. That said, it would also appear that he has a very high tolerance to pain. If we-"

Ghirahim vanished.

Zelda and her comrades searched around them.

"On guard, you two- he could reappear at any-AAGH!"

As he reappeared, Ghirahim wrapped his hardened arm around Zelda's neck, and squeezed. Before Impa or Darunia could react, he leapt a few yards away with the Princess.

Zelda struggled against his grip, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me," the demon replied, "I prefer you spend your worries on-"

"PRINCESS!"

"Not a step closer." Ghirahim told Impa and Darunia, "You wouldn't want me to crush her delicate throat, would you?"

Impa growled, "Release her, you fiend!"

Ghirahim placed to back of his free hand on his forehead, feigning hurt feelings with theatrical flair, "Oh, how you wound me. I suppose I should be surpi-AAAGH!"

Zelda dug her nails into one of Ghirahim's eyes, prompting him the release the Princess. She then turned and slashed him across his body, earning another shout.

"You miserable wretch!" he screamed, "You're making it very difficult not to kill you!"

 **"Then perhaps you need reinforcements?"**

Volga descended upon the battlefield, a thunderous _BOOM!_ announcing his arrival.

Impa growled, "The Dragon Knight..."

"Look." Darunia cut in.

Impa obliged to see that Ghirahim had already healed the wound in his eye.

"I guess you can add healing to this list." Darunia told the Sheikah, "I wonder how many more tricks this guy has up his sleeve."

"I shall handle the Princess," Volga told Ghirahim, "You take the other two."

The demon glanced at his companion, "Pf. Fine."

"Very well." the Dragon Knight finalized, "Princess, you and I are finally about to do battle. I shall give you these next few moments to prepare yourself."

"Your Grace!" Impa called to Zelda, "You aren't truly going to fight with him alone, are you?"

Zelda nodded, "If I can't defeat Volga, I will stand no chance against Ganondorf."

Volga frowned at the mention of that name.

The Princess continued, "Worry not- I'm not going to lose."

Zelda turned her attention to the Dragon Knight as she took a battle-ready stance.

"Very well." Volga spoke as he spun his Dragon Spear above his head before driving the base into the ground beside him. He charged.

Zelda leaned to her left to dodge the initial thrust of the spear. She swung her rapier to capitalize, only for Volga to grab her arm with his free hand, neutralizing the attack, before striking the midsection with a knee. Next, he grabbed her by her throat, and chucked her in a western direction.

As Zelda landed on her feet, she saw Volga sprout a pair of wings and take to the air. Having never witnessed this before, the Princess stared in shock before she managed to dodge a fireball. The resulting explosion sent her flying further, though it inflicted no lasting damage. She leapt backward again to dodge a downward strike. Zelda's Bow of Light manifested before she sent a Light Arrow flying. Volga leapt to the side to dodge, only to see two more headed where he was to land. It was then when he realized the initial arrow was a decoy. The two arrows collided with his midsection, sending him flying. After a backwards flip, Volga landed on his feet to see that six more arrows had been catapulted into the air towards him. The explosions of light that followed blinded him, leaving him helpless as Zelda impaled her opponent.

"ARGH!" he shouted as he spat blood. Immediately, his hand formed into a that of dragon's which he swung at the Princess, only for her to dodge, leaving her rapier behind. Just then, Volga shot a fireball at his opponent just as she landed. After an attempt to dodge, the projectile just barely hit its mark, sending Zelda to the ground. The outermost edges of her attire were seared, and a few inches of her hair was burned away, with the edges of what remained after having been dyed a black colour.

As she lay on her side, Zelda spared a glance at the Dragon Knight to see him roll his head back as he let out a beast-like roar. Her eyes widened as the being she knew to be a man transformed into a large, serpentine dragon. The beast glowed a red colour as the heat that radiated from its very being made Zelda sweat. She rose and ran at full speed as the creature launched a large ball of flames at her. The force of the resulting explosion sent her flying forward. She caught herself of her hands and knees before rolling onto her back to send a Light Arrow at her opponent. Volga easily dodged before a hard flap of his wings sent a wave of overwhelming heat at Zelda. The Princess rise to run again. After a few seconds, she turned and sent yet another Light Arrow at the beast, catching it by surprise as the arrow entered the midsection before leaving through the back. Zelda paused to inspect the damage. The wound should surely-

Zelda's mouth went agape as she slowly drew a gasp of air.

The wound she inflicted had healed in seconds.

As she gathered her bearings, Zelda concluded that she needed to land a single, deadly attack- either through the heart or the brain- to win this battle.

* * *

Impa swung her Giant's Knife at Ghirahim, only for him to catch the blade with his hardened hand. The demon proceeded to slap the Sheikah across the face.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

Impa growled at the mockery.

Ghirahim leapt away to dodge an attack by Darunia's Megaton Hammer.

Just then, a being in a violet cloak appeared.

"Ah," Ghirahim began, "You're here. I assume that means your preparations are complete?"

"They sure are- these worms won't stand a chance."

Ghirahim turned his head toward the south, "Well, it looks like we have company."

A few short moments later, Lana appeared in the distance, alongside Linkle and Midna.

"I see them!" Lana shouted from her distance away.

"What's that?" Darunia asked Impa as he pointed at the cloaked figure.

"That's Wizzro- one of Princess Zelda's former superiors.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join in?" Wizzro asked Ghirahim.

"I could care less about this little competition. Speaking of which, where's Cia? She seemed to be the most excited about this contest."

The wizard shrugged his shoulders.

Ghirahim sighed, "Very well- Now that you're here, I'll be headed back to the castle. Oh and don't forget- you owe me one for keeping these two here."

"Yeah, yeah."

After a snap of the fingers, Ghirahim vanished.

Impa watched Wizzro as the being turned its attention to she and Darunia. It was at that point when Lana, Midna, and Linkle had finally caught up to them.

"Where's the Princess?" Lana asked.

"She's off battling Volga." answered Impa, "Their battle-"

"WHAT?!" the sorceress snapped, "Why aren't you helping her?! How could you just leave her alone with someone like him?!"

"Be silent." Impa shot back, "You need to realize that Her Grace is no longer a child, and no longer needs your protection."

"Just shut up! If you won't go help her, I will!"

"As much as I enjoy conflict within the ranks," Wizzro cut in as Lana made to leave, "I'm afraid I'll have to stop you right there."

Lana frowned as she faced the wizard, "As if, you little weirdo."

Wizzro snickered as Lana turned to leave again, "Well, I tried to warn you..."

Just then, a giant, gold-coloured monster fell from the sky, and almost crushed Lana.

Darunia's eyes widened, "It's a Dodongo!"

"A pretty big one, too." Midna added.

 _CRASH!_

The remaining group turned to see a giant, one-eyed arachnid watching them with its large, red, eye.

"Everyone!" Lana shouted as she rejoined the group, "Get a grip! We need to focus if we're gonna beat these monsters and get to the Princess!"

"But how're we gonna do _that_?!" asked Darunia.

Lana glanced back at the giant Dodongo as it let out an ear-splitting roar.

"We won't do much damage to that Dodongo if we just rush it- the inside of the mouth is where we'll aim. We'll have to wait for it to ope-"

" _Move_!"

Upon Impa's warning, Lana and Darunia managed to duck a beam fired by the arachnid.

Amidst Linkle's panic, she noticed that the creature took a moment to recover after its attack as its eye turned into a shade of blue.

" _Mya_ ha, ha!" Wizzro cackled, "If you spend too much time with Gohma, King Dodongo'll getcha! And if you try to focus on King Dodongo, _Gohma'll_ getcha! It's impossible situation with no right answer! These two beasts will make short work of the lot of you and have you all for lunch! And the best part is, _I'll_ get the credit for your deaths!"

* * *

Zelda panted as she stopped running to allow Volga to catch up. She could see Hyrule Castle from where she was; she had put too much distance between she and her comrades.

Volga glanced at the castle as he landed, and returned to his human-like form.

"Pft..."

He flew away.

Zelda blinked in confusion. What was the meaning of this? Was he stalling? Or...

He must have led her into a trap! But why did Volga have to lead her west, to the south of the ca-

* _GASP!_ *

She felt him... even at this distance, his presence was unmistakable...

On the far side of the field...riding on a dark horse at an alarming speed...

...was the King of Evil...her ruler...Ganondorf.

The Princess broke into a nervous sweat as she held her rapier in a trembling hand, struggling to calm herself. She knew this battle would be different from their last- she had already resolved to draw power from the Triforce of Wisdom. She never wanted to do it again, but she knew it would be absolutely necessary to even stand a chance.

The pace of the beast Ganondorf rode on slowed as he drew closer. Eventually, he left his mount as he proceeded on foot. The ensuing standoff was too tense words. None witnessed it, though, except for the hill that overlooked the plain in which a decisive battle to decide the future of the once-famed Kingdom of Hyrule.

"It's time." Ganondorf began as he paused at speaking distance, "You will now hand over the crest of Wisdom, or I will take it by force. Which will it be?"

As those words were spoken into the thickened air, Zelda's trembling ceased. Her eyes were no longer locked onto Ganondorf, but they instead focused on the view of the castle behind him. This view was symbolic- it reminded her of her situation, and told her what she must do; it told her that countless of of her people were counting on her to win this battle, and that she absolutely must win, no matter what she had to do.

"You already know the answer to that question." Zelda told her opposition.

A smirk spread across the face of the Gerudo King, "Really. You do remember what happened the last time we battled do you? Or do you need a reminder?"

"What I need is victory in the coming battle, the liberation of my entire race, and ownership of my kingdom. None of those can begin until you are defeated."

"Heh. Very well. Do know that, after I win, you will be my personal slave for all eternity, and watch as your people continue to suffer under my rule, and realize that there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"You are mistaken."

Ganondorf tilted his head, "Hmm?"

The triangle on the back of Zelda's sword hand began to shine brilliantly as her eyes burned with resolve the likes of which weren't seen in centuries.

"The only way this battle ends...is when one of us is standing tall..."

She pointed her sword at her opponent.

"...and when the other is dead."

Zelda froze. Her attention was pulled toward the hill overlooking she and Ganondorf, where she saw a lone figure standing with a glowing, white, sword drawn. Ganondorf followed her widening eyes to discover a sight not even he expected to see...

Link stared down at the two beneath him, him heart pounding in anticipation. He was going to get his wish...and absolutely nothing was going to stop him...

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

His goal was at his fingertips. There was no low he wasn't willing to stoop to realize his dreams.

...Or so he thought...

Chapter 20: The Battle of the Triforce


	20. The Battle of the Triforce

**Author's Note: Short chapter. I apologize for any disappointment any of you may feel because of that. If any... Well...anyway...**

 **I'd like to thank tahlele for following the story, and Black Falcoln for adding it to their Favorites List.**

 **And to my...one Review...**

 **ultimateCCC: Ya got that right. Hopefully be doesn't do anything he regrets... Heh, heh...**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter 20: The Battle of the Triforce

.

Zelda and Ganondorf both stared up at the boy as he watched them. Even from where they were, they could see the blood that covered his blade, tunic, and face.

The bolt of lightning that struck Ganondorf's raised blade caught both Zelda and Link's attention. After a single swipe, the bolt of electricity struck the hill Link stood on.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted, worried.

"'Link'?" Ganondorf repeated, "So that explains why you took him as you fled. Regardless, both the Princess and the Hero have come to me at once. Heh, heh- it seems the gods may be on my side this time around."

Zelda looked at the Gerudo, "If the gods have truly orchestrated this encounter, they only do so with the goal of your defeat."

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

Zelda watched as Ganondorf charged. She shot a Light Arrow at her opponent, only for him to swing his blade, shattering the light on contact as he kept his pace. Once the Gerudo drew close, he swung his blade. Zelda ducked, before piercing Ganondorf's thigh with her rapier. Ganondorf was only dazed for half a second before he used the opposite leg to kick the Princess away. After landing on her side, Zelda rolled to her feet to see her opponent leap through the air at her. It seems the wound won't slow the Evil King in the slightest.

Zelda's rapier reformed in her hand just in time to block Ganondorf's attack, in which he used both his swords. She fell on her back before being forced to block a second double-bladed attack.

Ganondorf let out a painful shout as a white sword burst through his shoulder. The blade retracted just in time for Zelda send the Gerudo flying with a Light Arrow. With Ganondorf out of the way, the Princess could see Link, who watched the large frame of their common foe crash onto the ground. After a moment, he turned to look down at her.

Zelda eyed the boy warily as she rose her feet. The boy was covered in dried blood, telling her that he'd killed a high number of Humans after his defection. The light in his eyes was gone, leaving nothing but a solid, darkened shade of blue.

"Link..." she began, "Tell me- who are you fighting for?"

Link continued to wath her with that same hostile glare in his eye, "My family."

"...Elaborate."

"I'm taking the Triforce. And I'm going to use it to reunite my family."

"What?! But-"

"Shut up. I don't care about you or any of your problems. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than an enemy."

Zelda felt her heart break in two. She refused to show this, however, resorting to her usual, blank, expression.

"Very well." she spoke, "Just know that if you get in my way, our battle won't be like our last- I will show no merc-"

Link swung the Master Sword at Zelda. She block, only to be knocked off balance by the power of the opposing weapon. Link went for a stabbing attack which Zelda dodged by allowing herself to fall onto her back. Next, she used a leg to sweep at Link's feet, knocking him down. The Princess moved to take advantage of this opening, but was met with a swing of the Master Sword. The attack cut her across her dominant hand.

Link shot up to her feet, and raised his blade for a decisive blow.

"Behind you!" Zelda shouted.

Link turned just in time to dodge a swipe of Ganondorf's blade. Link swung, but his attack blocked by the Gerudo's other sword. Zelda performed a forward roll through Link's base, rising with a thrust that pierced Ganondorf's armor, and forced him to take a retreating leap away.

"What are you doing?!" Link snapped at Zelda, "I'm not your ally!"

The Princess ignored Link, her sights focused solely on Ganondorf. The Gerudo King rose to his feet before planting both his swords into the dirt on both sides of his body. His arms rose to extend above his head, prompting a black and red ball of energy to manifest in between his hands. Next, Ganondorf set the ball in front of him, and stuck the orb of energy with his backhand. The result was a volley of small orbs of energy fired at Link and Zelda. The Princess managed to dodge, while Link was struck in the midsection. Zelda charged at her opponent. She rose her arm for a downward swing, which was easily blocked by both of Ganondorf's blades. Zelda used the meeting point of the blades as a footstool as she jumped over the Gerudo. She proceeded form another rapier in her hand, midair, and after a forward flip, slashed the Evil King across the back. As Ganondorf stumbled forward, he could see Link charging at him in the front, and heard Zelda land, and charge at him from behind. With both his swords, the Gerudo swung at thin air. Though this action seemed to be one that would yield no results, it was quite the opposite. The point of the blades being swung left a visible trail in the air itself. Upon contact, both Link and Zelda were seemingly frozen in place. Ganondorf let out a loud shout before both opponents were sent flying. Zelda skinned the back of her shoulder as she slid across a rough patch of dirt.

Ganondorf stood to speak, but was cut off by the sight of Link charging at him again. The Gerudo leapt away to dodge the attack, but was hit by an unexpected, whirling beam of light. As the King of Evil flew through the air, a Light Arrow pierced his shoulder, stopping his momentum, and forcing him to stumble forward a few steps as he landed on his feet. With little time to respond to Link's next attack, Ganondorf leaned to the right before his chest was impaled by the Master Sword.

"GRAAAAH!" he shouted as Link pulled the blade away. Ganondorf lowered to a knee before falling onto his belly.

Zelda watched on with wide eyes. Did...they really just defeat Ganondorf? It was almost too good to be true...

The Princess balled a fist of dirt, as she realized the battle wasn't over...

...She still had to defeat Link...

Zelda sighed as Link looked over at her. How did it come to this...? She never even dreamed that she would have to fight the one dubbed as her hero, nor would she ever want to...

She rose to her feet as Link drew near, both parties with their weapon in hand.

Zelda's rapier vanished.

Link's brows lowered into an angry furrow, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Zelda lowered her hands to her sides.

" _Fight_ me, damn it!" Link shouted.

What Link thought Zelda was doing wasn't the case at all. She was, in fact, thinking of a way to defeat Link as fast as possible. He's seen what sh e could do when using that weapon, so it'd probably take longer to defeat him. The only reason she used said weapon to begin with was because she was most proficient with it, and she needed to be proficient to combat Ganondorf. She also thought she'd have to use the power of her piece of the Triforce, but that was before Link came into the picture.

Regardless, she knew exactly what she had to do.

Link watched on as Zelda equipped a strange rod radiating a green glow. The boy made sure to keep his dis-

Suddenly, Link was flung forward by a blubt force to the back. Next, what appeared to be a statue with a hammer in hand, sent him flying away. Zelda's expression saddened as she approached the Hero. He grasped his belly as he gasped for air. Link looked up at her.

Just then, Link was knocked into the air by another blunt force, before yet another force sent back onto the ground.

"Link..." Zelda spoke, "Please...let's stop fighting. We-"

"SHUT UP!" the boy responded, "I'll never stop! Not until I have my family back! I'm taking your piece of the Triforce, even if I have to _kill_ you!"

Zelda gasped in disbelief.

Link took advantage and knocked the rod out of Zelda's hand. Immediately, Zelda's rapier manifested in her hand to block a swing of the Master Sword, which knocked her off balance. Link struck her across the face with the blunt side of his sword before he grabbed her by the throat, and tried to force her to the ground. Zelda grabbed his arm and, with unexpected strength, moved his hand away. However she did so too late, as she had already lost balance, and was on her way to the ground. Link raised his sword in preparation for a deadly strike, while Zelda rose her rapier to act in self defense. Zelda penetrated the shoulder of Link's dominant arm, whereas Link could only pierce the dirt next to her head. Zelda rose and pushed the boy away. As Link stumbled back, he swung his sword again in a desperate attempt to hit the Princess. What neither of them expected, however, was another whirling beam of light emerging from the Master Sword, and striking Zelda, sending her flying a yard away onto her back.

Not looking to lose this opportunity, Link rushed toward his opponent. Zelda sat upward, only to be kicked in the face by the Hero she thought was supposed to save her. The Princess' nose bled as she watched helplessly as Link rose his sword for a killing blow.

She couldn't dodge...

She couldn't block...

She couldn't react...

She couldn't ensure her survival...

She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now...

Zelda stared at the frozen boy who stared back with wide eyes...

Link couldn't do it... he knew he couldn't bring himself to bring down his sword. The look in Zelda's eyes froze him... It was the same look given by those such as he...his sister...his mother...

At that exact moment...he realized he had become the monster he resolved to punish...

A pain rippled through Link's body as a Light Arrow tore through the right side of his chest. He could taste his own blood as Zelda rose to a seated position.

"I'm sorry..." he heard Zelda say.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He made to move, but no movements were made. The hole in his chest bled freely as he felt himself fall onto his back. His consciousness fading, he opened his mouth again, looking to use the rest of his energy to speak.

"Lin-...kle... I'm-...*gasp*... I'm...sorry..."

Zelda watched as Link went limp. She sighed as she placed a hand over the hole, hoping to save him...

* _GASP!_ *

The Princess spun to look behind her.

"Did you really think I'd die that easily?" Ganondorf asked with a mocking smirk, "The boy just barely missed my heart. Had he not been so blind with rage, he'd have killed me."

The Gerudo broke into a loud fit of laughter, "How ironic- the hero of legend, the one supposed to save Hyrule...was the one who doomed your precious kingdom!"

Zelda balled a fist as her piece of the Triforce shone brighter than ever before.

It was time...

* * *

Linkle gasped.

"Linkle!" Lana called, "What is it?!"

"N-...Nothing..."

Linkle caught her breath. Even amidst the chaos being wreaked by the giants monsters summoned by Wizzro, she had an overwhelming sense of dread... Like...something horrible had just happened...

"LINKLE!"

Midna shoved the girl to the ground to avoid another laser-like attack by Gohma.

"Get your head in the game!" the Twili told Linkle.

"R-Right! Sorry."

Lana and Darunia dodged an attack by King Dodongo.

"Darn it." Midna muttered, "We won't last long at this rate..."

Linkle glance up at Gohma. The creature rose as its lone eye widened and turned blue.

"Linkle!" Midna shouted as the girl rushed toward the creature.

"I have an idea!" Linkle spoke as she paused and aimed. A single arrow was fired at the monster, hitting its mark as pierced the pupil. It rose onto its hind legs before rolling onto its back. Next, the tips of Linkle's firearms began to glow a green colour before she fired a continuous stream of projectiles into the eye of the creature. Within seconds, Gohma let out a shriek before vanishing in a sea of purple smoke.

Linkle lowered her arms. Did...she really just do that?

"Good job!" Midna congratulated the girl, "We may just make it out of this after all! Let's take care of that giant lizard!"

"How annoying..." Wizzro muttered, "Looks like I'll have to call for some backup..."

King Dodongo let out another loud roar as its potential victims surrounded it.

"Watch it carefully!" Lana warned, "Remember, we have to find a way to hurt this monster from the inside!"

King Dodongo curled into a ball before rolling towards its targets, looking to crush them. The attack was easily dodged by Lana, Darunia, and Impa, and was halted as the creature neared Linkle and Midna. King Dodongo looked to eliminate the smallest targets first as it opened its mouth wide, inhaling with such force that it felt as if a strong breeze was pushing the two toward the monster.

 _"Remember, we have to find a way to hurt this monster from the inside!"_

Thinking fast, Linkle aimed a crossbow and shot a Bomb Arrow into the creatures mouth. As the projectile exploded, King Dodongo rose onto its hind legs before falling forward onto it's belly.

Just then, the girl felt herself snatched up by the large hand produced by Midna's hair. The imp made a speedy retreat to dodge what appeared to be a large fireball.

"Reinforcements..." Impa growled.

The group watched as a winged creature descended upon the battlefield. It let out a loud roar as it neared them, making clear that it was aligned with the enemy.

"W-What _is_ that?" Linkle stammered within Midna's grip.

"It's an Argorok." Midna answered in a low tone, "How're we gonna beat that thing...?"

* * *

Link opened his eyes. Immediately, he rose and felt at his chest.

No wound... In fact, it seemed any and all pain that was inflicted upon him in the previous battle was nonexistent. To add to that, it seemed the blood on his tunic and face were gone as well, just like his Master Sword.

Where was he...?

The boy searched his surroundings and found...

...Light...nothing but light...

Link rose to his feet. He wanted to call out for someone, but he resisted, as he didn't know whether or not Zelda or Ganondorf were still near

Just then, Link felt two arms wrap around him from behind, and pull him toward an embrace.

With them, the arms brought...warmth...and love- love like he'd never felt before. The arms reseased him.

Link turned with a questioning look on his face. Who was this person?

* _GASP!_ *

As soon as he saw her face, he froze.

What?! But-... Impossible...

The next movements Link made were uncontrollable trembling...accompanied by the opening of his mouth in disbelief.

The figure that before him stood to be around his height. An otherworldly, verdant, glow radiated from their feminine frame, as well.

But even so...they looked so familiar...

"...Mom?"

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Regret

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I apologize for how short this chapter was. For what it's worth, I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long a wait for it to be uploaded.**


	21. Regret

**Author's Note: Disney should definitely make more movies like The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not every movie needs to be happy/"funny". I mean I'd still sing along 'till my throat hurts, but still.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to IronDracoKnight for followed and favorite'ing both the story and, me as a writer. Thank goodness my notifications were on, because I was almost finished editing/lazily skimming through the chapter and possibly leaving typos.**

 **.**

 **To the Reviews!**

 **.**

 **ultimateCCC: Yeah! I wonder who it is...**

 **.**

 **AbnGG: Thank goodness. I did _not_ like posting that short chapter. My chapters are already short as is. Well, at least compared other writers on this site.**

 **.**

 **romagen: Lol, if I wasn't too angry to edit earlier today, I'd have missed your Review. And as for if Link is dead, well...it kinda makes me nervous to see how you'll react to this chapter. Guess you'll find out soon, huh?**

 **And finally, I'd like to announce that this story has reached 20,000 accumulated views! I never thought I'd get to that number before the end of the story, but I'd like to thank all of you, whether you're still reading at this point or not.**

* * *

Descension Arc

* * *

Chapter 21: Regret

.

"...Mom?" Link repeated, "Can you...hear me?"

The feminine figure before him joined their hands in front of them as they appeared to contemplate their choice of words.

"Sorry," a lovely voice told Link, "but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"So...you're not my mom?"

"...'Mom'...? As in...'mother'?"

Link nodded eagerly.

"...Not in the sense you're thinking of..."

Link frowned, disappointed, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't give birth to you, but I created the spirit that resides within your vessel."

"...So who are you, then?"

"My name is Farore- I am one of the three Goddesses who created the land of Hyrule, among others."

Link's eyes narrowed, "Prove it."

Farore outstretched her arm toward Link, and opened a closed fist. "Take a look." she egged on.

Link obliged. He glanced down at her hand to see a ladybug.

"My role in the creation of Hyrule was the creation of the first Hylians to reside there.

"What are 'Hylians'?"

" _You_ are a Hylian, the one you call Zelda is a Hylian, and so on."

"So...we aren't Elves?"

"...No."

"So why-"

"That's a question you'll have to ask someone else. We don't have much time here."

"What do you mean? Where are we?!"

"This is a plane of existence that exists between the world of the living, and afterlife. You should have died, but Princess Zelda is currently using the last of her strength to keep you alive."

"Why would she do that?"

Farore chuckled, "Despite all you've done, she still doesn't want you to die. She doesn't blame your decisions on you, but on the state of Hyrule. And...it's because she loves you."

Link's eyes widened as his face went red. "...Wh-...What do you mean 'love'...?

"You know...the same way your mother loved your father."

Link offered no response.

"...And that brings me to why I've appeared before you. Link...what is Princess Zelda to you?"

Link frowned, "She's keeping me from being with my family... That makes her an enemy. Nothing more, nothing less."

"...Very well. Just know that, before I do this... I only do it in hopes you realize what you've done wrong, and what must do once you return to the world of the living."

Link's head turned back and forth as the light around him began to distort, "What's going on?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Farore continued, "But the truth is, you were born to save Hyrule. And because you've deviated from your purpose, this has to be done."

Link's surroundings continued to distort, until they morphed into some kind of indoor environment. There were several objects situated at the walls, that of which names he had no knowledge of. That was, however, until he happened upon a bed once he turned around completely. The bed, though, wasn't what held his attention. That distinction went to the young girl seated on the piece of furniture.

A young, long-eared girl sighed as she stared down at her knees with a saddened expression on her face.

This girl looked very familiar...

Just then, another young girl jumped into the room through the window.

The girl on the bed gasped with an elated look on her face.

" _Lana_!"

The blonde girl ran towards the sorceress and wrapped her arms around her.

"So what're we gonna do today?!" the girl asked excitedly, "Tag? Hide and seek? _Staring_ contest? Wait, wait- are we gonna finish our tickle fight from the other day?!"

Lana lowered to her knees, to the girl's level of height, "Sorry, Zelda, but I don't have enough time for any of that today. I'm here to read you a story, then I have to leave."

Zelda's eyes lowered, before they brightened as they rose to meet Lana's, "That's okay. I'm happy just to spend time with you."

Lana nearly toppled the young princess as she embraced her, and nuzzled Zelda's cheek with her own, "AwyoursosupercuteIcouldjustcuddlewuddlewithyouandeatyou- _uuuuuup_!"

Link watched on, part of him wondering why Lana hasn't aged, and another part wondering why that 'Farore' character brought him here, assuming she brought him back in time. Zelda obviously didn't have it very difficult as a child, at least not as difficult as she led him to believe.

Just then, Link's surroundings began to distort once again. After everything froze, Link found himself in a hallway, at the bottom of a stairwell. Why was,

 _THUD!_

Link turned to his right to see a young girl on the floor at the bottom of the stairwell. Her arms were tied to her body by rope.

Zelda...

Link watched as the young girl began to sob.

Just then, the boy heard laughter coming from up the stairs.

There...at the top...stood two Human boys...

Link felt his bloodlust spike.

"Ha!" one of the boys laughed, "Four stairs! See if you can you any better!"

"Puh," the other, larger, boy began, "watch and learn, kid."

Link watched as the boy descended the staircase, toward him. The "Hero" instinctively reached for his sword, only to find it wasn't there.

Zelda groaned.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby." a boy told her before lifting her by a handful of hair.

Link swung a fist at the boy. He nearly tripped when said fist phased through the Human. He watched watched as Zelda was dragged up the stairs, slightly curious as to what they would do at the top. He could feel the temperature in his very blood go cold as an idea crept into his mind. From the bottom of the stairs, Link watched as the larger boy took Zelda...

...and threw her down the stairs...

Zelda screamed as she flew down the stairwell. Her small body bounced off the second to last stair before hitting the floor, where she cried loudly, and openly.

Link's eyes widened as his anger grew in similar fashion.

" _See_?!" the larger boy gloated above, "Not a single stair!"

"You liar." the other spoke, "She hit a stair on the way down!"

As the Humans argued with each other, Link lowered to one knee in front of the young princess, "Hey!" he called.

Zelda continued sobbing as tears streamed across her face. Before he could reach out and touch her, though, Zelda stood and ran down the hall.

"Hey!" one of the boys shouted.

Link could hear Zelda's desperate pants and she made ran down the hall. He could feel his body move to follow her despite not making moving a muscle. The Princess's pace slowed after a few moments as another familiar figure neared her as they walked in the opposite direction.

Link recognized this woman... She was the one who kidnapped him during his escape from Castle Town with Zelda.

The witch extended her leg and tripped the girl as she ran by.

" _Ugh_!" Zelda shouted as she landed on her belly. Her breathing grew shallow and desperate as she tried to stand back up to no avail.

" _There_ you are!" a boy said as he approached the Princess.

The larger one kicked at her, " _This_ is for running!"

The first boy joined in, "Yeah! This is what happens you you run from us, you dumb Elf!"

Link's fists trembled as he watched the boys kick at Zelda relentlessly. Link was no stranger to this treatment- after all, this happened to him almost dailey during his time as a slave. Except...

...Link had his sister to save him from his beatings... And from the way things looked right now... Zelda had no one...

Link's concentration was shattered by the distortion of his surroundings.

The second everything paused, Link found himself standing on a wooden platform. It was much larger than the one at the first plantation he lived in.

In front of him, again, stood a young Princess Zelda. The girl stood with her rapier in hand. Her arms trembled as she faced a long-eared man who kneeled before her, his shoulder facing her, his neck exposed, and his arms behind his back. In fact...one good swing of the blade would lop his head right off...

Zelda sniffed, "I-...I can't do it..."

"Of course you can." coaxed a pale man in a red cape as he rest his hands on her shoulders, "These are your orders from Lord Ganondorf, after all." The man leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "I'd hate to think of the alternative, though..." He put his thumb on her cheek, and traced her jawline with an index finger, "A sweet little girl like you would make a smash hit with the slavers- you'd be auctioned off in an instant."

Zelda's trembling intensified, "But-...I-..."

The Princess gave a defeated sigh as she rose her sword arm. She froze when she and the one to be executed made eye contact. She shut her eyes.

 _SLISH!_

Link's eyes widened at the large amounts of blood he saw.

"Excellent work!" he heard the witch from before say as she approached Zelda from behind, "I'm so proud of you, I think I'll have to tell _everyone_ about this!" the witch leaned towards her, " _Everyone_."

 _"Princess Zelda's nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer."_ Link overheard during his time as a slave, _"I'm ashamed she belongs to the same race we do."_

Link involuntarily followed Zelda as she descended from the platform to head back into the castle that overlooked it. On the way there, he could hear Human and slave alike hurl insults at her. Each one he heard seemed worse than the last.

"She devil!" one said.

"You'll pay for this!" said another.

"You damn sellout!"

"Selfish bitch!"

"Fucking cunt!"

Zelda broke into a full-speed sprint, unable to take the abuse any longer. Suddenly, a stone was thrown at her. Though it missed, the attacks grew more and more repetitive the closer she got the castle doors.

Just then, a stone hit the side of her forehead, causing her to trip onto the pavement below.

Link watched on with wide eyes as the deep wound in Zelda's forehead bled freely. The girl was pelted with several more stones before being forced to curl into a ball on the spot, her hands covering the back of her head.

Even during the attack, the insults persisted. Through all the noise, Link could hear Zelda's weeping, as well as her sobs. He glanced toward the witch and the pale man, who watched on with smiles across their faces. The witch broke into laughter as she pointed at the girl.

Link's breathing grew shallow as his eyes returned to the Princess...

...Not even he suffered a single day as much as this girl did. Did she really have to go through this every single day, if not every other?

Link's surroundings distorted once more, and once again, he found himself in what he deduced to be Zelda's bedroom. He could see the girl seated on her bed, her face buried as she cried openly into her hands.

Suddenly...she paused. The girl glanced to her right at a familiar pile of green clothes.

Those were the clothes Zelda had given him...

 _"...this tunic would always remind me that one day...it would all be over...and that everything would be okay..."_

Suddenly, the image of the Princess Zelda he was used to appeared before him, along with the image of himself, wearing the same tunic the young Princess Zelda took into her arms. Except...

...the tunic the image of Link wore as stained with blood, just as it was when he battled her...

"Hi." the young Princess spoke as she embraced the tunic, "It's me again."

Link turned and looked at her as she continued.

"I had a pretty rough day today... But that's okay...because I know that, one day, you'll come and save me. And then you'll save Hyrule and its people."

 _"I don't care about you or any of your problems."_ the image of Link spoke.

The young Princess giggled as she tightened her embrace, "I wonder what you're like... This nice lady named Nayru comes to me in my dreams sometimes, and shows me how you save Hyrule time and time again. You'd always look so cool... Your probably super-nice, too, to save Hyrule as many times as you have in your previous lives." Her cheeks redened, "I...wonder what you'd think of me... If we ever met...I wonder if we could be friends..."

 _"As far I'm concerned, you're nothing more than an enemy."_

Zelda chuckled as she wiped her tears away, "I know how silly I must look, talking to your tunic as if I was talking to you, but...it gets me by, you know? I just wonder if you're a good a listener as your tunic is."

Link looked at the image of himself and the older Princess Zelda. He saw himself swing the Master Sword at the Princess, knocking her off balance as she blocked that attack.

"I can't wait to meet you..." the you princess continued.

 _"I'm taking your piece of the Triforce, even if I have to kill you!"_

"I hope, after you save Hyrule, you'll let me thank you properly, and-...and that you'll let me show my feelings for you..."

Link saw himself strike the Princess with the blunt side of his sword.

"And maybe..."

Link grabbed the Princess by the throat.

"...just maybe..."

Link kicked the Princess in the face, forcing her back down to the ground before her nose began to bleed.

"You'll feel the same way about me, too..."

"STOP IT!" the real Link screamed as he shut his eyes and covered his ears, "JUST STOP IT!" He lowered to his knees, "I'M SORRY, OKAY! I'M-...I'm sorry..."

When Link reopened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Do you regret siding against Princess Zelda? Against Hyrule?"

"I-...I just wanted my family back..."

"You don't think Princess Zelda wants _her_ family back as well? You don't think she wished she could bring back every Hylian life she's ever ended? Because she does...and she can't. She understands that the road to saving her kingdom takes sacrifice, and much heartache. She was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of fulfilling her birthright. It's why she didn't take the path you've taken, and it's why she was willing to do battle with you."

Link arms fell onto his thighs, "But-...I can still fix this can I? Can't I still help the Princess beat Ganondorf?"

Silence...

Link's eyes widened, "...Can I?"

"...We're out of time. Once you return to the world of the living, you'll see for yourself."

"What do you-"

Just then, Link was blinded by a bright light, followed by a period of darkness. He opened his eyes again to see dark clouds stretched out across the sky.

The wound Princess Zelda had inflicted upon him didn't hurt nearly as much as it did before he lost consciousness, though a dull pain lingered. He touched where the wound was and felt-...

...a hand?

A flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder...

Link glanced down and saw that there was, indeed, a hand placed over his wound. He sat up...

 _GASP!_

 _BOOM!_

The flash of lightning revealed Princess Zelda. Her limp body lay on its front as blood stained the surrounding dirt. He could see all the wounds she suffered throughout the day of battling.

The edges of her hair and clothes were seared and burned...

The back of her shoulder was skinned...

Numerous small wounds littered her skin...

"Hey." Link called to her. He nudged her, "Hey. Princess!"

The boy rolled her body over. He gasped again as the heavy rain began to fall.

The front Zelda's body featured wounds of varying sizes, though none were bad enough to where she'd bleed out. The two wounds that caught Link's attention, though, were the two on her thighs. With wounds like those, she wouldn't even be able to walk.

Ganondorf... He must have tortured her, even after defeating her.

Link pounded the ground in frustration. He couldn't even tell if Zelda was still alive; he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest to signify her breathing, and he couldn't feel or hear her heartbeat due to the heavy rain.

This-... This was all his fault.

Regardless of whether or not Zelda was still alive, the least Link could do was move her out of the rain. He placed her on his back before he headed south.

* * *

Lana, Impa, Linkle, and Midna raced south, toward Faron Woods as fast as they could. After Argorok joined the battle, Wizzro grew impatient, and began to attack alongside the giant monsters, and completely overwhelmed his opponents. The group ended up having to retreat, not before leaving Darunia behind. The Goron volunteered to stay to allow his comrades the opportunity to escape with their lives.

"I think we can stop." Impa panted, "We should be safe from here."

Linkle dropped to her knees, desperately gasping for air. She'd never had to run that fast for so long before in her entire life. The sight of Impa approaching Lana caught her eye.

Impa paused in front of the sorceress. She was seated on a large rock, sobbing loudly into her hands, though the sounds were drowned out by the coming rain shower.

The Sheikah placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lana-"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Lana, you must calm yourself."

"Shut up! * _sob_ * This is all your fault! We lost Darunia, and now the Princess-..."

Lana looked up at Impa, her angered face wet with tears more so than the rain, "Why'd you let her go?! You left her alone out there and now she's _dead_! Why, Impa?! TELL ME WHY!"

Impa said nothing as she watched the sorceress' anger increase with the force of the rain shower.

Lana rose to her feet, "SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!"

"Guys!"

Both Lana and Impa turned to look at Linkle. The girl, herself, wasn't sure why she shouted at the two. She felt her eyes widen as she could feel herself entering foreign territory. She took a step away.

Lana removed the large hair clip from her head, allowing her wet locks to fall down her back. She turned and walked away.

"She's merely upset." Impa told Linkle, "This isn't the first time she's acted this way. The best thing to in this situation is to not say anything."

Linkle glanced down at her boots as another clap of thunder drowned out the sound of heavy rainfall. Lana's outburst reminded her of her last meeting with her brother. She wondered if she'd have just kept quiet, would he still be here, with her? But-...that would mean...she was reason he left in the first place...

Linkle crossed her arms, each hand grabbing each opposite tricep.

"Come." Impa continued, "Let's seek shelter from the rain."

* * *

After hours of aimless travel, Link was able to find a cave to shelter he and Zelda in. The boy set the Princess down against a rocky wall. Perhaps now, he should check to see if she was even alive. His cheeks redened as he placed the side of his head directly over her chest.

Silence...

Silence...

 _pump-pump_...

Link gasped. He felt his limbs tremble in joy as he heard Zelda's heart beat a second time.

A heartbeat! Though it beat extremely slow, it proved she was alive despite all she'd been through. Out of nowhere, he found his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't tell whether or not the wet feeling on his face were remnants of the rain, or tears. Either way, he was glad beyond words that she was still alive.

* * *

Linkle stared with wide eyes at the grotesque sight before her.

"Damn." Impa cursed, "We should've realized this could've happened... Especially after the enemy discovered the location of our base."

Upon return to Kokiri Forest, the remaining group had discovered that all its residents had been slaughtered.

"But how did they get here, though?" asked Midna, "The only people capable of coming here from outside the forest should be the Kokiri. The only reason _we_ made it here is because you and Lana know the path here."

"Cia." Impa bit bitterly.

Midna turned to the Sheikah, "What do you mean?"

"The first time she came here, is because she followed us- she saw our exact path, and acted according when she returned."

Linkle nearly gagged at the sight of the small, broken, bodies, some of which were literally torn apart. She jumped at the sight of something moving in the corner of her eye.

A Kokiri girl dragged her way towards the group, leaving a trail of blood behing.

"P-Please..." she begged, "It...hurts..."

She went limp.

Silence ensued...

"She'll pay for this." Impa said through gritted teeth, "These people had nothing to do with any of this."

"How'll we do that?" asked Midna, "According to Lana, Zelda's dead, and we don't even _know_ where Link is. I don't see us making it out of this without them."

"We rally under our second in command."

"Isn't that Lana?"

Impa frowned, "Yes...it is..."

Midna glanced over at the sorceress. The girl simply stood there, frozen, staring at the bodies of those she lived alongside since right after she was assigned her job of watching over the Triforce. The heavy rain that fell had absolutely no effect on her.

"I think we should wait a while before we come to a decision." Midna suggested, "We're gonna need clear heads if we want to make a plan that doesn't get us all killed."

"But that's the problem." Impa responded, "There're only four of us left, not including Link, who we can't locate. The enemy has an army, better numbers, and none of us are powerful enough to defeat Ganondorf. And to top it all off, they're still searching for us as we speak- the way things are now, there is no way we can survive this ordeal."

Silence...

"The way I see it," the Sheikah continued, "whatever we do, we're likely to die in the process. We may as well attack, and take as many of them out as possible."

Silence...

"None of you have to accompany me on this mission, but regardless of how many of you come with me, I'm going. I've already assigned an heir to my people- I have nothing more to lose."

A moment of silence...

"Well," Midna sighed, "I guess that makes two of us. If I can't save my kingdom, I may as _well_ be dead. I'd much rather go down swinging than die running. I'm going with you."

"Count me in." Lana said for the first time in what felt like a while, "The reason I formed this group to begin with is because I needed help taking out Cia, and freeing the Hylians. If I've already failed, I may as well be dead, too."

"And you, Linkle?"

The girl in question stared into space hopelessly, her eyes wide in intense fear. The very thought of going on this intentional suicide mission horrified her. But at the same time...

"I'll go..." she relented. "But..." she balled her fists, "I'm not going to die... Not until I see him again... If my brother really is dead...then I'll have lost my reason to live. I refuse to live in a world like this by myself. If they don't kill me after that...then I'll do it myself."

Impa nodded, "Now that that's decided... We need to wait for a moment to strike- if we're going down in a blaze of glory, we'll need to inflict a serious blow that will last as many years as possible."

* * *

Night had fallen several hours ago, and despite the rain shower having ceased a while ago, the temperature was extremely low. The situation was made even worse once the fact that Link and Zelda's clothes being soaking wet was taken into the equation.

Even Link, who wore multiple layers of clothing, was shivering from the cold. He could only imagine how cold Zelda was. Link took the Princess into his arms as he rested his back against a wall. He frowned. Zelda's body didn't provide much heat at all. Still, though, at least he was able to keep her warm.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was incomparable pain- the same pain she passed out from when Ganondorf-

She shuddered. Her pain intensified just thinking of what the Gerudo put her through.

She also felt something else...

Zelda searched her immediate surroundings to see a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Her heart dropped.

Had Ganondorf sold her away after he defeated her? Was she in the arms of-...

Zelda couldn't move- the pain was simply too intense. She felt the side of her face pressed against a chest. The only thing she could do was look up to see what kind of perverted-...

...Link?

... _Link_?!

What's going on? Wasn't he trying to kill her?

The image of his frozen state before she shot him flashed through her mind.

No...he hesitated. She looked up again. She noted the absence of the blood that previously covered him. That odd look on his face was gone as well. That cold look in his eyes was probably gone, too. But...something had to have happened to cause such a change. So...what was it...?

 _Impa..._

 _Princess! You're alive! Where-_

 _Don't worry about where I am now. What's the situation on your end?_

 _We were preparing for a mission._

Of what sort?

 _...We were planning to go out in a blaze of glory._

 _Cancel the mission. Now._

 _Yes, Your Grace. What do you suggest we do from here?_

 _How is everyone?_

 _Midna and I are fine. Linkle is trying to put on a brave face, but she's terrified. Everyone believes you were killed in battle. Lana's still infuriated over it._

Zelda stared for a moment.

 _I see... Don't tell her I still live yet. Or Midna and Linkle for that matter._

 _Why?_

 _When we're reunited, everyone's morale will increase significantly. We could definitely use the boost for when we assault the castle._

 _Understood._

 _...Impa..._

 _Yes?_

 _Where's Darunia?_

Silence...

 _He stayed behind to secure our escape. In all honesty...he's more than likely been killed by the enemy._

 _Which one?_

 _Wizzro._

 _Silence..._

 _Princess, would you like for us to search for Link?_

 _No. If you're found, none of you will make it out alive. I need you to stay hidden until I recover. Besides...Link's with me. I believe he's the one who brought me to shelter. After I've recovered I want to meet you all at our base._

 _...Your Grace, I-_

 _You must go, Impa. Focus on finding someplace to hide._

 _...Yes, Your Grace. I look forward to our reunion._

 _So do I. I'll see you later._

* * *

Link opened his eyes. He glanced down at Zelda, who lay still as she slumped against him. His stomach growled. The boy sighed as he decided to head out, and search for food. He gently laid Zelda down on the ground. He stared for a moment. His heart wrenched at the sight of her wounds, and the burn marks on the edges of her clothes and hair. He left the cave to see the early morning sun shining down on everything around him. He also saw a small body of water a few yards ahead. Perhaps he could catch some fish like he saw his sister did.

With...what, exactly?

Link stared into the water at the fish, most of which stared like at Link as if he was a two-headed extraterrestrial being with two heads doing back-flips on a unicycle through a ring of fire. The others swam away. An idea crept in to Link's mind as the fishes sat almost perfectly still. This idea was almost certain to work, and was absolutely vital unless he felt like chasing down a large animal.

He reached into the water and pulled out two fish.

Next, he thought back to how Linkle cooked the fish for them to eat. He needed wood.

Link placed the wiggling fish inside the cave before reemerging as he thought of how he was going to procure the wood he needed. He happened across a tree with low-hanging branches.

Back in the cave, Link was able the use the wood he collected to start a fire, and hesitantly impale the fish. After what seemed like forever, Link took one of the cooked fish, and wolfed down on it impatiently. It wasn't as good as it was when his sister cooked it, but it was at least edible. After finishing, he reached for the other-

 _urrr..._

Link looked over at Zelda. The Princess lay silently on her side, her eyes still closed. It was then when he noticed she was finally breathing visibly. He made his way over to her, rolled her onto her back, and propped her onto his lap, her head resting on the inside of his elbow.

"Hey!" he called.

No response...

Link sighed. Perhaps he should wait for her to wake up...

No... There was no telling when the Princess would regain consciousness, and he didn't like the idea of having her wait to eat. There was only one option...

Link took a bite, and chewed the bit of food. He leaned over Zelda and paused.

...What was this feeling? It accompanied the feeling of blood rushing to his face. Whatever it was, made his stop in his tracks and held him in place, preventing him from feeding the Princess.

But why? He'd been fed this way when he unable to feed himself during his time as a slave. Whenever his mother, or Linkle on one occasion, fed him like this, he felt nothing at all. What was so different about Zelda?

He heard her stomach growl again.

Link sighed. He leaned closer, and used his hand to part Zelda's lips.

Her eyes opened immediately.

Had it not been for the wall behind him, Link felt he would have flown back. Instead, he hit the back of his head against the stone wall, accidentally swollowing the piece of fish. Rubbing at the pain, he looked down to see Zelda watching him.

"Hey, you're awake!" Link began.

Silence...

Link's face changed color to resemble that of a tomato, "I was just trying to help you eat. Since you're awake now, you can feed yourself. Here."

Link held the stick out for the Princess to take.

Zelda glanced at the fish, then back at Link.

"Oh, I get it." the boy began, "Your injuries must be keeping you from moving around too much. Here."

Link placed the fish over Zelda's lips. She let out a soft grunt as her lips parted slightly. They closed as Zelda tried to bite a piece off to no avail.

Link's eyes narrowed in guilt. He retracted his arm, taking the fish away, "Here- I'll feed you."

Link bit another chunk off of the fish before leaning over Zelda. The sight of her watching him intensified that feeling from before. He pulled back slightly, "C-Close your eyes!" he told her.

Zelda obliged as her lips parted.

Hesitantly, Link leaned forward and transfered the piece of fish successfully. He pulled back, his face now completely red. He sighed again, realizing he had to do this several more times.

After he was finished he looked down at Zelda. Her cheeks were red as her parted her lips again, expecting more sustenance.

"I'm done."

The Princess opened her eyes.

A moment of silence passed by.

"Can you talk?" asked Link.

No response.

"...Can you move?"

Zelda let out a painful grunt as her arm began to rise. It stopped halfway to Link, and fell onto the ground.

By now, Link was unable to hide his guilt.

"I'm sorry..." he began, "Everything that's happened...it's all my fault. If I'd have just let go of my hatred for the Humans, this would never have happened."

Zelda stared at Link as he continued.

"But...I promise, this time will be different. This time, I'll fight with you, like I was supposed to. Ganondorf won't stand a chance against the two of us.

It was difficult to tell what Zelda thought of Link's promise, since she didn't react to it. But regardless of what she thought, Link was determined to show he meant every word, and that he would follow through on his words...

...Even if it killed him...

(To be Continued!)

* * *

The beginning of the end...has begun.

Next Chapter: Chapter 22: Rehabilitation


	22. Rehabilitation

**Author's Note: I missed the eclipse.**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **ultimateCCC: Yes, and what a wait it'll be...**

 **romagen: The only people Link hates are Humans. That means we both better stay away from him. And as for your questions...well...stay tuned!**

 **Anonymous RS: I'm glad to see you've enjoyed the last few chapters! I just hope this one doesn't disappoint.**

.

.

* * *

Final Arc

* * *

Chapter 22: Rehabilitation

* * *

Linkle watched the moon as it sailed across the sky at a snail's pace, returning her stare with a white glow that brightened both the hill she sat on, and the field it overlooked. She hugged her knees.

"Hey."

The girl drew in a quiet gasp as she jumped, startled.

"Calm down." Midna sighed, "It's just me."

"Oh. Sorry."

The imp lowered herself to sit next to Linkle as the girl faced forward, "Not many of us left, huh?"

Linkle's eyelids fell halfway, "I guess not."

"In fact," Midna continued, "out of everyone from the past, I'm the only one left- Ruto, Agitha, Darunia...they're all gone. Almost makes you wonder when it's your turn. Will it be later tonight? Tomorrow? Ne-"

"Don't say that!" Linkle blurted out, "You're not going to die- I'll make sure of i-"

"Save that for your brother. I believe it was you who said you wanted to see him again."

"But-"

Midna's tone softened, "Look, I know you're worried, but don't be- it'll take more than what we've been through so far to take me out."

Linkle couldn't help but crack a half smile at this show of confidence.

"So what're you doing out here, anyway?" the twilight princess continued, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Erm, yes! I-I mean no! I just felt like coming out here, and-...and staring at the moon."

In reality, Linkle was refusing to sleep out of fear of having nightmares. With her brother gone, there's no telling whether or not those horrific dreams will return.

"You're a terrible liar." Midna chuckled, "You're worried about your brother that much, huh?"

"Uh-... Yeah!"

A mischievous grin spread across Midna's face, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's my brother."

"So what're gonna do when he gets married after all this is over?"

"...'Married'?"

"Uh-huh. He's gonna meet someone, eventually, who's gonna knock him right off his feet! He'll be _so_ helplessly in love with them! Wouldn't that make you jealous?"

"...Why would it?"

"Because then he'll spend more time with her than he will with you."

"That's okay- as long as he's safe and I get to him every once in a whil-"

"UUUUUGH!" Midna groaned, "You're no fun, didja know that?"

Linkle turned her head to look at Midna, completely oblivious.

"Well what about you? Link can't be the only boy you love."

"Well of course he isn't."

"A- _ha_ -"

"I love my dad, too."

Midna frowned, "No! I mean a boy you could get _married_ to!"

Linkle's cheeks took a deep shade of crimson, "M-...Married? M-M-Me?"

Midna's grin returned as she watched Linkle hold her trembling hands out in front of her. She must've put an image of some sort in the girl's head.

"W-Well," she stammered, "I don't really think about things like that..."

"Well you'd better! It's important to find someone to marry, spend your life with, have children wi-"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch- _Children_?" Linkle repeated, her face completely red, "Wh-...I-..."

"Oh, calm down. I'm just messing with you."

Linkle turned her head forward as it rested on forearms propped by her knees.

Midna sighed, "I wonder if... If I do end up dying...if Impa and Lana will keep Zelda's promise for her..."

Linkle looked at the imp again, "What promise?"

"When Zelda came back in time, she saved me from our enemies. She did the same thing with Darunia and Ruto, too. After we were brought to this time, she promised to return to each of our time periods, and save the loved ones we left behind. Even if that's still going to happen, it'll still be a while since they'll probably want to get things straightened out in this time period first, but it's okay- as long as I know they'll keep Zelda word in her place, I'll stick around for as long as necessary. That said, it's fortunate that we don't seem to age outside our original time period, 'cause it means I can wait as long as I have to.

"You...don't?"

Midna shook her head, "It was the same with Zelda. She was pretty young when she came back to the past, so, apparently, she had stopped growing until she returned to her original time period. It also explains why Agitha didn't look any older than she did when we first met."

Midna suddenly half-regreted her comment about Agitha when she saw Linkle lower her head.

"Ehm, how old are you, anyway?" Midna asked.

"Sixteen...I think."

"You think...?"

"When I still lived with my brother and my mom, we didn't really have a way to keep track of how old we were. My mom said that my dad had learned that there were three hundred, sixty-five days in a year, so he kept count of the number of days after me and my brother were born. Whenever he'd get to three hundred, sixty-five, it'd mean we were a year older. He taught that to my mom, and my mom taught it to my brother and I. It's...pretty hard for me to count that high, but my brother was pretty good at it, so he helped me keep track. Before we found him, I hadn't seen him in years, though, so I had to keep track myself. I think that's how most of the other slaves kept track, too."

"So you're certain you're sixteen?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Well you don't look it."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean look at you; you look like you've barely started puberty."

"What's 'puberty'?"

Midna stared for a second, "Well-... You-... I mean-... L-Look at your chest for example- you'd practically have to stare at it to see anything!"

Linkle frowned, her cheeks going pink as she covered herself, "Well I don't see anything on _your_ chest!"

"Don't be so defensive, I'm just saying."

Linkle turned her head away, "Hmph."

"Besides," Midna continued, "I only look like this 'cause I'm cursed. Once I return to my true form, you'll see."

Silence ensued for the next few minutes. Linkle's mind seemed to have abandoned anything regarding her conversation with Midna, opting to focus on what the future will bring, instead.

"Well," Midna sighed as her small body levitated, "This was certainly a...interesting conversation, but we should both be thinking about getting some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Linkle kept quiet as the imp floated away. She sighed. Going to sleep definitely wasn't an option, so she should probably go find something to do that won't wake everyone in camp, or cause them to be discovered by the enemy.

Before leaving the Kokiri Forest, Impa had discovered that most of their supplies were still there, save for a few of their horses. The others begrudgingly agreed to take the gear along with them to a destination Impa was keeping secret for some reason. The Sheikah told everyone that she was postponing their mission, and wanted everyone to standby at the location they were now headed to.

Linkle had just entered her tent when she realized she wasn't wearing her hooded tunic, which was nearly destroyed by Zant. The tattered piece of cloth lay on her makeshift bed when an idea sprung forth: she should take this opportunity to ask Lana to mend her tunic. The sorceress never seemed to sleep anyway, so she shouldn't be too much of a bother.

"...Hello?" Linkle called into the sorceress's tent hesitantly.

"Yes?" Lana replied from inside.

"Can I come in?"

A moment of silence...

"...Sure."

As Linkle proceeded inside, she immediately noticed Lana wiping something off her face. She was holding a familiar tiara in her hands.

"Can you believe the Princess left this back in the forest?" the sorceress spoke when she saw Linkle look at the item, "I remember making this for her like it was yesterday. That smile on her little face when I gave it to her was the cutest thing I think I'd ever seen." The sorceress sniffed as she wiped at her face again, "So did you need anything?"

"Oh! Um... My tunic..."

"Sure." Lana answered as she held out her hand, "I'll fix it for you." She patted a spot on the bed next to her, "Come sit down."

Linkle situated herself next to Lana as the sorceress went to work on her tunic. Though Lana tried to hide it, Linkle could see the saddened look in her eye.

"Were you and the Princess related?" she asked.

"No." Lana answered.

"So why did you care so much about her?"

Lana stared down at the tunic for a moment before answering, "Don't tell anyone this, but I've been alive for a very long time. After Ganondorf took control over Hyrule, he ended up discovering Cia's whereabouts, a feat no one other than the Kokiri accomplished. After learning more about her, he chased her down and attacked her. After that, he put a curse on her that forced all the light from her soul. That light was so powerful, it manifested into a person... Me. Cia found that some of her abilities were lost after the curse, so, instead of killing me, she had me captured and imprisoned until she could learn of a way to siphon my powers. I eventually escaped, but was unable to find any allies to help me stop Cia. I eventually came up with the plan of gathering powerful allies in order to stop both Cia and Ganondorf, and save Hyrule, but I didn't know how I would do it. I wandered the country for hundreds of years after that. Eventually, I discovered that the Hero had been born into this world, and that's when I decided to double my efforts. I eventually found Kakar-, uhh...the place Impa lived, and made her my ally. It was she who told me about this era's Princess Zelda. I had already seen her before, but I was a bit skeptical of meeting her again since I didn't see how she would be of any use, but then I-... I saw the kind of life she lived. She-...reminded me so much of myself, not because of what the Humans put her through, but because she was so lonely through it all. I had asked Impa to take her to live with her, but she refused. I-...got pretty heated after that, so I went to Zelda myself. The look on her face when I came to her that night... It broke my heart... She thought I was there to hurt her... I couldn't leave her to a life like that, I just couldn't. So, as I set out with Impa to search for more allies, I made it a priority to visit her whenever I had the time to. And as it turned out...she was the most precious little thing I'd ever met; she was so kind and considerate, despite all she'd been through, and I adored her for it." Lana chuckled, "She was like the daughter I never knew I wanted. Watching her grow up was one of the best experiences I'd ever been through, but at the same time...it made me sad. It reminded me that my time with her was limited...and that we'd eventually have to say goodbye. But-...I never thought it would happen like this..."

Lana handed Linkle the mended tunic, "Here."

"Lana?" Impa's voice called from outside.

The sorceress frowned, "What."

"I sense the presence of monsters roming the fields near-"

"Fine." she cut in, "Let's pack up and go."

Linkle listened to this exchange. Intense worry threatened to swallow her whole during the ensuing silence. She felt as though their group was beginning to implode...

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting the small body of water outside. After blinking the blurs away, he made out the image of Princess Zelda, sitting against the opposite wall, staring into the shower. His expression saddened as he let out a sigh.

Zelda turned her head to face him.

The boy's eyes lowered. His guilt wouldn't allow him to look the Princess in the ey-

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Link looked right at Zelda with a quiet gasp, "Was...that you?" he asked.

"Answer my question."

Link cringed at the sound of Zelda's voice. It was soft and weak...as if she was straining just to speak.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it..." Link replied.

"You said you would kill me if meant taking my piece of the Triforce. Were your words nothing but wind?"

"...When I looked at you, I had a flashback. It was of me and my family during my time as a slave. Except...I was one of the Humans, and you were one of us. Linkle was right... I _am_ a monster..."

"Does this mean you've given up on your wish?"

Link balled a fist full of the fabric of his pants, "Yeah... I guess I have..."

A moment of silence...

"Why were you by yourself?" Link continued, "Weren't the others supposed to be with you?"

"...After you left us, we embarked on a mission to find you. A battle broke out that separated me from my comrades. Two of them died before it was all over."

"Wh-, What?"

Zelda nodded, "Agitha and Darunia were killed in battle."

Link felt his heart drop, and nearly crack the rocky ground beneath him. He leaned forward onto his hands, "...This is all my fault...isn't it...?"

Zelda watched on, silent.

"A-And what about Linkle?" the boy asked as tears of fear welled up, "Please...tell me she's okay..."

"...As far as I know, she's safe."

Link wanted to be glad that his sister was safe, he really did. But the fact of the matter was, he was responsible for the deaths of two people who didn't deserve to die.

Zelda continued, "You've done all this for her sake...didn't you? Does love for a sibling truly drive one to do the things you've done?"

Link lowered his head in shame.

"What is it like?" she asked, "To have a sibling?"

"...I can't really explain it. I guess I'd say I never felt lonely..."

"Truly? That sounds wonderful... I've spent most of my life bereft of any family, so I always wondered what it was like."

"But didn't you have Lana? A-And Impa, or anyone else?"

Zelda stared at Link with a questioning glare. How did he even know to ask that question?

"Impa was tasked with being my guardian. And that she was. Nothing more, nothing less. But Lana...she was the closest thing I had to a family, but even she wasn't always there. She only stopped by once every few days, if not once a week."

More silence...

Zelda spoke again, "So what kind of activities did you and your sister engage in during your free time? When you weren't doing slave work?"

Link turned his head to stare into the rain, "Well...on a day like this, Linkle would try to get me to play in the rain with her. My dad used to take us all out at night and play with us, too. Sometimes our mom even joined in. Linkle was too young to remember that, though, so I don't know how she picked the habit up from our dad."

"What did you all do in the rain?"

"We played tag...we'd jump in puddles...dance."

"'Dance'?"

"Well-...yeah, but it was a really long time ago."

Zelda could feel a small smile spread across her face as she imagined herself as a little girl, playing with her own parents in the rain.

"When we got older," Link continued, "I didn't care much to play in the rain anymore, but Linkle would still have so much fun. She'd always try to stay out until after it got dark, even though we had to do work the next day. Whenever she did she'd always go to sleep with a smile on her face. But not before trying to kiss me on the cheek."

"She's very affectionate, isn't she?"

"You should've seen how she was with Mom."

Zelda let out a small chuckle.

Link spoke again, "Mom and I always sheltered her... Mom always doted on her, and I always made sure to keep her away from the bad parts of the plantation. Just thinking about her being out there, all alone, after we were separated...it used to keep me up at night..."

"Yet you left her..."

"It's because I knew she was with you guys."

"Regardless, it was careless of you to leave her with people you hardly know, especially given the fact that we could be attacked by a horde of monsters or any of our enemies at any point in time.

Link went completely silent.

* * *

Linkle let out a cough in response to the heavy presence of dust in the air.

Impa had taken her cohorts to some kind of old, decrepit, village. No one knew what was going on, but the Sheikah promised it would all make sense in the end.

"This is one of the few places untouched by any of Ganondorf's allies." Impa explained, "We'll be safe here, beyond the shadow of a doubt."

"I remember this place." Midna breathed out as she took in the familiar surroundings.

"You do?" Impa replied alongside a glance.

"The Hero of the era I lived in came here a few times."

Linkle screamed.

"What is it?!" Impa asked as the girl took out a crossbow.

"W-What is that?!"

Linkle pointed her weapon at a small four-legged creature, her arm trembling.

"Mrow."

"W-...What did it say?"

"It's just a cat." Impa told the girl, "It's not going to hurt you."

Linkle hesitantly put her crossbow away as the creature walked over to her. The cat ran the side of its body over the girl's leg.

"W-What is it doing?!"

"Calm down." Midna sighed, "It just likes you is all."

Linkle lifted her leg away from the animal, "T-Take it away!"

Lana walked over to the furry creature and picked it up by the front armpits. She smiled.

"Nyah!"

The cat stared at the sorceress.

"Are you trying to talk to it?" Midna asked, her head tilted in confusion, "I'm pretty sure cats don't make that sound."

Lana put the cat down in front of her, "If anyone needs me, I'll be off looking for more of these."

"There's...more?" Linkle shuddered as the sorceress followed the creature away.

"At ease." Impa comforted with a hand to the shoulder, "The most they'll do is follow you around."

"Do you know where I can go where they _won't_ follow me?"

Impa shook her head.

"Don't worry." Midna chuckled, "Just bark at them. That'll make them go away."

"...'Bark'?"

"Enough." Impa cut in, "We'll be here for a while, so I want the two of you to get used to the area and settle in."

"But I'm al- _ready_ familiar with this place." Midna groaned.

"Then perhaps you could show Linkle around? It doesn't seem like a good idea to leave her alone."

Midna's shoulders slumped, "Fine."

"Just be careful." Impa continued, "It looks like it's going to rain soon. You won't want to slip and hurt yourself."

"You hear that Linkle?"

Silence...

"...Linkle?"

Midna turned to look at the girl to see her taking several paranoid glances at all her surroundings.

"Linkle!"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Come on."

"Right! Right behind you!"

Impa sighed as she watched the two head deeper into the village. She wondered how long it would take for Zelda to recover...

* * *

Link lowered himself onto his side as he listened to the persistent shower outside. It was still raining where they were, so Link was unable to leave and gather much firewood. The little but he did gather, however, was still sufficient enough to start a small fire near where Zelda was. Now, the boy readied himself for slumber after retreating to the opposite wall of the cave's mouth. He stared outside at the dark clouds that blocked most of the moonlight on its way to the surface of the ground.

"Aren't you cold?"

Link's eyes followed the soft voice to where Zelda sat, on the opposite wall, close to the small fire.

"I'm fine..." he told her.

"Link..." Zelda spoke, "I understand that you feel guilty, but you mustn't be so hard on yourself. What's done is done; I forgive you."

"But how?" Link barely spoke, his voice nearing a whisper, "Agitha and Darunia are dead because of me..."

"...If I may be blunt... We were massively outnumbered; your presence would have made little difference."

Just then, the fire went out, leaving a small amount of moonlight as the only source of light that revealed only a part of Zelda's body.

A moment of silence...

Link rose to his feet with a sigh. He proceeded toward the Princess. The boy reached out and touched a wall. He used the rocky surface to guide him to the ground next to Zelda, where he offered her part of his scarf.

"Here."

Slowly, Zelda took the hanging cloth, and tied it securely around her neck.

"Can you help me lie down?" asked the Princess.

"...Sure."

Zelda sat for a moment as she watched the boy's hands roam the space between them.

"Um... Where do I grab?"

"My shoulders."

Link placed hands gently over the armor on the shoulders of the Princess as he carefully guided her toward the ground. "Alri-"

"Ack!"

"What is it?!"

The second Link spoke, he could see that the scarf was tightening around Zelda's neck as the distance between them increased.

"Sorry." Link apologized before lowering alongside her. After a few seconds, the two were lying on their sides, facing each other.

An awkward silence ensued...

Link swallowed a lump in throat, "Um...heh..." He watched as Zelda brought her hands to her mouth and breathed into them.

"...Here."

Link grabbed Zelda by her arms. Her skin felt very cold and somewhat clammy, possibly from the small bit of rain that managed to enter the enclosure. He pulled her closer to him, in hopes of warming her up.

Zelda could feel heat rush to her face as she was felt her body touch that of the Hero's. She watched him close his eyes as he prepared for sleep.

"I must say," Zelda spoke, prompting the boy to open his eyes, "I know this isn't a very conventional place to sleep, but...I don't think I've ever been so comfortable."

Link raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Zelda responded with a smile.

Link just didn't get it. How could the word "comfort" even be conjured up within the deepest reaches of anyone's mind, given his and Zelda's current position?

And that's when he remembered...

 _"...it's because she loves you."_

Link's eyes widened as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"W-Well," he stuttered, "just don't get too used to this; this is just a one time thing!"

The feeling of blood in the boy's face intensified when he heard Zelda giggle.

"Honestly!" he continued as he looked away, "Shouldn't you be prepared for situations like this?"

Link's eyes regained focus on Zelda, as the Princess continued to chuckle, her eyes closed. She opened them to look at him before closing them again during an attempt at stifling her laughter.

How bizarre...usually the Princess was stoic and serious, but now she was...well...acting like a normal girl her age.

"...Princess?"

"Yes?" she responded as her chuckles began to die out.

"Why do you act so different around me? When it's just us?

Zelda froze.

"Goodnight."

"Wh-, Hey!"

Link frowned as Zelda shut her eyes.

"Hey!" he called again.

No response...

"Princess!"

No response...

"I know you're not asleep!"

Zelda's eyes began a slow rise, "I-It's getting late... We should really try to get some sleep..."

Link frowned, "Fine. I'll ask another question."

"...What is it?"

Link's expression softened, "...Do you really forgive me...? For everything I've done?"

"Yes. I may not know as much about you as I'd like to, but... I know you're not a bad person, and I know you aren't perfect, either. In fact...if it meant freeing my people I would hunt every last Human to extinction, without hesitation. I'm no better than you are."

"...Thanks." Link told her.

Zelda gave him another smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

Impa sighed as she stared up at a particular house at the end of a path, separated from the rest.

"Hey." Midna called.

The Sheikah turned toward Midna, who gave her a questioning stare as she approached.

"So what's your deal?" asked the Twili, "Why're we waiting here in this village?"

"...Just be patient." the Sheikah responded, "Like I said, it will all make sense in the end."

"Will it, really?" Midna asked as her eyes narrowed, "Or is that code for 'my nerves got the best of me'?

Impa gave an agravated frown, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." Midna challenged.

The two stared at each other with intense expressions, the air between them thickening by the second.

"BARK, BARK, BARK!"

Both parties turned toward a cluster of houses to see a group of cats scurrying away from one of the structures.

Midna faced Impa and sighed, "Look, I don't mean to accuse you of anything, but you suddenly deciding to take us this village, and not telling us why, seems pretty suspicious."

"Midna...I've already told you all that I can. What more can I say aside from 'trust me'?"

Midna sighed, "Nothing, I guess... I dunno what's keeping you quiet, but for all our sakes, I hope it's something that'll get us out of this mess."

The Twili turned and floated away, "Linkle! Which building are you in?!"

* * *

What a wonderful scent Link smelled as he regained consciousness. He cracked his eyes and saw the face of...

His eyes shot open.

"Lana..." Zelda spoke as she curled closer to Link, "one more story...before bed."

Link undid the scarf around his neck, and rose to look outside. The rain had ceased, though he could see that mostly everything was still wet, if not a bit moist.

He wondered how Linkle was doing...or those of Zelda's comrades who _weren't_ dead because of him. Would they forgive him for what he did? For the misfortunes he caused? The thought began to haunt him. He turned to look at Zelda. The Princess had just woken up, and was struggling to raise herself to a seated position against the wall.

"Are you feeling any better?" Link asked as he joined her.

"I'm still having difficulty moving, but the pain has decreased considerably."

"Can you walk?"

"...I don't know..."

Link stood, and extended a hand toward the Princess, "Here."

Zelda looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"If there isn't much pain, then maybe you've already recovered. I wanna see how good you can walk, so we can finally leave this cave."

"...Very well."

As Link helped her stand, he noticed several areas of her body was covered in dried blood. He frowned at her dependence on his body as she rose, her hands planted on his shoulders.

"Are you sure this isn't hurting you?" he asked again.

"Not much. My difficulty moving is bothering me more."

Link took a gander at Zelda's legs, where two of her most grievous wounds were. The wounds were gone, but, again, there was a heavy presence of dry blood. He decided to ignore this.

"All right," he spoke as he placed his hands on both sides of her body, "I'm going to take a few steps back, and I want you to try to keep up. Alright?"

Zelda glanced away to avoid eye contact, "Okay..."

After a momentary pause, Link began backing away, prompting Zelda to follow.

The Princess felt a dull soreness in her thighs as pressure was applied with each step. Regardless, she was able to follow Link, though with a fair amount of difficulty. She glanced up at him.

The way they were moving...it was quite similar to pictures she saw in some the books Lana used to read to her. The one where the the prince and the princess share a dance in...what did she call it? The "ballroom"? This was, of course, near the end of the story, after they triumph over evil, but before they share a ki-...

A ki-...

Zelda's eyes widened as she practically felt steam shoot from her ears.

"Hey," Link spoke to a red face, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fi-, oh!"

Zelda stumbled over a large pebble, her body falling forward into Link's.

The boy frowned as he paused, "Watch your step."

"Yes... I'm sorry."

Link continued as he resumed his backwards walk, "You were staring at the ground for a while, so I thought you saw that. What were you looking at, anyway?"

"U-, Um..."

"...Whatever. Just make sure you watch where you're goi-, AH!"

Link tripped over a short stalagmite. He instinctively pulled on Zelda's arm, bringing her down with him. When he felt Zelda's body land on top of him, he sat upward immediately. He gave an awkward chuckle.

"I guess I'm not making a very good case for myself, huh?"

Zelda didn't answer. She focused her attention to the pain in her knees from tumbling down.

"C'mon," Link continued, "let's get back u-..."

Zelda paused on the way up to her knees as Link's gaze focused on her like an archer on a target.

"Link...?" she barely spoke, "What-..."

Her words stopped abruptly as Link began to close the distance between their faces.

"Princess," he said, "hold still."

"L-Link," she repeated, "what are you doing?"

No answer was given. Silence, instead, filled the air as Link's face drew closer, and closer, and closer...

"L-L-Link," Zelda stammered, "p-please, I'm n-not ready for-"

"Oh. I thought you had a bug on your face, but it's just a little smudge from when you were laying down."

Zelda froze.

"...Are you gonna get it off?" he continued.

No answer...

"...Do you want _me_ to get it off?"

No answer...

"...Fine; suit yourself. Come on- let's get back up."

Both Link and Zelda made it to their feet, before they resumed their exercise. After a short while, Link released the Princess, allowing her to proceed on her own for short periods of time. After an hour, the two returned to their spot near the mouth of the cave, where they sat against a wall.

"Link," Zelda finally spoke, "I would like to rendezvous with my remaining allies.

"How're we gonna do that?" Link asked, "We don't even know where they are."

"Just trust me. They should be at our base of operations."

Link stood, "All right then. You lead the way."

Zelda glanced up at the boy, "Well-...about that..."

"Yeah?"

"I won't be able to walk very long distances, and if we are attacked, I won't be able to battle efficiently, nor will I be able to get away fast enough on my own. I'm afraid you'll have to carry me."

"...What? No way; I barely able to get you to this cave. You're too heavy for me to be carrying around for too long."

Zelda's brows furrowed angrily, "Excuse me?!"

"I said you're too heav-"

"I know what you said. And it doesn't matter. I do not wish to remain here, in this cave, any longer. If you could carry to this here, then surely you could do so until we get to the forest. You will carry me to our there, and that's final."

Link balled his fists, "Rrgh, fine; have it your way. Just don't expect to get there anytime soon."

After preparations, the two set out north, toward the forest. Finally on the same page...for the most part, they were more determined than ever to defeat Ganondorf, and finally set Hyrule free. The reunion in Kokiri Forest would be the first step.

But Impa and the others weren't going to be found in the forest...what would be waiting for them instead, if anytthing?

* * *

He knew he'd never forgive himself after seeing their faces.

Chapter 23: The Calm Before the Storm; Part 1

* * *

 **Author's Note: I dunno, guys. I'm feeling like there was too much "blushy blushy" with this chapter. Now, it could be because I've read it, like, 3 times out of fear of leaving typos, so I didn't change it much. I should probably stop 'cause now I'm getting paranoid that I'm leaving plot holes. Anyway, I want to know what you think. Should I scale this sh*t back? Or is it fine the way it is?**


	23. The Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**Author's Note: No Okay, so I know at least _one_ of you enjoyed last chapter, but I still feel it disappointed some people. I mean, it kinda disappointed _me_ , so...yeah. So anyway, this point of the story is pretty uneventful, so I decided to upload three at once. I could've uploaded them soiner, but, uh... _life_ , am I right? So unpredictable. *cough* Also writer's block *cough*. So, yeah, s to appease those of you who like for the pace to slow every know and then, as well as those of you who want plot stuff. Hopefully these three chapters will have made up for last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank Master Maedros for following the story, Stone Sondre for adding it to their Favorites List, and** **Vespidchunk9575 for doing both.**

 **.**

 **Now the Reviews...**

 **Majin-kun: As far as that stuff with Link and Zelda goes, I agree. Looking back (rereading it), I'd tell you that it kinda made me cringe, but I cringe at just about everything I write, just because I wrote it... Yeah... It's weird, I know.**

 **Anonymous RS: I needed that. Thanks.**

 **RyuDragonNinja: After rereading the story, I have to say that I completely understand your disappointment. I'd explain why I didn't take that route with the plot, but I don't want to give _any_ hints as far as the story's ending goes. But as far as the ZeLink stuff goes, and I don't mean to sound mean, but... I put "romance" as one of the main genres of the story. After Malon dies, there was still going to be some romantic elements in the story, because I only used her to advance Link's development, which...I probably ruined with the chapter that disappointed you in the first place... Well... I guess I'll take this one on the chin...**

* * *

Final Arc

* * *

Chapter 23: Calm Before the Storm; Part 1

* * *

.

Link took a deep breath of appreciation at the contrast between the air of the damp cave he shared with Zelda, and the fresh air of the open field he found himself in. One thing that annoyed him, however, was how the armor on Zelda's, uh...chest, was leaving a dull, and annoying, pain in his upper back. There was also the feeling of moisture from the morning dew filtering into his shoes that bothered him.

"So where is this forest, anyway?" he asked as he looked back at the Princess.

"Just keep heading north." she answered, "I'm beginning to recognize some of the landmarks we've passed. It would seem you've taken me near the southern border of Hyrule. Shouldn't you have noticed the forest as you passed it?"

Link faced forward, "I wasn't paying attention; I was just wandering around when I found that cave we were in."

"I see."

Silence filled the air as Zelda's eyes scanned the fields ahead, as well as the trees in the distance. The several rock formations she and Link passed reinforced her theory regarding their approximate location. After a while, her eyes inevitably lowered onto Link.

"I must say," she spoke up, "despite your remark on my weight, you seem to be just fine after nearly an hour of-"

"Give it a rest, already." Link sighed, "You already made me apologize. What more do you want?"

Zelda sighed, resolving to allow the boy to proceed in relative silence.

* * *

Ganondorf lowered onto the Hylian throne before his gaze fell upon those who worked directly under, him as they, excluding one, stood before him.

"How goes your search for the Princess's subordinates?" he inquired.

"I left a few of them to Wizzro." Ghirahim answered, "If things have went the way they were supposed to, they should be in the ground as we speak." the Demon Lord turned to look at the wizard, "Right?"

"Geh..." Wizzro stammered as he gave nervous glances to both Ganondorf and Ghirahim, "Y-Yes, well...they managed to get away...but I did manage to take one of them out."

"'' _One_ '? I certainly hope that ' _one_ ' was the sorceress."

"It doesn't matter." Ganondorf cut in, "The Princess and the Hero are dead. Those other worms will be of no trouble at all."

"Then you've completed the Triforce?" asked Wizzro.

"I don't need the Triforce; I have all I want. I watched the Princess kill her hero with my own eyes, meaning the crest of Courage is already gone. And as for the Princess...after I was done with her, I let her hold on to her piece during her final moments, as a reminder of how her gods have failed her, and she, them."

Ghirahim's eyes scanned the room, "Hm... Perhaps that's why Cia's nowhere to be seen. You know crazy she was about the Hero."

"Hold." Volga cut in, "You promised me powerful opponents should I work for you. If the Hero and the Princess are truly deceased, what does that leave me with?"

"You can take on the remainder of her underlings."

"Insufficient. The only one worth my time is the sorceress."

"What do you want, then?"

The Dragon Knight frowned in dissatisfaction at Ganondorf. With a "Pft.", he turned and made his leave, "The sorceress is mine." he parted with, "If anyone interferes, they will feel the brunt of my wrath."

Wizzro turned to face Ganondorf as the door that faced the throne from the other side of the room slammed, "So, since Cia's isn't here, shouldn't I claim the reward in her stead? I _am_ the only one besides her to take out one of our enemies, after all."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I would like to leave Hyrule for a little while. There's **an artifact** that has caught my eye, but I need a bit of time to find it.

"...Very well. Do as you wish."

Finally, with an eerie smile, Wizzro turned to leave.

"Wait."

The wizard turned back toward the Gerudo, whose warning gaze froze him on the spot.

"Whatever you're planning, wizard...know your limits...and your place."

Wizzro's sinister smirk returned, but not until after he turned to leave.

"Oh, don't you worry." he responded, "I know _my_ limits..."

* * *

* _GASP!_ *

Zelda pushed herself away from Link, causing her to fall to a knee as she moved to inspect the sight before her. Despite the painful landing, her eyes remained locked on the red splatters adorning any random spot in the village, as well as the small, broken bodies that reeked of decay.

"What happened?" Link asked, oddly unaffected by the sight of what appeared to be the lifeless bodies of children, "Isn't this your 'base of operations'?"

"Yes." Zelda answered as she stood, "But this isn't right...how could this-..."

...Cia...

The Princess felt her fingers curl into themselves.

"So where is everybody?" Link asked.

"I don't know, just-...give me a moment..."

Zelda closed her eyes to focus.

 _Impa..._

 _Yes, Your Grace?_

 _What is the meaning of this? Our base has been destroyed._

 _It is as I tried to tell you. We believe Cia made her way there, and devastated the village._

 _Where are you?_

 _I took everyone and fled to a hidden village. It is one of the few places untouched by Ganondorf._

Zelda stared for a moment. Had she not rushed to conclude her previous conversation with Impa, it could have saved she and Link quite a bit of time, as well as the horrific sight before them.

 _Very well. Are you able to come and get us?_

 _Yes, Your Grace; I will be there shortly._

"Hey."

Zelda turned to look at Link.

"You never answered my question. And what's the story with this place, anyway?"

"...Three years ago, Lana made it possible for us to use this location as our gathering place. It's a village, inhabited by the Kokiri, a race native to Hyrule who all take the forms of children."

Link glanced at the bodies, "So these aren't children?"

"Some of them are, age wise, but most of the rest are, perhaps, older than we are."

"So what about the others?"

"They're safe, but I don't know where they are."

" _That's_ reassuring..." Link muttered sarcastically.

Just then, Impa appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"BWAH!" Link jumped, startled.

"Quiet down." Impa told him.

Just as the two made eye contact, a familiar emotion burst into the innards of Link's subconscious. His eyes fell.

"Your Grace," the Sheikah began, ignoring the presence of the dried blood covering parts of her body, "It is great to see you again; I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad to see you safe as well. How are the others doing?"

"They're getting along just fine."

"Excellent. Shall we be on our way?"

"I have one Deku Nut with me left." Impa explained as she showed Zelda a Deku Nut with strange markings on it, "You and Link will have to grab hold of me so I can bring you both back."

Link continued to stare at a red blade of grass. The Sheikah was hiding it well, but he knew there was some resentment toward him after what he did. How couldn't there be?

"Link."

The woman who snapped the boy out of his doldrums extended a hand toward him, "Grab on." she told him.

The second Link obliged, he was blinded by a white flash. Within the next second, he felt himself cough at the sudden change of environment, from smelly, to extremely dusty.

"ZELDA!" he heard as his eyes reopened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the darkened form of Lana speed her way towards the Princess.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed as she squeezed Zelda's body. A moment later, she pulled away, her arms now raised to take her cheeks into her palms, "But how? I thought I saw-... It doesn't matter."

Lana's arms returned to their position around Zelda's body.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

The Princess took a quick glance at Link before immediately trying to pry Lana off of her.

"L-Lana," she whispered, "can you let me go?"

The sorceress shook her head, "No."

Link sighed as he watched. This was how his father acted with him occasionally, though he did it to tease him more than anything else.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked Impa after Lana finally released her.

"A village once inhabited by the Sheikah many centuries ago, even before Ganondorf conquered Hyrule."

The Princess's questioning glance morphed into a glare, "Meaning this is yet another village you've kept secret from me?"

"...Yes... My apologies."

"Speaking of secrets," Lana said as her head turned to Impa, "this is why you cancelled our mission and brought everyone here...is it...?"

"Yes, it is."

Violet eyes dropped as guilty eyelids closed halfway, "I-...I owe you an apology flipping out on you... Sorry."

"All is forgiven."

Zelda turned toward the door leading outside as soon as her eyes made it out, "I'll take a look around."

"Oh no you won't." Lana cut in, grabbing Zelda's forearm, "You're hurt. You're not going anywhere until after I heal your wounds."

Link's eyes were glued to the sorceress during this exchange. She mentioned something about having seen something. Could she be referring to his and Zelda's battle against Ganondorf? If so that would mean she also saw-...

"Hey."

Link froze as he saw Lana look over at him after having situated herself on some white, three-dimensional rectangle raised by some sort of wooden structure.

"You've been staring over here for a while now." The sorceress smiled, "Did you want more alone time with the Princess after I'm finished?"

Link frowned, "No, I don't!"

"Then why don't you take a look around the village?" Impa suggested, "The others should be somewhere out there, including your sister."

The boy could feel his eyes widen at the mention of Linkle. Without another word, he turned, and made his way outside.

Link let out a cough at the dusty environment of what was apparently a village. How was he going to find his sister out here? There were too many places to-...

Wait...

As Link peered at the row of house opposite the row behind him, he caught sight of a slightly opened, and extremely decrepit, door.

Maybe...

* _knock, knock, knock_ *

"It's open!" a familiar voice called.

Link took a deep breath before placing a hand over the door, and pushing...

And pushing...

And pushing!

Link frowned. Why won't this stupid door move?!

"You have to pull it." the voice told him.

The boy scanned the door and found a handle that was in surprisingly good condition. He pulled.

Inside, Link could see a wooden table, with no chairs, standing near the far right corner, as well as the same contraption Lana had in the house she occupied, except the one he was looking at continued upward, and looked as though it was supposed to hold another one of those cushion-esque objects.

Past this contraption, though, in the far left corner, was a large pile of stringy material, from which a familiar face was emerging from.

Linkle poked her head out from inside the pile. Immediately, as her eyes locked onto Link, she shot to her feet. The girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After about a second, her mouth closed, and curved into a frown.

Link spoke up, "Linkle-"

"Stop."

"But-"

"Stop!"

"Listen to m-"

"Shut up!"

Link watched on as his sister's shoulders slumped.

"Just-... Just stop, okay? You don't get to be the one to talk first... Not this time..."

Linkle slowly made her way out of the material, as if she didn't want to deform the pile. She moved to stand in front of her brother, her head lowered.

"You're an idiot," a small voice told Link, "you know that? And you're inconsiderate, too. You're always acting without thinking, without any regard for anyone else but yourself."

Linkle looked up at Link as she continued.

"You've been nothing but a jerk lately, and-...and-...I wanna be mad at you, I really do... I want to just yell at you, and tell you how awful you are, but-... I can't bring myself to do it... I'm-... I'm just glad you're safe..."

Linkle wrapped her arms around her brother, and buried her face into her shoulder. She sighed. Before Link could return the gesture, the girl pulled away, though only slightly, and looked up at him.

"I want you to tell me everything." she said, "Why you left...what you did when you were gone...everything."

Link sighed, "...Alright... Well, first, I-"

"Wait."

Linkle released her brother before retreating to the white cushion behind her. She tapped a spot next to her, "Come sit down."

The object Link lowered himself onto was surprisingly comfortable, though the gravity of his coming conversation forced him to ignore it.

"So tell me," Linkle began, "why did you leave?"

"...I wanted to make a wish on the Triforce."

Linkle's head tilted to the side, confused, "'Triforce'?"

"It's this...thing that lets you make make a wish, and have it come true."

Linkle could feel her heart plummet in worry, "What-... What were you gonna wish for?"

"I was going to wish for my family back..."

Unbeknownst to Linkle, Link, by now, was accustomed to being asked that question, but not by his sister, hence his usage of the word "my" instead of "our". Linkle, due to her insecurity on the subject of her family, misinterpreted this.

"But-...what about me?"

"...I wanted to bring them back to you as a surprise. You deserve to be happy, with your entire family around you. I couldn't handle knowing all you've been though, and the fact that I was too weak to stop it made it even worse. So I wanted to make up for all of it...by bringing our family back."

"So you left...for me?"

Link nodded.

Linkle faced forward, her head lowering as she asked, "But why...? I'm a nobody... Nothing more than a replacement..."

Link frowned. _Again_ with this "replacement" talk?

"You're not a nobody." he told her, "You're my sister."

"But what about your other sister?" the girl asked, her voice cracking due to the emotion invoked by what she was about to admit "If-...If she'd never died, I-...I wouldn't even be here... And to top it all off...she was your twin...I don't understand, how could you _not_ see me as a replacement?"

Link sighed, "Linkle...I've never even met our sister."

Linkle looked at her brother, "What? But-...how could that be?"

"She died... Before she was born."

"...How's that even possible?"

"When Mom was pregnant...a Human hit her in her stomach. It killed our sister."

"But who-..."

Linkle froze, the only thing on her body moving being her widening eyes, "It wasn't-... Philip, was it?"

Link nodded.

"...Is that why you hate Humans so much?"

"No...just him."

A moment of silence...

"So..." Linkle began, "If that was what you wanted to do...then why did you go about it like this...?"

"It was the only way I knew how. The only things I was thinking about was our family, and making you happy."

Linkle balled a fist full of her brown skirt, "You idiot... I was already happy..."

"What do you mean?"

"Having you there for me...knowing that you were safe...it made me happy. And even now...knowing that you never saw me as a replacement...it makes me happier than I've ever been in my entire life." Linkle leaned into Link, and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Brother."

Link returned the gesture with a single arm, along with a smile, "I love you too."

Linkle gasped before pulling away. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Link.

"...What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You've never told me that before..."

"...Told you what?"

"That you love me!"

Link frowned, "What are you talking about? Of course I have."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes I did!"

"Alright then..." Linkle folded her arms, "When?"

"It was when-... I was-..."

Linkle's smile widened.

Link growled, "Fine!"

As the girl giggled, the boy glanced over at the pile of stringy material.

"So what were you doing in there?" he asked with a pointed finger.

"Oh...I was hiding."

"...From what?"

* * *

Zelda sat on a stair leading into one of the houses. She watched, silent, as Impa and Lana went back and forth.

"So you knew all this time?" asked the sorceress, "Why didn't you say anything?! You could've at least told _me_!"

"Zelda told me not to."

The Princess froze.

Lana glanced over at Zelda, then at Impa, then Zelda again, "Is that right?"

"Well-..." Zelda spoke, "Yes, but-... I was under the impression that it would increase the morale of our group."

" _GYAAAAHH_!"

"What was that?!" Lana asked, startled.

Zelda stood, "It sounded like Link."

"Let's go!" Impa instructed, "Hurry!"

Zelda blasted through the opened door to the house the voice came from to see Linkle holding back her brother, who had his sword drawn, his body leaned toward...

...A cat...

"What's going on?!" Impa asked when she caught up.

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Link shouted.

" _No_ , Brother!" said Linkle as an attempt to calm him down, "All it did was lick you!"

"IT WAS _TASTING_ ME!"

The cat walked over to Linkle and licked her leg.

"EEEEEEK!"

Link caught his sister as she jumped into him.

"Hey!" Link shouted the animal as it ran outside, where Lana was.

Impa sighed, "Princess, did you inform Link of our situation during your time together?"

"...No... I did not. My apologies."

"What situation?" Link asked as he lowered Linkle to the floor, on her feet.

"We're in hiding. Ganondorf's army is out looking for us as we speak. If they were to find us now, there would be no chance of survival."

"So what're we gonna do about it?"

"The Princess plans on assaulting the castle. We nee-"

"Wait, wait. How are we gonna do that? Didn't you say he has an army?"

Link and Impa both turned to Zelda.

"...I'll have to come up with something." the Princess explained, "But rest assured, we will survive this. But for now, I want you all to rest."

"But how're we gonna beat Ganondorf if we couldn't do it last time?"

"Do you not remember? We had him on the verge of defeat. If we work together this time, there's nothing he can do to defeat us."

"What about his army?"

"If we plan carefully, we can use Hyrule's terrain to tip the scales in our favor. Ganondorf's only allies in battle with any intelligence are the ones working directly under him. We can use that to our advantage as well."

"But how?"

"I don't know yet. I need time to plan how we begin the assault."

The Princess turned to leave.

"In the meantime, I want you to take this time to relax. And please, no more screaming."

Zelda made her leave, along with her guardian, leaving only Lana outside, her hands still tucked beneath the front row of the cat's armpits. She looked down at the animal, her eyes returning to the siblings with an almost evil smile as she backed away.

* * *

Zelda, Lana, and Impa spent the rest of that morning, and most of the afternoon, brainstorming ideas for the planned assault on Hyrule Castle. The one thing the three of them agreed was that, whatever they planned on doing, they would have to do it very soon, as Ganondorf's main army was at their most vulnerable while they were stretched across the country, searching for them.

"The Lost Woods." Zelda finally suggested, "If we lure a large segment of Ganondorf's army into the Lost Woods, we wouldn't have to worry about them interrupting us during our assault."

"I see." Impa spoke, "And those of our more powerful enemies? What of them?"

Zelda lowered her head, intense thought filling the cavity of her mind once more.

Lana spoke up, "What if the whole luring plan was used as a diversion? We could split our team up in groups of two. One group would be placed near the northern exit of the Lost Woods, and the other would be placed west, where we'd charge the castle as soon as our more powerful enemies are distracted."

Zelda grabbed her chin with a thumb and index finger, "That could work. Once our enemies notice large portions of the army vanishing, one of our more powerful enemies, probably Ghirahim, would arrive on the scene to investigate."

"Therein would lie another problem." Impa cut in, "We would need to spare one of our more powerful comrades, and use them for the distraction, instead of the assault."

"How about this, then?" Lana began, "You, Linkle, and Midna will be placed south, with Link, Zelda, and I in the west. I'm pretty sure three of you should be able to take out Ghirahim."

"...Very well." Impa nodded.

"Oh, and while I'm at it...um..."

"What is it?"

"I'm trying trying to think back to the time I watched Ghirahim lose a battle. You know, to Link during one of his past lives. It's been a while, so I can't remember how he beat him exactly. It had something to do with his chest."

"His...chest? So he impaled his heart?"

"No. He doesn't have a heart...literally. I just know that his weak spot's somewhere on his chest."

"Very well. I'll keep that in mind. At any rate, that takes care of Ghirahim. So what of the others?"

"Hm... Well I know Zant's dead. I saw it happen with my own eyes. So that leaves Cia, Volga, Wizzro, and of course, Ganondorf."

"Wizzro isn't going to pose a significant threat." Zelda stated, "And, as long as we have Lana, neither should Cia. The only one I worry for is Volga. When I fought him, none of my attacks did any significant damage. He also seems to have the ability to heal his own wounds."

"Yeah," Lana sighed, "dragon blood'll do that."

"Then we'll need a plan." said Impa, "None of us have seen him battle at his full power."

"Well there isn't much we can do to plan for something we don't know about. And once one of our groups encounter him, we won't be able to retreat, 'cause he'll just fly after us."

That was when Zelda's suggestion began, "Then perhaps the group in the west should act with more stealth while approaching the castle. If we can get Volga to attack the southern group, they could simply lure him into the woods. Even if he doesn't follow them, then the southern group should still be safe from harm."

"How do we know they won't simply return the the castle?" asked Impa.

"After such a heavy loss, they won't be able to simply return to the castle, otherwise they'll be punished by Ganondorf."

"Ah. Then perhaps there's hope after all."

Zelda nodded, "Our main goal is defeating Ganondorf. Once the deed is done, we may have to deal with Ghirahim afterwards, but the others will flee. Volga may still wish to do battle, but by then, he'll relent, provided we refuse to face him, and that he's under no orders that would force him to battle us regardless."

Silence ensued as nods were shared amongst the three.

"So that's our plan then?" Lana asked.

"Yes. Impa, would you please spread the word that we'll be moving out the day after tomorrow? I wish I could allow them more time to rest, but time is of the essence."

"As you wish. After that, however, I must return to my village. Now that you and Link are here we may be able to free Hyrule after all. I have preparations of my own to make that will hopefully increase our chances of success. If I haven't returned by tomorrow morning, assume I have been captured by the enemy."

"Sure." Lana responded.

Zelda said nothing as Impa made her leave. What would be the point? The Sheikah never spoke anything about the village she came from to the Princess, not even it's name, let alone its location. Though such a thing was forbidden on Impa's part, Zelda never punished her for it, having already decided that she must be keeping this secret from her for good reason.

* * *

As the indoor environment Linkle had chosen to settle herself in began to darken with the setting of the sun, the girl set fire to what appeared to be a small glass container.

"What's that?" Link asked as his sister sat next to him on the strange white cushion.

"It's a lantern." Linkle answered, "Impa gave me one so I wouldn't have to sit in the dark."

"...What's wrong with that? You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"

Linkle rested her clasped hands on her thighs as her explanation began, "I know a lot has happened, but-... it wasn't really that long ago when I was a slave. At nights...I was always kept in the dark. And that's when-..."

Link kept quiet...

"Well-... Whenever I'm in the dark, it reminds me of those horrible nights. That's why I need this lantern."

Link felt his eyes lock onto said lantern. It's flame taunted him as it danced within its confines, its crackling served as shouts and boasts that it could do a better job at protecting his sister than he ever could.

He couldn't be angry, though...he had his chance... And because of his failure he had been replaced by a mere flame.

It was laughable...he always blamed his size and weakness as a child for his not being able to protect her... Those were nothing but the excuses of a weak fool. Even when he was strong enough to prevent further harm, he ran off looking for the Master Sword under the guise of "making his sister happy", but in reality, he only did so out of spite for those who harmed her. He even resorted to fighting two opponents who were fully capable, at the time, of killing him in seconds with her in mind, but in the process...

Not only has he still not protected her from those "disgusting Humans"...but...she was still hurting...

And the one who was hurting her...was him.

"I must look like a big wuss." Linkle chuckled in an attempt to make light of the converration, "Scared of the dark? At my age? I might as well-"

The girl paused, her bittersweet sentence paused by the sight of her brother's face, buried in his hands. Amidst his unintelligible mumbling, she made out the words...

"...my fault..."

Link opened his eyes. The black wall formed by his hands was almost symbolic. His road toward the one goal he set for himself was obstructed by a wall of his own creation...and he was too blind to see a way to overcome this obstacle.

Suddenly...his hands were peeled away.

"Brother..." Linkle spoke as she held his wrists, "You're being stupid again. Everything that's happened to me...isn't your fault...none of it is..."

"...I'm sorry..." the boy told her, "but-"

"But nothing. You're always so caught up with what you should've done, but you never think about what would've happened if you'd tried something different."

"What do you mean...?"

"If you'd have done what you think you should've done, you'd have ended up dead... How do you think that would've made me feel? I'd rather go through everything I've been through thousands of times over than have that happen."

Link let out a sigh before staring downward for a few moments. He chuckled, "Listen to you..." he said as Linkle sat next to him again, "You sound I used to whenever you went on about being a 'replacement'."

"I told you didn't I? After Mom died? That whenever you're down, I'd be there for you."

Link cracked a smile.

"So," the boy began, "It's getting pretty late. Where're we gonna sleep?"

"Right here." Linkle answered, patting the cushion they were sitting on.

"This thing?" Link asked as he looked down at the piece of furniture.

"Yeah. Impa says her people used to make these things to sleep on when they lived here. She called it a 'mattress'. Isn't it the most comfortable thing you've ever sat on?"

"Sure, but it doesn't look like there's enough space for the two of us."

Linkle's eyes scanned the room, "How about over there?"

Following the girl's finger, Link's gaze happened upon another piece of furniture. He couldn't make out the color due to how dark it was, but he saw that the piece of furniture, had two arms, and stretched at least nine feet as it stood on what appeared to be four wooden legs.

Link let out a tired sigh as he sat down on one of the cushions. It wasn't as comfortable as the, uh...mattress...but it was still better than anything else he's slept on, like...say, the floor.

"Goodnight, Brother." Linkle called from across the room.

"Goodnight." he replied.

Link's thoughts kept him up for most of that night. He'd felt absolutely horrible after having denied the Princess her victory over Ganondorf, and even worse after learning of the deaths of Agitha and Darunia. But now, he knew there was a way he could make up for his mistakes. And he knew he'd do it...

Even if he had to die in the process...

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

To win their survival, preparation was key. For if they were even a hairs-length out of place...there may be no chance of survival...

Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm; Part 2

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter should be uploaded by the time you're finished reading this.**


	24. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

Final Arc

.

Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm; Part 2

* * *

.

Link awoke to near total darkness, the only source of light being from what remained from the flames of the now dimly lit lantern Linkle was using.

As the boy sat upward, he felt a thin sheet rise with him. He ran his fingers across the strange fabric as he came to the assumption that his sister covered him with it as he slept last night. He peered to his left, but instead of the sight he was searching for, it was a sound that caught his attention. The sound of snoring...

The ancient floorboards gave the occasional silent groan as Link moved to stand over his sister's sprawled, sleeping form. The girl snored loudly, her mouth agape with saliva trailing lazily across her cheek. She looked smaller without her hooded tunic on her.

Link's mother once told him that snoring was a sign of sleep deprivation. If that was true, that would mean she hasn't been getting much sleep, if any.

 _"You must really be a calming presence..."_

Link sighed. Once again, Linkle was right- he was inconsiderate. And a hypocrite too. He used such terrible words on this girl, yet he was the one acting like...what did he call her? A "selfish bitch"?

Link felt himself cringe at the memory. Who knows how hard it must've been for her while he was away.

The boy carefully laid the sheet down over his little sister, making sure that every inch of her body was covered.

" _Snrk_!"

Link froze as the girl began to stir. He watched as Linkle turned to the side before curling into the sheet over her.

After a relieved sigh, Link made his way over to the front door. Outside, he paused and took a deep breath, appreciating that, though the outside air was dusty, it was still fresh compared to the inside of that house he slept in. He proceeded, pausing once again in the center of a dirt road, when he heard someone call to him.

"Hey!" the high-pitched voice called.

Link searched for the voice with questioning glances, but found nothing but air and boredom.

"Up here!"

Link followed the voice, and it led him the the sight of the "young" blue-haired sorceress sitting atop a house.

"How'd you get up there?" he asked her.

Lana rose to her feet, and leapt from the top of the building, landing on her feet in front of the boy, "So," she began, "couldn't sleep?"

Link shook his head, "I just woke up."

"Bored?"

Link nodded.

"Well what a coincidence!" Lana exclaimed, "I'm bored too! Wanna hang out?"

The boy held in a sigh, "Sure."

* * *

"Yup!" Lana answered, "Her name was Aryll. Your sister looks a lot like her, too."

"Hm..." Link hummed thoughtfully. Lana had been telling him stories of his past lives for hours now as they sat on the front stairs to one of the houses. Link had just asked her if he had a sister in any of his past lives.

"What about the Princess?" Link finally asked, "What was she like in her past lives?"

"Kinda boring. For the most part, anyway."

"Hm... Well, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have past lives, too?"

"No."

"So...how do you know-"

" _Anyway_ ," Lana stretched, "yeah, the only people here with past lives are you and the Princess. When you think about it, you two have technically known each other for thousands upon thousands of years. You been through so much together... Kinda romantic, huh?"

"No, it isn't."

Lana giggled.

Silence filled the space between the two as the dusty wind whispered at them incessantly, as if enjoying the company of the first people to visit the village in many, many years.

"Hey," Lana spoke up, "so what're you gonna do after all this is over, anyway?"

"I've been thinking about it." Link admitted as his fists balled, "The first thing I'm gonna do is find that Human who bought Linkle...and kill him."

"Why?"

"'Why'?! Look what he's done to my sister! He has to pay for it!"

"Link..." the sorceress began, her face softening, "he's already dead."

"What-... How?"

"...I did it..."

"But-...I thought you guys weren't allowed to kill."

"Not unless we have to."

"What did the Princess say after you got back?"

"Well...I never told her. If I did that, I'd have to tell her what he was trying to do to Linkle."

Link furrowed his brows angrily, "So, what, you could tell me, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell the Princess? That doesn't even make sense."

"No, it's-... You don't understand..."

"What? What don't I understand?"

Lana let out a sigh, dreading the revelation she was about to make, "...A few years ago...the Princess went through the same thing your sister did... But-...unlike Linkle...I didn't make it in time to help her..."

Link froze, his eyes drifting away from the sorceress before gluing themselves to the ground in front of him.

"When I did get there...she was in so much pain...and she was so scared, and-... I didn't do anything about it... I was the one person she trusted the most, and I couldn't do anything to help her... I just didn't know what to do! ...I never forgave myself for that day, so when I saw Linkle, I had a flashback, and-...I just couldn't let that happen again, even if it was to someone I didn't know... That's why I killed him. After what happened to her...the Princess never trusted another Human again. She even makes it a point to avoid them whenever possible."

Link lowered his head slightly. He remembered back to when he was imprisoned after his first battle with the Princess...when she came to see him, and showed him her scars...he knew he had a feeling she was leaving something out... The one scar she never showed him was the one he couldn't see.

"Sorry if I took your revenge from you." Lana apologized suddenly.

"Oh, er... No, it's okay."

"And don't tell the Princess I talked to you about this."

"I won't..."

Just then, the first rays of sunlight broke through the darkened cloud barrier above, landing on the ground, and illuminating one spot after another.

"You two are already up?"

Link jumped, startled, as his head rose to reveal Impa to his senses.

"I'm impressed." the Sheikah continued, "I didn't expect to see you two up this early training."

"Oh, you're back!" Lana replied

"Obviously."

"Well, anyway, we weren't training. I was just telling Link a few stories."

As the Sheikah and the sorceress continued, Link's focus was torn away from the conversation by the sight of Zelda. The Princess watched her feet as she moved to join the three. She blushed as she saw Link watching her from her peripheral, though the reason she thought he was staring differed greatly from the real reason.

" _So_ ," Midna cut in as she approached the growing crowd, "when was anyone gonna tell me that Link and Zelda were back?"

"Oh, sorry," Lana responded as she rose to stand on her feet, "guess we all forgot about you."

"Gee, thanks, guys." the imp uttered as sarcastic hands joined her hips, "Some friends _you_ all are. Where's Linkle? She seems to be the only one who appreciates me."

"Let her sleep." Zelda answered, "She rarely slumbers, so I'd like for her to get as much rest as possible."

"Hey," Lana's suggestion began as she turned to Link, "what's say we go a round? I wanna see what you're made of this time around with my own eyes."

A questioning gaze rose to meet that of the sorceress', "Right now?"

Lana nodded, "Uh-huh."

The dust of the village refused to settle, even as Link and Lana took their places on the dirt path centering the distance between the two rows of houses. The boy was careful not to wake his sister as he retrieved the sheath his sword rested in.

"I'm not sure you two should be doing this." Zelda called to them.

"Oh, it'll be alright." Lana responded, "It's not like he'll kill me or anything."

"Princess," Impa cut in, "you should consider a change of clothing. Blood stains are unbecoming of one of your station."

"Ooooh..." Midna sounded as her shoulders slumped, "I _thought_ it was weird that you asked to bring the rest of Zelda's clothes."

Impa turned to the imp, "You mean you didn't bring them?"

"No. I thought she was dead."

Zelda frowned.

"All right!" Lana exclaimed as she equipped her Deku Branch, "Let's get started!"

Link unsheathed the Master Sword as an idea crept into his head.

"You can start whenever you're ready. Don't worry, though, I'll go easy on y-"

The sorceress was caught off guard by the whirling beam of light launched by the Master Sword. She let out a shout as was launched off her feet before landing on her back with a "Oof!".

"Congratulations, Lana." Impa began sarcastically, "All those years of experience, and you were _still_ caught off guard by so simple an attack. You must be proud."

"Sh-Shut up!" Lana shouted defensively as she stood back up.

"Sorry." Link apologized.

The sorceress withheld her reply.

Zelda turned to Impa, "Did you at least bring our map?"

"Of course."

"Well, then. I'd like to use it to review our plans for tomorrow before we tell the others. Can you and Lana join me after you're finished here?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna fill me in, here?" Midna asked Impa as Zelda made her leave, "What 'plans' is she talking about?"

"You'll be informed momentarily. Just be patient."

"So when did you learn to do that?" Lana asked Link, referring to the launching of the beam of light.

"Remember when you told me about how I used to be able to do it after raising my sword? I tried that."

Midna burst into laughter, "You even told him how to do it, and it you _still_ got caught by surprise?!"

Lana dusted herself off, ignoring the commentary of the peanut gallery, "One more go." She told Link, "I need to let off some steam after that hit from earlier."

Link swallowed a regretful lump in his throat.

* * *

As Linkle regained consciousness, she was greeted the rays of the afternoon sun that filtered in through the decrepit wood of the building's walls. She smiled at the sight of her brother seated on the piece of furniture on the other side of the room, staring at a tear in his pants.

Linkle shot straight up, startling her brother.

"Brother! What happened?!"

"Lana wanted to spar." he answered as he returned his attention to his knee, where the tear in his pants was located.

Linkle rose to her feet, eager, "Here, let me help."

She moved to kneel in front of Link, where she pulled his leg closer for better inspection.

"Help yourself first." the boy said as he snatched his leg away, "Did you know you drool in your sleep?"

" _Ew_! No I don't!"

"Feel your chin."

The girl obliged. She froze at the moist feel on the lower half of her face. After a flustered, silent gasp, she turned to use the sheet on her bed to wipe the saliva away.

"Oh, and you snore, too. You were pretty loud."

"Sh-Shut up!" Linkle exclaimed as she lowered her reddening face, "I _don't snore_!"

Link chuckled as his sister turned to face him.

Just then, there were three knocks at the door.

"Come in." Linkle called.

"It's time to talk strategy." Lana told the siblings from the other side of the door, "The Princess wants everyone to know what they're doing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...?" the girl repeated. She glanced over at her brother as if the answers to her growing number of questions were written on his forehead.

The supplies brought to the village from the Kokiri Forest were situated behind the lone house at the end of the main dirt path of the village. This was where Zelda had her companions join her, as she began presenting the details of her plan to finally save Hyrule.

"This is it." she began, "One way or another, all of this- everything we've worked for for the last three years- will end. Either we save Hyrule, or we die trying."

Midna raised her hand, as if she was a student in a classroom, "You _do_ know there are only six of us, right? I mean, sure, we should be able to take out all the scrubs, but if the big hitters all rush us at once, we're in trouble."

"I understand that, and I assure you I've planned around it. We'll be splitting into two groups of three. One group will be stationed near the northern exit to the Lost Woods, and the other group will be stationed west of the castle, but at a distance so we won't be seen. The first thing that's going to happen is, I'm going to create a beacon near the southern group, which will draw the attention of the enemy. I doubt any of our more powerful enemies will appear right away, but I want you to lure the enemies that do appear into the Lost Woods. That way, those higher up on the chain of command will see that their numbers are vanishing, but won't know the cause. The southern group will repeat this continuously as the group in the east advance to the castle, where they will take out Ganondorf. After he's defeated, the battle may not end immediately, but it will become much easier, as several of our more problematic enemies will abandon their tasks upon learning their leader is no more."

"What if they don't?" asked Link.

"Then we keep fighting. The sudden revelation that Ganondorf has passed will send the enemy into a state of panic and confusion. We can use that to ensure our victory. That is, if you can draw some of our more powerful enemies into the forest."

"Was there anyone in particular you had in mind?" asked Midna.

"Yes. Volga. If you can draw him into the forest, the enemy will sustain an extremely heavy loss."

"Well _I_ hope we can get him into the forest too- it's gonna be hard to beat him otherwise. So who's going where?"

You, Impa, and Linkle will be stationed in the south, while Link, Lana an-"

"No." Link cut in.

Zelda stared for a moment as she took a taken aback glance at the Hero, "...I beg your pardon?"

"If this is really a 'do or die' situation, I wanna be with my sister in case anything goes wrong. I'm not going otherwise."

Linkle lowered her head as she tucked her lips into her mouth to hide her smile.

"This may actually be for the best." Impa began, "Once the enemy sees that their comrades are being lured into the forest and not coming back, they'll be hesitant to enter. If Ghirahim, Cia, or Wizzro appear, this will happen all the faster due to their knowledge of the area. If the southern group reaches a stalemate too soon, then no more enemies will appear. Those who don't appear will immediately return to the castle upon learning that Ganondorf is being attacked. It also doesn't help that we're talking about enemies capable of flight, and teleportation. Attacking the enemy from behind while they're distracted by the group in the south may be our best course of action. We'll be dealing with less enemies than we would if we attacked head-on, we'd have the strategic advantage, and we'd be able to storm the castle with more firepower."

"I see. Very well- that's the plan we will execute. Does anyone have any questions?"

The ensuing silence was taken as confirmation that everyone understood the task they were given.

Zelda continued, "Everyone be sure to get a proper night's rest tonight. You may all leave."

* * *

Zelda glanced up at the moon as it shined brilliantly in the night sky. She repositioned her bottom on the stair she was sitting on as Lana approached her.

"So," the sorceress began, "tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

The Princess nodded eagerly, "Yes... Finally, these years of waiting, of preparation, will finally pay off." As Zelda continued, Lana lowered herself next to her, "I must say," she said with almost childish enthusiasm, "the very thought of walking through the castle halls without fear of what's waiting around the corner excites me to no end. I wonder if I'll even be able to sleep tonight!"

The sorceress watched on, completely unaffected by the rare sight of a smile on Zelda's face, "You remember what I told you back then, right? After we returned from the past with the others?

Zelda's eyes narrowed at the sorceress. She knew exactly what Lana was referring to.

"You're not a child anymore." Lana continued, "You have to be prepared to make tough decisions, no matter who they affect."

Zelda sighed. She remembered very clearly when Lana talked to her about hostage situations, sacrificing her comrades, and the like. She was much younger, but she her feelings regarding the matter refused to age alongside her body. That day, when Lana told her things she told her, it resulted in the first, and only, argument she and Lana ever had.

The sorceress continued, "Everyone here, myself included, can be sacrificed for the good of Hyrule. You're prepared to do that, aren't you?"

"We'll see if we get to that point." Zelda answered, avoiding eye contact.

The Princess watched her knees as she studied Lana through her peripheral. He violet eyes remained locked on her, as if-

"Hey."

Zelda turned to look at the sorceress as she moved to a crouching position in front of her.

"I was wondering... After all this is is over...will you miss me?"

Zelda could feel the very air around her pause.

That's right... after Ganondorf is defeated, and Hyrule, freed...Lana was going to leave...and never come back...

"Lana..." Zelda began, "of course I'll miss you..."

The Princess was caught off guard by the arms that wrapped around her.

"If everything goes the way we want it to," Lana spoke in a quiet tone, "then this will be our last night together..."

The night suddenly went silent. Zelda's widening eyes seemed to make more noise in comparison...

"...I'm proud of you." she continued, "I know the events that brought us together were unfortunate, but...I'm glad I met you... The last eight years were a blink compared to how long I've been alive...but I'll never forget them... And I'll never forget you... I'll treasure our time together for the rest of eternity..."

Zelda sighed again as she buried her face into Lana's shoulder. She felt like crying...but for some reason...her tears wouldn't surface...

" _This_ brings back memories." the sorceress smiled as she ran her hand down the back of Zelda's head. She sighed, wishing time could slow just a little, so that their embrace could last that much longer.

* * *

Link let out a smile at the comfort of the furniture that served as his bed. He felt he'd sink into its depths, and never resurface again.

"Are you still awake, Brother?"

The boy turned his head to face his sister, "Yeah... Why? What's wrong?"

"It's... Ganondorf. I've been hearing that name a lot lately, and...every time I do, I just feel this sense of dread..."

Link watched on, returning his sister's stare as she sat of the edge of her mattress.

"Do you know anything about him?" she asked.

Link continued to stare for a moment.

 _"I'm sorry...but I'd rather not say his name..."_

Yes...Link knew about Ganondorf...he didn't know much...but he knew enough... Enough to understand why Malon didn't even want to utter his name...

"Yeah..." he answered, "I've fought him before..."

"Is he strong?"

"Yeah... If it weren't for the Princess, he might have killed me in seconds."

Linkle felt the line made by her lips tremble, "Is he...scary?"

"...Yeah...he is..."

The girl balled two fists full of the hooded tunic in her lap. She'd never known her brother to say that about anything...

This..."Ganondorf" character... Every time she heard that name, she felt something ball up in her stomach. She wouldn't tell her brother this, but she felt...something was telling her that... something...was going to happen the next day. She didn't know exactly what it was, but...it scared her...it worried immensely.

But...did it really have to do with Ganondorf?

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

They could not hide... They could not escape...

Everything they've fought for... Everything their comrades have died for...

It was all for this...

Chapter 25: It Begins

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter should be up by the time you're done reading this.**


	25. It Begins

Final Arc

* * *

.

Chapter 25: It begins

* * *

The remaining six stood (or floated) tall near the gate to the village, the whispers of the wind feeding the gravity of their coming trials. The morning sun above shined through the darkened moods of those who stood beneath its rays.

"Lana and I will join you on your way to the forest." Zelda began, "Once we reach our destination is when we will split up. The beacon I set using a Light Arrow may be temporary, but it will draw the attention of the enemy grunts, who will be the first to see it. You are to draw them, as well as any reinforcements, into the Lost Woods. You need not fear getting lost- Impa knows where not to go while inside. As long as you're with her, you're safe. As Impa stated yesterday, the enemy will eventually, catch on, and that is when you are to focus mainly on battling them directly. If all goes well on our end, we should be able to attack the enemy from behind before you're overwhelmed. Does everyone understand what they have to do?"

After nods and verbal synonyms, the Princess turned her back on the village that served as the proverbial frying pan, with the fields just beyond the village gate serving as the fire.

"From here on," she continued, "we'll be moving nonstop. You are not to pause under any circumstance unless I give the order. We will stop once we near the northern exit of the Lost Woods."

* * *

The serene sight of Hyrule Field proved to be nothing more than a reminder that a great battle for its future will take place. By the end of the day, it will either return to the rightful ownership of the descendant of Hyrule's royal family, or remain under the oppressive rule of the interloper currently residing in Hyrule Castle.

The small, ill-named, army ventured these fields, careful not to rouse the attention of even the lowest of enemy grunts, for the second they are discovered, everything each individual had worked for and sacrificed to reach this point will be for naught.

The forest was approached in silence. The hours-long march was finally halted when the destination was finally reached.

"This is where we part ways." Zelda spoke, "The enemy shouldn't appear immediately after I set the beacon, so use this chance to catch your breath until they approach."

As the Princess continued, Lana equipped her Summoning Gate. The odd designs laid onto the forest ground before the circle they created enlarged, making room for the winged, serpentine creature that rise from the prone portal.

"Oh, wow." Midna began sarcastically, "And we didn't even have to watch you do any of those weird dances this time."

"You're just jealous." Lana countered as Zelda approached the creature.

"You're flying?" asked Impa.

"Yes." Zelda answered, "It may be risky, but it's the fastest way to our destination, and we'll need to put as much distance behind us as possible after setting the beacon."

The Princess ended her sentence with a sudden glance at Link. The steps she took toward him were hesitant at first. She placed her hands on his shoulders as an awkward silence ensued.

"...Be careful..." she settled with.

Link watched on as Zelda backed away.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Lana whispered, "If things turn sour, this may be the last chance you get to-"

"I know." Zelda whispered back, "But the less I say to him, the better- it will give me another reason to survive today."

"Alright. If you say so."

Zelda clung to the sorceress as the girls positioned themselves atop the miniature dragon before it flapped its large wings, creating a great gust of air as it levitated at an increasing height. The beast then flew away at a surprising speed, leaving those remaining to their coming task.

"Come." Impa beckoned, "I'll need to show you where exactly we must go while luring enemies into the forest. Is everyone paying attention?"

The Sheikah continued after three individual nods of confirmation.

"Upon entering these woods through the entryway behind us, you are to take the right path. Come."

The area the right path led to mirrored that of the first area; there was no way to tell the two areas apart. If the four hadn't already known where the exit was, it would be almost impossible for them to leave the forest.

Impa pointed at a nearby gathering of several bushes and shrubs, "After taking the turn, you are to hide amongst the greenery before you."

"Why can't we just do that as soon as we get into the forest?" asked Link.

Impa turned to face the boy, "The initial right turn is to limit visual contact on us by the enemy as much as possible. If they don't take the wrong path in the first area, they're certain to take the wrong path in this area. We'll be increasing their chances of losing their way in the forest, while ensuring that we don't get lost, ourselves."

"Look!" Linkle gasped with a finger pointed at the sky.

Following the girl's finger, the others saw the "beacon" Zelda mentioned in the form of a Light Arrow soaring through the sky.

"The beacon..." Impa said in a low tone, "With these trees in the way, we were unable to see the arrow as the Princess fired it. It must've been up there for some time now. We may not have much time left."

Impa's gaze lowered upon her companions, "Everyone, to your place-"

Just then, a flash of light filled the group's visual senses with shock. Frozen in place for a moment, the four returned to area near the exit of the forest to see a Light Arrow, its head buried into the ground.

"The-...Princess did this..." Link breathed, "...right?"

"I'm sure of it..." Impa responded, "But the arrow used as the beacon couldn't have landed here... Meaning a second arrow was fired..."

"Well," Midna began, "Zelda's not exactly the pranking type, so I doubt she was messing around."

"No... It must've been a means of communication; she was trying to send us a message. The fact that she chose so risky a method tells us it's an urgent one..."

Just then, a mob of Bokoblins appeared in the branches of the surrounding trees. A projectile was shot at a large tree, the resulting explosion toppling the natural structure at its base.

"WATCH OUT!" Impa shouted as she shoved Linkle out of the path of the falling tree. The sound made when the tree crashed nearly drowned out the sound made by the projectile attacks that followed.

"They're using Bomb Arrows!" the Sheikah warned.

"Quickly!" Midna called as she neared the exit of the forest.

The explosions, accompanied by the splintery wood chips that split the very air as they moved at a bullet's speed, chased Impa, Midna and Link out of the forest, and into the field, where they'd hoped for some breathing room.

Their hopes were dashed by the sounds of screeching Bokoblins, who charged at them immediately upon emergence from the forest.

"Ready your weapons!" Impa commanded as she brandished her blade, "We'll have to battle through this crowd and create an opening!"

* * *

Linkle poked her head out from the cluster of greenery she had been hiding in in response to the silencing of the explosions created by the monsters from before. Her nervous eyes scanned the immediate area to find nothing...

...save for the large tree that cut her off from the rest of the area.

"Hello?" her small voice called, "Is-...anybody there...?"

No response...

Linkle stood straight up, and made her way out onto the grassy opening, the rustling of her footsteps being the only thing she could hear.

"The exit..." she whispered to herself.

The girl, again, studied her surroundings. If this area truly mirrored that of the one they were to hide in, then the exit should be...

...blocked off by the fallen tree.

Perhaps...if she climbed over...

Linkle reached for the large stump, only to find it covered in the splintery wood of the less fortunate trees in the area. She wouldn't be able to overcome this obstacle, unless she didn't plan on being able to use her Crossbows anytime soon. And what if her added weight caused the trunk to roll on top of her?

She was stuck...with no way out...

"BROTHEEER!" she called, "I'M STUCK! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The poor girl's worry climbed higher and higher with each passing second of silence.

"MIDNA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

No answer...

"S-...Somebody...?"

No answer...

Suddenly, Linkle felt helplessness grab her by the throat, with the presence of fear making her tremble.

No... She has to stay positive! For instance... No one ever said that there was only _one_ way out the forest! F-For example...the Princess specifically mentioned a "northern exit", yet she's entered the woods from a separate direction, and was _still_ able to make it to the Kokiri Forest! Yes...as long she knew the general area of the exit, she _had_ to be able to find her way out _eventually_...right?

* * *

"Should we turn back?" asked Zelda.

"No." Lana replied, "We need to stick to the plan, no matter what. I'm certain those four can hold out until we see an opportunity to strike."

Zelda swallowed nervously. She could sense Link, Impa, and Midna behind them. They must be battling the monsters that suddenly appeared. But she couldn't sense Linkle amongst them... But that could only mean-

Lana turned to look at Zelda, "It looks like the wrong person saw your beacon. For now, we need to find somewhere to land before someone sees us."

"Look." Zelda suddenly spoke with a finger pointed toward the ground.

"You want to land here? ...Okay, but we'll still have to wait for the right time to strike."

"No. Look."

Following the finger, Lana peered down at the fields to see Cia and Volga standing tall...looking right at them as they drew closer.

"Why're they just standing there?" Lana whispered to Zelda.

"I don't know...but we're landing. Now."

The sorceress turned to Zelda again, "Are you sure?"

Lana could feel intense malice squeeze her shoulder.

"Yes." Zelda answered as she stared down at Cia.

With a nod of understanding, Lana steered the dragon lower, toward the ground.

"So glad you could join us!" the witch called, "I was afraid we'd have to go and slaughter your friends!"

Impatient, Zelda leapt down from her serpentine ride, her Rapier manifesting into her hand.

"And I'd have done it, too." Cia continued with a smirk, "Like little piggies. But I have to ask, though..." With a frown, Cia brandished her sceptre, "Ganondorf told me you were dead, and yet, here you are. So tell me, what happened to the Hero?"

Zelda paused, and pointed the tip of her blade at Cia, "I'm in no mood for your antics, witch."

"'Antics'?" Cia chuckled, "No, no; you see, I've been waiting quite a while for the Hero to finally appear. And now that he's finally here, I want him and I will have him. His mind...his body...his soul...his very breath...all of it..."

"Enough of your foolishness. Ready yourself, witch, for these are your final moments."

"'My final moments'?! _PAH_ HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! And why do you say that?!"

"I have nothing more to lose. It's time for you to pay for everything you've put me through."

"No such thing will happen." Volga cut in, "If you wish to do battle with Cia, you must get through me, first."

"Try not to kill her, Volga." Cia spoke with a cocky smile, "I still need her to reveal the Hero's location."

Lana equipped her Tome as she joined Zelda. She held in a sigh of relief. Cia seemed to know that their companions were battling elsewhere, but it doesn't look like she knows that Link is among them.

Zelda charged, readying her blade for a lethal attack. Volga leapt high into the air before firing a stream of flames at the Princess. Lana waved a hand as she sped to join Zelda, prompting a white, rectangular barrier to manifest above the blonde head. The sorceress then foot-stooled off of Zelda's shoulder, toward the barrier. A quick kick sent the rectangle flying toward the Dragon Knight as it continued to shield the girls from the flames.

On the ground, Cia waved her sceptre, prompting a bog of darkness to appear on the ground, from which a shadow appeared. The strange being clashed blades with the Princess as it watched her with red, beady eyes.

Zelda gasped at the familiar face.

"Surprised?!" Cia sneered, "Wouldn't it be so ironic for your hero to be the one who kills you?!"

Zelda took a leap away. Had her reflexes not been as good as they were, the shadow would have bisected her.

This was bad... Lana was already preoccupied with Volga, and Zelda was dealing with an enemy, not only capable of spawning these shadows, but could make copies of herself as well.

No... No matter the odds, she had to do this...

...She was _going_ to do this...

* * *

Linkle slid down the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily after stopping to rest. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stay as positive as she wanted to. She knew the general direction of the exit her brother and the others took, but with the paths she had taken, she should've made it out by now... In midst of her ensuing confusion, fear had stealthily made its way to the forefront of her mind, forcing her to break into a sprint of desperation. By now, she had no idea where she was...

"What am I gonna do...?" a trembling voice whispered. She sniffed as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Maybe she should've climbed that log after all? She didn't want to have to rely on her brother, but she knew he'd have taken care of her.

But now...she'd never see him again...

Linkle hid her face in her hands as she sobbed.

 **"...Hey..."**

The girl froze. Her teary face peered from its hiding place to discover a small, foreign, figure. It wore what appeared to be a large, straw hat; a shirt made of different material, but with a matching color; and shorts the same color as the grass of the fields outside the forest. It also had dark skin... No...its skin was literally black.

That was all Linkle saw before let out a startled, terrified scream as her body turned to the right, and curled into itself against the tree.

The creature took a leap in retreat, also startled, "W-Wait!" he shouted as he pointed his palms at her in an effort to de-escalate the situation, "Don't cry- I'm here to help!"

Though the girl was silent by now, she continued to watch the creature, her teary eyes wide. She could feel her body press against the wooden wall impeding its retreat as the creature began a slow approach, and stopped as it stood over her.

"Here..." it said as it tore a sleeve away before offering her the cloth.

Linkle looked down at the cloth, before her eyes rose to meet those of the creature's. The being's features weren't visible to her senses at all. All she saw was black, accompanied by the orange that was its eyes and mouth. She took the cloth without a word spoken, and wiped away her tears.

"Are you lost?" the creature asked.

Linkle's eyes hid behind the green cloth as she spoke, "Y-...Yes..." She finally glanced up at the being as it lowered itself to sit in front of her.

"Wow..." it said as the two made eye contact, "You're really pretty."

The girl's eyes returned to their hiding place behind the cloth, alongside her pink cheeks, "Th-Thank you..."

A few seconds went by. Nothing but the repetitive sounds of the insects and rodents native to the forest could be heard as Linkle's round, blue eyes peered at the creature again.

"What are you?" she asked.

The creature rose its arms as it took a look at itself, "I was born a Kokiri...but I guess now I'm a **Skull Kid**."

"What-... how did that happen?"

"I got into an argument with my guardian fairy and ran off into the woods... I've been here every since."

Linkle's body turned toward the creature, "You mean you can't go back home?"

"I tried... I've been lost in this forest for years..." the Skull Kid lowered its head, as the traumatizing memories began to surface, "Whenever children wind up lost in the forest, they turn into Skull Kids. By the time I finally got back, I had already looked like this... All my friends...they tried to hurt me."

Linkle began to pity the poor creature, as its wood-like hands rose to cover its eyes.

"They called me a monster..."

The girl lowered the cloth to her lap as she straightened her skirt. She was now sitting on her shins. Her hand, though hesitant, rose to place itself on the woody feel of of the Skull Kid's shoulder.

"I know what it's like to be treated that way... I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

The Skull Kid looked up at Linkle, "You're nice... You don't think I'm a monster too...do you?"

"No!" Linkle shook her head, "I've known my fair share of 'monsters', and you're nothing like them!"

"Really?"

"Really."

The Skull Kid lowered its hands to its lap, "So how did _you_ end up lost here?"

"Well-... I was out with my brother, and-...I wandered in here by accident."

The Skull Kid leaned toward Linkle, "You have a brother? Is he nice like you?"

"Well..." Linkle's eyes trailed away, "sometimes... He can really be a jerk... But I need to get back to him."

"I can take you out of the forest."

Linkle gasped, "R-...Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"But-...how are you gonna do that?"

"I know these woods like the back of my hand; I have most of the exits mapped in my head!"

The Skull Kid rose to its feet, and offered its gloved hand to Linkle.

The girl looked up at the creature, her eyes now glistening with hope, and its hand into her own as she rose to her feet.

The paths to the forest's exit was taken in silence. The multiple glances Linkle took at the Skull Kid showed a very contemplative creature. Its face was lowered as if it was saddened by something.

"Here it is." the Skull Kid told Linkle as the two paused, side by side, before the supposed exit of the forest.

"...Are you sure?" Linkle asked, uncertain.

"Of course. You trust me, don't you?"

The girl looked down at the Skull Kid. Its features yielded no visible emotion, making it impossible to detect any ulterior meaning to the creature's words.

She had no choice. If she wanted to see her brother again, she'd have to take a chance, to take the proverbial leap of faith. She nodded, her eyebrows lowering into a serious furrow as she proccede-

"Wait!"

Linkle paused. She gave a questioning glance at the Skull Kid, who stood with their arm extended, frozen, as if it surprised even itself with this sudden outburst. It decided to continue.

"... **Will we ever see each other again**?"

Linkle blinked, having been caught off guard by this question. That was when the gears in her head began to work. The Skull Kid had been lost inside these woods for years upon years, which would explain how it was able to have a location with the reputation of The Lost Woods mapped out by memory. The creature must've been so lonely... It had no one...for many, many years.

But then... _she_ came along.

Linkle drew the similarities. For just the short time the Skull Kid knew her, it depended on her to take it away from the harsh, cruel reality that was its life.

Just like her...

Yes...the way the Skull Kid had relied on her was the very same way she relied on her brother during their time as slaves. And she knew... She understood him on a level no one else did... She nodded with a kind half-smile

" **Sure**. You can come visit me anytime. But for now...I have to go."

Linkle made to leave before turning to the Skull Kid one final time.

"Thank you..."

And with that, the girl finally made her leave of the forest.

* * *

After a blinding light, Linkle found herself back on the fields of Hyrule.

But before she could think to celebrate...something immediately caught her attention.

* * *

Link cleaved through a Bokoblin as it charged at him.

"Damn it..." he cursed, "Just how many of these things are there?! They just keep coming!"

Just keep fighting!" Impa ordered, "That's all we can do!"

Link watched as Midna rode a large, abnormal wolf. The canine-esque, artificial being tore through the enemy as it ran.

* _FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!_ *

Link paused as he searched for the sound.

* _FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!_ *

"I'm not the only one who hears that, right?!"

"No!" Midna called, "I hear it too!"

Link opened his mouth to reply, but was frozen by the sight of a winged creature in the distance. As it drew close, it appeared identical to the winged creature Lana and Zelda rode, but-...much, much larger...

With a "Tsk!" Link turned to the serpentine monster, his sword arm readied.

"Where the heck are these things _coming_ from?!"

* * *

Ghirahim let out a chuckle as a snap of his fingers summomed another wave of monsters near the poor fools he had his sights on.

While the Demon Lord couldn't see them, he sense his three targets battling their way through horde after horde after horde. It was quite amusing, honestly. He wondered how long it would take for them to tire out. Perhaps he should grace them with his presence at that point, and savor their final moments as he gives them a deliciously slow death. Some may think it cruel, but in reality, such a death was too high an honor for these-

Ghirahim froze. Something...someone had just appeared behind him...

The pale figure spun around to find-...

...that hooded, green tunic... Yes...he knew this girl...but something was different about her...

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you again." Ghirahim told the girl with a smirk, "But from the looks of things, I don't think you're here to cry, or beg for your life. You aren't here to fight me, are you?"

Linkle concluded her last step with a stomp, "No." she said. The girl reached down, grabbed her Crossbows, and pointed one at the Demon Lord.

"I'm here to kill you."

.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Vengeance


	26. Vengeance

**Author's Note: After rereading the story some time ago, my slow a** had just realized that I made a "Fifty Shades of Gray" reference with the title of Chapter 10 (which is _extremely_ bad [for me] given what happens in the chapter). All I want to say is that's _not_ the case. When I named the chapter "Two Shades of Red", I literally meant two shades of the color red.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank macoronijerry for following the story.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC(1): Yes. Hopefully no one dies this time.**

 **ultimateCCC(2): Yep. And they're in for _quite_ the battle.**

 **ultimateCCC(3): Uuuuugh, I wanna answer this truthfully so badly, but I can't find a way to do it without hinting at what happens at the end of the story. And I don't wanna do that.**

Final Arc

* * *

Chapter 26: Vengeance

* * *

.

Ghirahim turned to to face Linkle. His attention now focused solely on her.

"I can see it in your eyes..." he began as he studied the girl, "You still fear me... Yet you've decided to ignore that in order to avenge your precious mother. What foolish bravery."

Ghirahim lowered his face into one of his hands as he gave a disturbing chuckle, "You're reminding me more and more of dear old rival, and it's filling me with such desire."

* _FWWWIP_!*

The Demon Lord took a step back in reaction to the arrow now lodged into his forehead. He gave another, dark, chuckle.

"Little girl...you're sorely mistaken. The question isn't if you can kill me or not." Ghirahim pulled the arrow from out of his head, "No...the question is how long can I listen to the sweet sounds of your screams before I get to bathe in your blood."

Linkle shot another arrow at her opponent, only for him to vanish, avoiding the projectile. She drew a quiet gasp as she looked around for the Demon Lord. She turned to her left, after having seen Ghirahim appear in her peripheral.

"It seems you've been training." he said feigning an impressed tone.

Immediately, Linkle shot another arrow at the Demon Lord, who vanished, once again avoiding the attack.

"Were you just trying to fit in with your little troupe?" Ghirahim asked from behind.

Linkle spun to face to face her opponent, but was met with emptiness.

Suddenly, she felt two hands grip her shoulders behind in a strangely gentle manner.

"Or were you thinking of me the entire time?"

With an angered shout, Linkle swung an elbow at the presence behind her. Ghirahim leaned away from the attack, and followed up with a blow to the girl's midsection.

Linkle gasped as the air was removed from her lungs in an instant. She wrapped an arm around her body as she dropped to knees.

"Don't be so modest," Ghirahim chuckled. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the neck of the girl he wished to victimize. With surprising strength, she lifted her off her feet, and watched her try desperately to breath, "I want you to _show_ me the face you make as your bravado is peeled away, and the promise of death approaches."

Opening her eyes in a flash of rage, Linkle dropped one of her Crossbows, and used her now free hand to claw at one of the eyes that watched her. After a painful shout, Ghirahim released her, giving her the opportunity to fire a Bomb Arrow at his pained expression at point blank range, sending him flying.

Linkle fell back down to her knees as she caught her breath. She grabbed the wooden handle of her fallen Crossbow and squeezed, reminding herself that now was no time to rest.

"Yes..." she heard Ghirahim say with a hint of a growl in his voice, "Struggle..."

Linkle's eyes widened. How was he still alive?

The Demon Lord stood, hunched, as his forearms and hands darkened to a shade of black, "That only makes it more satisfying as I widdle away at your very life."

Linkle fired a stream of Bomb Arrows at the distant sight of pale. Just then, she felt herself violently tugged at by her hood. As she began to lean backwards, what felt like a metallic hand grabbed her by the back of her neck, and pulled her into a fist to the face.

"AGH!" Linkle screamed as she fell onto her back, both hands flying to her face as she dropped her Crossbows.

Ghirahim fell into a pit of laughter as he lowered to a knee over his opponent. He pried her hands away, "What a beautiful shade of crimson red." he sighed, referring to the stream of blood coming from her nose, "Especially in contrast to your pale skin." He smiled a dark smile, "But it won't be pale for long."

Just then, Linkle fired a foot into the groin above.

Ghirahim laughed some more, "Did you really think that would work? What a foolish little girl."

The Demon Lord grabbed her arm and, in a swift motion, rolled her onto her back, where he pulled her head back by her hair, and landed several more metallic punches to the side of her head before ramming her face into the ground a few times for good measure.

Linkle shook as she rose to her hands and knees. Fresh tears fell as she failed to hold back a sob through gritted teeth. She was now bleeding from a wound from inside her mouth, as well as a busted lip.

"How sad." Ghirahim chuckled as he stood, "But at least your mother will have company soon."

He grabbed a handful of blonde locks once again, and moved to stand next to the girl as he leaned forward, his right leg cocked away. He swung. While his attack hit its target, though, he felt a sharp pain grip his ankle as Linkle's teeth sunk into the skin as it connected.

Ghirahim let out a shout in pain and aggravation, "How _dare_ you?!" he yelled, "Let go of me, you filthy tramp!"

After several unbearable seconds of the feeling of teeth sinking deeper into his ankle, Ghirahim began to kick at the head latched onto him, demanding release.

More tears trailed across Linkle's battered face as she held on for dear life. The more the pain increased, the harder she bit down on the foul taste of her opponent. Just then, the sound of fingers snapping was heard above.

"Damn you!"

Linkle finally released the Demon Lord as she let out a loud, high-pitched scream at the feel of an extremely sharp object entering her shoulder. Ghirahim used his foot to shove her off of the black, curved blade. The girl glanced up at him as he walked over to her. She watched as he ran a long tongue across the edge of the blade, and took some of her blood into his mouth. She brought her hand to her shoulder in a futile effort to stop the bleeding.

"Something tells me..." Ghirahim sighed with a smile, "that you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Just then, Linkle balled a fist full of dirt, and launched the chunks at the face of her opponent.

"Gah!" Ghirahim shouted, his eyes closed. He felt a weight force him onto his back, followed by a series of knuckles to his face. The Demon Lord blindly swung, his open palm luckily striking his attacker. Linkle leaned to the side in her straddled position over Ghirahim before rising to her feet, and making a beeline for her Crossbows. Suddenly, she felt her opponent's body latch onto her back, causing her to fall onto her front. He rolled her onto her back before his long fingers wrapped themselves around her neck.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth!" he growled, his expression bordering insanity, "Almost..." He brought the tip of his blade closer to Linkle's face as he continued, failing to notice her reaching upward, above her head, "But at least I get to watch the gorgeous pain on your face as I show you your own innards!"

Just then, Linkle aimed her Crossbow at Ghirahim, the tip glowing green. Before he could react, she fired a continuous stream into the face of her enemy, the shots fired seemingly powered by the prolonged wordless shout of the attacker. Ghirahim's body spasmed with each impact as he took several wobbly steps away, though he did so due to the force of the attacks instead of his own volition.

Linkle panted as her attacks ceased. She rose to sit up to see the satisfying sight of Ghirahim on his back, breathing hard. Pain surged through the girl's body as she struggled to stand.

Ghirahim felt at the great pain in his face. Damn that accursed girl! He rose to a knee and glanced at the source of his increasing anger.

Linkle stood tall, her bloodied face staring down her opponent as red dripped from her chin. Her fingers were wrapped around the fine wood of her Crossbows' handles, both fingers on both triggers.

"You think you've won, don't you?" Ghirahim growled, "If only I had known you'd infuriate me this much the day I killed your mother, I'd have killed you as well. I'd have done it slowly, too; I'd have made sure the entire world heard your sweet, innocent voice up until your dying breath." He smirked, "But don't you worry. I still plan to have you deafen yourself with the sounds of your own screams. I just didn't think I'd have to-"

Linkle shot a stream of Bomb Arrows at Ghirahim. She wanted him dead, and she wanted him dead now.

In the midst of this attack, what appeared to be black smoke erupted from the sea of red and orange, the latter two colors suddenly overtaken until the black smoke seemed to materialize into a body.

Linkle's eyes widened at the uninterrupted pace Ghirahim took as he walked through the explosions. She released the triggers as her mouth went agape.

The Demon Lord gave a grey smile as a shadow fell over his soulless eyes. He broke into a sprint. Linkle shot several more arrows, the tips glowing green. The arrows all snapped like twigs on contact. The instant he approached, Ghirahim launched a knee into the girl's abdomen. She shouted as she keeled over. The Demon Lord grabbed her by her hair, and struck her with a metallic, open palm. Linkle fell onto her side. Next, he stomped the wound on her shoulder, relishing the pained voice he got as reward. His attacks ceased, and he stepped away to survey the damage.

Linkle brought a trembling and to her shoulder, her breathing heavy. She glanced up at her darkened opponent.

There...

"Oh, how I love the sight of your delicate body sprawled across the grass in such a manner." Ghirahim grinned, "I think I've grown addicted to the sounds you make when you bleed." The sight of Linkle aiming at him had no effect on him at all. He was essentially invincible at this moment, "Your resistance is amusing, little girl... I think I'll keep you. Yes...whenever I'm down in the dumps, I think I'll lop off a finger or two, and listen-"

Linkle fired a single shot aiming at the orange diamond on on Ghirahim's chest. His voice reflected the pain inflicted on him, even after the arrow bounced off its target. He lowered to a knee, unable to bear the pain a moment longer. After a rush of adrenaline, Linkle bolted at her downed opponent. Ghirahim snapped a sword into his hand, and, as if it were a spear launched it at the girl. Linkle yelped as the tip burried itself into her good shoulder, causing her to drop one of her weapons. The force of the blow turned her body slightly to the left. Gritting her teeth in defiance, she stomped with her right leg, and let out a war cry as she kicked hard at the diamond-shaped weak spot on her opponent. After a short shout, Ghirahim caught himself on his right hand as he fell back, his left hand balling into a fist before striking the girl's midsection. He rose, and delivered another fist with his dominant hand to face.

Linkle stifled a shout as she stumbled onto her bottom. Blinking the pain away, she caught the familiar sight of Ghirahim rushing toward her. She shield her head with the inside of her forearms, the meat shield catching a metal shin with a chilling crack that sent pain soaring through the rest of the girl's body.

Linkle screamed in pain as she fell onto her back. The scream morphed from a painful one to a fearful one as Ghirahim snapped a large sword into her hand. She rolled backward to dodge a downward swing. On her bottom, she straightened her leg, allowing her foot to catch the wrist of the attacker. She flinched as the edge cut into the ground next to her head after it fell from Ghirahim's grasp. The girl aimed her remaining Crossbow at the Demon Lord, only for him to swing his foot hard, shattering the tool on contact. With no time to think, Linkle grabbed the formerly loaded arrow, and moved to pierce the target on her opponent's chest. Ghirahim grabbed her forearm, blocking the attack, and pulled her up to her feet before he swung a fist. The girl leaned away, feeling only the force of the blow as it passed. She balled her free hand into a fist of desperation, stepping forward as she cocked her arm back. Ghirahim grabbed the upper arm and squeezed, a sick smile spreading across his face as he heard another crack.

Suddenly, Ghirahim let out an earth shattering scream.

Linkle drew a short hiss through gritted teeth, her eyes snapped shut.

After both her arms were impaired, Linkle had flung her head forward, her forehead slamming into Ghirahim's weak spot. The edge of the now cracked, diamond-shaped target dug into Linkle's forehead, drawing blood from within.

As though in slow motion, the Demon Lord fell flat onto his back, his hands still latched onto Linkle.

Pain shot through the girl's body as she landed on the metallic body below. She trembled at the feeling of blood trailing across her forehead as she turned her head to the side. She was finally beginning to feel the effects from the battle. She panted as she lied there for a moment, letting out tired half-wimpers with each breath. After a few seconds, she rose to her hands and knees, sparing a questioning glance below her as the feeling on metal beneath her changed into the feeling of cloth and skin. Down that pale face that had attempted to to take her life...the same pale face that made countless disturbing threats at her...the same pale face that threatened her brother's life...

...the same pale face that smiled at her...right after he killed her mother.

Another rush of adrenaline engulfed her vessel, followed by a loud grunt as she swung a fist at the face that watched her, followed by another fist.

And another one...

And another one...

And another one...

Tears of raw fury streamed down Linkle's damaged face as she punched the Demon Lord harder and harder, her eyes snapping shut, sparing her the sight of Ghirahim's body beginning to fade away, slowly, into ascending particles. The body soon vanished, though Linkle's fists continued to rain down. She pounded into the ground as though Ghirahim was still there, her voice, now, as loud as it could possibly get.

The fists ceased, and she opened her eyes to watch her hands grab handfuls of the dirt below, slightly moistened by tears and blood. Her hair, by now, suggested a total fall into madness, or even insanity.

Was...this how her brother felt...? When he killed Philip and his daughter?

Her thoughts were beginning to calm her, though they acted as a double-edged sword, bringing the pain from the battle along for the trip though her subconscious mind.

Linkle rose to her feet, her eyes searching the surrounding field for her Crossbows.

There... Just a few feet away... One of them were broken...and the other...

No...everything was going dark... No...she can't let this happen...not until...

Linkle dropped to her knees, desperately fighting to remain conscious. Her body succumbed...and fell forward...

* * *

Zelda clashed blades, again, with the darkened, mimicked, form of Link. She frowned- she didn't have time for this!

Suddenly, the shadow spun to the right, the sword retreating and returning with a second attempt at an attack. Zelda ducked before thrusting her blade through the body. The shadow vanished instantly.

Cia clapped her hands, as if watching a stage play, "Well done, Princess! I didn't think you had it in you!"

Zelda resumed her charge toward the witch. Cia then created another darkened bog in the grass behind her (Cia). Acting solely on her reflexes, Zelda allowed herself a moment's distraction as she glanced down at the bog's diameter. That instant nearly cost her, as Cia took advantage of the distraction by swinging her sceptre downward, causing the tip to extend. Zelda spun to the left, and dodged the whip, failing to notice the tip enlarge into a sphere as it was trapped beneath the witch's foot. Just as Zelda straightened her arm to swing her blade, her attack was intercepted by the darkened blade of another shadow. Movement in Zelda's peripheral caught her immediate attention as Cia stomped on the orb, forcing out a wave of dark and violet energy. The wave caused the shadow to disintegrate, while sending the Princess yards away.

Zelda heard Cia give a hearty laugh as she landed on her back.

"I've been watching you fight for years." the witch told her, "I know each worthless strategy you'll employ to a tee."

Zelda rose to her feet, armed with a frown. She knew Cia was wrong, but she wasn't going to tell her that. The only times Cia has ever seen her battle were against Humans, all of which were beneath her skill on varying levels; slaves, all of which she did her best to hold back against; and Link, who, though she did fight seriously against for the second half of the battle, she insisted on trying to speak to him, allowing him to catch her off guard.

"Come, Princess," Cia taunted, "Surely you have more love for me to show after all our years together!"

Zelda took a deep breath. She mustn't allow that witch to get inside her head... She needs to come up with a fighting style that utilizes knowledge of everything Cia's shown her so far, as well as her shadows. She raised her sword skyward, causing it to glow.

"Doesn't matter what tricks you've learned- you'll always be nothing but a scared little girl. Maybe after all this is done, I'll even bend you over my knee and-"

Cia paused as Zelda aimed her Golden Bow at her.

"Oh really?" she scoffed, "Okay, I'll just stand here and let you hit me wi-"

Just then the Princess let her arrow fly. It crashed onto the ground in front of the witch, emitting a bright flash of light upon impact.

Cia let out a surprised shout as she shielded herself from the rays. The second her eyes reopened, she was hit by a diagonal slash from her body to her mask by Zelda's blade. She fell onto her bottom.

Zelda cocked her arm back, looking to end this battle with a decisive strike to the heart...

...And that was when Cia's mask fell away...

* _GASP!_ *

The Princess froze. The next half-second felt as it was multiplied a hundred-fold as she glanced back at Lana. The sorceress was still locked in battle with Volga as she shielded herself in midair with a barrier before launching the rectangular prism at the Dragon Knight. The second Zelda's gaze returned to Cia, the spherical tip of the witch's whip hit it's mark, right over her lips. The Princess' head snapped to the side as a tooth flew from her mouth. Off balance, Zelda fell and landed on her side.

"What's the matter?" Cia mocked as she stood, "Having second thoughts?" The witch violently beat Zelda with her whip, her laughter nearly drowning out the sound of each sickening crack. Zelda rolled away from the attack. As she rose, she struck the length of the whip with her rapier, causing the remaining length to wrap itself around its blade. Zelda buried the tip into the ground, nullifying any plan Cia had that took further advantage of the weapon. Another rapier manifested into her hand as she turned her sights to the witch.

Cia grimaced at her predicament. Without her sceptre, she was essentially defenseless.

Zelda began a hasty pursuit once again, three Light Arrows at the ready.

Just then, her path was impeded by what appeared to be a large fireball.

Volga stood from a hunched position as his Dragon Spear rotated in his grasp like a windmill before piercing the earth with an almost authoritative * _crunch_!*.

Zelda fired her trio of arrows at this new target, only for the Dragon Knight to flap flaming wings to propel himself put of the way. A flash of light from the arrows blinded Volga, though Zelda resisted the urge to take advantage. An opponent this dangerous was not to be trifled with; she couldn't take any chances.

Lana paused just left of the Princess, "I was _wondering_ why he wasn't as aggressive as he usually is. He was keeping an eye on Cia while putting up token offense so he would make it obvious. He's good."

"We'll have to work together to beat him." Zelda whispered, "But we also cannot allow Cia to reclaim her sceptre."

"I see. Any ideas?"

"If you truly thought I'd allow you to cause Cia harm," Volga announced, "you're sorely mistaken."

Zelda returned her attention to Lana, though she kept a watchful eye on the opposition as she whispered, "Perhaps we can take advantage of Volga's protective position."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Lana.

"How adorable." Cia spoke above the ensuing whispers, "You two and your plots. Haven't you realized by now that neither of you are competent enough to outsmart any of us?"

Zelda and Lana turned to look at Cia.

The witch held back a snicker, "It looks like they're gonna aim for me, Volga. Do ensure that nothing happens to me until I get my sceptre back."

Volga withheld a verbal response as he readied his weapon.

Lana equipped her Deku Branch. She spun the weapon above her head before planting it into the ground.

Just then, what seemed to be an array of thickened tree roots sprung from the ground behind Cia and Volga. The roots melded, creating what looked like the Deku Tree.

"VOLGA!"

The Dragon Knight peeled his eyes away from the green glowing wood and saw Lana rushing toward he and Cia, her Tome in hand. He pulled his arm back, looking to impale the sorceress. However, Lana leaped high into the air just before she entered swinging distance.

Volga growled as he turned to the side, eyeing the sorceress as her jump carried her over him. She must be aiming straight for Cia.

Just them, a rectangular barrier appeared just above the witch. Lana used the barrier as a platform, which she used to perform a second jump that carried her to the branches of the odd tree she created.

"Volga!" Cia shouted, "Look!"

Instinctively, the Dragon Knight turned to face Zelda, who had her Bow of Light drawn.

Just then, Lana emerged from her hiding place amongst the leaves of the tree. She landed a swift kick to the back of Volga's head. As the Dragon Knight stumbled forward, Lana ducked her head upon landing.

"Zelda! Now!"

Zelda fired a Light Arrow that pierced the very air it traversed as it sped towards Volga. The Dragon Knight let out a loud growl as the projectile pierced the left side of his chest, where his heart was.

Volga grabbed at the wound as the pain lowered him to a knee. "Curses..." he muttered.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. The hypothesis she formed during her previous battle against Volga was turning out to be true- Volga's dragon blood wouldn't be able to save him if a major internal organ received heavy damage.

After several more jagged breaths of air, the Dragon Knight fell forward, his body completely still as it lied on the ground.

Zelda glanced over at one of her Rapiers, still planted into the ground as it held onto Cia's sceptre. Her being able to render Cia incapable of battling further was mostly luck. Had she not done so, who knows how this battle would have unfolded. Volga was definitely dealt a bad hand, so to speak, when he had to focus on battling the two of them, protecting Cia, and searching for an opening to retrieve her sceptre. She turned to Cia, who watched on wide-eyed.

"Lana?" she called.

The blue-haired girl standing just in front of the witch vanished, with another one poking her head from within the greenery at the top of the tree.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Seize Cia. Make sure she can't move."

"Sure thing."

The plan Zelda and Lana concocted was to to trick Volga into believing they were aiming for Cia. They were to use a feint attempt at their true goal to further throw the Dragon Knight off balance. Lana forming a duplicate of herself was part of two back up plans. One for if Zelda's Light Arrow missed, and the other for if Lana's duplicate was taken down. Had the Light Arrow missed, Lana would have simply fired a Deku Seed at Volga instead using a large Slingshot. Had Lana's duplicate been taken out, Zelda was to attack immediately, taking attention off the fact that the tree the sorceress created was to vanish after her supposed death. Lana was to then wait for an opportunity to leap down from her hiding place, and grab Cia, initiating a hostage situation. Zelda would use this distraction to use a Light Arrow in the very same fashion she had done in actuality.

Cia was forced onto her knees by Lana. She struggled as the sorceress pulled at her wrists from behind while planting a foot in her back. The witch glance up at Zelda as she approached.

"How does it feel?" Zelda asked as she looked Cia in the eye, "To feel helpless? To know that you aren't in control of your own fate? To know that your life rests in the hands of those you don't trust?"

Cia grimaced as the Princess continued.

"What you've felt for mere seconds now is how I had felt for seven long years." Zelda rose her Rapier for Cia to see, "Except you aren't going to survive _your_ ordeal."

The witch growled, "DAMN YOU!" she screamed, "I was meant for more than this... I WAS MEANT FOR SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS! The Hero was going to be mine... And I was going to make you watch as I-"

"Enough." Zelda cut in, "The only thing you're meant for is a dishonorable death by my hand."

The Princess took her position at Cia's side, her Rapier brandished, ready to cleave through the witch's neck.

"SCREW YOU!" Cia screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SELFISH PIECE OF TRASH! I HOPE YOU DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH IMAGINABLE, YOU FILTHY WHOR-"

* _SLISH!_ *

Lana turned her head slightly away, one eye closed. She had no desire the watch Zelda lop off the head beneath her.

A moment of silence passed by...

"Lana?"

"Yes?" the sorceress replied, her head still lowered.

"After you leave...my last request for you is to take this body...and burn it."

Lana stared for a moment, silent...

"This wasn't her fault, you know..."

Zelda paused as her Rapier vanished, "What do you mean?"

"While I'm Cia's light half...Cia is my dark half. She never chose to be the way she was. Anyone in her position would have acted the same way... All Cia was was the manifestation of warped desires; she was just a victim of circumstance."

Zelda watched, silent, as Lana finally looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for everything she put you through," the sorceress continued, "but she was literally incapable of acting any other way."

Another moment of silence...

"...Let's go." Zelda spoke, "We still have a plan to execute."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

The worst...is yet to come...

.

Chapter 27: Darkness Approaches


	27. Darkness Approaches

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Rdrtrandom for following the story; Rex Resede90 for adding it to their Favorites List; and tubaguy for doing both.**

 **And now the Review.**

 **ultimateCCC: You're making me nervous, here.**

* * *

Final Arc

.

Chapter 27: Darkness Approaches

* * *

Linkle let out a light groan as her senses returned to her little by little. She opened her eyes. Amongst the blurs present, she made out the faint sight of baby blue...

...and pale...

The girl yelped as she shot upward.

"Easy there!" Lana told her, "I'm not done yet."

Linkle blinked several times. The blurs faded, giving relieving detail to her surroundings. Through her refined sight, she saw the violet eyes of the sorceress looking down at her as her head rested in her lap. She could also see Zelda as she approached.

"What's going on?" Linkle asked.

"Princess Zelda and I were headed toward the forest to join up with you and the others when we found you lying here."

Linkle gave another whispering groan as she felt at the side of her head.

"Hold still." the sorceress continued, "Once I'm finished, we'll head out to join the others."

Zelda watched on as the familiar blue light enveloped Lana's hands, "Lana?" she began, "Weren't you going to ask her what happened?"

"Oh! Right."

Lana leaned toward Linkle as she spoke in a low voice, "The Princess wanted to do the talking, but I suggested I do it, since she's not very good at that. Ask your brother if you don't believe me."

The Princess gave a stink eye.

"So what happened?" Lana finally asked, "You were pretty banged up when we found you, and one of your Crossbows have been broken. It looks like you'd been fighting someone."

Linkle's eyes widened as memories from before she lost consciousness returned to her, "It was-...the pale man in the cape..."

"You mean Ghirahim?!" the sorceress asked as shock leaned her away a few inches, "Y-You actually fought him?"

Linkle nodded.

"...You're kidding, right?"

"Lana..." Zelda cut in, "Ghirahim's presence vanished near this area. If he and Linkle had truly battled here, he wouldn't have left her alive, especially considering the circumstances. And he wouldn't have returned to the castle unless he defeated the others, either. I'm still having a hard time believing it, but there's only one explaination his sudden disappearance."

Lana's voice cut itself off just as she made to use her next planned combination of words. She then glanced down at Linkle, then at Zelda.

"...I think I need to lie down."

* * *

Link rolled to his feet after being launched by a fireball's impact on the ground before burying the tip of his sword into the dirt to assist his rise to a knee. Just as he glanced upward, toward the dragon he had been battling, Impa moved in front of him, and shielded him from the wave of flames projected by the creature.

Shortly after the dragon's appearance, Midna revealed the location of its most vulnerable spot: the center of its back. It was, in fact possible to defeat the dragon by other means, but the fastest way would utilize the aforementioned weakness. There was just one problem...

"How're we supposed to get to its back when when can't even get near it?!" Link asked in an aggravated tone.

Impa was unable to answer the question, however- her focus was split between Link, the dragon, and the coming crowd of Bokoblins, "Link!" she began, "Cover me!"

The boy took a glance around him, his eyes happening upon two small crowds of Bokoblins, one on the left, and the other on the right.

Just before Link could process any thought of targeting either group, Midna, atop a strange, glowing, quadroped, blasted her way through the ranks of the right group.

"I got this side!" she told him, "You handle the left!"

Just then, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, a Bokoblin launched itself through the air, and swung it's bone-reinforced club. The attack hit it's mark, sending Midna's small body flying off her mount. The dragon, seeing this, switch its focus to the more vulnerable prey. Midna's hair formed into a fist to grab at the Bokoblins persuing her from the front. The imp turned her head several seconds too late toward the dragon.

The creature had closed in on the twilight princess through her blind spot, and...

and...

Midna's form suddenly began to change. The once small twilight princess grew in height at a supernatural rate. Just then two large hands manifested next to both Link and Impa. The hands were metallic in appearance, and the seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed the two, and ascended. At the height of their climb, two more hands manifested before joining the other two as all four grouped together to form a makeshift barrier around Link and Impa, protecting them from the wave of blackened energy that encircled the now slender form of Midna, and rose at a dangerous speed, destroying a portion of the Bokoblins, and greatly stunning the dragon.

Midna watched at the creature crashed to the ground with a screech. Just before she could take advantage, though, the remaining Bokoblins in their entirety grouped around the fallen dragon, forming a massive protective meat shield.

Midna growled, realizing she wouldn't be able to get to the dragon in time.

Just then, another figure seemingly appeared out of thin air, just above the fallen dragon. After a speedy descension, the stranger equipped one kunai knife from each row of trios adorning each thigh, and buried both tips into the bulging weak spot on the back. The dragon let out a piercing shriek as it made a vain attempt at flying away. The stranger made a leap from their perch, launching multitude of small, barely visible, needles at the Bokoblins near where they were to land. Every projectile hit its mark as they pierced the foreheads of anything red. The stranger then landed in front of Midna as the dragon vanished into a sea of black smoke.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you're an ally?" the stranger asked.

Midna chuckled in a voice different from that of which she had in her previous form, "Yeah, as long as you're fighting these things."

The stranger glanced upward at the four large hands still grouped together, then down at Midna, "May I ask where Impa is?"

"Oh! Yeah- I forgot about them. One second."

The hands vanished, exposing the sight of Link and Impa as the two crashed onto the ground. Link rose to his hands and knees, his face red.

"Never speak of that to _anyone_." Impa warned with a frown.

Link avoided eye contact, "Trust me, I won't."

"What're you two talking about?" asked Midna.

"Nothing." the Sheikah answered immediately, "Just make sure you warn us before you do something like that again."

The twilight princess chuckled.

Link turned to the source of the strange voice, "Midna? ...Is that you?"

"Yep." Midna struck a pose, "What do you think? Stunning, right?"

The stranger approached Impa and kneeled in front of her, "Greetings, Lady Impa."

"Ah...Sheik. I trust things are going well on your end?"

"Yes. The others and I were passing by, so I decided to detour. I tried to bring the others along, but...they didn't want to see you."

"I see..."

"Care to fill us in?" asked Midna, "Aren't you their leader?"

"I'll tell you another time. For now, we need to worry about finishing our plan."

"What about you?" Link asked Midna, "What the heck happened?"

"Oh. Well, one of our enemies put a curse on me a while back. They must be dead since I'm back to my original form."

"Which would mean that's one less enemy to worry about." Impa cut in, "Perhaps she was the one who summoned all these monsters here."

Link listened in thoughtfully. This "enemy" Midna was referring must be Cia, meaning the witch was no longer alive.

Impa continued, "Then that leaves Wizzro, Volga, and Ghirahim left. Our plan was to lure Volga into the woods, but he's yet to make an appearance. He must be preoccupied with Lana and Princess Zelda."

"Hey!" Link interrupted, "Where's Linkle?"

Impa and Midna froze.

"...Damn it!" the boy cursed as he turned toward the forest.

"Wait!" Impa called after him, "We can't worry about her now!"

Link turned to look at the Sheikah, "Shut up! The only reason I'm here with you guys to begin with is so I can make sure nothing happens to her!"

"Would you quit being so impulsive for once and listen?! You're needed to save this kingdom! If we don't go through with our plan, you won't have a sister to protect!"

Just then, Impa drew a loud gasp.

"What is it?" asked Sheik.

Impa felt the very gravity of the coming situation double her own weight, and nearly drive her through the ground. Her fists clenched at her sides as she forced her next words through a wall of gritted teeth...

"It's... **him**..."

* * *

"Zelda, calm down!" Lana told the Princess, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes..." Zelda's wide eyes told the sorceress, "His presence is unmistakable..."

After Lana repaired Linkle's Crossbow, which Ghirahim had destroyed, the three were en-route to to their companions, when Zelda felt the sudden emergence of Ganondorf's presence. Even from where the Gerudo was, his aura felt like a sharp blow to the abdomen, which brought the Princess to her knees. One could make the claim that she was afraid of the Gerudo, but the reality was, the sudden flashbacks of the absolute torture he put her through after their last battle was the culprit.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Lana continued, "We were going to face him sooner or later, regardless. Besides..." the sorceress kneeled next to Zelda, and nodded toward Linkle, "you aren't exactly keeping morale very high."

The girl in question watched on quietly. She had never seen the Princess act this way before... ...She wondered if the label "Him" was referring to Ganondorf...

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Sheik asked Impa.

"Take the others and return home. We absolutely cannot afford to lend Ganondorf so much as a hint as to the village is."

Sheik nodded, "Understood."

Within the next second, the Sheikah was gone with a flash of a Deku Nut.

Link shouted, unprepared for the sudden flash, "I hate it when you guys do that!"

"So what should we do?" asked Midna, "If Ganondorf's already out and about, we should probably have everyone group together ASAP."

"Agreed. For now, we need to focus on reuniting with the othe-"

"Too late!" Lana shouted as she landed on her feet behind the Sheikah, grabbing both her shoulders.

Impa sighed as she turned to the sorceress, "Lana, this is no time for any of your games. We need to-"

"I know, I know." Lana leaned toward Impa as she whispered, "I'm trying to lighten the mood. Help me out, here."

"LINKLE!"

Linkle was nearly knocked off her feet as her brother grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, "How'd you get out of the forests without taking the right exit?!"

Zelda paused about a yard away, watching as Link trampled his sister with a stampede of inquiries regarding her well-being. Suddenly, he glanced at her. She looked away.

"Ganondorf is headed towards us at an alarming speed." she began, "I want us to meet him halfway, to show him that we're serious. Let's get going right away. Link."

The boy tore his attention away from his sister, "Yeah?"

"I need you at your very best- you're our kingdom's one and only hope."

Link nodded, understanding the situation at hand. He promised, after his and Zelda's previous battle against Ganondorf, that he would not fail this time.

"Let's not waste any more time." Zelda told the others, "Let's go."

* * *

The very tension in the air prolonged the trail to where the fated battle was to take place. Zelda and her comrades wondered if they were truly ready for the coming trial.

"I sense the presence of many others." Zelda informed, "It seems Ganondorf had no desire to battle alone."

"What formation should we take?" asked Impa.

"Hold a moment. I can't sense them all from this distance; I'm detecting more as they draw closer."

"Princess...?" Linkle's voice called, "Look..."

Zelda's eyes scanned the horizon, "I don't see anything."

The girl continued as she appeared to point at the approaching image of Hyrule Castle , "I think those're monsters...and they're flying..."

"Do you see them, Impa?" Lana asked.

"I can sense them coming." Zelda interrupted, "Linkle can probably see farther than we can."

"...Well," Lana chuckled as another attempt to lighten the mood, "It explains her talent as an archer, at least."

After several moments of silence, the forms of winged lizard-like creatures could see seen in the distance, speeding toward the group.

"I think they're carrying something..." Linkle continued.

Lana squinted, "Really? What would they be carrying?"

Impa squinted as well, closely surveying the body language of-...

"Everyone!" she yelled suddenly, "Disperse!"

Linkle blinked, confused, "What does-"

"MOVE!" Midna shouted as she pulled the girl out of the way of the several smoking orbs being propelled at them as the monsters approached. The startle caused by the explosions that followed dropped Linkle onto her bottom. The pain rang in her ears like never before as she shut her eyes tight. All around her, her comrades had begun battle with the airborne enemies descending upon them, as well as the reinforcements approaching on foot.

Link was still recovering from the sequence. He struggled to regain his composure when he happened upon the sight of a familiar face on horseback. The beast slowed to a near pause, allowing it's rider to dismount with little to no issue.

"Hello, Hero." Ganondorf greeted with a confident smirk, "How fortunate it is to see you alive. Well...fortunate for me that is."

Link shot a violent glare at the Gerudo as he unsheathed the Master Sword, his resolve stronger than ever before. He knew that once he defeated the enemy before him, he would be that much closer to ending the era of slavery that took his family from him.

Just then, the boy felt a strange warmth envelop his dominant hand.

Ganondorf's eyes widened alongside his grin, "The Triforce of Courage..." he said under his breath, "So you truly are the Hero. Perhaps it was best that you kneeled before me like a coward the day we met for the first time."

Link's intense grimace preluded his charge at the King of Evil. He thrust his blade at his target, only for Ganondorf to ward the blade away with his own. Then, with the inside of his left forearm, he struck the Hero, knocking him onto his back. The boy rolled to his right to dodge a stabbing attack. Ganondorf abandoned the blade he buried in the dirt as he persued Link. On his back, the boy used the Master Sword the block a downward swipe with the thick of his blade, using both feet, and his opposite hand, to assist him against the raw strength of the larger combatant. Ganondorf stepped to the side before launching a boot into the ribs of the Hero. Link shouted as his body was sent several feet away. He was allowed a momentary catch of his breath as Ganondorf retrieved his other sword. The boy rose to stand on a knee just as Ganondorf charged at him. Link swung his sword. The Gerudo slowed his pace just enough to avoid the outer reach of the enemy blade before he struck the Master Sword, causing Link to lose balance. The boy regained his footing and made to leap away when-

"GAAH!"

Link fell back onto his bottom, dropping the Master as both hands flew to his face. Just before Ganondorf could follow up, however, he was intercepted by Impa.

Linkle opened her eyes, having finally recovered from the blast of the initial explosion. A quick glance around fed her all the information she needed to know to be extremely careful. Just as she reached

for her Crossbows, however, she saw her brother, Link, rise to his knees, his face covered by his hands.

"Brother!"

Link dropped one hand to the ground, allowing himself to search for the voice calling for him.

"Brother!" Linkle called again as she lowered herself in front of him.

"Linkle..." the boy growled as pain clouded his senses. Blood streamed down his forearm and stained his undershirt as the pain stole the wind from his body with every breath.

"Brother...let me see."

Hesitantly, Link removed his hand, revealing his wound.

* _GASP!_ *

Link's hand trembled as he spoke, "Is it...bad...?"

Linkle's mouth went agape as her own trembling intensified.

Link's right eye...it was gone... Heavily damaged beyond the possibility of repair.

Linkle pulled the boy close, burying his head into the front of her shoulder, not for the sole purpose of embracing him, but to comfort him; to ease his pain however she could. She just didn't know what else to do, even as her eyes searched desperately for an answer through deep, jagged, breathing.

Just then...her heart nearly stopped...

Ganondorf approached the siblings, having warded Impa away just moments ago. His footsteps were slow and deliberately methodical as his eyes locked onto Linkle.

 _"Is he...scary?"_ she remembered asking her brother.

 _"Yeah...he is..."_

 _"His presence is unmistakable..."_ Zelda's trembling voice echoed.

Linkle stared with wide eyes at the large frame of Ganondorf as he continued his slow approach. He seemed to sense her fear as he greeted it with a wide, toothy, grin.

She-...she had to get out of there! She had to get away from him!

A pained groan from Link caught her attention, reminding her of his presence. Linkle swallowed her fear, realizing what she had to do with a sigh that feigned reassurance.

"Brother..." she began.

"Hm?" Link's muffled voice responded.

"...I need you to get away from here."

A moment of silence...

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Lana can heal you. I think he's after you, so you won't be able to get to her on your own... I-...I'll hold him off..."

Link shoved himself out of his sister's arms, "Are you crazy?!" he asked, "I'm not leaving you with-"

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Linkle yelled, "The Princess said it herself: you're our only hope. We can't lose you..."

Link felt trembling hands land on his shoulders...followed by a smile...

He knew this smile... It was the same one his mother had given him...

...before she died...

Before Link could respond, Linkle rose to her feet, and rushed past him.

"Go!" she parted with.

Link sat, frozen as he heard Linkle's Crossbows begin to fire behind him.

No...he wasn't leaving her...

With impaired vision, he searched the grass around him for the Master Sword.

Where was it?! It had to be around here somewhere!

Link turned around just in time to see Ganondorf swing his sword. His eyes widened at the sight of blood as his sister's body fell.

Now frantic, Link continued searching for his sword, tears now distorting the vision of his remaining eye.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Boy." he heard Ganondorf call to him.

Link looked over the Gerudo King, prepared to dodge another swift attack.

What happened was much to the contrary, though, as Ganondorf began another slow approach towards him.

"Hand over the Triforce of Courage." he ordered.

Just then the Gerudo froze at the feeling of a hand grabbing at his ankle.

"Stay...away...from him..."

Ganondorf lowered his gaze upon Linkle as she dragged her way towards him, leaving a trail of blood behind as her free arm placed directly above the wound across her body. The Gerudo looked up at Link.

"I see." he spoke behind a grin, "You two must care for each other. In that case..."

Linkle let out a painful cry as a large foot turned her head to the side, and pressed down.

"Get off of her!" Link demanded.

Ganondorf's grin widened, "Surrender, and I'd be happy to."

Link glanced hopelessly at his sister as-

"Why're you still here?!" Linkle strained to speak, " _Go_!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

Linkle gritted her teeth as the pressure on her head intensified, "Link, please!"

"No!"

She shut eyes tight at the increasing pain, tears now trailing across her face, "JUST GO, DAMN IT!"

"One good stomp and her head will be mashed like a grape." Ganondorf told him, "You'd better make the right decision."

Link glanced down at Linkle as blood began to pour from her nose. She was now screaming as unbearable pain threatened to swallow her whole.

Just then, a Light Arrow hit its mark, sending Ganondorf flying.

Immediately, Link rushed to his sister's side.

"You damn idiot!" he told her as he cradled her body, "Why would you do that?!"

Linkle opened her eyes, staring at the damaged face above as mixed emotions surged through her body, only to intensify her lingering pain.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Link yelled at her.

"...How dare you." she shot back, pain silencing her voice, "After all the years I've watched you do the same thing for me, you're angry the one time _I_ do it? You're such a hypocrite..."

Lana lowered herself next to the siblings.

"Hey!" Link called immediately, "You can use your magic to heal, right? Heal my sister!"

"No." Linkle shook her head, "Heal him first."

Lana glanced down at Linkle, then at Link, "Sorry, Link, but we need you back in the fight as soon as possible. I can heal your sister when I'm done with you."

Link growled, irritated, "Fine. Just make sure you hurry!"

The sorceress paused upon noticing the boy's eye, "I'll try my best..." she said.

Ganondorf rose to his feet as he was greeted by more opposition.

"Impa," Zelda spoke as the Sheikah joined her, "are you sure you can battle him with that injury?"

Impa released her hold of a wound on her dominant arm, "Yes... It won't slow me in the slightest."

The Princess sighed, "All right then. Follow my lead."

Zelda charged. Ganondorf dug the tips of both his blades into the dirt, releasing them. Next, darkness began to radiate from his large frame, towering over his body after just a few seconds. The sight stopped Zelda, and Impa, in their tracks as they watched. The darkness formed into a large body that swung an arm downward. An attack that was easily dodge by the Princess and her guardian. Just then, the other arm was swung, and landed a clean hit on Impa. Taking advantage of the distracted princess, Ganondorf rushed by, dispersing the darkness as a result, and swung one of the blades he took with him. Zelda blocked the attack with her Rapier, but was knock off her feet, and onto her back. Ganondorf wasted no time as he rose his sword arm, looking to lop Zelda's right arm off. However, a large fist interrupted his planned attack, shattering his blade. Seizing the opportunity, Zelda fired a Light Arrow and sent the Gerudo several yards away.

"You okay?" Midna asked the Princess upon joining her.

"I am now. Thank you."

Ganondorf looked on, now unarmed. "Pft," he began, "what pests. None of you know what you are truly up against. Allow me to give you a glimpse.

As the Evil King finished, the sky began to suddenly darken. The afternoon clouds above went from white to a defiled shade of a darkened scarlet. Just then, the wind began to pick up speed.

Further away, Linkle placed a hand on her temple as the wind applied unwanted pressure on her head, "What's going on?!" she asked above the howling weather.

"It's Ganondorf..." Lana answered, ""It looks like he's getting serious."

The Gerudo in question rose his right arm skyward, prompting a gold-colored trident to manifest in his open palm.

"The true battle," he began, "starts now."

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

A beast will fight its hardest when backed against into a corner...

Chapter 28: The Final Battle


	28. The Final Battle Part 1

**Author's Note (Important!): With this chapter, this story now has more chapters than all my other stories. ALSO, I've decided to split this chapter into two parts. One of the reasons why is because I wanted to upload what would've been the second half of this chapter alongside Chapter 30. I'll explain why at a later time.**

 ** _Anyway_ , I want to thank Ultimate blazer for following the story; mattbalser01 for reminding me that 2001 was almost 18 years ago, and that I'm aging, old and crusty...I-I mean for following the story and adding it to their Favorites List; and I wanna give a HUUUGE thanks to Gnote fanfic for following and favorite'ing bith the story, and myself as a writer on thus site.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC: Lol, let me just say that whatever happened, didn't happen on purpose.**

 **IronDracoKnight: I'm gonna assume that was directed toward the cliffhanger ending to the last chapter, and warn you that the same thing happens in this chapter.**

 **mattbalser01: "The best"? Lol, I guarantee you'll eventually come across a story that'll make you wanna come back and tell me "Your writing sucks, dude." Half-serious jokes aside, though, thanks- that was definitely a first.**

* * *

Final Arc

.

Chapter 28: The Final Battle; Part 1

* * *

.

Suddenly, Ganondorf launched the Trident at his opponents. Impa and Midna dodged with retreating leaps to the side, while Zelda ducked to avoid the rotating projectile attack, her eyes lighting up with the sight of Ganondorf weaponless. She moved in to seize the opportunity presented to her.

The Gerudo was unresponsive, save for a smirk that snaked its way across his face. Zelda paused.

"Your Grace!" Impa called, "Behind you!"

Just before Zelda could react, she felt a sharp blow to the back of the head lean her forward. Then, just as he caught his returning weapon with his left hand, he grabbed the Princess by the throat, and lifted her off the ground. She gasped at Ganondorf cocking his arm away, looking to impale her. Just then, Impa flung herself at the Gerudo, using her own body to keep him from straightening his arm. Just before the Sheikah could follow up, Ganondorf sent Zelda's body crashing into her. Just then, a large, metallic fist, created by Midna, nearly hit its mark, when Ganondorf caught it with a single, bare, hand. He spun his body, allowing the projectile to keep its momentum, and chucked it at Zelda and Impa.

Zelda rose to her knees upon landing, "Are you okay?" she asked as she peered down at Impa.

The Sheikah's reflexes took over as she grabbed the Princess, and, with shocking strength, flung her over her head. Right as Impa turned to face Zelda to see that she landed safely, her body twisted awkwardly as the fist landed a devastating blow in the middle of her back. The impact tossed her onto the Princess. Blood poured from her mouth as she coughed, some of it landing on Zelda's face.

"My apologies..." she whispered in pain.

"Don't worry about it!" Zelda told her, "Impa, you need to get somewhere safe- you can't keep fighting!"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I can't follow that order. Doing so would forsake my duty as your guardian."

Elsewhere, Ganondorf launched his Trident, again, at Midna. The twilight princess easily dodge, but was launched further away by an explosion of darkened energy upon the weapon's impact on the ground. The Gerudo watched Midna roll across the ground from the impact as he retrieved his weapon. And that was when a new target caught his attention.

Ganondorf turned his head to look at the Hero, as well as the sorceress and the girl who foolishly attacked him earlier...

"There." Lana told Link as she lowered her hands, "I did the best I could do, but...your eye is gone..."

Before anything could happen next, Link widened his eye as a flash of gold in his peripheral caught his attention. Ganondorf's Trident rushed right past his head...

...and into Lana's chest.

Time itself froze. Lana's widening eyes rose to look at Ganondorf as her mouth went agape in shock.

"No more healing." the Gerudo stated through a smirk. He pulled his Trident out of Lana's chest, bringing a horrifying amount of blood along with it.

"Fine then." Zelda told Impa, "But, please, at least go and see Lana before you return to battle."

Impa rose to her feet, hunched from the pain, "...Very well..."

Just then, Linkle's ear piercing scream filled the air...followed by silence.

The two turned in the direction of the sound's origin to see Ganondorf leap away to dodge an attack by Midna, who had just recovered.

"It doesn't look like she's finished healing those two." Impa told the Princess.

The Sheikah sped away towards Ganondorf, leaving Zelda as she stared at Ganondorf's previous location. All she saw was Link's back. He seemed to be looking down at something. Then she saw Linkle scramble her way closer to the object of her brother's attention.

Zelda could feel her stomach churn as she proceeded towards them. Her pace was slow at first, until desperation steadily sped her up into a full-on sprint. On her way towards the siblings, the Princess could see Linkle glance at her. The girl's mouth slowly went agape before she rose to her feet, and slowly backed away.

Zelda nearly tripped when she saw a pair of legs protruding from her view of Link, both of which, dressed in a familiar, white, piece of clothing.

She froze.

Zelda took slow, hesitant steps closer to Link...and saw Lana, lying across the grass, her chest covered in red.

For several seconds, she could only stand there in shock, and stare. The outlines of her vision seemed to darken with each passing moment...she heard Link's voice, but she didn't hear what he was saying...

...Was...this real...? Or was she dreaming...? Yes...this was a dream... It had to be...

Link paused mid-sentence as Zelda circled around him, and lowered to her knees on the other side of Lana's body. She glanced downward with widened eyes, though she didn't seem to be looking at Lana, or even the ground around her.

"No..." she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "You can't do this... It's not fair... After everything I've done... Everything you told me to do, I did it... So why...?"

Zelda leaned forward, onto her hands, "Was I not good enough...? Did I follow your instructions the wrong way...? Or are you punishing me for all the Hylian lives I've taken...?"

She began to tremble.

"There are _other_ ways you can punish me... I'll do anything you want... I'll give you anything I possibly can... What do you want? Possessions? Years off my life? My _soul_? You can have it... You can have all of it... Just...please... Don't take her away from me..."

"...Zelda...?"

Zelda drew a quiet gasp, "...Lana...?"

Her trembling hands reached downward, and grabbed hold of the cold body below. Zelda pulled the sorceress close.

"...Link..." she spoke in a hurt voice, "Can you...leave us for a moment?"

The boy rose to his feet, and walked away, in the direction of his sister.

Lana stared upward, at Zelda as the Princess refocused on her, "I...never wanted you to see me like this... You used to look at me as if I were invincible...like no matter what went wrong, I'd be there to fix it... I guess...I wanted to live up to that image for as long as possible...even after you grew up..."

Lana blinked as her eyes lowered thoughtfully, "I...wonder...if this is how a parent feels..."

Zelda placed a hand over Lana's wound.

"That's not gonna work," the sorceress told her, "I'm too far gone...and I've lost too much blood... I can barely even move my fingertips..."

Zelda's grip on the limp body below tightened, "I'm sorry." she said, "If only I was stronger...If only I could've beaten him by myself, this wouldn't be happening..."

"Remember what I told you? The day we returned to the present with the others? I know it sounds selfish, but-"

"No!" Zelda interrupted, "I don't care what you wanted me to do! How can you expect me to just drop your body and keep going?! You should _know_ I'd never do that! Not after all we've been through!"

Lana smiled as tears began to form in her eyes, " _No_ , silly... I was going to say...I know it sounds selfish, but...can you stay here with me...? Until I'm gone...?"

Zelda's expression softened, "...Of course..."

A moment of silence passed by...

"Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"...I just wanted you to know..." Lana sniffed "I'm sorry...for all times you needed me...and I wasn't there for you. If I was allowed one regret...it's those scars on your body...and the scars in your heart..."

"Is that why you're crying? Don't be ridiculous, you know I've never blamed you for them."

"No, Zelda... These aren't tears of any kind of pain...they're tears of joy...I always thought death to be horrible... The idea of dying scared me like you wouldn't believe...because I'd seen it all the time...when I was younger... It's why I put a spell on myself that stopped me from aging. But now that it's actually happening... I don't know how to feel... On one hand... I wanted to help you until the very end, until after you saved Hyrule. But on the other hand...I'm happy."

"But-...why?"

"Because," Lana explained as tears streamed down the sides of her head, "it means that someday...we'll get to see each other again..."

"I see... I look forward to it..."

"Me too... Just...make s-sure...it...doesn't happen...too...s-...soon..."

Zelda was nearly visibly trembling as Lana's eyes began to slowly flutter...as if she was going to enter a peaceful sleep.

"Lana...thank you...for everything."

The sorceress gave one last smile, "No problem...Zelda... Good-...bye..."

Lana eyes closed for the final time.

She was gone...

Linkle watched on from a distance. She sniffed as tears ran down her face. She knew she was going to miss the sorceress.

"Linkle." Link called to her from behind, having found his sword, "Let's go."

The girl sniffed again, "Alright."

Ganondorf leapt high into the air to avoid several light-colored energy orbs fired by Midna. Just as he descended, though, a large canon appeared, and fired a single shot of very same orb, only several times larger. The Gerudo's free arm appeared to enlarge, and cover itself with an inky black. Then, in midair, he spun an whacked the projectile with a back-handed strike, sending the orb back. The cannon exploded, the resulting smoke unwittingly acting as a screen, protecting the Evil King from detection.

"Where is he?!" Midna nearly panicked.

Just then, Ganondorf was seen to the far right, his path an arc as he ran at full speed toward Midna, as well as Impa, who had just joined her.

Impa shoved the twilight princess out of the way as she brandished her Giant's Knife, expecting to have to deflect an attack from the Trident. Ganondorf swung one of the swords he had previously left behind. Impa was barely able to block, the force of the attack sending her flying. After gathering her bearings, Midna formed a metallic hand above in hopes of catching the Sheikah. Instead, Impa flipped backward, and kicked off the surface, raising her blade for a returning downward strike. Ganondorf thrusted his Trident, catching Impa's weapon in the forked tip. The Gerudo swung his sword, only to be blocked by another metal hand. Midna, having thought of no other way to follow up, rammed her shoulder into the body of her opponent. Then, as the collision Impa's sword and Ganondorf's Trident leaned the Sheikah back, she gave the Gerudo a kick to the face. Just as Ganondorf stumbled, he rebalanced himself, and took a leap away, when-

 _BOOM!_

Linkle had shot a Bomb Arrow into the air, just as she saw Ganondorf bend his knees to leap away.

The Gerudo felt the wind leave his body as he landed on his back. Just as he sat upward, he was met with the swinging of the Master Sword. He rose his own sword to block the attack, only for the top half to fall away after the obliteration of the sword's center. Link went for a back-handed swing, leaving him unable to react properly to the Trident being thrust at him. He then felt large, metallic fingers wrap around his body, and pull him away.

"Thank me later." Midna told the boy as he was lowered to his feet in front of her.

Impa placed a hand on Linkle's shoulder, "That was an excellent shot, Linkle."

"Thanks, but..." The girl lowered her eyes upon the deep wound in her midsection that heavily stained her white shirt, and some of her green tunic, "I won't be able to help much more to help... Sorry..."

"All is well. I'm surprised you can still even move with a wound like that. Why hasn't Lana healed it?"

Linkle lowered her head, "She's...dead."

Impa froze. She let out a long sigh as her head lowered, "I see... Then keep to the rear- as long as you can provide covering fire, you'll be plenty useful. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Here he comes!" Link warned.

Ganondorf rushed at the group, his fury boosting him to full speed. He jumped into the air before he flung his Trident at the group.

Linkle yelped as Link put her on his shoulder in a swift motion, and joined Impa and Midna in dodging the attack. Ganondorf landed within reach of his weapon, and struck the Trident, resulting in a burst of electricity. Link was caught in the back, not able to retreat far enough with his sister's added weight. Linkle rose an arm and, even with Link's stumbling hindering her aim, shot an arrow at the Gerudo. Ganondorf dodged to the side as he re-equipped his weapon. He cocked his arm back, looking to chuck it at the girl, when suddenly, he was blinded by a bright ray of light from some sort of circular object conjured by Midna, just as he went to throw the Trident.

Link rushed the now weaponless opponent immediately, dropping Linkle. Both of Ganondorf's arms enlarged, and blackened as he raised then to block the Master Sword. The blade cut through the darkness cleanly, and lodged itself into the large forearm of the Gerudo. Even through the pain the he swung a darkened fist right into Link's midsection. Right as Linkle fired a trio of arrows, Ganondorf clutched Link's tunic and lifted his body. He proceeded to use the boy as a meat shield to catch all three projectiles.

Linkle screamed as she saw her arrows lodge into her brother's back. Impa circled Ganondorf, only for him to raise his makeshift shield, stopping her in her tracks. He then took several steps back after seeing Midna move in his peripheral.

All parties froze.

"Move," Ganondorf warned, "and I'll do him like I did the sorceress. Now..." He looked at Link, "Give me the Triforce of Courage...or my Trident will go right in between their eyes."

Link scowled as his glare lowered upon his opponent.

"One by one..." Ganondorf continued, "they will fall. And all because you were too weak to forfeit your piece of the Triforce. I can't run out of bargaining chips, though... Perhaps I'll take my time with the blonde gir-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Link screamed, "TOUCH HER, AND I SWEAR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR THOA-"

Ganondorf pulled Link into a head-butt, and forced him into the ground.

"BROTHER!" Linkle shouted in worry.

Ganondorf cocked his arm back warningly, "Do you think I'm playing? Move another muscle and I'll rip your brother apart."

Just then, a Golden Arrow sent the Gerudo flying away, forcing him to relinquish his hold of Link.

Linkle got up and ran to where he was, despite the pain in her abdomen. She knelt in front of him as he propped himself on his hands.

"Brother," she told him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it..."

Zelda approached the siblings, her eyes still locked onto Ganondorf, "Link," she started, "can you still fight?"

The boy ignored the pain in his back, Zelda's voice having reminded him of the promise he made, "Yeah." he answered.

The Princess took several steps forward, "Comrades...it's time we end this once and for all. Link, you and I will attack head-on. Impa, Midna, the two of you will cover us. Linkle."

"Yeah?"

"Your wounds are too grevious to continue battling... I would like for you to watch over Lana's body, and await further orders."

Linkle nodded, "Alright."

Ganondorf rose to his feet.

"Everyone," Zelda continued, "follow my lead."

The Princess charged, with Link following behind, his speed hindered due to the arrows in his back.

Zelda watched Ganondorf closely, studying his body language in hopes of predicting his next move. If she could lure him into throwing his Trident, perhaps she'd be able to neutralize the weapon, like she did in her battle against Cia. She knew by now that the Gerudo would still be quite capable, even when weaponless, but at least she'd be able to eliminate his reach advantage.

The Princess stopped a yard away from her opponent. She leapt into the air before loading her Golden Bow up with three Light Arrows. Immediately, the Gerudo closed the distance between them, only to be knock aside by a metallic hand. Zelda then redirected her bow before firing at her target. Ganondorf landed on his feet after a backwards flip, only for his chest armor to be pierced by the arrows. He was then met with a charging attack from Impa, her sword raised above her head as she closed in. Ganondorf rose his Trident, anticipating a downward swing. The Sheikah swung downward prematurely, inflicting a shallow cut into the ground. The resulting momentum flung Impa high, allowing her to plant a foot into the face of the Gerudo, an attack assisted by the Sheikah's weight. He landed on his back.

"Link! Now!"

Link let out a war cry as he moved to take advantage of Ganondorf's vulnerable state, "You'll pay for what you did to my sister, you son of a bitch!"

The boy launched himself into the air, and plunged his sword into the midsection of Hyrule's ruler. Link smirked at the sound of Ganondorf's resulting scream.

It was done... It was finally done...

The entire party relaxed their bodies as the world around them went completely silent.

"Did we beat 'em?" asked Midna.

Impa sheathed her Giant's Knife, before placing a hand on the wound on her arm, "Yes...I believe so..."

Zelda sighed. She turned to look at the castle in the distance as emotions began well up from within, "Finally... We did it..."

Link pulled the Master Sword out of Ganondorf's body, watching him intently to make sure he was truly defeated.

"Comrades," Zelda began, snatching the boy's attention away, "It has taken us three years to get to this point, and it goes without saying that none of this could have happened without you. It is through your combined efforts that we have saved Hyrule from an eternity of slavery. Through, as you all know, this could not have been done without sacrifice. Princess Ruto, Agitha, Darunia, and-...and Lana, have given their lives for this moment, and I'm sure they would be proud of what we've done today, and what we will do in the days to come. It wasn't easy, but I would like to give you all my heartfelt thanks. Thank you...for helping me achieve Hyrule's Resurrection."

The Princess couldn't help but smile wide as she took another glance at the castle. Her comrades, including Link and Linkle, gathered around her-

 **"What-...a lovely...speech..."**

A sharp boom of thunder sliced through the deafening silence... Zelda, and her remaining allies, turned toward the source of the heavy breathing following the words spoken by the unexpected voice.

Ganondorf stood on his feet, clutching at the wound in his midsection, as well his very life.

"But unfortunately for you...it will be the last one you ever make."

The party could do naught but stand and stare. This man couldn't possibly still be alive. What was going on?

"I'll give you one final chance..." the Gerudo continued, "Give me your pieces of the Triforce."

Link stepped forward, "Do you really think you're in the position to be talking like that? Just fall over and die already- you lost."

Ganondorf let out a few coughs as he chuckled, "No...it is you who has lost... You...the Princess...all of you...

...You are all doing to die..."

Just then, the Gerudo hunched forward, and dug his fingers into the ground. In this feral position, darkness began to encase his body as his vessel began to grow at an unnatural rate. In seconds, the darkness began to fade away, revealing a large beast as it continued to grow larger still.

Link could feel himself break into a sweat watching this transpire. He could feel the hope and confidence of he and his comrades leave them, having been sucked into the wormhole that was the creature in front of them. He could even hear his sister hyperventilating next to him.

"Everyone!" Zelda called as she pulled the girl away, signaling her to go back to where Lana was "Ready your weapons! We've come too far to simply give in! Ganondorf will not defeat us!"

Ganondorf, in his new form, let out an earth-shattering roar as he lowered his sights upon the growing resolve in front of him.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

The fate Hyrule hangs in the balance. It was now, or never.

Chapter 29: The Final Battle; Part 2


	29. The Final Battle Part 2

**Author's Note (Important): Change of plan. I'm too lazy, tired, and irritated to go back and see what the plan was, but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to upload two chapters at once. Well, the first chapter was too short, due to it basically being half of what was supposed to be last chapter, and I didn't want to give you guys a short chapter, so yeah. The reason I split the last chapter in half was because I didn't want the events of this chapter to take away from Lana's death.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank Otaku72 and BlizzardNova for following the story, and nico2887 for adding it to their Favorites List.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **ultimateCCC: Ganon's not gonna be doing much "kicking" in this chapter, lol.**

 **Ultimate blazer: Thanks.**

* * *

Final Arc

* * *

Chapter 29: The Final Battle; Part 2

* * *

Ganondorf charged, swinging his bony tusks. Zelda, Link, Impa, and Midna were barely able to dodge the attack due to its sheer speed.

The beast stopped just as his attack met air, and bent all four legs, and propelled himself back at his opponents. Zelda turned, and fired a Light Arrow into its jewel-esque forehead. Ganondorf let out a roar before he lost his footing, and crashed onto his side.

Link seized the opportunity, and plunged the Master Sword into his forehead. Ganondorf rose immediately, launching the boy into the air. Blood oozed from the fresh wound on Ganondorf's forehead as he swung a paw at the boy as he fell, sending him to the ground in a meteoric fashion.

Link screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed at his right shoulder upon landing.

"Link!" Zelda called, worried.

Wasting no time, Ganondorf charged at the distracted Princess, and sent her flying as he rammed right into her. Impa and Midna launched attacks on both sides of the beast respectively, but were knocked away when they were simultaneously hit by a spinning attack.

Zelda rose to a sitting position, clutching her side as she searched for Link. A flash of bright orange in her peripheral drew her attention. Her eyes widened as a ball of fire was was thrown at her. She rolled out of the way, though she was launched by the sheer impact of the resulting explosion on the ground. On her feet, she felt the very earth itself quake beneath her, signaling another coming attack. Ganondorf watched, mid-charge, as Zelda load another Light Arrow. He leapt into the air, startling the Princess, looking to crush her with downward swings of both fists. he dodged to the side, eventually losing balance, and falling onto her bottom. Just as Ganondorf set his sights on her once again, what looked like an assembly of wood, similar in appearance to a bridge, whacked the beast on the top of his head.

Zelda watched on, dumbfounded for a moment as the the attacks continued. Ganondorf spun, hoping to land a lucky hit on the unknown attacker, to no avail.

Zelda rose to her feet, and sped away, putting some distance between she and Ganondorf as her eyes searched for Link. The boy hadn't moved an inch from his original position on the ground, allowing the Princess to locate him in seconds. She lowered to her knees beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No... I can't feel my arm..."

Zelda reached for Link's right arm, "Does this hurt?" she asked as her finger ran across the skin on his upper arm.

"No..."

"How about this?" she asked as she applied pressure to the shoulder.

Link stifled his voice, the pain aggravating him, "Yes."

"Can you move it?"

"No, damn it! It hurts!"

She pulled him upward, "I think your shoulder's broken."

"Can you fix it?"

"No. I think you should join your sister-"

"No! Didn't you say you guys needed me?!"

"...We'll make due."

"I said no! I'd rather fight than sit and watch!"

"...Fine, then. I'll need you and the others to distract Ganondorf. Once I see an opening, I'll hit him with a Light Arrow. After that, I'll need you to move in, and strike."

Link held in a groan. The pain seemed to intensify with each movement of each muscle.

"Do you need any help?"

"No... I'm fine..."

Zelda moved to assist him regardless. She could feel her face heat softly as she placed his left arm over her shoulders, and her arm around his body, before they rose together.

"You'll have to proceed from here on your own." she told him.

Link frowned, "Fine..."

Ganondorf swung hard, completely obliterating the wooden weapon being used against him.

"Well there that idea..." Midna muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have anything more conventional?" asked Impa.

"Nothing that'll kill 'em."

The Sheikah glanced at their beastly opponent, "Great..."

Elsewhere, Linkle had situated herself inches away from the reddened grass around Lana's body. She sighed. This girl, in Linkle's mind, was the sole reason she wasn't still a slave, not to mention her role in lessening her depression since. And now she was dead.

"Linkle!"

The girl rose her head, her nervous gaze meeting a hurried one. She kept silent as Zelda lowered next to her, four Light Arrows in hand.

Zelda stared into the questioning eyes of the girl, unsure of how she wanted to begin, "...Listen closely..."

Linkle blinked.

"I need you to take these Light Arrows, and load them onto your Crossbow." Zelda followed her sentence with pointed finger towards Ganondorf.

Linkle felt her innards plummet.

"I need you to watch the battle closely. Once you see an opening, fire. Your target is the forehead."

Linkle nearly choked on a nervous lump in her throat, "Wh-... But-"

"Your brother and Impa are both injured. You can't help them, because you're injured as well. This our only chance at winning the battle."

Intense fear left the girl breathless. The very thought of stepping an inch closer to that-... _monster_... She just couldn't handle it...

At that moment, Linkle felt two hands land on her shoulders.

"Lana said it herself, didn't she? That you'd end up a better shot than me? She believed in you. _I_ believe in you."

Linkle swallowed, "...Okay...I'll do it!"

"Alright. You have four arrows to use. They should be more than enough for us to do enough damage to defeat him."

Zelda handed the arrows over. All four were much smaller than usual. The Princess stood.

"I'll go and rejoin the battle. Our lives are in your hands."

The Princess sped away, leaving Linkle to herself.

"HEY UGLY!" Link shouted at Ganondorf.

Everything seemed to freeze as the Gerudo turned to face the boy.

"Is he crazy?!" Midna whispered to Impa as the beast turned his attention away from them.

"Calm yourself." Impa whispered back, "Perhaps he has a plan."

Link stood as tall as his body allowed him to. His breaths were deep, yet jagged as he squeezed the hilt of his sword.

Just then, the beast leapt high into the air, avoiding a Light Arrow. Upon landing he set his sights of Zelda, who fired the projectile.

The Bow of Light vanished, with Zelda's Rapier taking its place. Now that he knew where the Princess was, the Gerudo wouldn't expect a Light Arrow to hit him from any other direction aside from where she was.

Just then, Impa scaled the beast from the behind before speeding her way up the back. At the head, she performed a short hop in which she flipped forward, looking to strike the apparent weak spot on the forehead.

Ganondorf swung a paw, knocking the Giant's Knife out of the clutches of the Sheikah.

Just then, a ray of light struck Impa's intended target, sending Ganondorf roaring in pain.

Zelda knew the attack was from Linkle, who found an opening faster than even she anticipated. Maybe she a better shot than the Princess after all.

"Link!" Impa called, "Now!"

Link ignored the pain in his body, and rushed forth. Just as he neared Ganondorf, however, he tripped. Mid-fall, he managed to slash the weak spot, though the attack didn't do as much damage as he intended.

Angered, Ganondorf moved to swipe at the injured boy, but was cut off by a metallic fist that caught him under the chin.

Midna moved to join her companions, "Thank goodness," she told Zelda, "I didn't know how much longer we could hold 'em off."

"Take heed." The Princess responded, "The battle isn't over yet."

Ganondorf took a retreating leap away. He extended an arm, prompting a ball of flames to appear above his palm.

Link felt a metallic hand grab him roughly, and move him put of the path of the projectile. Impa, realizing this meant that the twilight princess wouldn't be alble to move out of the way in time, moved to stand in front of her companion. She erected a barrier just in front of the two of them.

Without warning, the fireball was launched. Zelda, who had already moved out of the way, glanced at Linkle, expecting the girl to fire a Light Arrow at this exact moment, as that was what the Princess, herself, would do. Knowing Link wouldn't be able to react to an order to attack very fast, due to his injuries, she wanted to catch the exact moment the Light Arrow was fired, so she could act ahead of time. This momentary distraction, however, caused her to miss Ganondorf's next move as the large fireball collided with Impa's barrier, resulting in a massive smokescreen.

The smoke vanished after a few moments, though Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?!" Midna asked.

Impa searched her surroundings, frantic. She glanced upward a second too late to dodge.

* _CRASH!_ *

Zelda turned her attention to the battle just in time to see the large frame of Ganondorf land right on top of Impa and Midna. She gasped at what she saw. After a few moments, the beast rose to stand on all four legs.

"Three insects down," he growled, "three more to go."

Link stared, eyes wide and mouth agape, stunned at how Impa and Midna, who stood next to him just moments ago were now...gone. He saw Impa dive at Midna, presumably to move her out of the way, but it seems there are things not even she can react fast enough for.

"Link!" Zelda called, "Get a hold of yourself! The battle isn't over yet!"

Ganondorf lunged at Zelda, bringing a swipe of the paw with him. The Princess dodged easily, and rolled to a knee as she loaded a Light Arrow. The beast swing his other paw, this one connecting. Before he even saw the Princess land, though, a faint light shone in his peripheral. His reflexes taking over, he jumped high, watching as a Light Arrow pass under him. Upon landing, he turned his body into the direction he saw the arrow travel from, and faced the wide-eyed girl that shot it.

"LINKLE!" Link shouted, "RUN! GO!"

The familiar voice snapped the girl in question out of her trance. In the midst on an internal panic, she fired another shot.

Ganondorf launched himself into the air towards the girl, earning a horrified scream as a response.

Linkle fell onto her bottom as the beast landed just in front of her. She rose a trembling arm to aim at the him again, fearful tears clouding her vision.

Zelda darted in their direction, arming herself with her Bow of Light, while Link tripped and fell forward, reaching for his sister as if she were inches away.

Ganondorf pulled an arm back. Swinging forward, he fired a wave of what appeared to be a wave of red electricity that hit his target at point-blank range.

Both Link and Zelda froze as a dust cloud erupted.

It cleared... Revealing nothing but Linkle's bloodied body as it lay there...completely still.

Link had risen to his knees just in time to see this transpire, his arm still outstretched toward Linkle's body. He let out a wordless scream of raw fury. He sounded as if he were a beast instead of Ganondorf. His left fist pounded the ground as tears surfaced, and fell immediately.

Zelda's eyes remained focused on Linkle, and then back at the small crater, in which Impa and Midna were hidden from view. She glanced at Link, who had one eye and one good arm, and then at Ganondorf.

How was she going to do this...?

Meanwhile, Ganondorf turned his body to face his remaining opposition. He could end those two right here, right now... But the screaming and sobbing of one of his enemies held his attention like a mother would her newborn baby.

"It was just like this..." the demonic voice spoke, "that I watched my loved ones perish. One by one...I watched them all fall. Whether it was from starvation...dehydration...or fatigue...they all had one thing in common... They were all denied help by the royalty of Hyrule."

Zelda frowned as Ganondorf began the familiar tale.

"No matter how much we suffered, you people always turned a blind eye. You only allied yourselves with other races when it benefited you. The Zoras gave you water, the Gorons gave you rare materials from the mountains...and the Sheikah gave your family protection... Or at least they're supposed to. But us? There was nothing in the desert you wanted. Unless our women were pleasuring you, you wanted nothing to do with us. You people are nothing but selfish fools, and you're all paying for it-"

"SHUT UP!" Link interjected, "JUST SHUT UP!" Tears still in his eyes, he stood to stand on his knees, and gave a glare that set the area ablaze, "What did my sister ever do to you huh?! She never hurt anyone her entire life! She had nothing to do with any of this, but you still killed her! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT'S RIGHT?!"

Ganondorf stared, unresponsive. The Hero...no... _this_ Hero...he saw more of himself in this one than in any of his past incarnations. He absolutely hated every Hero who had come before him, but this one...this one knew pain...he knew pain the very same way he did. And that was why...

...He couldn't let this one live... If there was one thing the Gerudo would do today, was give this boy an honorable death.

He began a full-speed charge at Link. Suddenly, Zelda appeared in his path, Light Arrow at the ready. He leapt into the air to dodge the attack. The Princess rolled to the side before firing another arrow, this one hitting him in the side of his head. As he turned to face her, the bony protrusions in his shoulders changed color, and appeared to open. Sensing an attack was coming, the Princess dashed to the side, only for her path to be cut off by a red wave of electricity, fired by Ganondorf. Zelda leaped away to dodge the attack, and that was when the bony protrusions began to fire a barrage of seed-like projectiles. Zelda could do nothing but cover herself mid-flight. Suddenly, one of seeds tore its way through her left thigh.

Zelda stifled her voice behind gritted teeth as she fell forward. The attacks ceased as she reached for the pain, only to feel blood.

Link, having gotten close to Ganondorf by circling the altercation, made a desperate attempt at slashing the beast's forehead, and was sent flying by a fist for his troubles.

Zelda tried to stand as the boy landed next to her. The pain was too intense, though, and pulled her back down to Link's level. She glanced ahead, watching as Ganondorf began a slow approach. Her head finally lowered as Link climbed to his feet. She let out a sigh, her shoulders slumped.

"Damn you..." Link muttered at Ganondorf, "You're gonna pay for-"

"Link."

"What?!" he snapped.

"...Stop..."

The boy blinked, confused, "What do you mean stop?! We-"

"Link, just-...please...stop... It's over..."

"No it's not! We can-"

"You can only see out of one eye, and your arm has been rendered useless. I can't give my arrows to anyone else to use, and I can't walk. He'll always know where my attacks will come from while he's already battling a gravely wounded opponent. There's no way we can win... It's over..."

Link grimaced, ready to shoot a retort, when Zelda suddenly reached upward, and grabbed his hand. The gentle gesture had an effect opposite the one intended.

"I'd rather die fighting then-"

"Link!" Zelda repeated, giving his hand a slight squeeze, "...Please..."

Link threw the Master sword onto the ground, and lowered to his knees.

Ganondorf paused, "You two have decided to die together, have you? How touching."

From her peripheral, Zelda could see the large frame of Ganondorf begin to levitate, perhaps preparing for his final attack. Her focus, though, was on Link.

"I'm sorry..." she told him suddenly, "This wouldn't be happening if I were stronger...and a better leader. Everything that's happened to you...it's because of me..."

Link's only response was the softening of his face, along with a glance at Zelda.

"It's ironic," Zelda continued, "After saving Hyrule, I-... I wanted to make you happy. But after meeting me, nothing's happened but misfortune. I'm sorr-"

"Stop saying that." Link told her, "Everything that's happened was something you couldn't help. What if-"

He paused... He was beginning to sound just like his sister...

"Regardless," Zelda continued, "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but-...even after all that's happened...I feel at peace..."

"Why?"

"It's because I didn't resign to living my life as a slave. No matter what the outcome was, I at least attempted to change my fate. It's becauseI feel like _I_ was the one in control, and not someone else. For the first time in my life...I didn't feel helpless."

Link sighed. He never thought about it like that. Still, not being able to stop Ganondorf from taking his life was extremely frustrating to say the very least.

"Is it wrong?" asked Zelda, "That I feel this way, despite most of my comrades having to die for it to happen?"

Link thought for a moment, "I'm sure they'd have rather died than live whatever lives they were living that made them have to fight."

Zelda could see flames manifest near Ganondorf's mouth... The end was near...

...If she was going to tell him...now was the time...

"...Link...?"

"Yeah?"

"There's...something I've wanted to tell you...for a very long time now..."

Link turned to her, "What is it?"

The second eye contact was made the Princess felt heat rush through her entire body. Her eyes plummeted, "Well-...I wanted you to know...you've been an inspiration for me for many years. Whenever I thought of you, it gave me feelings I've never felt before. But after some time, I've come know what this means... It means...I've fallen in love with you."

Link stared, unresponsive, as if he expected Zelda to say more, and then he turned away. He'd already known how the Princess felt towards him, but the death of his sister, along with his struggle to accept that he was going to die as well, nullified whatever effect Zelda's confession would have had on him.

Zelda mistook this gesture for a lack of reciprocation. Her head lowered as she let out a sigh.

Still...at least she was able to tell him how she felt...

As Ganondorf let out a stream of fire, she smiled.

All the places she's been to...all the wonderful people she had met... None of that would have ever happened had she not taken a chance on herself. And even if this was the end result due the choices she's made... If she had the chance to do it all again...she'd take it in a heartbeat.

Her life was fulfilled; she no longer had any regrets...

...

Just then, a ray of light sped through the air. It split the wave of flames in two before piercing the forehead of Ganondorf.

Link watched on, stunned, as the large body fell to the ground.

"Brother...!"

With hitched breath, the boy followed the familiar voice.

Linkle stood on wobbly legs, her attire mostly stained in red.

"NOW!" she strained to say.

Link acted fast. He snatched the Master Sword from the ground as adrenaline goaded him on, racing forward, and squeezing the hilt harder than he intended. He thrust forward into the jewel-like weak spot on Ganondorf's forehead as hard as his body allowed him to.

The beast let out a earth-splitting roar as he immediately rise on his hind legs, bringing the Master Sword along with it.

Zelda watched on, her eyes wide as she experienced an event that made her feel as if she were in an alternate reality.

Link fell to both his knees as Ganondorf stumbled further away, before ultimately falling forward, his body going completely limp. The entirely of his body darkened to a pitch black color, before vanishing into a large cloud of darkened smoke.

It was done... Ganondorf had finally been defeated...

Link glanced toward the skies as its restoration into a vast blue with peppered white began.

Ganondorf was gone... The ruler of Hyrule's current system was gone...but what did it all mean...?

Link chuckled to himself. It was a question that required very little thought to answer.

Wait...

Link spun as he rose to his feet with a grunt.

His sister lied in the grass, face-down as a wind began to comb through the grassy field.

"Linkle!" he shouted.

The boy bolted past Zelda, his pace slowing to a limp as his adrenaline from before began to fade. He tripped and landed on his front just inches away from his sister. He dragged himself closer before rising to sit on his calves.

Slowly...hesitantly...he rolled her onto her back. The heavy presence of blood made him cringe as he craddled her body carefully.

"Linkle..." he began, "Open your eyes..."

The girl obliged, but with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Brother...? Is that you...?"

Link lost control of his breathing.

"Did you do it...?" Linkle asked, "Is it over...?"

"...Yeah... We did it..."

The girl smiled, "Thank...goodness..."

"But what about you? Are you gonna be okay?"

"...I don't know..."

Linkle felt herself pulled into a gentle embrace. She smiled again as her eyelids began to lower.

"Linkle?"

No reponse...

"Linkle!"

No response...

Suddenly, a foreign figure approached from the front.

"It's okay." Sheik told him, "She's merely unconscious. We'll have to treat her immediately, though."

Link pulled his sister closer as he eyed the Sheikah.

"You don't have to worry," Sheik continued as she lowered in front of them, "My home village has medical facilities that have treated far worse than this."

Link's eyes lowered to his sister for a contemplative moment. With a hesitant grunt, he handed his sister over.

"I see you're injured as well. Check on the others while I'm gone. Once this one is safe, I'll come back for you-"

"Where were you?" Link suddenly asked.

Sheik silently returned Link's suspicious glare with one that yielded no answers by itself.

"I was under orders to not interfere, and to act immediately, depending on the result of the battle."

"What were you gonna do if we lost?"

...

Sheik turned, and took several steps away before the bright flash of a Deku Nut signaled her departure.

Link frowned with a "Tsk." With a sigh, she decided to drop the matter...for now, anyway... After all, mulling wasn't going to do anything for him. At the moment, all there was for him to do was what Sheik suggested: check on the others.

Wait..."others"?

Link turned to look behind him. The first person he saw was Zelda, who sat on her calves, staring into the direction of the castle.

She kept silent, ignoring even Link's approach.

"Hey." Link called to her. After not receiving an answer, he circled around to her front.

"I'm free..." Zelda whispered in disbelief, "I'm finally free..."

"C'mon," Link urged, "We have to-"

The Princess nearly lunged at him, wrapping him in an embrace that pulled him down to her level.

"Thank you!" a muffled voice told him, "Thank you!"

Link glanced down at the feeling of increasing moisture on his shoulder. He was bearing witness to something he never thought he'd see.

* _sob!_ *

Zelda cried openly into Link's shoulder, pausing periodically only to repeat the words "Thank you." As she did so, she could feel each worry individually fade away, like weight off her back. It was as if everything that had piled on her over the years, from watching her mother take her own life, to being forced to slay scores of her own people, to being called a monster, to Lana's death...all of it seemed to infuse with her tears, and leave her body.

Link remembered this exact scenario. The day his mother died, he remembered crying the same way Zelda was now. And when he did, his sister was there for him. But Zelda...she had no one...

That was why he wasn't at all surprised to find his arm around her, pulling her close just as his sister had done him that fateful day.

After several minutes, Zelda's voice finally went silent, though she she continued to cling to her Hero.

"Hell- _oooo_...?"

Zelda paused.

"Did you hear something?" asked Link.

The Princess pulled away, "Yes... It came from..."

Both the Hero and the Princess turned to look at the small crater in the ground.

Link brought himself closer for inspection. Inside the crater was Midna, who lay on her back as her gaze locked onto the boy. She was trapped inside of some kind of barrier.

"Care to help me out?" she called to him.

Link blinked, caught off guard by the revelation that at least one of his cohorts weren't dead, "How did you survive that attack?" he asked as he drew closer.

"Impa put me in this barrier before that hog fell on us. It's still here, so I doubt she's dead. That's not mentioning her death grip on my ankle, though."

Both Link and Midna glanced over at the Sheikah in question, who was lying in a puddle of blood, unresponsive. Her arm lay outstretched, where it extended into the barrier, where her fingers were wrapped around the darkened ankle of Midna.

"Well, what do I do?" Link asked.

"I dunno. I didn't think this far ahead."

"I'll take it from here."

"BWAH!" Link jumped, startled by Sheik's sudden appearance, "I wish you guys would stop doing that!"

Ignoring the boy, Sheik approached Impa's body. The Sheikah chieftain's head faced away from Link, leaving him unable to see the dull stare shown by her half-closed eyes that stared into nothingness.

"She's still alive." Sheik announced.

Midna knocked on the barrier, "Uh, _yeah_ , I think we've established that already. Can you get me out of here?"

Sheik pried Impa's hand away from Midna, dispelling the barrier as she carefully propped her superior against herself.

Midna sat upward immediately as she felt at her ankle. She growled at the presence of hand marks. She looked at Impa.

"You're gonna pay for this once you're better, you hear?!"

Sheik approached Link, "Link, was it?"

"Yeah."

"...Thank you. Had it not been for you, I would have lost someone very dear to me. I am in your debt."

"It's my sister you should be thanking. Not me."

"...'Sister'?"

"The girl you took away. That was my sister."

"I see. I'll be sure to thank her once she heals."

Sheik turned and walk away, towards Zelda, carrying Impa on her back.

"Hey." Midna called, stopping Link as he went to follow her, "Carry me?"

"Can't you float?" the boy asked.

Midna sighed, "It was worth a shot."

"I'm glad to see you safe, Princess." Sheik began as she approached Zelda.

Zelda followed the foreign voice, "...Thank you. But-...who are you?"

"I am Sheik, a member of the Sheikah tribe."

Sheik glanced back had Link and Midna, who had just joined them, "I'm going to take you all to my home village, where we will treat your injuries." She turned to Zelda, "If that's okay with you."

" _Yeah_ it's okay!" Link cut in.

"Your home village?" Zelda repeated.

"Yes. **Kakariko Village**."

Zelda glanced over at Impa, whose body lay limp as it lean on Sheik's back.

"Is that where Impa's from?"

"...Yes."

Zelda's face hardened into an urgent expression, "Yes, I would like to go there."

And then, with the familiar flash of a Deku Nut, the group departed, leaving behind the battlefield that yielded both tragedies, and miracles.

 _To be Continued!_

* * *

The deed was done; the head was finally chopped away.

...But there was still much that needed to be done...

Final Chapter: Aftermath


	30. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Of course I'd finally hit 100 Reviews _just_ as the story's about to end. Oh well.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank patricksarnott for following the story, and me as a writer; as well as Beemerz for both following the story and adding it to their Favorites List.**

 **.**

 **And now the Reviews...**

 **.**

 **mattbalser01: Where's Wizzro?**

 **ultimateCCC: Well I guess that would make it twice that Ganondorf's been kicked in the "jewels", lol.**

 **Ultimate blazer: Good- that's what I wanted you to think.**

 **Guest: Now normally, I wouldn't respond to a Review from an earlier chapter. But since you're my 100th Review, I'll make an exception. I understand your frustration, but to be fair, the goal they were both set on, didn't include the death of the other trying; Link was trying to complete the Triforce, and Zelda was just defending herself. Link also never hated Zelda, he just just pissed off, wanted nothing to do with her. And why would I have Link willingly adopt a Human child? You're basically telling me** **I've written him to be inconsistent, yet you're presenting a scenario that makes even less sense. And as far as his relationship with Zelda goes, in Chapter 21, he already realized he was at fault. What he saw that chapter let him relate to Zelda on a personal level, after seeing that she's been through worst than him, which was why his feelings changed. I'll go ahead and admit that I messed up with Chapter 22, but since then, the only thing out of the ordinary that would imply feelings beyond respect for her happened in Chapter 29. And why in the world would Zelda have to explain anything to Link when he was the one who attacked her first? Moreover, what reason would he have to not trust her when she basically outright TOLD him _multiple times_ that she _needed_ him? **

* * *

Final Chapter: Aftermath

* * *

.

The idea that was Kakariko Village originated over a dozen millennia ago, by one of Impa's ancestors. The village was originally open only members of the Sheikah Tribe, though it has opened its doors to other races during most of the many downfalls in Hyrule's history. The location, though, has been mostly unfaithful, having been changed on multiple occasions throughout its existence. The most recent instance occurred shortly after Impa took the reigns as chieftain. After the relocation, Impa ordered that no Sheikah be allowed to leave the village. Though she gave consistent reasoning for her actions on several occasions, her people labeled them as acts of cowardiceb and her, unpatriotic.

Zelda and her companions were brought to this village with no time to look around, for the second the flash produced by the Deku Nut Sheik used vanished, the Princess and her allies found themselves in a place Sheik called a "medical facility", where they received immediate medical attention.

Zelda sighed as she was lowered from Link's back onto a wooden chair. The sight of Impa being lowered into some sort of container caught her attention.

"Not to worry." Sheik told her, the tanks you see are full of fluids that accelerates the healing process."

"Yes." a doctor followed as he sealed Impa inside, "However, it won't heal cranial injuries- we have to keep her head out of the liquid so she can breathe."

Link spared a worried glanced around the room as more doctors entered, "Where's Linkle?" he asked.

"In there." Sheik replied, a finger pointed at a tank next to the one that held Impa.

Near the head of the tank, the was a small glass window, allowing the light of a blue glow to light the ceiling above in a circular shape. Inside, Link could see the round face of his sister. Her eyes were closed, and the blood that had been flowing from her nose had been wiped away.

"We could've used a fairy from up the mountain," a doctor spoke as he approached, "but a lot of people prefer more traditional methods, so we put her in here."

"What's a fairy?" Link asked.

"A creature that can heal just about injury in seconds. They can even ressurect the dead."

Link turned to the doctor, "Really?!"

"Well-, yeah, but you would have to use it right away. It won't work on anyone who's been dead for too long."

Link sighed.

"Would you like to try one out?"

"...Sure."

Another doctor, a woman, approached the boy with a bottle containing the ball of light that was the center of discussion.

"Here you go." she said.

Link eyed the fairy as it float within the confines of the bottle. It almost seemed to stare back at him. He brought the glass closer, and, in one swift motion, he opened the bottle, and rushed the fairy into his mouth.

The doctor gasped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Link held the creature down with his tongue as he spoke, "I'm using the fairy. What's it look like?"

"But-...you're not supposed to eat it..."

The boy froze, "...Oh..."

He opened his mouth to allow the fairy to exit from within.

Zelda burst into laughter.

Link turned to her, his face red, "Stop laughing!"

The Princess continued her fit, hugging herself as she leaned to the side. She just barely manage to avoid falling out of her chair.

"Here." Midna said as she guided the orb back toward Link, "You're supposed to touch it. With your hands."

Link followed the simple instruction, prompting the fairy to circle his body at an increasing speed. It rose as it did so, vanishing once it ascended above his head.

"Where did it go?" he asked.

"We don't know. Our researchers are still trying to figure that out."

"Your what?"

"Your Majesty," a young, female, doctor cut in, "would you like to use fairy as well?"

Zelda glanced up at the woman, caught off guard by her usage of "Your Majesty", a labeled she usually used on her father and mother during their life.

"Your Majesty?" the doctor repeated.

"Er-, yes, I would like to use one as well."

The doctor was handed the bottle over before returning her attention to the Princess, "I have to say, Your Majesty, you look amazing your your age! I-If you don't mind me asking, what moisturizer do you use?"

"...What are you talking about? I'm only seventeen."

The woman paused, "Wha-... But-..." She forced a chuckled, followed by a respectful bow, "My apologies, Your Majesty, I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"But...I wasn't joking..."

"Yeah," Midna added, "And she doesn't have a sense of humor. Trust me."

Zelda continued, "I think you have me mistaken for my mother, the Queen."

The doctor glanced at Midna, then at Zelda, "But that doesn't make any sense- the Queen never had children..."

Zelda froze.

"Regardless," the male doctor interrupted, "you still need to treat that wound in her leg."

"Oh! My apologies, Your-...um...here's your fairy!"

Zelda stared forward, even as the fairy was let out of its bottle, and presented to her.

She must've misheard...it was impossible for the late Queen of Hyrule to not have had children- _she_ was her child. She was even named after her... How could this be?

Zelda was snapped out of her doldrums as she was given a reminder to use her fairy. Even as she obliged, the feeling of pain leaving her body was lost to her, having been massively overshadowed by uncertainty.

"Your Grace." Sheik called as she approached with another, smaller, bottle containing a fairy, "I would like for you to keep this. However you go about taking the next step to reclaiming Hyrule, you may need it."

"Even after what you've heard," Zelda spoke, "you still refer to me by that title. Do you know something?"

"...All I know is that whenever Lady Impa spoke of you, she referred to you as 'the Princess' or by 'Her Grace'." Sheik leaned towards Zelda and whispered, " **But Lady Impa isn't very mentally stable**."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, the tank containing Linkle opened on its own.

"Linkle!" Link shouted as he dashed towards her. His hands dipped into the strange liquid encasing his sister as he pulled her body upward. Her tunic was still extremely bloody, though her wounds were gone. Strangely enough, neither her clothes nor her skin were wet.

"Linkle!" he called again as her head leaned to the side, her eyes still closed, "Can you hear me? Wake up!"

"Not so rough." a doctor told him.

Linkle's eyes cracked at first. A light groan warmed her throat as she placed a hand over the side of her head. She heard her named called again, before two arms wrapped around her. Once her eyes opened to their fullest, she was startled by the sight of people she didn't know, and immediately eased by the one she did.

"Brother?" she nearly whispered, "Where are we?"

Link pulled away, though his hands remained connected to his sister, holding her weary body in place, "Some place called a, um..."

"Medical facility." Sheik told him.

"You're in a hospital." a female doctor said from across the room.

Link nodded, "Yeah, what they said."

"Hey Linkle!" Midna called, "You should've seen it! Your brother tried to swallow a-"

"Shut up!" Link yelled as he nearly pounced on her.

Sheik turned to look at the male doctor, "How long until Lady Impa is healed?"

"It should be a few more minutes."

The Sheikah turned to face Zelda, "Your Grace, I don't know how you're going to proceed with reclaiming your kingdom, but know that I'm available to assist you in any way I can."

Zelda lowered her head, "Thank you..." she replied in an almost defeated tone.

In the few silent minutes that ensued, the doctors had all but left the room, leaving Zelda and her comrades the only ones present as they waited for Impa to emerge from her tank.

The lid opened, proceeded by the emergence of the Sheikah chieftain.

Zelda watched on, as her guardian was greeted by Sheik and Midna. There were many questions on her mind that she wanted asked, but in truth...she was afraid...afraid of what she might hear...

"Your Grace."

She jolted.

Impa knelt before her, her head lowered, "It pleases me to see that you're safe. However, time is of the essence- we must proceed before the Humans realize than Ganondorf is missing."

Zelda blinked. Her clouded mind was hindering any thoughts of anything Impa told her.

Impa mistook her silence as a sign of the worse, "You...did defeat him, did you?"

"Eh-, yes...he's vanquished."

"So what now?" asked Midna, "It's not like we can just barge into the castle- those Humans are weak, but there're a lot of them, and a good chunk of them have weapons."

...

...

"I have an idea." Zelda spoke. She dug into her chest armor and brought out a Deku Nut.

"Link."

"What?" he responded, his reddened face turned away.

"It is very important that you remain silent."

The boy frowned, "Why're you just telling me this?"

"Because, you complain very often about the flash these nuts make."

Midna snickered.

"What?" Zelda asked.

Midna looked away, "Nothing."

"...Anyway, this is one of the Deku Nuts Lana gave me that allows me to return to the basement of the castle. Once there, we can begin."

Midna turned to look at Zelda "Begin...what, exactly?"

"...The Humans aren't aware of Ganondorf's death. We could use that to our advantage. We could write a letter to a high-ranking Human official in the castle, giving the order to turn in their weapons."

"And why would they do that?"

"We could make it seem as though that Ganondorf wants to usher in an era of peace, since those who had been threatening the kindgom were defeated. If we execute the strategy the right way, we could leave the Humans defenseless, and unable to revolt when we demand they leave."

"'Leave'?" Linkle repeated, "But...where will they go?"

"Where they came from."

"What about the Humans here?" asked Sheik.

Link, Linkle, and Zelda all froze.

"There are Humans here...?" Linkle asked.

Sheik nodded, "Yes. Impa brought them here as children. Most of them are in their teenage years."

"Why would you do that?!" Link screamed at Impa, "Don't you know what those animals do?!"

Impa rose to her feet, turning her attention towards Link, "The Humans brought here were made orphans during the missions we went on in which either Zelda or myself would participate. The Humans we killed were mostly parents, meaning we would be leaving their children to die should we leave things as they were."

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"Would you truly have children punished for their parent's crimes?"

"You're damn right I would! Those bastards are all the same!"

"Sheik." Zelda's voice rose, "Are there any Humans in this hospital?"

"No. They live in another part of the village. It isn't very likely you'll see them unless you actively search for them."

"So wait," Midna cut in, "why do that to them, though? Wouldn't that make them feel segregated?"

"It isn't like they're alone- the Sheikah visit them very often. Some of them even live with them. We keep the Humans in a section of the village for the sake of the former slaves whom are also brought here. You see, most of the them suffer from a condition our researchers call post traumatic stress disorder. Most, if not all of them, had witnessed an event, or a compilation of events, that triggers their condition whenever they see a Human, or if they're exposed to a condition that reminds them of their times as slaves."

Linkle shifted uncomfortably. Sheik's words were reminding her of the time she had a panic attack after being placed inside a crate, as well as her fear of darkness.

The Sheikah continued, "When certain conditions are met, most of them will panic. Others will faint, scream as if they're being beaten or worse, or..."

She glanced at Link.

"...they'll lash out violently."

"Don't look at me like that." Link spat bitterly, "If you've seen the things they've done, you'd feel the same way I do."

"...Believe it or not, there are people here who have been through worse than you have. Through therapy, however, they have recovered, and some of them can even hold conversations with Humans regularly."

"I don't need any therapy!"

"This is going nowhere." Impa interrupted, "There are no Humans in this part of the village, so there's no chance of any of you seeing them."

Zelda continued, "The Humans here will be allowed to stay, but the others are beyond help at this point. If they don't adhere my demands, they will be exterminated."

Linkle lowered her head and stared into the strange liquid she was still sitting in. Was this really the only way?

"So how do we spread the word?" asked Midna.

"After we take their weapons, we'll no longer need to remain hidden. I will make the announcement that they have a week to leave. If any if them are still in Hyrule after the seven days, they will be killed where they stand."

Midna sighed, "I've gotta say, that's pretty ruthless of you, Zelda. Killing the Humans at those plantations was one thing, but those Humans _you're_ gonna kill will be unarmed- they won't be able to defend themselves. I don't think I'd be able to harm them."

Zelda thought for a moment, "...My apologies. I know that ruthlessness is a trait a leader must possess at times, and I wish I could say that's the only reason I'm resorting to this, but-...after the life I've lived, it's malice and spite that make me more...willing to resort to this..."

"Well...it's not like they'll just up and leave if we ask them nicely. Maybe this is the only way. But what about the Humans that live in different parts of Hyrule?"

"I have that covered." said Impa, "I'll have a group of Sheikah spread the message to every corner of Hyrule. They're fast, so we won't have to worry about a certain group of Humans being given too much more time to gather their belongings than others."

"Excellent." Zelda nodded, "We have our plan. Does anyone have any objections?"

No answer...

"Very well. I'll start on the letter immediately."

* * *

The letter Zelda wrote was to be believed by the general Human population to have been written by Ganondorf. The letter consisted of "news" that the threat that was the sorceress and her "minions" had been defeated, leaving no threat to neither the kingdom, or the Humans themselves. The next section of the letter was deliberately placed to take advantage of the initial overjoy the readers would most likely be experiencing, by making the outlandish command to hand in all their firearms, and that they would have would have two days to do so. The next section delivered the promise of everlasting peace, lowering the chances of anyone questioning their orders by magnifying the emotions invoked by the first part of the letter. The two day period given to dispose of all firearms would be proceeded by a celebration in Castle Town, where Zelda would appear, armed, and give her terms. Leave, or die. The celebration was to be held the morning of the third day. Of course, though, not every Human would be able to make the celebration, which was Impa was having several members of her tribe spread the news.

Sheik was given the task of delivering the letter, as well as information on who to give it to by Zelda, who disguised herself as a commoner, and went into hiding in a small village in the outskirts of Hyrule. Once she overheard news of the order to hand in all firearms, she made her leave. The following day was spent at an inn in Kakariko Village. There, Zelda told Impa, Link, and Sheik to standby as she gave her demands to the Humans the next day. Should they suddenly attack her all at once, the three were to intervene, and take out as many Humans as it takes for the attackers to stop. During the following two week time period, the remaining plantations were to be liberated, and the Gorons still enslaved in the north would be rescued. After that, the monsters still pleaguing the fields near the villages as well as the Lizalfos in the north, who had worked under Volga, helping him keep the Gorons in check, were all to be exterminated.

The morning of the third day was anticipated like no other. Humans gathered near a large wooden platform set up in front of a large statue of Ganondorf in the town square, their numbers consisting of men, women, and children. The people had expected their king to address them with a speech before the celebration officially started.

But were, instead, greeted by Princess Zelda.

Zelda stood on the wooden stage, glaring down at the group of Humans who stared back with eyes full of confusion, lust, hatred, and much more. She could see that a chunk of the Humans brought a few of their slaves with them. She hasn't been in front of this many Humans since-...since...

 _"You damn sellout!"_

"What the heck are you doin' up there?!" one shouted at her.

Another chuckled, "Hey, remember when she used to perform for money? Maybe Lord Ganondorf's got a show planned for us!"

"Boo!" a loud one shouted, "I say she takes off all that crap on her chest and give is a real show!"

Most of the Humans burst into laughter.

"Enough of this foolishness." a Human near that back of the crowd cut in. Upon a glance Zelda could see that the Human was dressed in fancy clothing, their height multiplied by the pair of slaves he was standing on. He continued, "Where is Lord Ganondorf?"

Zelda turned her back on the crowd, and glanced upward at the Ganondorf statue.

Suddenly, the bomb she had Sheik place on the nape exploded, completely destroying the head. Then, Zelda turned to face the dead silence behind her.

"Your king," she began, "Your precious 'Lord Ganondorf' has died- by my hand, he is no more."

"LIAR!" a Human screamed, "You filthy Elves aren't capable of defeating a man of Lord Ganondorf's calib-"

"Silence." Zelda interrupted, her Rapier manifesting in her hand. She pointed the tip into the crowd, "You will not interrupt me again."

Silence...

She continued, "You are looking at the new ruler of this kingdom. You are all at my mercy, and will follow my orders at the risk of immediate execution."

More silence...

"S-So what do you want?" a Human asked.

"You all have one week. One week to relinquish ownership of any and all slaves under your possession. You are then to gather your belongings, and leave this country."

"'Leave'?" a Human repeated, "But-...where will we go?"

"From whence you came."

"BULLSHIT!" a Human shouted, "You're spewing bullshit! You can't force us out of our homes!"

"Ganondorf and his allies are dead. There isn't a single firearm left in all of Hyrule. I ask you, who can possibly stop me?"

"You-... You _bitch_! So _you're_ the one who wrote that letter that told us to destroy all our weapons!"

"Yes."

Just then, a Human rushed the stage, and charged at Zelda. Without hesitation, she turned and swung her blade, slashing him across the throat. She turned to the gasping crowd as the body fell behind her.

"I have given my demands." Zelda told them, "If you are not gone after seven days, you will be hunted down and killed. And trust me- I'll know if any of you are still here. Now leave."

Zelda could feel the collective mood of the crowd before her dampen. As it began to disperse, she listened to the variety of sentences spoken, some of which ranging from, "Where are we gonna go, Mommy?" to "That cocky little bitch'll pay for this someday, just wait."

The news of Zelda's orders spread across Hyrule like wildfire. One day had passed, with the second seeing several protests across the kingdom. Rioters destroyed, vandalized and even burned property. These protests were quelled almost immediately, when members of the Sheikah, under Zelda's orders, killed the organizers of almost every event. Zelda made sure that the Humans were told that the Sheikah tribe members were acting under her orders- she wanted them to fear her, so she would be sure they'd never return. She used the protests as an opportunity to show the Humans that she had others working under her, which she hoped would further discourage them from returning. She also took it upon herself to visit several of the larger villages in person, alongside Sheik, and other Sheikah. The rapier she held in her hand during every visit served as a silent reminder of their alternative to leaving their homes behind.

There were Humans who tried to bargain with Zelda as well. The tried to either defeat her in combat, or in a battle of wits, neither of which ending in their favor. There were two reasons why Zelda decided against ending the lives of those who challenged her. One being that a good amount of them happened to be younger than her (which, in itself, was reason enough for her to not kill them), and the other was so they could wallow in their defeat, which she hoped would enforce the message to they, and all onlookers, that leaving was their only choice.

Most of the Humans were long gone after the passing of the seven days they were given. The ones who were honestly running late were shown mercy, and were given the rest of the eighth day to leave. However, several groups of Humans went into hiding, but were immediately found and wiped out.

Also, within the first two days of the seven day period, the remainder of the slaves were freed, and brought to Kakariko Village. Many slave owners executed their slaves as an act of defiance, but were then, themselves, executed. Some slaves actually caught wind of their owner's lack of weaponry, which inspired them to revolt. Some groups have their former masters as slow and painful a death as possible; others tied them up and left them to starve, though Zelda had them released, and allowed them to leave; and other groups simply left, deciding to not stoop to their former owner's level. A larger team of Sheikah, accompanied by Zelda and her remaining companions, ventured to the northern mountains to rescue the Gorons. After a lengthy battle with the Lizalfos there, it was discovered that the Goron population had dwindled to a mere handful. Zelda speculated that this revelation was what caused Impa to suddenly go silent for the rest of that day. For what reason, though, neither she, nor Sheik, would reveal.

After the Humans were gone from Hyrule, another three days had passed before talks began of rebuilding the kingdom. Castle Town, alongside every village aside from Kakariko, was burned to the ground. Hyrule Castle was spared this fate, however, since it was the only Hylian-made construct that remained from the years before Ganondorf took control of Hyrule.

Zelda wished desperately to go and see her people, but she felt that she should focus solely on overseeing the renovation of Hyrule Castle, as well as the reconstruction of Castle Town and, later, the other villages.

Although...perhaps it was best that some of the former slaves didn't see her...

Zelda stood on a hill, miles away from Castle Town. Even from this spot she could see how the castle stood tall and proud, despite the horrors it had undoubtedly seen over the years. It was on this very hill where she stood as a fourteen year old girl, her sword pointed in the castle's direction as she vowed that she would take back her kingdom. She took her first deep breath of freedom, and let a wistful smile spread across her face. Hyrule's recovery process would definitely be a long one, drenched in hardship. She opted to allow the former slaves to rest through it all, though a good amount of them insisted on helping her rebuild Hyrule, which greatly moved her. Between her, her people, and the technologically advanced Sheikah, she knew that her dream of a free Hyrule was attainable. But for now...

Zelda returned to the castle. Within it's depths, was a courtyard, which she won ownership of after the second instance in which she engaged in combat for the purpose of keeping what little freedom she had at the time. The Human who had wished to own her happened to own this courtyard, which was why Zelda offered the stipulation that, if she won, it would be hers. Though she couldn't bring herself to admit it, she mainly did this out of spite, as she knew she had no plans of using the courtyard.

At least...not until now...

Zelda used the courtyard for the first time in the year since she won ownership of it. It remained untouched, though, outside of the the removal of the portraits of its previous owner. The one addition Zelda did finally make, however...was the grave in the center.

Impa emerged into the courtyard from inside the castle. She went to call for her superior, but hesitated. She moved to stand beside her. As she followed Zelda's downward glance, she subconsciously read the tombstone beneath them. It simply read...

..."Lana"...

"Impa..." Zelda suddenly spoke.

The Sheikah looked at her, "Yes, Your Grace?"

"I don't want you to think of this as an order...but a request instead. When I pass...can you bury me next to her?"

Impa glanced down at the tombstone. She could almost see her late companion seated on top of it, waving at the two with a smile.

"...Yes...I will."

The most important lesson Lana taught Zelda was to "keep moving". It was a lesson the sorceress taught her during combat training, but it was especially applicable to her current situation. She didn't have to let go of the pain of the past, but she didn't have to let the pain hinder her. Instead, she would take her previous hardships and learn from them. As they stay fresh in her mind, as well as the fields of Hyrule, she would use them, and with them, Hyrule would usher in a new era- an era of peace, an era where children can grow, and be whatever they want to be, with nothing holding them back. And as long as there are those who thought the way she did, this dream would never perish.

However...the greater the light of hope shined, the greater the shadow it projects...

* _sniff_ *... * _sniff_ *

The Skull Kid sat atop a stump, wiping away at its face. It had recently made its first friend in years...

But with every hello...the was always a goodbye to follow.

 _"Thank you..."_

The Skull Kid smiled, "Well...at least I was able to help her find her way... That's what friends are for...right?"

 **"Hey, kid."**

After a startled jump, the Skull Kid turned to look over its shoulder. The glance revealed an strange creature dressed in violet robes, adorned with macabre ornaments. In one of its rising hands was a heart-shaped object, outlined by spiky protrusions upon a closer look, it appeared to be some kind of...

... **mask**...

"It's okay," Wizzro spoke with an ominous smile, " _I'll_ be your friend."

 _._

* * *

 _The End..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Any questions this chapter has left you will be answered...eventually.**


	31. Final Thoughts and Original Plans

**Author's Note: I'm just gonna answer some Reviews**

.

 **mattbalser01: Thanks for reading the story. My explanation for Link and Linkle may be a bit lackluster, but hopefully it'll give you some sort of an understanding why they weren't featured much in the last chapter.**

 **ultimateCCC: He's got something big planned!**

 **FBFan: Yes, she's in.**

* * *

Final Thoughts, Original Plans, and Link & Linkle after the story

* * *

 **Prologue**

I didn't like the explanation I gave for Hyrule's situation, mainly because I started with "Confused? Perhaps an explanation is in order". There's also a plot hole in this chapter. I state that the king of Hyrule had been king since slavery began. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

.

 **Chapter 1**

I kinda think it was silly for me to not have Philip look at the slaves during roll call- after all, how would he know if any of the didn't show up? I also find it kind of ironic how I wrote Link to have a job as a dish washer, and then I got hired to wash dishes a little over a year later.

.

 **Chapter 2**

After reading this chapter, I realized that the color I used to describe most things in the story is "violet". This wasn't done on purpose, so I can't imagine why. Purple was the favorite color of a close friend I had in kindergarten, so I guess it's still ingrained in my mind 15 years later for some reason.

.

 **Chapter 3**

For those of you who still don't know, I write words in bold because they're either related to something that'll happen later on, or because to let the reader know that that specific piece of dialogue was spoken by a character who wasn't present before that moment, who'll change the mood of that particular scene. That's why I don't like that I put "...as a Human passed by the shed." in bold.

.

 **Chapter 4**

There's a plot hole in this chapter, and in Chapter 7. This chapter states that four years passed, and Chapter 7 states that five years have passed. In Chapter 1, Linkle is 5 years old, and in Chapter 2, she's 9. This chapter would have her be 13 years old, and Chapter 7 would have her be 18. This is obviously not true. During Chapter 7 and onward, she's 16, not 18. See, this is why I failed math in the 10th grade, because of sh*t like this. Anyway, I don't like how I put "You're all animals to be tamed by us Humans!". It feels like something someone would say in an anime instead of a more realistic scenario. I also don't like how I wasn't as descriptive in this chapter as I was in the previous chapters. On a final note, I can't stand the way this chapter ended- it just didn't seem like the right way to do it.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Yes, this is Chapter 5. For those of you who hadn't noticed, I skipped over Chapter 5, and, instead named this chapter "Chapter 6". Anyway, there's another plot hole in this chapter. After Malon tells Link of the "White Sorceress", I state that Link was smiling at his sister the previous day. This is obviously not true, because the chapter takes place three days after Chapter 4, where Link and Linkle were separated. In the paragraph where Linkle is said to be listening to the wailing at night, "swallowing" was supposed to be "loudening". Now that I think about it, that may not even be a word.

.

 **Chapter 6**

In this chapter, I state that Linkle had "...never done anything like this before.", referring to escaping. That's a lie. I lied. Shame on me. Also, after Lana saves Linkle, I mention there being other Hylians at the campsite. As some of you could probably tell, they never appear in the story again. This is because I had forgotten to write them into the future chapters.

.

 **Chapter 7**

I honestly don't know how you guys could read this with all typos present. I really came off as an illiterate buffoon here.

.

 **Chapter 9**

I named this chapter "Two Shades of Red" to literally refer to two shades of red- one being Malon's hair, and the other, her blood, since, you know, she dies this chapter. Also, there's another small plot hole in the chapter. In the beginning, Zelda tells Lana that the last time they spent quality time together was shortly after they met. That's a lie. The typos are also making me cringe as I read them, and it looks like I've used several words the wrong way. I must've been sleepy as f*ck editing that chapter. I feel that the end of the chapter was poorly done as well.

.

 **Chapter 12**

I don't like how I named this chapter "Father", as if the chapter was centered around Link and Linkle's dad...which it isn't.

.

 **Chapter 13**

The battle between Zelda and Ganondorf was incredibly fun to write, and I like what I did with Link and Zelda afterwards. Too bad I ruined that for myself later on.

.

 **Chapter 17**

Midna and Darunia's interactions with one another were unbelievably fun to write. I'm gonna miss writing them once I stop. It seems like the scenes I had more fun writing just happen to be the ones with the least amount of typos. Imagine that. Also, I don't like how Fan Fiction doesn't let you (or me, at least) use the double dashes. Whenever I try to use them, they get reduced to one dash, and they look ridiculous when I go back and read them. I also now realize how stupid it looks for someone's pupils to "tremble" when they're not going batsh*t insane.

.

 **Chapter 18**

I had meant to follow the flashback in the beginning of the chapter with another one explaining what happens after Linkle's arm was broken, but I ended up forgetting...multiple times.

.

 **Chapter 21**

I can see that not many of you were fans of this chapter, especially considering the reader count dropped by over 400 going into the next chapter. Even though I has plans for Link and Zelda for the end of the story, the scene with them was meant to be more funny than romantic. Anyway, if I could go back, I'd have definitely done something else with that chapter. I had a gut feeling that chapter wasn't going to be well received, but I ignored it 'cause I was tired and didn't feel like rewriting anything. That's what I get for being lazy.

.

 **Chapter 22**

I feel last chapter took a lot of wind out of the sails of this story. I don't even feel like reading the rest. Anyway, I don't l Iike how I ended this chapter on the exact same note as two chapters ago.

.

 **Chapter 24**

The dialogue between Linkle and Skull Kid was incredibly fun to write. Though I currently have no idea how I'm going to proceed with their interactions in the sequel.

.

 **Chapter 25**

Linkle's battle with Ghirahim is the only thing I had planned since I started the story that I actually went through with.

.

 **Chapter 27**

I don't think you guys cared much for Lana's death, seeing how none of the Reviews I've gotten since that chapter have even mentioned it. As for me, her death was the hardest thing for me to write for this story.

.

 **Final Chapter**

Zelda did not call her parents "Your Majesty". That was another one of my infamous typos. It was supposed to say "...a label she usually _heard_ used on her parents." If I told you guys I tested out of reading and (almost) writing in my placement tests for college, you would never believe me.

.

* * *

 **Original Plans**

* * *

 **Original Ending**

In the original ending for the story, Ganondorf was going to win, with Link, Zelda, and everyone else having died from the battle. This was the ending I was going with until around Chapter 7-ish, when you guys' Reviews encouraged me to give the story a happier ending.

.

 **The Length of the Story**

The story was originally going to be at least five chapters longer. I was going to use them to further develop the characters. However, it was made known to me that the story's pace was too slow, so I sped things up as best I could around Chapter 8-ish.

.

 **Link and Zelda**

I'm pretty embarrassed to admit this, but I was originally going to have Zelda kiss Link after Ganondorf's defeat. I changed this after Chapter 22 (or 21. You guys know what I'm referring to).

.

 **Linkle**

After changing the ending, my next plan included Linkle dying from her injuries after shooting Ganondorf with that Light Arrow. I changed this because I didn't think you guys would like that.

Next, I was planning on her leaving Hyrule after the kingdom's reconstruction was done. I changed this because I realized that wouldn't have made sense for her to do.

.

 **Zelda**

After the changing of the original ending, Zelda was to die after being shot by a Human after Hyrule's reconstruction was complete. I changed this after deciding to write a sequel.

.

 **Lana**

After changing the ending, I was going to have Lana live, and give her farewells after the reconstruction of Hyrule. I ended up killing her off because I wasn't going to use her in the sequel either way, so I begrudgingly had her killed to add to the story.

.

 **Midna**

I was going to have Midna die right after Ganondorf transformed into Ganon. I changed this because I need her for the sequel.

.

 **Sheik**

Sheik was originally supposed to be a part of Zelda's team, but when it came time to introduce her in Chapter 8 (or 7), I forgot. I was then going to introduce her in Chapter 9 (or 8), but ,again, I forgot. I think that was for the best, though, considering my ideas for the sequel.

.

 **Darunia**

Darunia was originally supposed to survive to fight Ganondorf, where he would still die. I changed this while I was writing Chapter 21 (or 20) because I couldn't find another way for the others to escape Wizzro.

.

 **Volga**

Volga was originally supposed to turn on Ganondorf and fight him one-on-one after Ganondorf's battle with Zelda and the others started. I changed this while I was writing Chapter 25 (24) or Chapter 26 (25) because I couldn't find a way for him to survive Zelda and Lana's battle against Cia that I would consider satisfactory.

.

 **Wizzro**

Wizzro was originally meant to be killed by Zelda around Chapter 26-ish. I changed this after reaching a final decision for Skull Kid's role in the sequel.

.

 **Skull Kid**

Skull Kid was not originally supposed to be in the story. After deciding to write a sequeI, I had already decided that Skull Kid would play a major role in it. I included him in this story because I needed a way for Linkle to escape the Lost Woods before her fight with Ghirahim.

.

 **Link and Linkle after the story**

Rest assured, I know what happens with them after Ganondorf is defeated. I didn't include it because it would ruin the mood of the chapter. That's all I'll say for now.

* * *

 **What's next?**

Before the sequel, I'll be writing a story called "Hyrule's Resurrection: Zelda's Tale". It's going to be about Zelda's life in her earlier years, and I'm going to use it to tease the sh*t out of those of you waiting on the sequel.

So anyway, yeah. Thank you guys very much for reading the story. I'll see you all oncw I get started on the next story.


End file.
